Chut
by Timaelan
Summary: YAOI- ""Goten, je voulais…","Chhuut" souffla Goten. Goten ne voulait pas qu'il parle. S'il parlait, il réfléchirait et, s'il réfléchissait, certainement, il romprait l'émotion du moment." Quand les choses partent en vrille, le silence semble parfois être la meilleure solution. Ou pas. Truten.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement: Je ne possède rien.**

**Autre Avertissement: Rated M. Contenu explicite par moment mais PAS TOUJOURS.**

**Autre autre avertissement: YAOI. Après d'infinies hésitations, je me lance dans ce genre particulier que j'aime bien lire de temps à autre mais sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit. Challenge donc. Je demande humblement votre indulgence. Je précise aussi que, même si c'est M, le but du jeu n'est pas seulement le lemon qui viendra en temps voulu. Ceux qui m'ont déjà lue savent que je suis lente avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.**

**Pour finir, j'ai diaboliquement choisi Goten et Trunks. Parce qu'ils sont naïfs et malléables, c'est un plaisir de s'amuser avec eux. Parce que leurs pères sont deux bourrins trop compliqués pour mon premier yaoi. Et parce que Gohan a une personnalité totalement straight à mon goût, qui rend les yaoi sur lui un peu surréalistes. Quant aux autres personnages, je les ai trop peu utilisés pour les manipuler correctement.**

**Donc, ce n'est pas bien original mais ça m'a paru être les personnages les plus faciles pour commencer (et peut-être finir) dans le genre. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHUT...**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo **

_**Chapitre 1**_

La pluie épaisse crépitait sur le trottoir désert. Les rares passants, pressés d'échapper aux gouttes hargneuses, n'étaient plus que des ombres qui se fondaient sous les auvents des magasins. Goten n'y prêtait aucune attention, s'agissant pour l'instant d'un détail infime dans la tourmente de sa vie. Il marchait, la tête basse, en tentant de rassembler ses idées. Il avait conscience que le type, qui venait de le recevoir pendant une demi-heure dans un bureau austère et surchauffé, n'allait pas l'embaucher. Il l'avait compris quasiment dans l'instant où il avait pris place sur la misérable chaise en face de lui, quand le gars avait louché sur son nom. En réalité, Goten prenait douloureusement conscience que personne n'allait plus l'embaucher. En tout cas, personne de sensé dans le monde de l'informatique. C'était frustrant. Il était bon dans sa partie et il aimait ça. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait se reconvertir.

L'eau détrempait sa tignasse, la plaquait sur sa tête et son front, dégoulinant en torrents nerveux le long de ses joues et jusqu'à son menton. Il essuya instinctivement son front du revers de sa manche, et soupira. Il leva les yeux sur le ciel gris sombre. L'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin et il était temps de rentrer. Mais Goten n'en avait aucune envie. Il vivait temporairement chez son frère, et l'ambiance chaleureuse de son foyer ne faisait que pointer un peu plus sa situation désespérée. Il adorait son frère, Videl, la petite, bien sûr mais… Comment sa vie avait-elle pu dégringoler de cette manière en quelques semaines ? Il avait souvent retourné cette question dans son cerveau, mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Il continuait à marcher, sans se décider à prendre franchement le chemin de la maison de Gohan, la _si joyeuse _maison de Gohan, où tout le monde le couvait de regards compatissants, et tentait de lui remonter le moral. Finalement, lassé de la pluie qui se déversait sur lui sans discontinuer, il bifurqua et s'engouffra dans un café. L'établissement n'était pas très fréquenté, il n'était pas vraiment accueillant non plus, sombre et pas franchement propre. Il convenait parfaitement à Goten pour la circonstance. La patronne le suivit des yeux avec un regard mauvais, tandis qu'il prenait place à une table, laissant un sillon d'eau sur son passage. Il commanda un chocolat, et essaya d'essorer ce qu'il pouvait de ses vêtements. La sensation de froid et d'humidité, dont il ne s'était pas préoccupé jusqu'ici, se manifesta enfin et il grelotta. La patronne posa rudement le chocolat sous son nez, et exigea l'encaissement immédiat de la consommation. Il racla le fond de ses poches et sortit la somme en toute petite monnaie, ce qui accentua l'agacement rampant de la cafetière. Il la regarda d'un air piteux en avançant les pièces une par une. Elle rafla le tout et s'éloigna d'un pas excédé. Goten pensa qu'un mois auparavant, il ne serait même pas rentré dans son café pourri. Non, un mois auparavant, il fréquentait des endroits autrement plus sélect, et payait avec une carte qui disait oui à tout. Un mois, ça faisait tout juste un mois. Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

Il observa les gouttes avides qui constellaient la vitre à côté de lui et pensa à Valèse. Il pensa à leur rencontre, trois ans auparavant, à leur vie, à leur installation ensemble, à elle. Il ne ressentait rien. Tout juste une vague culpabilité de ne rien ressentir. C'était vraiment bizarre et, en même temps c'était rassurant. Le choix qu'il avait fait était le plus rationnel. Il n'avait plus de maison, il n'avait plus de travail, mais il se sentait étrangement libéré de cette relation qui s'était nouée un peu sans lui, sans qu'il prenne la peine d'y réfléchir vraiment.

Cette fille l'avait captivée au début, il voulait bien l'admettre. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'elle avait représenté avant tout un défi. Tous les autres s'y étaient cassé les dents. Tous. Pas un ne l'avait conquise. Elle était presque devenue mythique sur le campus, et ça avait tout de suite réveillé l'instinct de Goten. Le mauvais instinct, celui qui fait faire n'importe quoi. Elle était belle, elle était riche, elle était intouchable, il la lui fallait. Quel crétin. Il se rendait bien compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait été qu'un gamin à cette époque.

Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal mais avait fini par réussir fièrement, là où tous les autres avaient failli. Ça l'avait gonflé d'orgueil. Il n'était pas particulièrement imbu de lui-même mais, avec Valèse, il avait eu l'impression, pour une fois dans sa vie, d'avoir décroché la palme, d'être le premier, le gagnant. Et ce n'était pas désagréable. De toute façon, il fallait être honnête, si on arrivait à passer sur son niveau intellectuel très limité, rien n'était jamais désagréable avec Valèse. Elle était comme de la barbe à papa, rien de consistant, mais tellement délicieuse. C'était tout le problème.

Il avait continué à la fréquenter, il avait rencontré son père, ils s'étaient installés dans un superbe appartement du centre-ville, il avait décroché un poste en or dans une des compagnie tenue par sa famille. De quoi aurait-il pu encore rêver ? D'autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il savait maintenant qu'il rêvait d'autre chose.

Il remuait distraitement le fond vaseux de sa tasse de chocolat. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, comme si elle l'attendait, patiemment. Il n'avait même pas d'imperméable et le costume élégant qu'il avait enfilé avec tant de réticence pour son entretien d'embauche, était poisseux de l'averse qu'il venait de traverser. Il desserra sa cravate d'un geste brusque et fit sauter le premier bouton de la chemise. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela Gohan. Son frère décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, avant même que Goten n'ait eu le temps de s'annoncer.

Gohan avait presque hurlé dans le téléphone, d'une voix impatiente et joyeuse. Goten se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Euh… Ils me rappellent, bredouilla Goten.

\- Oh. Ils t'ont dit non ? demanda Gohan avec dépit.

\- Ils m'ont rien dit, soupira Goten.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Ecoute Gohan, j'ai croisé un copain de fac. Je vais manger avec lui ce soir. Ne m'attendez pas, OK ? annonça Goten avec aplomb, essayant de mettre un peu d'entrain dans son intonation.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème, tu as la clé de toute façon. Détends-toi un peu, répondit Gohan.

Goten raccrocha avec lassitude. Même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher, son frère se faisait du souci pour lui, et en réalité, ça rajoutait à son mal-être. Videl et lui avaient proposé de lui trouver un poste. L'un et l'autre avait le bras suffisamment long pour faire ce genre de chose. Mais, comparée à l'emploi qu'il avait dans la compagnie du père de Valèse, aucune des places ne lui avaient paru dignes d'intérêt, et aucune n'était dans son domaine. Il savait en son for intérieur que s'il ne retrouvait rien, il devrait accepter, et abandonner définitivement ses projets professionnels. Il n'avait que 22 ans, et ce n'était pas un sacrifice qu'il envisageait. Il refusait de l'envisager, tout en ayant conscience qu'au rythme où les événements s'enchaînaient, il finirait par y venir. Il soupira, il enviait son père qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler, qui n'avait jamais eu ce genre de souci.

\- Je vous sers autre chose ? grogna la patronne qui était venue débarrasser la tasse.

\- Euh… Non, non, merci, bégaya Goten.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas près d'arrêter de pleuvoir, vous voyez, souligna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle le regardait avec un air revêche et Goten comprit le message. La plupart des tables autour de lui étaient désertes, mais sa présence peu lucrative et sa mine de désespéré fauché la gênaient.

\- J'allais partir, souffla Goten en se levant maladroitement.

Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Il ouvrit la porte et inspira avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau sous les trombes d'eau gelée qui tombaient du ciel. Il releva les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts heurtèrent son trousseau de clés et il se souvint qu'il avait encore les clés de l'appartement. Il avait encore quelques affaires à y récupérer aussi. Il décida de s'y rendre. Si Valèse n'y était pas, il aurait au moins un abri provisoire.

Valèse n'était pas méchante. Valèse était tout sauf méchante. Au pire, elle pouvait être capricieuse. Il n'y avait même pas eu de cris quand ils s'étaient séparés. Des larmes, beaucoup de larmes, c'était son arme préférée. Mais aucun cri, à peine quelques reproches, même pas calculés. Goten était soulagé de l'avoir quittée. Il se trouvait monstrueux de penser comme ça, mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre. Même pas de vraie culpabilité. Valèse trouverait un autre partenaire, sans aucun doute et sans aucun problème. Goten n'était même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait aimé réellement. Elle avait cédé à ses assauts parce qu'il avait été malin, mais il n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'elle ait eu de vrais sentiments pour lui.

Il sourit en pensant à elle. Valèse était une poupée. Toujours aimable, toujours mignonne, jamais vraiment consciente de la réalité. Même au lit, ça avait été dramatiquement compliqué. La première fois avait été une totale découverte pour elle, et il se souvient avoir été complètement déstabilisé par sa candeur et ses questions, presque anesthésié. _Alice au pays des merveilles._ Cette naïveté constante avait toujours stimulé les instincts protecteurs de Goten, et il avait toujours veillé à ne pas lui faire de mal dans leur relation. Il l'avait trompé une fois. Unique. Il en avait tellement souffert qu'il avait eu l'impression que ça n'aurait pas pu être pire si ça avait été elle qui l'avait trahi. Il ne lui avait rien dit bien sûr. C'était facile. Il avait encore plus culpabilisé de profiter de son innocence. C'était arrivé sur une pulsion, avec une stagiaire du travail, qui lui avait tourné autour pendant plusieurs semaines. Un truc sans lendemain, dont il n'était pas très fier, mais qui lui avait fait prendre conscience aussi que Valèse ne répondait pas toujours à ses aspirations. Pauvre Valèse.

Il retira sa veste en arrivant dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une serpillère maintenant, et il pensa qu'elle serait certainement irrécupérable. Sa chemise aussi était auréolée de pluie par endroits. Il augmenta légèrement son _ki _pour expulser un peu d'eau. Il sonna et attendit anxieusement une réponse. Comme l'interphone restait muet, il sortit ses clés et pénétra dans la cage d'escalier.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé. Valèse s'était appliquée à en faire un lieu douillet, un peu trop fleuri au goût de Goten. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bains et balança sa veste dans la baignoire, où elle atterrit avec un bruit humide. Il s'empara d'une serviette et se frotta la tête pour finir d'absorber l'eau dans ses cheveux. Il scruta sa montre. Il était sept heures passé, et il se demanda si il devait redouter le retour de Valèse. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver à une telle heure. Elle avait une vie totalement inexplicable pour lui. Une vie remplie de courants d'air. Une vie à son image en quelques sortes. Elle ne travaillait pas bien sûr, quoique la faculté, conciliante avec les affaires de son père, ait accepté de lui concéder un diplôme des plus intellectuels. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à remplir son dressing, à changer de coiffure et à « prendre le thé avec ses copines ». C'était à peu près tout ce que Goten avait retenu. L'essentiel avait toujours été que tout cela la rende heureuse.

Il traversa l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine. Son estomac grondait sourdement. Le frigo, comme il s'y attendait, ne le réconforta pas vraiment. Des produits bio aux intitulés mystiques, des légumes, des boissons diététiques. Pas vraiment de quoi nourrir un saïyen. Il renonça et se contenta d'une pomme en mettant la cafetière en route. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas contente de le trouver là, si elle rentrait. Elle ferait sa moue de poupée contrariée et elle rangerait tout ce qu'il avait dérangé avec des gestes nerveux, en lui demandant d'une voix bougonne de quoi il avait besoin.

Goten remarqua qu'elle avait décroché les photos. Elle adorait afficher des photos partout, des photos de _son _bonheur, comme pour se convaincre qu'il existait. Et jusqu'au mois dernier, Goten avait fait partie de son bonheur. Il était quasiment sur toutes les photos. Les murs portaient encore la trace des cadres. Goten ne doutait pas qu'elle avait déjà commandé le peintre pour effacer cette injure. Il laissa son regard flotter sur le salon, sur lequel la cuisine était ouverte. Ça avait été _son _salon pendant plus d'un an. C'était étrange de revenir ici comme un visiteur furtif, appelé à s'enfuir, dès que la maîtresse des lieux apparaîtrait.

C'était précisément sur ce canapé que Valèse avait posé la question qui avait tourné une page de sa vie. Plus précisément, son père la lui avait fait poser. Le cerveau de Valèse n'allait pas si vite. « Mon père se demande s'il ne serait pas temps qu'on se marie ». Evidemment, Valèse elle-même y avait déjà pensé. Elle en rêvait, depuis qu'elle avait repéré un magasin de robes de mariées, devant lequel elle pouvait rêver pendant des heures. Pour Valèse, le mariage était une robe. Mais elle n'en avait jamais discuté directement avec Goten. Elle voulait être moderne. Comme ses amies. C'est elle qui avait convaincu son père de les laisser vivre ensemble. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et, après quelques battements de cils, il avait accepté « pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ? ». Goten aurait dû s'enfuir dès ce moment-là. Il s'était contenté de trouver tout ça amusant et l'appartement était somptueux. Il s'était vautré dans le confort et la facilité pendant plus d'un an, s'efforçant de ne pas trop regarder autour de lui.

Mais cette phrase-là, ce soir-là, alors qu'il regardait paresseusement la télévision, l'avait foudroyé. « Quelle idée ! ». Ces deux mots lui avaient échappé, avant même qu'il puisse réfléchir. Il les avait prononcés sur un ton à la fois amusé, à la fois incrédule, qui ajoutait à leur sens offensant. Surtout, il les avait instantanément pensés. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Valèse devienne sa femme. Jamais. Il avait pu en plaisanter, comme de quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, mais il n'y avait jamais sérieusement réfléchi. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait peut-être pris conscience plus tôt de certaines choses. Valèse était une poupée, elle n'était pas une épouse. « Pourquoi pas ? » avait-elle répondu avec un air désolé, comme s'il venait de lui refuser un bonbon. Il s'était repris avec embarras, « On en reparlera plus tard, promis, Valèse, laisse-moi regarder mon film ».

En réalité, il n'avait plus pu se concentrer sur la télévision. Il savait que l'idée venait du père de Valèse et qu'on lui reposerait la question très prochainement. Il savait aussi que Valèse finirait par décrypter le sens de cette stupide réponse qui lui avait échappé. Et il savait, pour finir, qu'il devait réfléchir à sa vie maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de faire comme si son existence avait du sens, et se laisser flotter dans cette routine moelleuse.

Et c'était exactement ça. Il n'y avait plus que l'habitude qui le liait à Valèse et à cet appartement. Ils n'avaient pratiquement plus de relations sexuelles non plus. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était comme un livre qu'il avait lu trop de fois, dont il connaissait chaque mot, devenu sans intérêt. Il se satisfaisait lui-même, c'était plus simple, d'autant qu'elle ne demandait rien. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle l'avait vraiment jamais désiré ou si leurs jeux n'avaient constitué pour elle qu'un passage obligé dans une vie de couple. Elle était parfois si déconnectée. A mesure qu'il y avait réfléchi, un immense sentiment de gâchis s'était emparé de lui, et il avait fini par lui annoncer la séparation. Aucun cri, que des larmes. Des larmes et un licenciement.

Dans le fond, il ne regrettait que d'avoir joué le jeu de ses illusions. Sa vie avec Valèse avait été si valorisante. L'impression constante d'être un dieu, un job en or, l'argent. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et ça avait été grisant. Il était temps de revenir à une réalité plus dure, mais il était aussi soulagé de redevenir lui-même. Il emballa silencieusement les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient encore dans le dressing. Il griffonna encore un mot pour prévenir Valèse de son passage, puis, posant les clés sur la console de l'entrée, sortit en laissant la porte se claquer irrémédiablement derrière lui.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Goten fut étonné de constater que la maison de Gohan était plongée dans l'obscurité. Tout en bataillant avec la serrure, il essaya de se souvenir si son frère l'avait prévenu que la famille était de sortie ce soir-là. Mais il avait déjà bu un verre ou deux, avec une copine qu'il avait croisée dans le centre-ville, et sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur la question.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et il chercha aussitôt l'interrupteur de l'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

\- Surprise ! scanda un chœurs de voix tandis que la pièce s'illuminait miraculeusement.

L'estomac de Goten se noua. _Pitié, pas ça !_ Malgré tout, il s'efforça de sourire largement. Toute sa famille était groupée dans l'entrée et un paquet de confettis explosa quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Joyeuse anniversaire ! chantonnèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Goten se frotta chétivement l'arrière du crâne en marmonnant des remerciements embarrassés tandis que sa mère lui sautait au cou.

\- Tu es magnifique avec ce costume, constata-t-elle amoureusement.

Tout le monde l'encercla en un instant. Il retira sa veste et se laissa pousser dans le salon. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il nota qu'en plus de sa famille, Bulma et ses enfants, et Krilin et C-18 étaient également là. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis plusieurs mois et la présence d'autant de personnes, venues spécialement en son honneur le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Maintenant, on arrête de broyer du noir et on s'amuse, chuchota Videl en le faisant assoir devant un repas astronomique.

Gohan fit sauter un bouchon de champagne et, très rapidement, des coupes circulèrent.

\- A Goten ! clama Gohan avec enthousiasme en levant son verre.

Goten rougit légèrement de tant d'attention. Il comprenait évidemment que tout ceci avait été organisé pour lui changer les idées, et cela signifiait aussi que tout le monde avait été à peu près informé de ses problèmes. Il avala avidement sa première coupe et se mit en quête d'une seconde. Après la troisième seulement, il commença à se décontracter, intérieurement réchauffé par la bonne humeur des convives. A la place de son assiette, trônaient des paquets cadeaux colorés.

\- Vingt-deux ans ! murmura Chichi, mon Dieu, où j'étais, il y a vingt-deux ans ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, jeta Bulma avec amusement.

Avant de manger, Goten défit les paquets un par un et remercia chaleureusement chaque invité. La plupart des cadeaux étaient simples, un vêtement, un portefeuille, mais ils lui rappelaient qu'on pensait encore à lui et il oublia progressivement sa situation pour se laisser gagner par la joie ambiante.

Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'il cherchait, sans trouver, une place pour remplacer celle qui avait été la sienne dans l'entreprise du père de Valèse. Il essuyait refus sur refus, et même les entretiens se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il commençait à envisager de partir dans un autre état, ou de changer d'orientation. Aucune des deux options ne le séduisaient réellement, mais il prenait conscience que c'était le prix à payer pour n'avoir pas su garder la tête froide avec Valèse. Mais tout ça ne lui paraissait plus si grave à la fin du repas, et il fut finalement reconnaissant à Videl qu'il savait être l'instigatrice de la fête.

En fin de soirée, l'estomac plein, légèrement grisé par l'alcool, Goten sortit sur la terrasse pour fumer discrètement une cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à sa mère, dont il redoutait les réactions, mais elle était absorbée par la consultation d'un vieil album photographique, qu'elle commentait avec émotion à Bulma et Videl, installées sur le canapé. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa disparition.

Il s'enfonça dans la pénombre humide à l'extérieur et alluma sa cigarette. Il s'apercevait qu'il avait encore la chance d'être entouré par sa famille et ses amis dans cette mauvaise passe. L'optimisme avait repris le dessus dans son esprit.

Il sursauta en entendant la baie vitrée s'ouvrir à nouveau, mais fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Trunks. Au milieu de la foule des fêtards, ils avaient à peine échanger quelques mots pendant toute la soirée. Avec l'âge, Trunks était devenu un jeune homme réservé. Il s'avança jusqu'à Goten en souriant et baissa les yeux sur la cigarette.

\- Tu fumes ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

\- Ça m'arrive, répondit Goten nerveusement. C'est pas vraiment officiel…

Trunks hocha la tête en comprenant la référence à Chichi.

\- Tu m'en offres une ? reprit-il.

Goten fut étonné mais se contenta de lui tendre maladroitement le paquet. Trunks en tira une cigarette et l'observa un instant avant de l'allumer. Goten scruta son geste. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? demanda Trunks en recrachant sa bouffée.

Goten tressaillit. Cette question pointait exactement la raison de son malaise. Il n'avait plus vraiment de contacts réguliers avec Trunks depuis ces deux dernières années. Ils étaient restés amis mais, la vie avait effiloché leur proximité. Leur lien était sans comparaison avec l'amitié de leur enfance. Bizarrement, Goten se sentait coupable de cette distance, quoique Trunks n'ait pas non plus cherché réellement à maintenir le contact.

\- Après ta séparation, je veux dire, précisa Trunks, comme s'il captait les pensées de son ami.

\- Ho… Euh… Tu sais, j'aime pas trop pleurnicher, je vais bien, ça va, bredouilla Goten.

Trunks planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses traits étaient calmes et impassibles, mais Goten sentait qu'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Trunks.

Goten hocha la tête avec un grognement de confirmation. Le regard perçant de Trunks le figeait, il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Goten savait qu'il n'allait pas _si bien _; il avait des soucis, il se posait de sérieuses questions sur son avenir incertain, mais dans un sens, la fin de sa relation avec Valèse était un mal nécessaire et il le savait. Goten pouvait être d'un tempérament renfermé et il ne voulait pas que ses proches s'immiscent dans sa vie. Et, comme toujours, affirmer qu'il allait bien était la meilleure façon de couper court à leurs questions. Trunks sourit à nouveau et ses traits s'apaisèrent finalement.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, annonça-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas posé sur la table ? C'est pas une pin-up au moins ? plaisanta Goten en ricanant.

Il aimait charrier Trunks sur son succès auprès des femmes. Il savait que son ami bénéficiait d'une aura de séducteur et il aimait en conclure qu'il menait une vie de luxure. Trunks pouffa en secouant la tête.

\- Nan… C'est un boulot.

\- Un boulot ? répéta Goten, incrédule.

Trunks pencha la tête et le fixa avec un air désespéré.

\- Goten… Je ne comprends même pas que tu n'aies pas pensé à moi alors que tu ferais parfaitement l'affaire à la Capsule !

\- Bah… Ouais… Enfin, tu sais les places par piston… T'as vu ce que ça donne…

\- Goten, coupa Trunks sévèrement, dis-moi, qui va t'embaucher maintenant ?

\- Hmm… Personne pour l'instant, avoua piteusement Goten.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Le père de Valèse est influent. Influent et furieux. Pour l'instant, aucune boite ne prendra le risque de lui déplaire.

Ce que Trunks disait était vrai et Goten le savait. Il devait affronter cette réalité. Il baissa la tête avec résignation. Trunks posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Moi, je m'en fous du père de Valèse, ajouta-t-il doucement en essayant de capter le regard de son ami.

Goten releva les yeux.

\- Alors que toi… tu es mon ami, Goten, poursuivit Trunks, et tu es bon dans ta partie, je le sais. Viens bosser à la Capsule.

Il parlait sur le ton de la confidence et Goten ressentit subitement le poids de sa main sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut pris d'une hésitation, l'esprit bizarrement anesthésié, peut-être par l'alcool.

\- Comme un service que je te demande, souffla Trunks pour le convaincre.

Goten eut l'impression qu'il s'était rapproché de lui. Il eut un réflexe de recul, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Hm. OK, alors, marmonna-t-il.

Trunks retira sa main et tira sur la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Il lui sourit.

\- Lundi. Viens lundi au siège. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien bosser avec toi, conclut-il

Goten fut envahi d'un soulagement extrême. Trunks venait de régler un de ses plus gros soucis du moment. Il n'avait même pas demandé quel boulot, ni combien il serait payé. Avec Trunks, la confiance était absolue.

\- Ça, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mis là-dedans, marmonna Trunks en fixant le mégot encore fumant entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment, soupira Goten, je vais arrêter.

Trunks lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique avant d'écraser la cigarette.

\- Et la prochaine fois que tu es dans la merde, appelle-moi, dit-il en s'éloignant tranquillement pour regagner la maison.

Goten l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas changé. Les choses paraissaient toujours étrangement simple avec lui, il apparaissait et les problèmes s'évaporaient en un instant, emportant avec eux la mauvaise humeur et la déprime.

Goten se sentait à la fois léger et mal à l'aise.

Il était léger à la perspective de reprendre une vie normale, libéré de Valèse. Il projetait déjà de déménager et d'avoir enfin, pour la première fois, un _chez lui._ Un endroit qui ne serait qu'à lui. Pas le Mont Paozu, pas l'appartement de Valèse, ni la maison de Gohan, juste un endroit à lui, sans personne pour l'interroger sur ses soucis, ni s'inquiéter de ses heures d'arrivée et de départ. Il lui semblait que sa vie allait vraiment commencer. La liberté.

Mais il était aussi mal à l'aise, parce qu'il devait cette liberté à Trunks. Il ne se souvenait pas précisément comment leurs rapports s'étaient distendus au fil du temps. Il avait certainement eu sa part de responsabilité dans cet éloignement, mais Trunks aussi était resté en retrait. Trunks n'avait pas cherché vraiment à l'appeler ou à le voir très souvent. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'ils resteraient toujours amis. Car Trunks avait prouvé qu'il restait son meilleur ami. Goten, pour sa part, reconnaissait piteusement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à lui ces derniers mois. Il avait de ses nouvelles, il se contentait de savoir que sa vie suivait son cours, ça lui avait suffi. On était loin de cette amitié indestructible qu'il s'était jurée étant enfants. Et, même s'ils n'étaient plus enfants, Goten avait le vague sentiment d'avoir trahi son serment. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas osé appeler Trunks plus tôt.

Goten savait que cet embarras se dissiperait rapidement. Trunks avait ce don de rassurer n'importe qui, à volonté, et il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Il était resté le modèle de Goten. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, leur différence d'âge avait fait de lui, très naturellement, le plus fort des deux. Mais avec le temps, cette année d'écart n'était plus censée faire vraiment de distinction. Pourtant, Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'admirer. Il était fort, il était sûr de lui, il donnait toujours le sentiment de tout avoir sous contrôle. Trunks réfléchissait, Trunks agissait; il n'hésitait pas, il ne se lamentait pas. Goten aurait voulu lui ressembler un peu plus, il ne se serait jamais empêtré dans cette histoire sans issue avec Valèse. Cette réconciliation, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, éclaira son humeur d'une manière inattendue. La fête avait vraiment été une bonne idée, elle avait rappelé à Goten qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tourmente, et surtout, elle avait rappelé à Goten que Trunks était toujours fidèlement là pour lui.

Comme il s'y attendait, le travail à la Capsule était digne de ses rêves les plus fous. Il connaissait plus d'un de ses anciens collègues qui auraient tout plaqué pour avoir le poste que Trunks lui avait si naturellement proposé. Goten passa les premiers jours à faire connaissance avec son équipe et à apprendre le fonctionnement du service. A la fin de la semaine, il s'aperçevait de l'étendue de la faveur que Trunks lui avait accordée en l'embauchant ici. Même si Goten comprenait que ça n'avait pas été difficile pour son ami d'imposer son recrutement, il décida qu'il devait trouver un moyen de le remercier.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Trunks ne travaillait jamais avec le service de Goten. En réalité, Goten s'aperçut que les ingénieurs ne le connaissaient quasiment pas, et la plupart d'entre eux ne l'avait même jamais rencontré. Le jeune homme avait donc prudemment évité d'évoquer ses liens d'amitié avec la famille Briefs. Autour de lui, on se contentait de parler de Trunks en disant « Là-haut », en référence au dernier étage du building où se trouvait son bureau. Parfois, on parlait aussi du « DG », le directeur général. En fait, dans le département de Goten, Trunks était seulement un mythe impersonnel, le pouvoir. Il n'existait pas vraiment. Ainsi, à la fin de la première semaine, Goten n'avait eu aucune occasion de croiser son ami, et il devint clair que Trunks ne viendrait pas le voir non plus.

Cela le contrariait. Il avait pensé que travailler à la Capsule les rapprocherait à nouveau. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, Goten voulait le remercier, sans s'avouer franchement que leur amitié lui avait manqué. Il avait essayé de l'appeler sur son portable, sans résultat. Il était tenté d'en conclure que Trunks le snobait définitivement. Il ne voulait pas tirer cette déduction trop hâtivement, mais, même s'il se martelait intérieurement que Trunks n'était pas comme ça, il avait commencé à développer contre lui une forme de rancœur qui lui grignotait les entrailles. En finissant son service, le vendredi soir, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et monta « là-haut ».

Les locaux étaient modernes et impressionnants. Goten portait un jean et un T-shirt à manches longues, une tenue décontractée. En sortant de l'ascenseur du dernier étage, remontant le long corridor à la moquette épaisse, il perçut les coups d'œil curieux des employés et les conversations qui s'interrompaient sur son passage. Il se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise, avec cette allure si décalée dans cette ambiance sérieuse. Il s'efforça d'étouffer cette impression en se souvenant qu'il venait juste voir Trunks. Son ami. Son ami avec qui il avait fait mille conneries étant gamin, avec qui il avait pêché et dormi à la belle étoile. Le décor pouvait être ce qu'il était, Trunks restait Trunks.

Il poussa timidement la porte de son secrétariat. C'était une grande antichambre douillette supervisée par une secrétaire tirée à quatre épingles, qui trônait derrière un bureau de ministre.

Il hésita. Instinctivement, il avait eu l'intention de traverser naturellement la pièce pour pénétrer dans le bureau de Trunks, dont la porte imposante occupait tout un pan du mur. Mais finalement, devant la solennité des lieux, il jugea préférable de s'annoncer auprès de la secrétaire. Il n'était pas chez Bulma, après tout. Il se pencha donc simplement vers elle, sans attendre qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

\- Je suis un copain de Trunks, il est là ? demanda-t-il.

Elle leva un œil sévère, certainement froissée par la familiarité de sa requête et son abord direct, et cessa de pianoter sur son clavier.

_\- Monsieur Briefs_ est en conférence, il n'est pas là pour l'instant, expliqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres et en insistant sur le « Monsieur Briefs ».

Goten haussa un sourcil et se frotta le crâne en réfléchissant un instant.

\- Ah. Il en a pour longtemps ?

La secrétaire eut un demi-sourire triomphal.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire. Vous pouvez attendre, si vous voulez… Mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il aura le temps de vous voir.

Goten sentit une pointe de défi dans sa proposition et se renfrogna. Il voulait voir Trunks et évacuer cette histoire de remerciements. Si Monsieur était trop occupé pour répondre à ses coups de fil, ou descendre dans les services des étages inférieurs, où Goten était affecté, ce serait au moins une affaire réglée. Il n'aurait plus besoin de le voir par la suite. Il se laissa tomber dans la banquette en cuir moelleux.

\- Je vais attendre un peu, annonça-t-il en guettant la réaction de la secrétaire.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire malicieux et reprit sa tâche.

Une horloge gigantesque au design moderne égrenait chaque seconde qui passait en avançant bruyamment sa trotteuse. Le résonnement régulier de l'aiguille, couplé à la frappe frénétique de la secrétaire sur le clavier, berça doucement Goten. Il se donnait une demi-heure. Si Trunks ne paraissait pas, il rentrerait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses appels restés sans retour sur le portable de son ami. Ce détail, la secrétaire revêche, le décor pharaonique, comme si Trunks était un empereur, tout cela persistait à le contrarier. Est-ce que Trunks était vraiment resté Trunks ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours son ami ? Ou peut-être ne lui avait-il proposé ce travail que par courtoisie, par amitié pour sa famille ? Peut-être, après tout, que ça n'avait rien de si personnel. Peut-être que Goten se trompait de penser que Trunks s'était fait du souci pour lui. Cette idée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Ses médiations furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un homme trapu en costume chic. Il se présenta et annonça sa qualité de directeur d'un quelconque département. Il devait voir Trunks. _Monsieur Briefs_, plus précisément. Il avait l'air d'un homme important et pressé, mais la secrétaire lui fit la même réponse qu'à Goten. Sans hésiter, l'arrivant prit nerveusement place sur la banquette à côté de Goten. Il jeta furtivement un œil étonné teinté de dédain et commença à patienter en se grignotant les ongles. Comme si cela l'avait réveillé, le téléphone se mit à sonner avec insistance, ne renonçant jamais, dès que la secrétaire raccrochait. D'autres personnes se présentèrent pour réclamer Trunks, et bientôt, Goten se trouva serrer sur la banquette avec deux autres hommes et une femme qui s'étudiaient avec des airs méfiants et sûrs d'eux, visiblement tous persuadés qu'ils auraient la priorité d'audience auprès du DG. La secrétaire paraissait s'amuser de ce manège. De son côté, Goten avait observé le ballet avec une pointe de désespoir, conscient que chaque nouveau visiteur, important et empressé, l'éloignait de la possibilité de voir son ami quand il reviendrait. Sans compter les nombreux coups de téléphone qui donnaient tous lieu à des messages _urgent_, griffonnés nerveusement par la secrétaire sur un bloc.

Goten commençait à réaliser qu'il perdait son temps et qu'il ferait mieux de partir, quand un mouvement de foule sur la banquette souleva l'ensemble des employés qui se précipitèrent vers Trunks, qui venait d'entrer. Ils se pressèrent autour de lui, parlant tous en même temps.

Sans un mot, Trunks leva la main d'un geste calme et autoritaire, qui suffit à leur imposer le silence. Il tourna la tête vers la secrétaire, qui lui adressa un signe d'impuissance, puis son regard tomba sur Goten.

Goten était frappé par son allure. Il ne l'avait pas vu en costume depuis… Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait eu l'occasion de le voir habillé ainsi, mais il fut subjugué par la classe impressionnante qui se dégageait de lui. Goten se trouvait des airs toujours patauds et engoncés quand il devait porter ce genre de vêtements, il détestait ça en réalité, alors que sur Trunks, ils imposaient une aura particulière. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait pas de Justice. Trunks lui sourit. Il passa sans un mot devant les autres visiteurs et la secrétaire et, sans s'arrêter, saisit la manche de Goten, toujours assis bêtement sur la banquette, pour l'entraîner vers son bureau. Goten se laissa guider par le mouvement et perçut les murmures incrédules et rageurs de ceux qui avaient attendu avec lui, avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Trunks s'étira et dénoua sa cravate aussitôt. Goten scruta son bureau colossal. La pièce avait quasiment la taille d'un appartement et elle était somptueusement décorée. Le téléphone sur le bureau se mit instantanément à sonner. Trunks le désactiva d'un geste distrait et retira sa veste pour la balancer sur un fauteuil.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Goten, qui était resté planté à l'entrée, stupéfait par la taille et le raffinement de la pièce.

\- Je… J'ai essayé de t'appeler, tu n'as pas vu ? grommela Goten, sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Non. J'étais à l'étranger une partie de la semaine, mon portable ne passait pas. Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Trunks.

Goten se mordit les lèvres. Il avait voulu reprocher à son indifférence à son ami et l'explication toute simple qu'il venait de lui livrer, le rendait honteux des doutes qu'il avait eus sur sa loyauté. Pour ajouter à sa confusion, Trunks prenait son reproche pour un appel à l'aide.

\- Ah… Non… Le job est vraiment génial, les gens sont cools. Je voulais surtout te remercier, bredouilla Goten.

Trunks sourit de nouveau et ses traits se détendirent. Il s'empara d'une bouteille de soda dans le mini-bar et en jeta une à Goten, qui la rattrapa au vol.

\- Tu as du boulot, là peut-être ? demanda Goten, hésitant en désignant la porte de son pouce.

\- Ouais… J'ai toujours du boulot, c'est bon… répondit Trunks avec une moue indiquant qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire entrer la petite foule qui trépignait devant sa porte.

Il sauta habilement sur le canapé douillet qui trônait dans le coin-salon, en passant par dessus le dossier. Cette façon rappela à Goten le Trunks-enfant, un peu turbulent, enfoui quelque part dans sa mémoire. Ce simple geste rassura étrangement Goten. Trunks était vraiment resté Trunks, malgré tout. Il le reconnaissait comme s'il s'était quitté la veille, après une journée dans les bois. Goten prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui. Trunks s'était enfoncé dans les coussins moelleux, laissant aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, visiblement exténué.

\- Tu restes chez nous, alors ? demanda-t-il sans bouger.

\- Un peu, je reste ! Sans rire, ce job que tu m'as filé est génial.

Trunks entrouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Goten.

\- C'est parfait, alors, répondit-il.

Goten crut déceler une pointe de doute dans sa voix. Mais Trunks lui souriait de nouveau et leva sa bouteille, comme pour sceller leur contrat.

\- Je voulais t'inviter à bouffer pour te remercier, annonça Goten.

Il n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée. C'était un peu stupide comme cadeau de remerciement parce que Trunks avait sûrement l'occasion et les moyens de se payer des festins gastronomiques à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, mais, dans le fond, comment faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui a tout ? A défaut d'imagination, Goten se disait que c'était l'intention qui comptait. Trunks le scrutait toujours entre ses paupières mi-closes.

\- Bouffer ?... C'est une bonne idée. Je crois qu'en dehors des repas d'affaire, ça fait une paye que je me suis pas fait une bonne bouffe tranquille avec un pote.

\- Sans compter les dîners aux chandelles, rectifia Goten.

\- Sans compter les dîners aux chandelles, soupira Trunks.

Le portable sonna dans la poche de Trunks. Il jeta un œil sur l'écran qui affichait l'appelant et décrocha nonchalamment, sans changer de position. Il échangea quelques onomatopées avec l'interlocuteur, donna une ou deux directives, et raccrocha. Il se redressa pour s'assoir normalement et finit sa bouteille d'une traite.

\- Faut que j'y retourne, marmonna-t-il d'un air contrarié, vers 10 heures, tout à l'heure, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait. Tu veux aller où ? demanda Goten.

\- Je m'en fous.

Trunks se leva et balança sa bouteille, d'un geste sûr et habitué, dans une corbeille à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il se tourna vers Goten qui était toujours assis et finissait sa boisson.

\- Je vais réfléchir, je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS, ça te va ? répondit Goten.

\- Tout me va.

Tout en discutant, il avait entrepris de resserrer sa cravate correctement et, à nouveau, Goten trouva qu'il était particulièrement séducteur dans son costume sombre, qui mettait la couleur de ses cheveux en valeur. Il avait retroussé ses manches et semblait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il travaillait à la Capsule depuis plus de deux ans et Goten avait constaté qu'il jouissait déjà, malgré son jeune âge, d'une autorité naturelle. Même ses collègues, qui ne l'avaient jamais croisé, et l'appelaient « là-haut », en parlait avec respect. Et même Goten, qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, qui savait ses défauts et certaines de ses mésaventures peu glorieuses, se sentait vaguement impressionné par son allure. Sauf quand il lui souriait amicalement, il aurait presque pu se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Mince, c'était que Trunks…

Goten quitta le bureau, sous les regards suspicieux de la secrétaire et des autres visiteurs qui s'interrogeaient manifestement sur son identité. Leur curiosité était palpable dans le silence subit et recueilli et, quand il traversa l'antichambre en passant devant eux, Goten pouvait presque les entendre se demander qui était ce gamin en tenue de rue, qui supplantait la priorité de leurs affaires si importantes. Goten fut soulagé de quitter la compagnie. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dans une ambiance plus normale avec son ami.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews.**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Goten était stupide. Il avait longuement réfléchi à un endroit sympa pour dîner tranquillement avec Trunks, soucieux de trouver le lieu idéal, celui qui ressemblerait le plus à Trunks et qu'il pourrait apprécier après une semaine harassante. Le problème était que Goten n'avait quasiment plus un sou en poche. Il n'avait pas encore touché de paye, après une semaine de travail, et ses économies s'étaient évaporées depuis presque deux mois qu'il avait quitté Valèse. Mais il avait promis. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Goten était stupide, mais il était débrouillard et il était populaire. Il se rendit donc dans un petit bar, qui l'avait accueilli souvent quand il était étudiant. La patronne ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et elle accepta de lui faire crédit pour le soir. C'était une grosse femme blonde, toujours de bonne humeur et, quand elle aperçut Goten, qui avait déserté son établissement depuis plus d'un an, il sut, à la lueur qui s'alluma dans ses prunelles, qu'elle serait d'accord pour le dépanner.

Ça restait vraiment du dépannage. Goten laissa son regard errer sur le bar presque désert. L'endroit n'était pas désagréable mais la propreté n'y était pas si nette, et il savait que la carte était peu prometteuse. Le décor était plutôt original. Toute la salle était en bois, selon un concept improbable qui se voulait certainement exotique. L'un des murs était entièrement vitré et s'ouvrait directement sur le canal qui traversait la ville. Les rives avaient été plantées de bambous, pour rester dans le thème. En été, ça donnait une ambiance feutrée très agréable. Ce qui était dommage, bien sûr, c'était que l'hiver touchait tout juste à sa fin. En cette saison, l'eau grise du canal, les bambous agités par le vent glacial et la vitre mal nettoyée donnaient une dimension beaucoup moins sympathique. Ce n'était qu'un bar pour étudiant fauché et pas trop regardants. Les prix étaient bas, l'endroit était confidentiel et le menu s'annonçait des plus basiques. Le choix de Goten restait, comme d'habitude, du bricolage.

Il soupira et enfonça son nez dans son verre. Tout ça était l'inverse de Trunks. S'il avait réfléchi, pour une fois, avant de lancer son invitation pour ce soir, il aurait pu attendre un peu, et, avec plus de moyens, remercier son ami à la hauteur du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Trunks était en retard. Goten songea que l'adresse avait dû le laisser perplexe et qu'il devait peiner à trouver une place pour garer son bolide sérieusement. Goten leva les yeux sur les quelques consommateurs autour de lui. Au moins, il y avait des filles potables.

Il se sentait un peu minable, surtout quand il se remémorait le lustre du bureau de Trunks. Même celui du père de Valèse ne tenait pas la comparaison. Goten n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la Capsule s'était développée ces dernières années. Une entreprise familiale.

Il en était à son troisième verre quand Trunks apparut devant lui. Il souriait.

\- Je suis en retard, désolé, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant devant lui.

\- C'est rien, marmonna Goten chétivement.

Trunks n'y prit pas garde et saisit aussitôt la carte pour l'étudier.

\- J'ai faim, précisa-t-il.

Il s'était changé. Il ne portait plus de costume, juste des fringues au logo de la Capsule. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir rajeuni et Goten eut le sentiment de le retrouver entièrement. Pourtant, il continuait à s'inquiéter de l'impression que le bar et la carte feraient sur Trunks. Son ami ne fit aucun commentaire, et Goten se demandait s'il se taisait par politesse ou si la médiocrité de son cadeau de remerciement ne lui avait pas encore sauté aux yeux.

\- Tout était complet, ailleurs, mentit Goten sans vergogne, je venais ici quand j'étais étudiant…

Les yeux bleus de Trunks se levèrent sur lui, au-dessus de la carte.

\- C'est tranquille, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je voulais un truc… plus… classe mais…

Trunks haussa les sourcils.

\- Goten, j'en vois tous les jours des trucs plus classes, crois-moi, j'en peux plus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est manger tranquille avec mon pote, OK ?

Goten sourit avec candeur, comme un enfant rassuré. Ils commandèrent, et la serveuse apporta un verre à Trunks. Il remua rêveusement sa boisson avec sa paille. Il souriait faiblement et Goten se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

\- Alors, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Valèse ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Valèse ?... Hmm… Elle voulait qu'on se marie, se contenta de répondre Goten avec ennui.

Trunks pencha la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? interrogea-t-il, je veux dire, t'étais dingue de cette fille et, tu t'es installé avec elle… Je pensais…

\- J'étais pas _dingue_ de cette fille ! protesta vivement Goten.

Trunks prit une mine désolée. Goten n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu, _à un seul moment,_ donné l'impression qu'il était dingue de Valèse. Le premier mois peut-être. Les gens étaient à ce point aveugles ? Trunks était à ce point aveugle ? Sans savoir pourquoi, il était froissé de la réflexion de son ami.

\- Oh, excuse-moi. Enfin… C'est ce que j'avais cru, d'après ce que ta mère en disait et…vous avez vécu ensemble quand-même, reprit Trunks prudemment.

\- C'était une erreur, coupa Goten, j'ai dû penser que c'était la meilleure manière d'échapper au Mont Paozu, tu vois ?

Il était contrarié et tourna la tête pour examiner les reflets dans les eaux noires du canal de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux une minute. Trunks se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'avoir aborder un sujet qui dérangeait Goten. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun sujet de conversation n'ait jamais dérangé son ami avant. La serveuse dissipa le malaise en posant les plats bruyamment sur la table.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas grave, c'est fini, n'en parlons plus, conclut Trunks en saisissant ses couverts.

\- T'as raison, oublions ça, reprit Goten qui salivait déjà devant la nourriture.

Après quelques bouchées qui colmatèrent à peu près son estomac, Goten regarda à nouveau son ami.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il sans manière, en postillonnant un peu.

Trunks prit le temps d'avaler avant de répondre et Goten eut l'impression qu'il réfléchissait en même temps.

\- Moi… Bah, ça va, ça vient mais plus trop ces derniers temps, c'est compliqué et ça m'ennuie.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Goten qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Raconte-moi, siffla-t-il.

Trunks roula des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Goten avait toujours fantasmé sur son succès auprès des filles. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il disposait d'un véritable harem à tout instant et en tout occasion. Un rêve puéril et agaçant, dont Trunks n'était jamais parvenu à le détourner. Tout ça datait d'un été, quand ils avaient dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ils avaient passé deux mois dans l'état du Sud, sans parent, et ils avaient entamé un concours des plus stupides, que Trunks avait gagné mais qui ne resterait pas au palmarès de ses actes de noblesse.

\- Arg, je sais pas ce que tu continues à t'imaginer Goten ! râla-t-il, tu crois que c'est comme ça, j'ai qu'à me baisser pour les ramasser et je tombe toujours sur des filles géniales, c'est ça ?

\- Je me souviens d'une époque… minauda Goten, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, coupa Trunks, bordel ! J'étais gamin et c'était l'été, c'est pas la vraie vie !

Goten se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en continuant à sourire béatement.

\- Quand même… Je me souviens pas une qui t'ai dit non, rappela-t-il rêveusement.

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es qu'un môme, Goten.

\- C'est facile pour toi, en plus, tout le monde te connaît, bougonna Goten, un peu vexé de la réaction de son ami.

\- C'est facile pour _toi_. Et personne te connaît. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que la plupart des filles voit en moi ? Un mec riche, qui présente bien, qui rendrait toutes les autres jalouses. Un sac à main de luxe avec portefeuille intégré, quoi. Cool. T'en as vite fait le tour, crois-moi.

Goten fit la moue. Trunks crachait bien facilement sur des vertus qu'il aurait achetées sans hésitation. Trunks soupira en réalisant que Goten n'était pas décidé à le comprendre.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, reprit-il, j'ai un truc à te montrer après le repas.

\- Quoi ?

Trunks savoura les étincelles d'impatience dans les prunelles sombres de Goten. Il prit un air énigmatique.

\- Tu verras, ça te plaira je crois.

\- Enfoiré, marmonna Goten, conscient du petit jeu de son ami.

Trunks sourit avec amusement mais ne donna aucune précision. A la fin du repas, une lassitude sournoise l'envahit. Il avait le ventre plein, il avait bu un peu et, il avait retrouvé Goten. En fait, ça avait été un moment comme il n'en avait plus passé depuis très longtemps. Avachi sur sa chaise, il observa distraitement Goten tituber légèrement pour se rendre au comptoir et régler la note avec la patronne. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi détendu ? Il avait oublié.

Il avait passé ces deux dernières années à travailler nuit et jour, et il devait admettre qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie sociale était réduite à pas grand-chose. En réalité, sans Goten, elle n'avait plus eu la même saveur. Il avait des amis. Ils travaillaient tous dans des domaines proches du sien et Trunks s'était un jour rendu compte que toutes leurs conversations tournaient autour de ça. Il avait même réalisé que sa présence au milieu d'un groupe activait une sorte de compétitivité malsaine et rapidement insupportable. Il avait eu quelques copines aussi mais, bizarrement, il avait fini par avoir le sentiment que chaque fille était la même que la précédente. Il se donnait l'impression, par une sorte de malédiction inexplicable, de choisir systématiquement le même genre de filles qui n'arrivait jamais vraiment à le satisfaire. Il était célibataire depuis un petit moment et le vivait plutôt bien. Il ne se laissait pas vraiment le temps non plus de se poser trop de questions.

Le rire de Goten interrompit ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et le regarda, accoudé au comptoir en train de plaisanter avec une grosse femme blonde souriante. Goten faisait cet effet-là aux gens. Il était une bonne humeur à lui tout seul, jamais vraiment inquiet, insouciant. Pour pleins de raisons, son histoire avec Valèse les avait éloignés, mais Trunks s'étonnait encore d'avoir oublié si vite le bonheur des moments passés avec lui.

\- On y va, chuchota la voix de Goten à son oreille.

Trunks, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, sursauta, tiré de sa réflexion par sa proximité subite. Il le regarda avec surprise. Goten était penché vers lui et lui souriait malicieusement.

\- T'as dit que t'avais quelque chose à me montrer, t'oublie pas ? siffla Goten.

Trunks sentait son odeur, mêlée d'effluves d'alcool. Goten avait levé le coude un peu plus que lui. Il le repoussa doucement pour se lever.

\- C'est vrai, on prend ma voiture, expliqua-t-il calmement, sans donner plus de précision.

\- En voiture ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que t'es en état de voler ? Tu veux t'écraser dans la foule ? De toute façon, il vaut mieux être discrets…

Goten fit une moue penaude et suivit docilement son ami vers la sortie. Le siège de la voiture semblait conçu tout spécialement pour que Goten y love son corps engourdi. L'alcool, la semaine de travail, le sentiment de satiété le plongèrent rapidement dans une somnolence bienfaisante, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur.

Quand Trunks le secoua doucement, Goten s'aperçut qu'il avait dû s'endormir un instant.

\- Il y en a pas pour longtemps, après je te ramène chez toi, annonça Trunks qui le fixait avec amusement.

\- Nan, mais ça va, marmonna Goten d'une voix pateuse.

\- Hm. Je vois ça. Allez, bouge, tu vas pas le regretter, répondit Trunks en sortant de la voiture.

Goten s'exécuta et scruta le quartier dans lequel ils venaient de se garer. Il ne le connaissait pas bien. C'était un voisinage calme, à part un bar, dont les décibels résonnaient jusque dans la rue. Les silhouettes de maisons cubiques, à l'architecture bizarre, bordaient la rue et Goten devinait que le canal coulait quelque part dans les environs.

\- J'ai pensé que tu allais devoir déménager de chez Gohan, expliqua Trunks.

\- Ça c'est sûr, dès que je peux. J'adore mon frère, mais… enfin je peux pas rester chez lui indéfiniment. On est où ?

Trunks lui attrapa le bras pour le guider tandis que son pas vacillant l'emmenait dans la mauvaise direction.

\- J'ai un ami qui a un appart vide ici. Je l'ai vu, et j'ai pensé qu'il était pour toi, poursuivit Trunks sans répondre à la question.

Goten haussa les sourcils, sa curiosité en alerte. Il suivit Trunks dans une contre-allée piétonne qui s'enfonçait derrière les maisons. Le chemin était grossièrement pavé et mal éclairé par quelques lampadaires. Dans une ville comme celle-ci, ce genre d'endroit était tout à fait extravagant. Goten se taisait et observait les alentours. Il se demandait si Trunks n'était pas en train de lui préparer une blague quelconque.

Pourtant le chemin déboucha subitement sur une pelouse mal entretenue qui bordait le canal. L'ombre d'une maison cubique, à l'image de celles qu'ils avaient déjà dépassées, était plantée au milieu de la pelouse. Trunks sortit des clés de sa poche.

\- Il faudrait mettre un peu de lumière ici, maugréa-t-il en triant son trousseau devant la serrure.

Goten ne répondit pas et le laissa se débattre seul avec la serrure. On ne voyait pas grand-chose mais la tranquillité de l'endroit était surprenante.

\- En fait, c'était un hangar avant, ça a été réaménagé en duplex, précisa Trunks en ouvrant finalement la porte.

Il alluma la lumière de l'entrée et se tourna vers Goten, toujours planté dans la petite allée devant la porte, le nez en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Entre !

Goten obéit. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, il eut le sentiment d'être chez lui. En tout cas, l'impression qu'il rêvait d'un endroit comme celui-là depuis longtemps le submergea.

\- Wouaahh… lâcha-t-il béatement.

Il fit le tour des pièces, lâchant à chaque fois des cris d'excitation. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, juste deux chaises et une table dans la pièce à vivre, qui avaient apparemment servi aux peintres qui s'étaient occupés de rénover la maison. Trunks s'était assis sur l'une d'elle, souriant en entendant les commentaires enthousiastes de son ami, à chaque découverte qu'il faisait. Il le laissa explorer l'étage et chaque placard qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il avait su que cet endroit était pour Goten. Cet endroit _était _Goten. Il connaissait encore un peu son ami, et quand il était venu ici, cette conclusion s'était imprimée dans son esprit. Il se félicitait de son intuition.

\- Et le loyer ? demanda abruptement Goten en revenant vers lui avec une mine soucieuse.

\- Le loyer sera dans tes cordes, si tu gères bien ton budget, précisa Trunks.

Goten hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur la deuxième chaise. La visite l'avait réveillé. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, avant de s'avachir confortablement sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- T'es sûr ? Et la garantie, et tout ? Il voudra bien ton pote ?

\- J'ai négocié avec lui. Il ne louera à personne tant que t'as pas donné ta réponse. Il me doit un service.

Goten scruta rêveusement le plafond, commençant à imaginer comment cette maison vide pourrait très vite devenir chez lui. Il tourna les yeux vers Trunks.

\- Tu sais, y a quand même quelque chose que je comprends pas, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? demanda Trunks.

\- Comment tu connais des plans pareils, avec le fric que tu as, et… tu continues à vivre à la Capsule comme un petit garçon à sa maman…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit garçon à sa maman? grinça Trunks.

Goten eut un petit rire. Il aimait faire sortir Trunks de ses gonds. Il savait tous les secrets pour le faire.

\- Nan, sérieusement, t'as jamais pensé à te tirer de chez tes parents ? Moi, j'en rêve depuis que je suis ado. Même si la Capsule n'est pas le Mont Paozu, tu pourrais te faire une vie d'enfer.

\- Mais j'aime ma vie, objecta Trunks, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser, un vrai môme…

\- Quand même, c'est bizarre. Au boulot, tu es sa majesté Monsieur Briefs, et à la maison, connaissant Bulma, je parie que t'as même pas le droit de mettre les pieds sur la table quand tu regardes la télé.

Trunks sourit à l'évocation des manies de sa mère.

\- Tu as une façon très naïve de voir les choses Goten. En fait, je bosse tellement que j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans une maison ou appartement vide et sans vie, les quelques fois où j'en ai l'occasion. Au moins, à la Capsule, il y a toujours de l'animation entre ma mère et ma sœur, et même parfois mon père, quand il est d'humeur sociable.

\- Ouah… J'avais pas réalisé que t'avais à ce point une vie de rêve…commenta Goten avec dépit.

Trunks se renfrogna un peu. Son ami était totalement candide. Il s'imaginait que la vie de Trunks se résumait à avoir beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de filles. En réalité, il avait surtout beaucoup de responsabilités, beaucoup de soucis et peu de temps pour lui. Il avait conscience qu'à son âge, il aurait dû aborder les choses un peu moins sérieusement, mais encore une fois, tout ce surmenage l'empêchait de réfléchir à des choses plus intimes et plus douloureuses aussi.

\- J'ai une super idée, déclara Goten subitement, si tu veux pas vivre tout seul, t'as qu'à t'installer ici avec moi ! ça te changera de ta chambre de petit garçon !

Comme pour étayer sa démonstration, Goten se leva et étendit les bras pour désigner la maison autour d'eux.

\- De toute façon, c'est trop grand pour moi tout seul, ici ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Trunks avait froncé les sourcils et l'écoutait avec perplexité. Il cilla un peu devant son air satisfait.

\- Je sais pas Goten… Je suis pas vraiment sûr….bégaya-t-il.

Mais Goten paraissait surexcité à cette idée. Il la trouvait visiblement fabuleuse. Trunks était beaucoup plus réservé.

\- Mais… Goten, si tu retrouves une copine, par exemple, tu vas pas vouloir avoir un colocataire dans les pattes… Et

\- Une copine ? Tu crois que j'ai plaqué Valèse pour retrouver une copine ? Une relation sérieuse ? Mec, je sors de trois ans de relations sérieuses et j'ai pas l'intention de remettre le couvert de sitôt… Et toi, t'as dit que tu faisais une pause pour l'instant, ça tombe bien, non ?

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais…

\- Allez ! ça va être marrant !

Trunks soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Goten. Tu es bourré, on en reparlera plus tard, conclut-il.

Goten tira sur sa cigarette en fixant gravement son ami.

\- C'est vrai que je suis un peu bourré. Mais je sais ce que je dis. Tu m'inquiètes, Trunks. Il y a quelques années, t'aurais pas hésité une seconde.

Trunks serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Il se leva subitement.

\- On rentre, annonça-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- On rentre ! Tu veux rentrer tout seul ?

Goten le suivit docilement vers la sortie mais poursuivit la négociation.

\- Vraiment, penses-y Trunks. Tu peux pas passer ta vie à être sage comme ça… ça va te bouffer.

\- Je veux plus rien entendre, on en reparlera plus tard.

\- Et puis…

\- Plus un mot !

Goten leva les yeux au ciel et renonça enfin, en s'engageant d'un pas mal assuré dans l'allée piétonne vers la voiture.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Trunks déposa silencieusement ses clés sur la table. L'horloge lumineuse du salon indiquait deux heures du matin. La clarté de la nuit filtrait par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le canal. Trunks put vérifier que le salon était désert et alluma une lampe. Il arrivait souvent qu'il trouve Goten endormi sur le canapé, soit parce qu'il avait sombré pendant son programme, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de se trainer jusqu'à son lit après avoir éteint la télé. Mais ce soir, le canapé était vide.

Trunks défit sa cravate d'un geste sec et, la laissant négligemment retomber de chaque côté de ses épaules, se dirigea vers la cuisine qui ouvrait sur le salon. Il se servit un en-cas à la lueur du frigo.

Il s'installa au comptoir et observa rêveusement les rives du canal par la fenêtre, en mastiquant d'un air absent. Goten avait fini par le convaincre. Même s'il ne savait dire clairement pourquoi, Trunks avait résisté un certain temps. Il avait ses habitudes à la Capsule, il y vivait depuis sa naissance, il y était bien. Sortir du nid lui avait paru pénible, autant qu'excitant. Mais il y avait autre chose, comme un malaise inexplicable qui l'avait retenu.

Il avait quand même fini par accepter, et avait rejoint Goten depuis un mois maintenant. Ils partageaient le loyer, mais Trunks avait tenu à rester un sous-locataire. S'il devait y avoir le moindre problème, Goten garderait la maison. Elle lui plaisait tellement.

Pour être honnête,Trunks avait menti. La maison lui appartenait en réalité et, par la force d'événements qu'il n'avait pas prévus, il était devenu le locataire de son propre locataire.

Il avait acheté cette maison dès qu'il l'avait vue, comme une évidence, en pensant à Goten, plus précisément _pour Goten_. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Ça n'avait pas été un sacrifice pour Trunks, il ne savait plus quoi faire de son argent, mais il avait pris conscience, après coup, que c'était un cadeau démesuré. Goten l'aurait certainement refusé, d'autant que le loyer qu'il en demandait était inconsistant et tenait plus du symbole. Trunks s'était trouvé un peu stupide, et il avait donc inventé cette histoire d'ami, investisseur immobilier qui cherchait un locataire. A bien y réfléchir, c'était bizarre d'acheter une maison pour son meilleur ami. Mais cette maison était définitivement faite pour Goten. Trunks le savait, et son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Il avait pu constater la joie de vivre qui s'était rallumée en lui, depuis qu'il travaillait et avait pu emménager ici. Il revivait.

Par capillarité, Trunks avait senti sa vie changer. Il avait quitté la maison de Bulma, emporté par ce courant qui traversait sa vie. Très vite, presque inconsciemment, il avait un peu modifié son style de vie. Il ne chargeait plus si volontiers ses agendas le week-end, et écourtait au maximum ses déplacements à l'étranger. Il avait aussi délégué certaines des tâches qu'il avait auparavant toujours voulu superviser lui-même à la Capsule. Il rentrait chez lui le cœur léger. En fait, il rentrait chez lui tout court.

Goten n'était pas toujours là bien sûr. Goten, lui, avait une vie sociale. Mais, même quand il était seul, Trunks se sentait bien ici. Il arrivait même à oublier le tourbillon de ses responsabilités par moment.

Au départ, il avait redouté la cohabitation avec Goten, qui avait des habitudes si différentes des siennes, des habitudes qui heurtaient tous les principes de Trunks. Mais, finalement, Trunks parvenait à développer une tolérance qui le surprenait lui-même. Goten était désordonné, Goten était bruyant, Goten ne nettoyait jamais correctement derrière lui, Goten fumait, et il avait toujours des idées tordues qui finissaient mal. Comme celle d'accrocher un tableau avec des clous ridicules, en s'étonnant que le cadre se fracasse sur le sol au bout de cinq minutes. Goten était le contraire de la vie lisse et rassurante que Trunks s'était bâtie ces dernières années. Et Trunks n'arrivait même pas à s'en agacer. Il avait peut-être eu besoin de ça, dans le fond: être un peu bousculé par quelqu'un en qui il avait une confiance totale.

Il se détourna de son assiette et s'approcha de la télévision, un sandwich à la main. Il programma la chaîne des infos en continue et s'affala sur le canapé avec un soupir d'aise. Il déboutonna ses manches et se mit à fixer l'écran avec attention, veillant à ce que le son reste bas pour ne pas réveiller Goten. Mais son cerveau fatigué n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les images devant lui.

Instinctivement, Trunks n'avait parlé à personne de son emménagement avec son ami. Bien sûr leurs familles étaient au courant et, pour tout dire, Bulma avait paru soulagée de son départ. Elle avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée, et il la soupçonnait d'avoir secrètement demandé à Goten de le sortir de son obsession pour le travail. Mais, à la Capsule Corp, personne ne savait. La secrétaire, bien sûr, avait été informée qu'il n'était plus utile d'essayer de le joindre chez Bulma, mais il ne lui avait pas donné le numéro de la maison. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur Goten. Et quoi ? Et il n'avait pas envie. Sa secrétaire le connaissait depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait certainement pas commenté l'incident, elle ne l'aurait peut-être même pas particulièrement relevé. Mais, c'était comme si tout ça devait rester son jardin secret.

Et, comme s'il avait deviné ce besoin de secret de Trunks, Goten n'était d'ailleurs jamais reparu au dernier étage de la Capsule. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement au travail. Quel besoin en auraient-ils eu, d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient colocataires. Trunks avait compris que Goten n'avait jamais expliqué à aucun de ses collègues qu'il avait été recruté grâce à lui. C'était sage, Goten voulait qu'on apprécie ses compétences sans arrière-pensée, sans jalousie. Il préférait rester anonyme.

Un bruit sourd à l'extérieur tira Trunks de sa méditation. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Dans la pénombre, il reconnut Goten, assis par terre, tête baissée. Trunks haussa les sourcils.

\- Goten ? Je croyais que tu dormais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai tombé, marmonna Goten, j'ai glissé et j'ai tombé.

Trunks croisa les bras calmement et s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu _es_ tombé ? Et bien, relève-toi maintenant.

\- J'y réfléchis.

\- T'as un peu trop fait la fête, hein ?

Goten leva des yeux d'enfants sur lui.

\- J'ai bu que du jus d'orange… On a dû mettre quelque chose dedans…bredouilla-t-il piteusement.

Trunks sourit à cette explication.

\- Certainement, mais tu sais, je suis pas ton père… Alors tu te relèves ?

Goten baissa à nouveau la tête sans répondre et Trunks eut l'impression, après une minute, qu'il allait s'endormir dans cette position saugrenue. Il soupira et se baissa pour l'aider.

\- Allez, bouge, grommela-t-il en passant le bras de Goten derrière son cou.

Il le souleva d'un coup.

\- Bordel, Goten, fais un effort, quand même ! jura-t-il.

\- J'ai déplié mes jambes, objecta Goten.

\- Bah, appuie-toi dessus, alors, gros malin !

\- Elles veulent pas.

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel et le traîna à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de refermer la porte du bout du pied.

\- Et toi ? Tu rentres du boulot, je parie ? demanda Goten sur un ton désolé.

\- Devine, siffla Trunks.

\- T'es un mec si brillant, soupira Goten.

Trunks tourna les yeux vers lui. Il commençait vraiment à tenir un discours incohérent. Goten le fixait avec une admiration religieuse.

\- Commence pas à dérailler, Goten, on a encore l'escalier à se taper, marmonna Trunks.

Ils progressaient assez lentement. Trunks n'avait pas vraiment de mal à soutenir Goten, mais contourner les meubles, éviter de faire tomber les bibelots et repérer les obstacles étaient laborieux. Arrivé au bas des marches, Trunks regarda à nouveau son ami. Il remarqua que Goten continuait à le contempler d'un air béat.

\- Goten ! appela-t-il pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité.

\- Tu sais que t'es beau, en plus, susurra Goten d'une voix pâteuse, si t'était une fille, je crois que je serai capable de t'épouser…

\- Goten, arrête tes conneries, on attaque les escaliers, tu le sens ou pas ?

Goten inspira longuement, comme s'il prenait son élan.

\- En plus, tu sens bon… reprit-il.

\- Goten, tu me fais chier, grogna Trunks avec irritation.

Il passa sa main autour de la taille de son ami et l'agrippa fermement, avant de s'élever légèrement pour voler jusqu'en haut des marches. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière à l'étage et quand il se posa, Trunks trébucha sur un objet quelconque que Goten avait _encore_ laissé traîner. Il fut déséquilibré. Il aurait pu se rétablir facilement s'il avait lâché Goten. S'il avait lâché Goten, il y avait les escaliers derrière eux, et le corps de son ami les aurait dévalés avec fracas. Trunks se contenta juste de resserrer son emprise sur lui et il s'étalèrent tous les deux sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

\- Goten ! rugit Trunks

Trunks était tombé sur son ami et il eut aussitôt le réflexe de se redresser, soucieux de ne pas le blesser. Il fut surpris de sentir la poigne de Goten le bloquer dans son mouvement.

\- Goten, lâche-moi, soupira Trunks.

Goten le fixait toujours de son air entendu, que Trunks trouvait en fait complètement abruti.

\- Je crois que je bande, chuchota Goten.

Trunks sentit ses joues s'empourprer en une seconde et il s'écarta instantanément de Goten pour se remettre debout. Goten était trop faible pour l'en empêcher.

\- Goten ! Je sais pas ce que tu as bu mais ça me fait plus rire, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! ça se commande pas !

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Goten était toujours étendu sur la moquette, décidé à ne plus bouger. Ses yeux noirs avaient des reflets étincelants dans la pénombre. Trunks dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et n'osait quasiment plus s'approcher de son ami. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Goten bluffait, si ce qu'il disait était possible. Progressivement son esprit rationnel prenait le dessus, Goten était bourré, et quand il était dans cet état, il pouvait faire et dire n'importe quoi. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser par terre dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de son lit. Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, ça pouvait lui donner une leçon aussi. Il baissa les yeux sur Goten et fut un peu rassuré de constater qu'il était maintenant sur le point de s'endormir.

Il soupira et se baissa à nouveau vers lui. Il le saisit au col et le remit doucement en position assise. Sa tête avait tendance à basculer, ce qui confirmait l'impression de Trunks. Goten était somnolent déjà. Il le souleva avec précaution et le porta jusqu'à son lit en évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de son entrejambe. Il ne tenait en aucune façon à vérifier la théorie de son ami. Goten était comme une poupée de chiffon, avachi sur son épaule. Trunks dut prendre garde au désordre qui sillonnait le chemin jusqu'au lit, et bascula finalement Goten sur son lit défait. Son ami étouffa un grognement, réveillé par le mouvement. Trunks enleva ses chaussures pour éviter qu'elles salissent les draps, un vieux réflexe conditionné par l'éducation impitoyable de Bulma. Quand il les déposa au pied du lit, Goten saisit son bras. Trunks tourna les yeux vers lui. Il avait les paupières mi-closes, le regard trouble et luisant. Il grommela une phrase incompréhensible. Trunks s'approcha pour mieux entendre.

\- Qu'est- ce tu dis, vieux ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

\- T'y as jamais pensé ? murmura Goten.

Trunks fronça les sourcils, pas très sûr de ce que son ami voulait dire dans l'incohérence de son ivresse.

\- Chuuut ! siffla simplement Trunks avant de s'éloigner.

Il redescendit rapidement au salon, avec la vague impression de s'enfuir. La télévision murmurait toujours, projetant une lueur blanche dans la pénombre de la pièce. Trunks la dédaigna pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Il se servit un whisky qu'il garnit généreusement de glaçons. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était près de trois heures maintenant. Demain était samedi, on ne l'attendait pas à la Capsule avant le début d'après-midi, et c'était une bonne chose parce que sa nervosité promettait un sommeil difficile.

Il eut très chaud subitement et ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand. La température nocturne était clémente pour un début de printemps. Le clapotis des eaux du canal lui parvenait dans le silence du voisinage endormi. En contemplant les herbes folles sur la rive, son esprit glissa à nouveau vers Goten. Ce qu'il venait de dire dans les brumes de l'alcool. _Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?_ Trunks avait préféré ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait mais en réalité, il savait exactement ce que son ami avait voulu dire. Goten et lui étaient si proches, depuis si longtemps. Même quand la vie les avait éloignés, elle n'avait jamais réussi à les séparer vraiment. C'était un lien fort, particulier, rare, qui dépassait la simple amitié et faisait fi de toutes leurs différences. _Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? _Trunks aurait voulu hurler un « non », net, franc et assuré. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité.

Une fois, une unique fois, il avait ressenti une attirance étonnante pour son ami. Du moins, une unique fois, il avait laissé cette attirance percer dans son esprit et se manifester physiquement. C'était quelques années en arrière, un peu avant Valèse. Son corps l'avait trahi de manière si inattendue qu'il avait mis du temps à admettre que Goten était l'objet de son désir. Bien sûr, il s'était assuré avec embarras que Goten ne puisse rien voir et rien comprendre. Trunks se souvenait avoir été complètement dérouté par cet incident, et avoir longtemps redouté qu'il ne se reproduise. C'était une époque où il changeait souvent de partenaires, abonné aux histoires sans lendemain, et il s'était maudit d'être devenu un tel obsédé.

Il croqua rageusement un glaçon en repensant à tout ça. Heureusement Valèse était arrivée dans la vie de Goten. Elle l'avait happé. Trunks fut presque soulagé que Goten aille vers elle. Tout ça était une erreur, une explosion d'hormones désorientées. Cette minute de désir égaré l'avait hanté longtemps, mais Goten avait plongé dans une autre vie, et les deux amis avaient pris, par la force des choses, une certaine distance que Trunks se garda bien d'empêcher. Il avait été rassuré de constater qu'il n'avait aucun désir pour les autres mecs. Il n'aurait pas considéré ça comme un drame identitaire, il était assez ouvert sur la question et, après tout, chacun vivait à sa façon, mais il trouvait que ça rendait la vie assez compliquée, surtout dans le milieu où il évoluait. Dans le milieu où il évoluait, il valait mieux rester le plus conventionnel et transparent possible. Il n'avait pas envie de s'empoisonner avec des tendances sujettes à questions.

Trunks en avait conclu qu'il n'aimait que les filles et aujourd'hui, il ne s'autorisait plus à se tourmenter avec ce sujet. Mais ce soir, il avait fallu que Goten ouvre sa grande gueule de pochtron. Il but le fond de son verre d'une traite. A nouveau, tout cela devait être une erreur. Une simple erreur. Induite par l'alcool, comme elle avait été induite à l'époque par les hormones perturbées de Trunks, un dérapage qui devait rester sans conséquence.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas très concentrée parfois et que je laisse trainer des grosses fautes d'orthographe très moches. Désolée s'il en reste._

_**Chapitre 6**_

Trunks s'était réveillé tard le lendemain. Il eut tout juste le temps de déjeuner avant de partir travailler. Comme il s'y était attendu, Goten était resté totalement invisible avant son départ. Mais quand Trunks rentra en fin d'après-midi, le bruit de la douche à l'étage lui indiqua que son ami avait enfin émergé. Après sa longue nuit de sommeil, Trunks n'était plus autant troublé par ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il se demandait quand même s'il s'en souviendrait.

Il repéra les restes d'un repas que Goten avait laissé traîner sur le comptoir, et évalua qu'il ne devait pas être levé depuis plus de deux heures. Trunks regagna sa chambre pour se changer avant d'aller courir. Quand il revint dans le salon, Goten se tenait devant la télé, la télécommande dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre. Il était en caleçon et T-shirt, une serviette pendant lamentablement sur sa tignasse mouillée.

\- Alors, la belle au bois dormant ? Mal au crâne ? lança Trunks avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J'étais sûr que ça t'amuserait, grommela Goten, sans dec' je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans leurs cocktails, mais je suis pas prêt d'y retourner…

Trunks pencha la tête et le toisa un instant. Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir. C'était mieux.

\- Je te propose pas d'aller courir avec moi, reprit-il.

\- Nan, me propose pas, répondit distraitement Goten en plantant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

\- Y a plus rien à bouffer, releva Trunks en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée.

\- Je sais, je vais commander des pizzas pour ce soir.

Goten l'accompagna jusque sur la rive, d'où partait un chemin que Trunks aimait emprunter pour son jogging. Il alluma sa cigarette.

\- Je vais me faire une soirée DVD, tu en es ? demanda Goten, pendant que Trunks vissait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Trunks commença ses foulées et s'éloigna de Goten.

\- Science-Fiction, ça te va ? cria encore son ami.

Trunks se contenta de lever son pouce pour lui signifier que ça lui convenait et il ne fut rapidement plus qu'une silhouette au loin.

Goten l'observa longtemps, sans plus vraiment le voir. Il frissonna légèrement et réalisa qu'il n'était pas couvert, et que la température n'était pas si chaleureuse. Sans compter qu'il aurait pu croiser des promeneurs, même si ce chemin qui longeait le canal, d'un côté, et les maisons qui s'y alignaient, de l'autre, étaient, le plus souvent, complètement désert. Il rentra d'un pas paresseux et referma la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il se sentait vaseux et but quelques gorgées de café. La télé parlait toute seule, comme un bruit de fond rassurant. Goten se rendait compte qu'il avait un peu forcé la dose la veille. Il devait lever le pied. Trunks avait raison, il n'était plus tout à fait un lycéen ou un étudiant insouciant.

Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit en rentrant, quand il avait essayé de le traîner jusqu'à son lit. Goten rougit en un instant. Ce genre d'incident devait le motiver à faire plus attention. Pourtant, dans sa mémoire brumeuse, il se souvenait avoir _réellement _désiré Trunks. C'était embarrassant. Il était reconnaissant à Trunks de ne pas avoir mentionné son comportement, et surtout, de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Goten écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se retrouver une copine occasionnelle. Il devait bien admettre qu'avec Valèse et son indifférence sur le sujet, il n'avait pas eu de rapport consistant depuis presque un an. C'était minant à la longue.

Quand Trunks revint de son footing, Goten fut rassuré de constater que l'épisode de la veille n'avait pas altéré leur connivence. Ils évitaient tout simplement d'en parler, et bientôt, il s'éloigna de leurs esprits. Ils se contentèrent de suivre leur plan de soirée tranquille devant la télé avec des pizzas. Ils étaient en réalité tous les deux exténués, pour des raisons différentes. Trunks, qui s'intéressait assez peu aux films choisis par Goten, finit par s'endormir le premier.

Goten ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, embarqué dans un scénario d'extra-terrestres hostiles et vicieux. Le canapé était suffisamment grand pour leur assurer un espace confortable à chacun. L'obscurité avait pris possession de la pièce, uniquement illuminée par l'écran. Goten ne se rendit compte du sommeil de son ami qu'à la fin du film. N'obtenant aucune réponse à ses commentaires sur la chute, il se tourna vers Trunks et s'approcha de lui pour mieux le voir. Trunks avait calé un coussin sur l'accoudoir du sofa pour reposer sa tête. Il tenait encore une canette de jus de fruit, vissée entre ses doigts crispés et immobiles. Goten s'agenouilla précautionneusement devant le canapé et essaya de la lui retirer. Il dut saisir le poignet de Trunks pour assurer sa prise. Il déposa la canette sur le sol, sans lâcher le bras de son ami, et baissa les yeux sur lui. Il ressentait à nouveau ce trouble en lui. Le souffle régulier de Trunks, qui s'échappait par ses lèvres entrouvertes, son odeur… Trunks avait une odeur particulière que Goten aurait reconnu entre mille, qu'il détectait à tous les coups et qu'il trouvait enivrante. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable s'alluma dans son estomac.

Goten leva sa main et effleura les cheveux de Trunks, sans oser lui caresser franchement la tête, de peur de le réveiller. Il fixait son visage paisible, aux traits si réguliers, dessinés par un jeu d'ombre et de lumière, sans pouvoir s'en détourner. Il se pencha un peu pour mieux humer cette odeur. L'étincelle dans son ventre commença à s'embraser. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches et commença à se baisser imperceptiblement, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres à peine de celle de Trunks. Il avait l'impression de boire son souffle. Il avait toujours sa main sur son bras. Il la souleva légèrement et la laissa naviguer quelques millimètres au-dessus de la peau de Trunks. Elle remonta le bras, rencontra le tissu de sa manche retroussée au niveau de son coude, effleura le vêtement et passa sur sa poitrine, en veillant à ne générer aucun contact qui aurait pu déranger le dormeur. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, de soulever le T-shirt pour découvrir son abdomen. Trunks restait absolument inerte, visiblement harassé. A l'inverse de Goten, Trunks était un dormeur immobile. Il pouvait se réveiller dans la position exacte dans laquelle il s'était endormi. A l'inverse de Goten, il était aussi un dormeur léger et un rien pouvait le réveiller tout d'un coup. Goten hésita un instant. Il sentait un désir ardent rétrécir son pantalon. Mais si Trunks se réveillait… Sa réaction de la veille n'augurait pas un scénario agréable. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à Goten mais c'était certainement parce qu'il avait considéré qu'il était ivre. Ce soir, Goten n'avait plus d'excuse. Il ferma les yeux et se redressa soudainement, ce qui lui demanda un effort de volonté surprenant. Il se recula brusquement, effrayé lui-même de ce qu'il venait de faire, de ce qu'il venait d'avoir envie de faire. Il sentait des picotements insensés dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Il se leva dans un mouvement de panique, sans lâcher Trunks des yeux, comme s'il avait pu se réveiller d'un coup et lui sauter dessus pour l'attaquer. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. La vue de son corps détendu, dont la pénombre soulignait les courbes ne fit que renforcer ce désir incontrôlable qui tenaillait Goten. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il peinait à respirer, comme si ses poumons allaient trop vite pour lui, et son cœur semblait prêt à éclater. L'odeur de Trunks s'était imprégnée dans ses narines et il avait l'impression que ça allait le rendre dingue. Il se passa la main sur le visage, pour essayer de clarifier ses idées, sans succès. Il baissa les yeux sur sa braguette. Son désir devenait carrément douloureux. Il grimpa sur le lit en se déboutonnant hâtivement. Il empoigna aussitôt son érection. Son propre contact provoqua une onde de plaisir instantanée et intense, lui arrachant un faible gémissement. Il se mit en mouvement, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pour canaliser la sensation de béatitude croissante qui montait en lui. Il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, juste à ce besoin urgent qu'il devait satisfaire, mais l'odeur de Trunks paraissait flotter encore tout autour de lui et encourageait son ardeur. Il se libéra brutalement avec un râle brusque. Ce fut plus long que d'habitude et il finit par retrouver le réflexe d'attraper un vêtement sale pour réceptionner la semence qui avait éclaboussé les draps, et même son pantalon. Il tamponna grossièrement les taches autour de lui et se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir d'aise. Le plaisir avait été plus fulgurant qu'en temps normal. Il laissa son cœur reprendre son rythme normal, et son corps tendu se calmer. Quand la transe retomba il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un vrai coup. Mais plus précisément, il réalisait, avec une certaine horreur, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une fille. Il avait envie de Trunks. Il saisit son oreiller et le plaqua sur sa tête avec désespoir, comme pour empêcher ces pensées de surgir dans son cerveau. Comment pouvait-il se mettre dans des situations pareilles alors que tout allait bien dans sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Trunks se réveilla en sursaut. La télévision encore allumée, qui passait en boucle le menu du DVD, était la seule source de bruit et de lumière dans la pièce. Il se frotta les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Goten avait dû monter sans le réveiller. Il aurait pu éteindre et évacuer les cartons de pizzas et les canettes. Trunks laissa sa tête retomber sous le coussin. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais qui lui laissait un sentiment de malaise. Il ne parvenait pas à recoller les bribes d'impressions qui flottaient encore dans son esprit mais il se rappelait de la présence de Goten. Et il savait que ce genre de rêves et ce genre de réveil risquaient de le laisser insomniaque une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait transpiré et sentait encore son cœur battre à une cadence anormale.

Il se releva et s'empara de la télécommande pour faire défiler les différentes chaines, en espérant trouver un programme susceptible de le captiver suffisamment pour détourner son attention et laisser la fatigue le saisir à nouveau. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était relativement tôt, même pas minuit. Il s'étonna que Goten ait déjà disparu, mais peut-être que ses excès de la veille l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre. Le bruit du robinet qui coulait dans la salle de bains de Goten l'informa alors que son ami n'était en réalité pas couché. Trunks leva les yeux vers l'étage. Il pensa alors que Goten avait peut-être un problème. Peut-être qu'il était malade. Il était tout juste onze heures du soir, et il était totalement inhabituel pour Goten de se coucher si tôt.

Trunks pensa à monter pour s'en assurer. Il avait conscience de materner Goten plus que nécessaire. S'il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose, il était assez grand pour appeler Trunks. Mais une curiosité irrésistible teintée d'inquiétude lui chatouillait l'estomac. Il gravit les escaliers avec précautions, à l'affût des bruits qui venaient de la salle de bains. Trunks se posta derrière la porte et frappa.

\- Goten ? ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Le silence se fit aussitôt de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Goten ? T'es pas malade au moins ?

\- Ça va, répondit aussitôt la voix de Goten.

Il avait parlé vite, d'un ton mal assuré et peu convaincant. Trunks posa sa main sur la poignée, mais hésita à l'actionner. Il aurait préféré le voir pour se rassurer sur son état, mais il avait l'impression bizarre et un peu surréaliste de violer son intimité en le faisant sans son accord. Goten et lui n'avaient jamais été spécialement pudiques l'un envers l'autre. Et même, c'était surtout Goten qui était le premier à sa balader à poil avec une insouciance tout à fait désarmante. Il venait d'une famille de garçons, où il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à s'inquiéter de tout ça. Mais à cet instant, Trunks sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial, dont il ignorait tout, et que Goten ne paraissait pas prêt à partager. Trunks décida d'agir autrement, et recula pour s'adosser simplement au mur en face de la porte, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

\- Tu comptes te coucher ? demanda-t-il, il reste un tas de films à voir et j'ai plus sommeil. Tu jettes l'éponge ?

En réponse, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit brusquement et Goten parut sur le pas de la porte. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile, dont il se servait pour dormir, et une serviette éponge qui pendait de part et d'autre de son cou. Trunks toisa son ami. Son œil s'accrocha irrésistiblement aux courbes de son torse et de son abdomen. Trunks s'apercevait à quel point la nature était clémente et généreuse avec Goten, qui cultivait pourtant peu l'exercice physique. Son corps était tout simplement parfait, il le fascinait. Trunks se força à lever les yeux vers le visage de Goten, tout juste avant que son regard ne devienne trop insistant et embarrassant. Mais Goten avait détourné la tête. Il paraissait contrarié.

\- Je suis mort. Je vais dormir, Trunks, désolé.

Trunks fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? répéta-t-il avec préoccupation.

Goten lui tourna le dos et regagna sa chambre. Trunks avait la désagréable sensation qu'il persistait à éviter son regard, ce qu'il savait être le symptôme du mensonge chez lui. Le symptôme du gros mensonge.

\- Tout va bien. Faut juste que je dorme, maugréa Goten, avant de laisser la porte de sa chambre se refermer sur lui dans un claquement.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Shazé parlait mais Goten n'entendait plus. Il se contentait de hocher la tête en surveillant l'heure affichée au-dessus du bar. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il évitait Trunks depuis une semaine. _Eviter _était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot, si on considérait le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ce qu'il évitait en réalité, c'était de le regarder et d'être trop souvent seul avec lui. Il contrôlait la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il avait l'impression d'essayer de retenir les murs d'une maison prête à s'effondrer.

Le lendemain de cette foutue soirée pizzas avec lui, il s'était réveillé avec l'odeur de son sperme et l'envie de vomir. Depuis, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de se rassurer et de trouver un sens à ce qui s'était passé, et qui n'arriverait plus jamais. Il ne comprenait rien. Si Kami voulait, il voulait bien se faire des mecs, mais _pas _Trunks. Mais, de toute façon, les garçons ne l'avaient jamais intéressés et il s'étonnait que ce genre de penchant puisse se réveiller si tard. Il avait été plutôt du genre à courir toutes les filles qui passaient, il n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de tromper Valèse pour un bon coup torride. Jamais, il n'avait regardé un gars, comme il avait regardé Trunks. Il se demandait si son histoire foireuse avec Valèse n'avait pas, peut-être, anesthésié toutes ses aspirations naturelles. Mais il avait observé les hommes autour de lui, ceux qui correspondaient à peu près au standard de Trunks, et pas un n'avait éveillé l'ombre du désir en lui.

Il avait vaguement espéré que cette attirance subite et embarrassante serait passagère. Il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. La seule proximité de Trunks générait un trouble incontrôlable, son odeur, sa voix, même sa simple présence, chatouillaient son ventre de manière menaçante. Il devait mettre un terme à cette tourmente d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'option d'en discuter directement avec Trunks était proscrite. Goten se sentait si honteux. Il ne saurait jamais trouver les mots et, surtout, il redoutait la réaction de Trunks. Il visualisait encore son mouvement de recul paniqué, le soir où il était rentré ivre, quand il lui avait confié qu'il le désirait. Il se voyait mal expliquer à son meilleur ami, son seul ami d'enfance, qu'il avait bien envie de baiser avec lui. Son sang se glaçait à cette idée.

Dans un premier temps, Goten avait décidé de se tenir autant que possible à distance. C'était le plus sage quand il pensait qu'il avait failli l'embrasser l'autre soir. Goten pouvait être impulsif et totalement irréfléchi, plus particulièrement quand sa braguette le serrait de trop. Ça lui avait valu quelques mésaventures cuisantes. Mais cette solution était douloureuse et temporaire.

Ce qui le déchirait le plus était de penser à Trunks. Trunks était intelligent et il connaissait Goten par cœur. La froideur de son ami ne lui avait pas échappé longtemps. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la comprendre et Goten ressentait la peine qu'il lui faisait, il la voyait dans ses yeux inquiets, dans ses hésitations timides; ça, plus que tout lui serrait le cœur. Déjà, Trunks lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si quelque chose n'allait pas. Trunks savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et tous les mensonges de Goten ne pouvaient rien y changer. Et, plus d'une fois, Goten avait failli craquer en acceptant, pour le rassurer, une bouffe entre potes ou un petit entraînement en tête-à-tête au dojo, ce genre de conneries à éviter absolument. Absolument. Ces derniers jours, Goten étaient un peu plus serein: Trunks était parti en voyage d'affaire, et, les démons étaient plus faciles à combattre en son absence, même s'ils ne lâchaient pas vraiment et le mordaient toujours autant.

La seule voie de guérison qui était apparue dans la cervelle de Goten, était un vrai coup, avec une fille. C'était ce qui lui fallait. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui, pourvu que son obsession pour Trunks le laisse respirer. Il avait conscience de s'engager dans une voie scabreuse, certainement source d'ennuis, comme lui seul en avait le secret. Mais comme d'habitude, il avait balayé cette considération d'un haussement d'épaule. On verrait bien comment ça tournerait, de toute façon, il fallait faire quelque chose, sous peine de devenir taré et de bousiller son amitié avec Trunks.

Shazé était brune, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, des jambes à se damner et elle était célibataire. C'était une des réceptionnistes de la Capsule. Elle s'était révélée une évidence pour Goten, le jour où l'un de ses collègues lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Il avait pu rapidement vérifier sa théorie, et, en réalité, les choses s'étaient avérées incroyablement simples et rapides, à la mesure de que Goten recherchait. Pour ne rien gâter, Shazé avait un corps vraiment prometteur. Et le fait qu'elle paraisse concentrer tout son potentiel intellectuel sur la façon d'utiliser et de mettre en valeur ce corps de la manière la plus productive possible, ne déplaisait pas à Goten. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il n'en était pas vraiment fier non plus. Il n'avait aucune intention d'engager une relation sérieuse avec elle et il doutait qu'elle en recherche une non plus. Tout était pour le mieux, et l'horloge avançait dangereusement vers l'heure de rentrer.

\- Il faudrait y aller, Shazé, soupira Goten.

Il fit signe à la serveuse pour avoir l'addition.

\- Je vais me repoudrer le nez, dit-elle en se levant timidement.

Goten hocha la tête et l'observa s'éloigner, perchée sur ses talons ultra-sexy, qui faisait paraître ses jambes encore plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient. Oui, vraiment tout était pour le mieux. Il appela un taxi. Pour éviter que Shazé ne s'étonne qu'il n'ait pas de voiture, et il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il se déplaçait la plupart du temps en volant, il s'était inventé propriétaire d'un bolide immobilisé au garage. Il savait que c'était une connerie de mentir comme ça, il savait que, comme toujours, il était stupide et impulsif, et que ça allait lui revenir de manière très désagréable, mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait cette fille dans son lit.

\- On va où ? susurra Goten à son oreille en repérant le taxi qui arrivait.

Elle cilla un peu et le dévisagea avec des yeux luisants et embarrassés. A cet instant, il soupçonna qu'il avait gagné sa partie.

\- On pourrait prendre un dernier verre, marmonna-t-elle avec une moue irrésistible.

\- OK.

\- Mais, allons plutôt chez toi, j'ai qu'un studio et j'héberge ma sœur pour l'instant.

Goten serra les dents instantanément. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il calcula très rapidement que Trunks n'était pas là, il était en voyage. La maison était très moyennement rangée, mais Goten ne se souvenait de rien de compromettant qui aurait traîné dans le salon. Il sourit mécaniquement.

\- C'est parti, répondit-il en dissimulant sa contrariété à la perfection.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser dans le taxi et Goten sentait son excitation monter graduellement et salutairement. Si cette fille-là ne lui avait pas fait d'effet, il aurait pu se considérer définitivement perdu.

Shazé parut immédiatement charmée par la maison, ce qui emplit Goten de fierté. Il aimait tellement _sa _maison. Il alluma les lumières et la laissa s'émerveillée de la vue sur les rives du canal. Il en profita pour ramasser quelques vêtements qui trainaient inopinément, et pousser du pied sous le canapé des cartons de nourriture à emporter, qui dataient de plusieurs jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda-t-il

\- Oh, euh… une jus de fruit, c'est parfait.

Goten ouvrit le frigo avec appréhension mais fut réconforté de trouver le jus d'orange de Trunks, celui qu'il prenait au petit déjeuner, tandis que Goten se gavait de café. Il se servit un verre de soda et revint dans le salon, où Shazé était déjà installée sur le canapé, les jambes croisées de manière suggestives.

\- Tu es propriétaire ici?

\- Euh… Oui. La maison est à moi, elle te plaît ?

Goten se mordit les lèvres. Il avait senti que c'était la meilleure réponse à donner, celle que Shazé attendait. Il commençait à être impatient du dénouement de tout ça.

\- J'adore, répondit-elle en prenant le verre avec un regard séducteur.

Goten laissa glisser ses yeux sur ses jambes en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Cette vue sur le canal est vraiment… romantique, ajouta Shazé en reposant son verre.

Goten ne répondit pas et se contenta d'illustrer sa remarque, en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue glissa dans sa bouche et elle lui rendit aussitôt son baiser avec ardeur. Il la bascula doucement sur le canapé et passa sa main sous son chemisier. A cet instant, sa concentration fut troublée par l'odeur. Shazé était allongée du côté du sofa habituellement occupé par Trunks, et l'un de ses pulls était restés sur les coussins. Goten fut submergé par l'odeur, si puissante qu'il avait l'impression que Trunks se tenait à côté de lui. Il fut instantanément déstabilisé et rompit le baiser.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? souffla Shazé en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus profonds et luisants.

\- Eh… Attends, on est sur le pull de… mon locataire.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- T'as un locataire ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ouais, mais t'inquiète pas, il est en voyage, répondit piteusement Goten.

Il avait retiré le vêtement de Trunks sur lequel Shazé s'était allongée.

\- En revanche, il est super maniaque avec ses fringues, tu vois le genre ? Je vais virer son pull, poursuivit Goten qui se levait pour se débarrasser de cet embarrassant concentré de Trunks.

\- Non, je vois pas ! Goten, c'est qu'un pull ! Balance le, tu verras plus tard ! objecta Shazé d'une voix contrariée.

Mais Goten était déjà parti accrocher le pull dans l'entrée. Cette odeur, cette foutue odeur qui le poursuivait à dix mètres… Elle avait déjà troublé son envie pour Shazé, et il se sentait moins sûr de lui. Mais il fallait que son plan marche, c'était une occasion en or, qui mettrait un terme à tous ses problèmes. Quand il revint dans le salon, Shazé s'était rassise sagement et l'observait avec une moue irritée.

\- Il y a un problème Goten ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Shazé connaissait les hommes. Et, au point où ils en étaient, aucun homme ne se serait interrompu pour _ranger soigneusement le pull d'un locataire super maniaque avec ses fringues_. Il se rassit avec empressement vers elle, avançant sa main sur son genou.

\- Aucun problème, dis-moi où on en était ? répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Mais elle s'était décalée avec suspicion. Et elle avait décroisé ses jambes pour les aligner plus sagement.

\- Goten, je ne suis pas sûre, murmura-t-elle.

Comme pour accréditer les doutes qu'elle exprimait, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure les fit sursauter. Goten se raidit et se leva d'un bond. Après un instant, Trunks apparut en trainant une valise, une expression de surprise et d'embarras peinte sur le visage. Goten et Shazé le fixaient avec le même étonnement, n'osant plus échanger une parole. Il y eut un bref silence qui leur parut à tous interminable.

\- Euh… C'est moi, annonça Trunks avec malaise, t'as oublié que je rentrais ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais plus, bredouilla Goten, mais… Je te présente Shazé. Shazé, voici Trunks qui vit avec moi.

Trunks fit un signe de tête à l'attention de Shazé. Il portait un costume d'un blanc écru et semblait plus bronzé que quand il était parti. Goten déglutit de le voir si beau.

\- Mais… Vous êtes…Monsieur Briefs ! s'écria Shazé, avec une pointe de stupeur dans la voix.

Trunks sourit faiblement. Il ne paraissait pas remettre vraiment la jeune femme mais comprit évidemment qu'elle devait travailler à la Capsule. Il jeta un œil désespéré à Goten.

\- Monsieur Briefs, je suis Shazé Shelton, je suis responsable de la réception, enchaîna aussitôt Shazé en s'approchant de lui, la main tendue.

Trunks lui serra la main, en évitant avec embarras de poser les yeux sur son chemisier débraillé. Comme si elle perçut ce détail à cet instant, elle se retourna vers Goten, profitant de tourner le dos à son patron pour ajuster un peu les pans de son vêtements.

\- Goten, tu aurais pu me dire que Monsieur Briefs était ton _locataire _! gronda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- C'est parce qu'on aime pas trop en parler, précisa Trunks, mais Goten et moi sommes amis d'enfance.

Goten restait pétrifié, incapable de sortir un son cohérent et se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air ahuri.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je vous vois souvent mais nous n'avons jamais discuté, reprit Shazé qui affichait maintenant une tenue irréprochable.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas souvent le temps… Mais je vais vous laisser, je crois, répondit Trunks en fixant Goten d'un œil interrogateur.

\- Non, non, Monsieur Briefs, vous êtes chez vous. J'allai partir de toute façon. Mais on aura peut-être l'occasion de se croiser à nouveau, n'est-ce pas Goten ?

\- Sûrement, lâcha Goten distraitement.

Il restait planté au milieu du salon, étrangement anesthésié. Comme il ne se décidait pas à raccompagner Shazé, Trunks s'en occupa, pour le plus grand ravissement de la jeune femme, visiblement impressionnée encore de se trouver face à lui.

Goten s'effondra sur le canapé avec un air abattu. Tout était raté. Il était maudit.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir, déclara Trunks en revenant dans le salon, je veux dire… Tu savais que mon vol arrivait ce soir, il y a eu du retard, mais tu savais que c'était ce soir…

\- J'avais oublié, murmura Goten, qui ne s'était en fait jamais vraiment intéressé à la question.

Trunks avait enlevé sa veste et était en train de desserrer sa cravate et déboutonner ses manches, de ses gestes habituels. Goten ne répondait pas et l'observait.

\- Un texto ! Au moins un texto ! Goten ! Je sais pas ce que t'avais en tête avec cette fille, mais vu l'état dans lequel t'as mis son chemisier…T'imagines si j'étais arrivé à un autre moment ?

Trunks attrapa la bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et s'accouda au comptoir pour faire face à Goten qui était toujours affalé sur le canapé.

\- Je m'en fous, je serai allé à l'hôtel ou chez ma mère, mais là… A quoi tu penses des fois ?

Il but à la bouteille. Il parlait sur un ton moralisateur mais Goten sentait la colère contenue dans sa voix. Il repéra quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissèrent sur son menton et qu'il essuya du revers de sa main. Ce simple geste alluma une flamme quelque part dans son ventre. Trunks le regarda, il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il posa la bouteille et s'avança jusqu'au canapé.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Une fille de la Capsule en plus…

Renonçant à obtenir une vraie réponse, Trunks se massa les paupières un instant, paraissant réfléchir à tout ce que ça impliquait. Il soupira et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Goten, qui continuait à le regarder avec attention, silencieux et penaud. Trunks soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Goten… Y a un truc qui cloche chez toi ces derniers temps, constata-t-il avec une voix radouci.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Goten pour l'encourager à la confidence. Goten tressaillit et ressentit mille picotements se diffuser dans son corps. Les yeux bleus de Trunks plongeaient impitoyablement dans les siens, il se sentait hypnotisé et l'envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser le submergea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ? demanda Trunks avec une intonation de dépit

Goten leva une main tremblante vers lui et saisit son coude.

\- Trunks… Je…

Trunks pencha la tête, une expression attentive sur le visage. Mais rien ne vint. Goten n'arrivait pas à parler. Son corps ne se gênait pas pour exprimer ce qui était si difficile à énoncer à voix haute et Goten tira un peu sur son pull. Il avait la gorge complètement desséchée et tremblait légèrement. Trunks fronça les sourcils et resserra inconsciemment sa main sur l'épaule de Goten, mais il restait muet.

\- Tu veux que je déménage ? murmura Trunks.

Ses paroles glacèrent le sang de Goten. Avait-il dit ça parce qu'il avait deviné ? Goten aurait pu pleurer.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, non, non, tu veux déménager ?

\- Pas vraiment, je suis bien ici. Mais tu es si bizarre Goten, j'ai l'impression que je te dérange. C'est cette fille ? Tu veux…

\- Oublie cette fille, coupa Goten avec vivacité.

Trunks haussa les sourcils devant sa réaction.

\- OK… Goten, je crois que je ne comprends rien et peut-être que tu voudras m'expliquer plus tard. En attendant… préviens-moi quand tu ramènes une fille ici, j'ai vraiment, vraiment aucune envie de… Te trouver…

La voix de Trunks mourut. Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se détourna pour se lever.

\- Enfin, préviens-moi, conclut-il.

Goten laissa son contact lui échapper avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

\- Il n'y aura plus de filles ici, annonça fermement Goten.

Trunks baissa les yeux sur lui avec surprise, un peu étonné d'une promesse si radicale.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- A moins que toi, tu n'en ramènes, bien sûr, marmonna Goten.

Trunks soupira.

\- Le seul truc, c'est de prévenir l'autre, OK Goten ?

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_J'ai repéré d'hallucinantes bourdes en orthographe en relisant le dernier chapitre. Je vais corriger et essayer de m'appliquer. Désolée pour ça._

_**Chapitre 8**_

Trunks leva les yeux du document qu'il était en train d'étudier. Devant son bureau, la jeune fille qui venait de le lui apporter se tortillait ostensiblement dans son tailleur moulant. Il jaugea que ça devait être une stagiaire d'une vingtaine d'année, plus jeune que lui en tout cas. Elle lui souriait timidement, les mains nerveusement croisées dans le dos, manifestement impressionnée de se trouver là. Il lui rendit son sourire et reprit sa lecture. Il avait remarqué ses yeux luisants et sa manie inconsciente de se manger les lèvres.

Il se redressa, signa la liasse à différents endroits, d'un geste sûr et habitué, et la lui tendit.

\- Voilà, conclut-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et s'empara du document.

\- Merci, Monsieur Briefs, je transmets tout de suite à mon chef.

Il la fixait avec bienveillance et hocha la tête. Il se demandait combien de ce genre de filles il avait croisé ces dernières années, et combien encore naviguaient à la Capsule sans qu'il les ait jamais remarquées. Comme celle qu'il avait trouvée sur le canapé avec Goten l'autre soir. Il se rendait compte que ce jeu-là ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait fini de jouer de ses charmes faciles. Il trouvait ça tout simplement hypocrite et injuste.

Plus jeune, ses rapports aux filles étaient plus naturels, il était un anonyme et ne misait que sur ses talents personnels, dont le destin l'avait déjà honnêtement pourvus. Plus jeune, il ne cherchait rien de plus que les sensations fortes, qui se fanaient de plus en plus rapidement avec le temps. Puis il avait commencé à diriger la Capsule, d'abord avec l'assistance de sa mère, puis tout seul, et cette expérience l'avait un peu mûri. Il avait tenté d'engager des relations plus réfléchies. Plus ou moins. Mais il travaillait tellement que les occasions ne se présentaient que dans son boulot. Et dans son boulot, il était le chef. Il adorait ça, il savait qu'il était né pour ça et il savait que ça le faisait ressembler terriblement à son père, Bulma le lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois. Il était d'une nature plutôt calme et réfléchi mais quiconque tentait de le surpasser ou de lui imposer des choix, allumait en lui une rage sourde et ravageuse. Il était le chef, et personne au-dessus.

Le revers de la médaille était que ça faussait ses rapports avec les filles qu'il avait rencontrées. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite et avait, dans un premier temps, allégrement profité de la situation avec des filles comme celle qui venait tout juste de sortir de son bureau. C'était tellement facile qu'il aurait dû tout de suite comprendre. Il avait été lent, son égo raflant avidement tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, sans jamais se lasser, l'aveuglant impitoyablement. Il avait eu des femmes jeunes ou même un peu plus âgée que lui, avec ou sans cervelle, avec ou sans argent, pourvu qu'elles lui conviennent physiquement. A chaque expérience, il avait vaguement cherché à constituer le portrait-robot de celle qu'il lui fallait. Et chaque fois, un échec. Il s'ennuyait, ou, s'apercevait que la fille le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Parfois, c'était la fille qui était partie, et hormis la blessure de son amour propre, il en avait rarement ressenti un réel chagrin. Son aventure la plus longue avait duré six mois, avec une femme de quatre ans son aînée, une tueuse de la haute finance, qui s'était lassée de lui pour passer à autre chose. Il y avait eu des bons moments bien sûr, il y avait eu le sexe. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était la meilleure partie mais il s'était surpris à ne plus s'en satisfaire. Et, environ un an auparavant, sa dernière rupture lui avait juste laissé le sentiment d'un incroyable gâchis. Une gueule de bois en quelque sorte, qui l'avait décidé à ralentir et à réfléchir. Depuis un an qu'il réfléchissait, il désespérait de trouver, ou même de comprendre, ce qu'il cherchait.

La seule chose qui le faisait encore vibrer était son boulot, son « règne ». Il était un patron humain, il était plutôt populaire et respecté, mais il était accroc au pouvoir et à la maîtrise qu'il avait sur la Capsule. Il aimait s'imposer, y compris avec ses partenaires commerciaux. C'était comme remporter un combat, cette jubilation intérieure, si valorisante pour son orgueil, une reconnaissance de son excellence. Ces derniers temps pourtant, même ça ne parvenait plus à lui faire oublier la calamité de sa vie personnelle et amoureuse. Même la vue de cette stagiaire qui lui avait souri chétivement en se tortillant inconsciemment, en espérant capter son attention, le laissait froid. Tout juste un peu triste.

Le seul moment où il se retrouvait vraiment, où il ne sentait pas la nécessité d'incarner l'autorité ou de jouer un rôle, était avec Goten. Avec Goten, toute cette mascarade était inutile et insensée. Goten lui tenait tête quand il n'était pas d'accord, il était toujours totalement fidèle à lui-même, sans se soucier de ce qui plairait ou pas à Trunks. Il arrivait à le faire rire et il le sortait du monde gris dans lequel il commençait à sombrer.

Quand il l'avait trouvé avec la fille, Trunks avait senti son sang se figer. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su dire exactement ce qui l'avait tant contrarié. Evidemment, la simple pensée qu'il aurait pu surprendre Goten en pleine action avec une fille lui inspirait une profonde répulsion. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il aurait dû prévoir que Goten allait finir par ramener une petite copine, ou la conquête d'un soir, ça pouvait et ça devait arriver, il l'avait lui-même prédit. Mais il s'apercevait qu'il avait préféré ne pas y croire.

Ce qui le peinait dans le fond était de réaliser que, à l'inverse de lui, Goten avait une vie. Il n'était pas sur Terre pour le distraire de sa mélancolie ou de son boulot. Trunks devait l'accepter, même si cela éveillait en lui une profonde tristesse. _Si t'étais une fille, je crois que je pourrai t'épouser_. C'est ce que Goten avait dit quand il était bourré et, par moment, Trunks avait l'impression de penser la même chose, tant il était devenu dépendant de son ami, de sa présence, de son attention particulière.

L'interphone interrompit sa méditation. Il décrocha mécaniquement.

\- Monsieur Briefs ? Je vous rappelle qu'il y a deux personnes qui attendent d'être reçues. Dois-je leur dire de revenir plus tard ? grésilla la voix de la secrétaire.

\- C'est pas la peine, soupira Trunks, je vais les prendre dans un instant.

Il coupa la communication d'un geste sec et posa les yeux sur la vue panoramique qui s'offrait à lui par la baie vitrée. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier moelleux de son fauteuil en cuir et son regard se perdit dans l'horizon.

Il avait tremblé en proposant à Goten de déménager. Il avait tremblé que Goten accepte. Il était si distant, ces derniers temps. Il lui parlait à peine, tout juste le nécessaire pour l'intendance de la maison, et il paraissait s'enfuir les quelques rares fois où Trunks rentrait. Il avait même refusé de sortir manger avec lui. C'était comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus rien de plus que des colocataires, au sens technique et froid du terme et Trunks ignorait pourquoi. Ça lui rongeait les tripes sournoisement. Il était en train de perdre son ami et il devait comprendre ce qui se passait pou essayer de l'empêcher.

Il avait retourné le problème mille fois dans sa tête. Une seule théorie avait fini par émerger dans son esprit, et elle le hantait. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant cette soirée au cours de laquelle Trunks s'était endormi sur le canapé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, était de s'être réveillé, après avoir fait ce rêve étrange dont il était incapable de se souvenir. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était que Goten faisait partie de ce rêve qui lui avait laissé un sentiment de malaise. Trunks se demandait s'il n'avait pas parlé en dormant. Il savait que ça lui arrivait parfois, on lui en avait fait la remarque souvent. Et même s'il ne savait plus exactement dire ce dont il avait rêvé, il savait que ce soir-là, il était encore passablement perturbé par ce que Goten lui avait dit la veille. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver, et peut-être parler, en s'endormant sur le canapé ? De quelque chose qui aurait froissé Goten ? De quelque chose de sexuel, pourquoi pas ? Il s'était réveillé assez excité et, sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, s'agissant le plus souvent des effets mécaniques du réveil. Cette théorie paraissait tout à fait abominable dans l'esprit de Trunks. Elle était abominable et elle était réaliste. Trunks avait fait d'autres rêves bizarres et inavouables avec Goten, depuis ce soir-là. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur et mal à l'aise, torturé par le désir. A chaque fois, ces incidents embarrassant renforçait la crédibilité de sa théorie. Plus il repensait à cette soirée, plus il réfléchissait à l'attitude de Goten, après ce soir-là, plus son idée paraissait plausible et le terrorisait. Il avait espéré que Goten lui parle l'autre soir après le départ de la fille mais il avait refusé et Trunks restait là, à macérer dans ce doute usant. Goten n'avait jamais hésité à se confier à Trunks et pouvait le consulter aussi bien sur des sujets très personnels. S'il n'avait pas voulu parler, c'était peut-être que la raison de son comportement était _trop _personnelle.

Trunks contemplait toujours le panorama au travers de la vitre. Le soleil perçait timidement la grisaille des nuages. Il donna subitement un coup de poing sur son bureau, pétri de frustration. Si c'était que ça, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, après tout. Ça ne pouvait pas justifier l'attitude distante de son ami, c'était injuste. Goten avait dit des choses dans les brumes de l'ivresse, Trunks pouvait aussi dire des choses dans les brumes du sommeil. Il avait pardonné, lui. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Goten. Ils devaient avoir une explication. Trunks ne supportait plus cette situation merdique. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, ils devaient avoir le courage de percer l'abcès. Après plusieurs sonneries, il fut dirigé sur la boite vocale. Il crispa ses doigts sur le boitier du téléphone et raccrocha rageusement.

Il se leva d'un seul mouvement et, perdant toute contenance, sortit de son bureau d'un pas décidé. Il passa devant ses visiteurs, qui attendaient, serrés sur la banquette. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard et continua son chemin dans le couloir et vers l'ascenseur. Il entendait à peine les saluts respectueux des employés qui le croisaient. Il ignora la voix de sa secrétaire qui l'appelait d'un ton alarmé. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya nerveusement sur le bouton de l'étage où il savait pouvoir trouver Goten. Arrivé à destination, il arpenta les couloirs de son pas sûr, connaissant par cœur la configuration des lieux, indifférents aux regards éberlués des personnes qui le reconnaissaient et qui s'étonnaient de sa présence ici.

Un homme qui paraissait être le chef du service vint au-devant de lui.

\- Monsieur Briefs, est-ce que je peux ?... bredouilla-t-il.

Mais Trunks leva juste la main et le contourna pour poursuivre sa route jusqu'à une grande salle où une petite dizaine d'employés travaillaient en open-space. Il se planta sur le pas de la porte et laissa ses yeux flotter sur eux. Bientôt il n'y eut plus un bruit. Tous le fixaient avec incrédulité. Il ne paraissait pas impressionné par cette réaction, indifférent, cherchant uniquement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Les yeux de Trunks tombèrent sur Goten qui avait reculé sa chaise, et le regardait avec hésitation, appuyé en arrière sur le dossier amovible.

\- Viens, s'il te plaît, souffla Trunks à l'attention de son ami en lui faisant signe de la main.

\- C'est pas l'heure de ma pause, objecta Goten piteusement, dans 10 minutes OK ?

Trunks soupira avec désespoir.

\- Goten, arrête d'être con, viens ! grogna Trunks d'un ton exaspéré.

Derrière Trunks, le chef faisait des signes rageurs à Goten pour lui signifier d'obéir. Goten se leva maladroitement, conscient que tous les regards étaient pointés vers lui comme autant d'épines invisibles. Il s'avança jusqu'à Trunks.

\- Il faut que je te parle, chuchota Trunks.

\- Maintenant ? Tu m'affiches, là ! T'aurais pu m'appeler, répliqua Goten avec embarras.

\- Et toi, t'aurais pu me répondre. Suis-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ?

\- Suis-moi.

Ils échangeaient à voix basse, attisant un peu plus la curiosité des employés autour d'eux. Trunks saisit le bras de Goten et l'entraîna en dehors du service. Goten se laissa guider, tête baissée, soucieux d'éviter les paires d'yeux avides qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Bientôt les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux. Ils étaient seuls dans la cabine qui s'élevait silencieusement. Goten s'écarta prudemment de Trunks. Les deux amis se regardaient. Le bleu des yeux de Trunks se teintait d'une sorte de colère et Goten tressaillit. Inconsciemment, il redoutait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ait percé son secret. Goten avait la bouche sèche et plaqua son dos contre la paroi de la cabine, comme pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux. Le mutisme de Trunks était impressionnant, ne laissant filtrer aucun indice sur les raisons de sa venue. Il exerçait sur Goten une fascination incontrôlable qui s'ajoutait à l'appréhension de la discussion qui s'annonçait. A cet instant très précis, Trunks avait quelque chose de son père. Un air déterminé et implacable qui glaçait le sang.

Une petite sonnerie retentit quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage. Trunks sortit et ouvrit aussitôt une porte battante derrière laquelle des escaliers continuaient à monter jusqu'au toit. Goten le suivit d'un pas résigné.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, Trunks se tourna vers lui, sans se soucier du vent qui balayait la terrasse en altitude. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que le ciel blanc de nuage et parfois la pointe de quelques tours qui rivalisaient de hauteur avec l'immeuble de la Capsule. Goten prit à peine le temps d'apprécier la vue. Trunks croisa les bras.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Goten sentit son estomac se rétracter.

\- L'autre soir ? bredouilla-t-il pour gagner du temps.

Toute cette histoire remontait à deux semaines maintenant. Goten pouvait aussi bien feindre l'ignorance. Trunks pencha la tête. Son regard perçant paraissait ne pas laisser la moindre chance à Goten s'il décidait de feindre l'ignorance.

\- Goten, Goten… Tu veux pas qu'on joue à ça ? C'est pas dans nos habitudes, siffla-t-il.

Goten baissa les yeux en fourrant ses mains dans sa poche, pour se donner bonne contenance.

\- Qu'on joue à quoi, Trunks ? Tu viens me chercher devant tous mes collègues et tu ne veux pas me dire précisément de quoi on parle.

\- D'accord. On a fait une soirée pizzas il y a deux semaines, et tu dois t'en souvenir parce que depuis, c'est tout juste si tu me parles, donc il n'y a pas de confusion possible.

\- Je te parle ! Tu exagères ! protesta Goten avec embarras.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Son, tu te souviens de cette foutue soirée ? grinça Trunks, les DVD de science-fiction ? T'es avec moi ?

\- Oui, oui, je me souviens, grommela Goten en évitant son regard.

\- D'accord… Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais ?

Goten se mordit la lèvre inférieure et devint cramoisi en une minute. Sa réaction figea Trunks qui y voyait une confirmation de sa théorie. Il avait fait un rêve chaud avec Goten, et il avait parlé. Trunks plaqua ses mains sur son visage avec désespoir et souffla longuement.

\- J'ai parlé ? C'est ça ? J'ai parlé en dormant ? marmonna-t-il.

Goten écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. De quoi Trunks croyait-il qu'il avait parlé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il se trouva instantanément soulagé qu'il n'ait rien soupçonné des idées libidineuses de Goten. Il s'avança vers son ami et serra sa main autour de son bras dans un geste rassurant.

\- T'inquiète pas, Trunks, ça arrive, murmura-t-il d'un ton réconfortant.

Trunks retira ses mains qui masquaient encore son visage. Il fixait Goten avec étonnement.

\- Ça arrive ? Toi, ça t'arrive de rêver de moi ? Enfin…Je veux dire…

Goten entrouvrit la bouche avec stupéfaction et recula d'un pas. Trunks avait rêvé de lui ? Et il croyait qu'il avait parlé en dormant. Les morceaux du puzzle se recollaient lentement dans l'esprit confus de Goten. Les joues de Trunks étaient colorées, mais il ne détournait pas les yeux.

\- Goten, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Bah… Eh… Je me souviens plus très bien, bégaya Goten.

\- Comment ça ? ça fait 15 jours que tu me fais la tête ! Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour un rêve ! Et pour te dire la vérité, je ne me souviens pas des détails. Je veux juste… Clarifier les choses…

_Clarifier les choses_. Exactement ce que Goten brûlait d'envie de faire et exactement ce qui le terrorisait en même temps. Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et tomba sur eux, ajoutant une lumière irréelle au tableau.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Goten ? répéta implacablement Trunks.

Goten plissa les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Trunks. Il percevait sa confusion et l'envie de l'embrasser, qui s'était déjà réveillée dans l'ascenseur montait inexorablement en lui.

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, que t'avais envie de moi, d'autres trucs un peu plus crus que je t'épargne, expliqua-t-il avec assurance.

\- Merde ! J'ai dit ça ? s'exclama Trunks en mordillant nerveusement un ongle.

Goten se délectait maintenant du malaise et de la panique de son ami. Il se maudit de son sadisme. Il aimait regarder Trunks se torturer comme lui-même le faisait intérieurement depuis deux semaines.

\- Mais finalement, en y repensant, c'est pas si grave, après tout, si ? ajouta Goten, pour se reprendre.

Trunks le fixait, hésitant. Il réfléchissait. Goten ignorait bien sûr que ce genre de rêves déroutants s'étaient reproduits depuis lors, sans que Trunks parviennent à les empêcher.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis deux semaines… Alors j'imagine que c'est pas tout à fait anodin, conclut Trunks avec une expression attristée.

Goten s'aperçut que, puisque le temps des confessions étaient venus, il ferait aussi bien de parler sérieusement à Trunks de son problème. Et de cette envie insistante de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha de lui à nouveau et le saisit par les épaules. Mais Trunks se dégagea aussitôt.

\- Ecoute, Goten je suis désolé, t'aurais dû m'en parler. C'est les conneries que tu as racontées quand t'étais bourré… Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est ça qui a tout déclenché et…

\- Tout déclenché ? s'étonna Goten qui tentait à nouveau de se rapprocher lui.

Mais, à nouveau, Trunks fit un pas en arrière pour esquiver son contact.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, je crois que… Il faut que je vois un psy ou un truc dans le genre…

Trunks était passé devant Goten pour regagner les escaliers. Il put tout juste lui attraper le poignet en réalisant qu'il voulait partir et mettre un terme à leur discussion. Il percevait une forme de souffrance en lui et il s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui en lui laissant croire qu'il avait parlé dans son sommeil.

\- Un psy ? s'exclama Goten, non mais attends, c'est juste…

\- Et j'aurais pas dû descendre dans ton service comme ça, vraiment je déconne sur toute la ligne.

Trunks avait détourné son regard du sien et arraché son poignet à son emprise. Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers sombres, sans réagir à ses appels.

Quand son ombre eut disparu, Goten resta planté sans voix, l'estomac noué. Il se maudit à voix haute. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui courir après dans les couloirs feutrés du dernier étage, ils s'étaient suffisamment affichés pour aujourd'hui. Goten baissa la tête avec abattement. Il était l'imbécile et le pervers de l'histoire. Là où Trunks s'effarouchait d'un rêve chaud, il n'avait pas hésité à passer au stade supérieur. Et il lui laissait croire que c'était lui qui était dérangé. Et il le laissait s'excuser misérablement. Goten était rongé par le désir et avait compris maintenant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre remède que d'en parler avec Trunks. Il reculait l'échéance comme un lâche. Aujourd'hui aurait été le meilleur moment. L'occasion inespérée qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Et, par couardise, il avait préféré rire bêtement de l'embarras de son ami et battre en retraite. Il pouvait se convaincre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Trunks, il ne le méritait pas.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Light lemon dans celui-là._

_**Chapitre 9**_

Goten avait un don. Il avait le don de gâcher irrémédiablement chaque sourire que le destin lui adressait, chaque chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il en était tout à fait convaincu en tout cas. Il n'arrivait jamais à prendre les choses au sérieux et se maudissait quand Kami lui présentait la facture. Une fois de plus, il s'était mis dans une situation impossible. Pire, il avait mis Trunks dans une situation impossible. Et il avait presque tout perdu.

Après leur entrevue sur le toit, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'attendre le soir pour espérer poursuivre leur discussion, que Trunks avait abrégée si brutalement en fuyant littéralement. Il s'était dépêché de rentrer à la nuit tombante, espérant que Trunks ne traînerait pas trop au bureau ce jour-là. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait tout de suite tenaillé, quand il avait déverrouillé la porte de la maison trop calme. En entrant, instinctivement, il avait ouvert le dressing de l'entrée et une panique effroyable avait noué ses tripes quand il y avait remarqué la disparition des vestes de Trunks. Il s'était précipité dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, appelant son nom et trébuchant à moitié. Evidemment, Trunks n'avait pas répondu, il n'était déjà plus là.

Goten avait surgi comme un diable dans sa chambre. Elle était vide, vide comme l'armoire, comme les tiroirs et les étagères. Quelques objets, qui trainaient encore là, pouvaient vicieusement faire croire qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti, qu'il allait revenir, son radio-réveil, un peigne, un T-shirt resté accroché derrière la porte, mais ce n'était en réalité que les signes de son empressement à emballer ses affaires. Goten avait fait mille fois le tour de la chambre et de sa salle de bains, à la recherche d'un indice susceptible de démentir le scénario évident qui s'était joué en son absence. Trunks avait déménagé.

Goten avait fini par tomber sur un mot qu'il avait laissé sur le lit. Il le prit et le déchiffra à la faible lumière du soir qui filtrait par la fenêtre, sans même penser à allumer une lampe. _Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. _

Goten retourna le bout de papier avec incrédulité. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir et pensa aussitôt que la réaction de Trunks était démesurée, même carrément dramatique. Il allait s'en rendre compte et il allait revenir. Cette pensée rassurante ne fit pas long feu dans son esprit. Bien sûr Trunks n'allait pas revenir. Il pourrait le guetter, il ne se donnerait même pas la peine de récupérer les trois bricoles qu'il avait oubliées. Trunks n'était pas comme lui, il ne parlait pas à la légère. Trunks réfléchissait, décidait, agissait.

Goten se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait été un tel crétin de l'avoir laissé croire qu'il avait pu parler dans son rêve. Sur le coup, il avait aimé lui prêter des mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés, mais que Goten rêvait d'entendre dans sa bouche. Goten était le seul fautif. Tout venait de lui. Il réalisait maintenant que sa légèreté avait blessé Trunks, même s'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention.

Goten vivait avec ce désir pour Trunks depuis plus de deux semaines. Ou peut-être même plus. Il soupçonnait en réalité que tous ces sentiments étaient enterrés en lui depuis bien plus longtemps. Et il commençait à les apprivoiser progressivement. Honteux et embarrassé au début, il était maintenant en quête d'une façon d'essayer de les satisfaire, ou de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. N'importe quelle façon. Goten n'aimait pas se torturer trop longtemps, et encore une fois, son corps avait une certaine emprise sur ses décisions parfois. Il s'était rangé à l'idée de considérer cette attirance plus rationnellement. Peut-être, s'ils le faisaient une fois, une unique fois, ça passerait, et chacun reprendrait sa vie comme avant. Comment savoir si on essayait pas ? De toute façon, Goten savait qu'il atteignait la limite de son contrôle, et que s'il ne s'expliquait très vite auprès de Trunks, il risquait de déraper sérieusement.

Mais Trunks s'était habilement placé hors de portée. Il ne fonctionnait pas comme Goten et, surtout, il n'avait aucune chance de soupçonner le point de vue de son ami. Il l'avait surpris avec cette fille quelques jours auparavant, il avait cru que Goten lui en voulait pour des propos qu'il n'avait pas tenus. Goten avait si stupidement brouillé les cartes pour se protéger lui-même, que Trunks s'était définitivement éloigné. Goten s'enroula dans ses draps et s'endormit le cœur serré, essayant de trouver un moyen de réparer les dégâts. La tâche semblait insurmontable, à peu près aussi insurmontable que son envie de lui.

Evidemment, Trunks ne répondait pas à ses appels. Goten avait décidé de tenter sa chance depuis une cabine du quartier pour déjouer l'affichage de son numéro. Il attendit une heure tardive, à laquelle il savait que la rue serait déserte. Comme toujours, la messagerie s'enclencha et la voix de Trunks se joua de lui sur l'annonce d'accueil, laissant entendre qu'il rappellerait dès que possible et que son indisponibilité était totalement provisoire et involontaire. Cette fois-ci, Goten prit son courage à deux mains. Il se mordit la lèvre et se concentra, un peu inquiet qu'une autre personne que son ami n'écoute le répondeur.

\- Trunks, c'est moi. Rappelle-moi… Je… J'ai menti, pour l'autre soir. Tu n'as jamais dit…Il faut que je te parle.

Il soupira et raccrocha, réalisant que ses mots n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Mais, de toute façon, Trunks n'avait jamais rappelé.

Tous les jours, à la Capsule, Goten espérait encore inconsciemment le croiser. Là aussi, c'était peine perdue. D'ailleurs, l'idée en elle-même était vaine; il était hors de question d'interpeler Trunks au milieu de tous ces gens, les employés de la Capsule, _ses _employés, qui paraissaient de plus en plus hostiles à Goten.

L'irruption de Trunks dans son service et sa brève tentative d'aventure avec Shazé avaient sévèrement entaillé sa réputation et son entente avec la plupart de ses collègues. Shazé avait mal vécu son indifférence et son attitude fuyante, après cette soirée où Trunks les avait surpris. Et Shazé était à la réception, elle connaissait _absolument _tout le monde ici.

Mis à part quelques trop rares exceptions, Goten avait perçu un changement d'attitude des gens autour de lui. Son chef était devenu incroyablement indulgent, d'autres employés ne lui adressaient plus la parole, le percevant comme une taupe de la direction, ou comme un pistonné incompétent, au choix. Une ou deux filles le trouvaient subitement irrésistiblement charmant, et lui jouait un jeu envahissant, et pour finir, bien sûr, certaines personnes se montraient particulièrement rudes. Goten avait cette impression permanente que tout le monde autour de lui jouait une pièce de théâtre en continue, tous incapables de le considérer simplement comme un collègue parmi d'autres. Ça le laissait d'autant plus seul et isolé dans cette existence bancale qui était devenu la sienne.

Dix jours après avoir raccroché le téléphone de la cabine publique, Goten décida de se rendre chez les Briefs, dans l'espoir de récolter quelques informations.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, les garçons ? demanda Bulma avec une expression qui mélangeait à la fois la préoccupation et l'indifférence.

\- Non…Si… Enfin pas vraiment, bredouilla Goten.

Bulma fit une moue qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, certainement persuadée que ce n'était pas très grave. Elle était sur la table de sa cuisine, en train de visser des composants électroniques sur un appareil dont Goten n'aurait pas su deviner la fonction. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur son travail.

\- Il n'est pas ici, Goten, je ne sais pas exactement où il vit pour l'instant. Je crois qu'il cherche un appartement, expliqua-t-elle distraitement.

Goten avait hoché la tête tristement, hypnotisé par les manipulations de Bulma, concentré sur son montage. Il était resté silencieux et immobile, incapable de repartir, comme si Bulma avait pu détenir un dernier indice pour l'orienter sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Trunks. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, surprise qu'il soit encore là. Elle se redressa et soupira en posant son tournevis.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, Goten, mais tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Ces derniers temps, il est un peu sur les dents… Il travaille tout le temps, mon Dieu, je ne sais plus comment faire. J'avais espéré qu'en emménageant avec toi, ça le calmerait…

Elle pinça les lèvres. Goten savait qu'elle se faisait du souci, elle lui en avait déjà parlé quand Trunks avait décidé de venir vivre avec lui.

\- C'est de ma faute, reprit-elle, je lui ai livré la Capsule. Il est jeune encore. J'aurais dû veiller à ce qu'il prenne plus son temps. Mais il est vraiment doué, tu sais, c'est incroyable.

\- Je sais, soupira Goten.

Bulma eut un petit rire.

\- Il est comme son père, il se laisse facilement griser par le pouvoir, c'est comme une drogue. Enfin… Tâchez de vous réconcilier les enfants, Trunks a vraiment besoin d'un vrai ami.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux Bulma, répondit tristement Goten, un peu mal à l'aise.

Evidemment, Bulma ne soupçonnait pas la nature de son tourment, et il se demanda si elle l'aurait vraiment encouragé à se rapprocher de son fils si elle l'avait su. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans l'esprit de Goten mais la promesse qu'il lui avait faite était difficile à tenir.

Il ne savait pas où il vivait, il ne parvenait pas à le joindre au téléphone et, bien sûr, il n'osait pas monter au dernier étage de la Capsule. Bientôt, le seul contact qui lui restait avec Trunks, était de repérer son aura quand il était au travail. C'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire ce jour-là, attendant passivement que la photocopieuse crache les exemplaires du document qu'il lui avait fait avaler. Ça faisait presque trois semaines que Trunks était parti et Goten se donnait de plus en plus l'impression de mener une vie de zombie. Il avait renoncé à le forcer à lui parler, découragé par les précautions qu'il avait prises pour l'éviter. Il supposait qu'il était plus sage de laisser passer un peu de temps, bien que ce soit si douloureux pour lui. Même si ce qu'il avait dit à Trunks était faux, le fond du problème avait été posé. L'idée d'une attirance entre eux effrayait Trunks au point qu'il avait préféré s'enfuir. Le bruit de la photocopieuse berçait doucement Goten quand, subitement, une explosion d'énergie le submergea. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers le plafond et les étages supérieurs. _Trunks._

Son ami était en colère. Une colère inhabituelle. Goten fronça les sourcils, surveillant attentivement l'aura débordante, à plus d'une dizaine d'étages au-dessus du sien. Elle s'intensifia encore un peu, le persuadant, sans autre hésitation, de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Goten attendit l'ascenseur un instant, nerveusement, se retenant tout juste de passer par la fenêtre et de voler tout simplement jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble. Mais il ne percevait pas de danger. Juste une émotion envahissante et incontrôlée. L'ascension prudente et feutrée de la cabine, qui s'arrêta encore à certains étages, lui parut incroyablement lente. Autour de lui, des gens montaient et descendaient, sans qu'il leur prête la moindre attention. Il restait en alerte. L'énergie diffuse de Trunks s'atténua un peu mais il la sentait encore vibrante. Il savait que rien de tout cela n'était normal. Trunks ne perdait jamais le contrôle de cette manière. Quand l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au dernier étage, Goten en sortit et considéra le couloir élégant, tapissé de moquette épaisse. Quelques employés se tenaient là, pétrifiés, le regard rivés en direction du bureau de Trunks. Goten les contourna pour remonter le corridor. Il percevait le murmure de certains, qui s'interrogeaient sur ce qui était en train de passer, les yeux pleins de questions effarées.

Devant le secrétariat, une véritable troupe de curieux s'était amassée, sans oser en franchir la porte restée ouverte. Goten entendait la secrétaire qui appelait Trunks en toquant frénétiquement à la porte. Il ne ralentit pas sa progression et écarta fermement ceux qui l'empêchaient de passer. Il ne se soucia pas de leurs mines surprises et irritées, et se fraya implacablement un chemin jusqu'à la secrétaire, qui continuait à frapper à la porte close du bureau. Il saisit son poing minuscule pour la faire cesser. Elle leva des yeux stupéfaits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda gravement Goten.

Elle hésita, l'air crispé et paniqué. Elle reconnut Goten après une fraction de seconde.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle, il a eu un appel, il était avec ce Monsieur, et après…

Elle tourna les yeux vers un homme à la mine défaite, qui se tenait tremblant à côté de la porte.

\- On a perdu un contrat… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça l'a rendu fou…Il a tout cassé… C'était un petit contrat sans importance, expliqua l'homme, complètement hébété.

La secrétaire avait lâché la poignée de la porte.

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui je ne sais même pas s'il a dormi, marmonna-t-elle en fixant Goten.

Goten la repoussa doucement et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans le bureau. Le spectacle le figea instantanément. Le magnifique bureau était dans un état de désordre indescriptible. Des feuilles avaient été éparpillées sur le sol, le bureau précieux et gigantesque était littéralement fendu net en deux morceaux. Les débris de verre d'une table basse crépitaient sous ses pieds et les chaises et un fauteuil avaient été renversés, comme dans une bagarre de bar. Goten laissa ses yeux naviguer sur ce capharnaüm, à la recherche de Trunks.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement! hurla sa voix quelque part dans l'un des recoins de la pièce.

Goten sentait encore son aura vacillante, prête à surgir. Il se dirigea vers elle. Trunks était là, assis sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il respirait avec peine, les yeux rivés au sol. Goten s'agenouilla près de lui. Instinctivement sa main effleura ses cheveux, sans oser les toucher vraiment.

\- Trunks, appela-t-il doucement.

Trunks releva la tête lentement. Il avait une mine terriblement fatiguée, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés.

\- Goten ? C'est toi ? s'étonna-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Goten d'une voix soucieuse, sa main toujours en suspens au-dessus de sa tête.

Trunks baissa le regard et appuya son front dans l'une de ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je... je…

Il bégaya un peu, puis se tut, renonçant à trouver les mots. Goten ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi désemparé. Il posa enfin sa main sur ses cheveux et l'attira doucement vers lui, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur, qui lui avait tant manqué après s'être définitivement fanée dans la maison. Trunks se laissa aller, l'autorisant à le ramener contre lui, calant même sa tête contre sa poitrine. Goten ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de dompter la cadence accélérée de son cœur, prêt à exploser. Après une hésitation, il posa maladroitement sa deuxième main dans le dos de son ami, et serra légèrement pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Trunks lui rendit progressivement son étreinte, dans un geste timide. Aucun des deux ne pouvait voir le visage de l'autre. Goten lui caressa un peu les cheveux et s'écarta de lui pour rencontrer ses yeux. Trunks le regardait avec une sorte d'appréhension incrédule.

\- Goten, je voulais…

\- Chhuut.

Goten ne voulait pas qu'il parle. S'il parlait, il réfléchirait et, s'il réfléchissait, certainement, il romprait l'émotion du moment. Goten approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Trunks le regarda faire avec un tressaillement imperceptible mais ne résista pas. Goten pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Trunks. Il avança sa langue inquiète à la rencontre de celle de Trunks. Il la trouva sans mal et elle répondit paresseusement à son invitation. Goten ne prolongea pas le baiser, conscient de l'avoir peut-être un peu volé sur l'instant. Trunks le fixait toujours avec perplexité, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes. Goten se sentait embarrassé par son expression surprise et incrédule. Il relâcha son étreinte et baissa les yeux piteusement.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Trunks se rapprocha de lui et le saisissant par la nuque, colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une ardeur qui le surprit. Goten réagit aussitôt avec la même passion, l'enlaçant avidement. Il y mit suffisamment de force pour que Trunks tombe sur le dos avec un bruit mat. Il avait rêvé de ça depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait l'impression de sentir le bouillonnement de son sang dans ses veines et dans ses tempes.

Trunks n'essaya pas de se relever, concentré sur leur baiser et la danse délicieuse de leurs langues. Goten était agenouillé à côté de lui, et, penché au-dessus de lui, il passa sa main sous sa chemise déjà froissée, cherchant le contact de cette peau qu'il n'avait jamais pu approcher, après l'avoir si souvent admirée. L'imminence de son désir était accentuée par le manque qu'il avait ressenti cruellement ces trois dernières semaines. Il laissa sa main courir le long de son abdomen et sur ses hanches, jusqu'à rencontrer sa ceinture. Il rompit alors le baiser et regarda Trunks. Ils se fixaient avec incertitude. Goten brûlait de l'intérieur, mais il ne voulait rien gâcher. Il savait que Trunks n'était pas forcément résigné à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais Trunks ne fit pas mine d'arrêter sa main. Il se contenta de s'essuyer furtivement les lèvres du revers de la manche et resta immobile, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Goten au-dessus de lui.

Goten descendit lentement sa main. Elle dépassa la ceinture et glissa paresseusement par-dessus. Il fut soulagé de trouver Trunks déjà bien dur. Il sourit intérieurement. Il appuya alors sa caresse et massa lentement la braguette. Trunks ferma les yeux avec un soupir contenu. Goten remonta et défit sa ceinture d'une main pour ouvrir le pantalon.

Il était étonné de la dureté et du développement de ce qu'il y trouva, mais cela l'émoustilla d'autant plus, et il s'en saisit. Il se pencha pour reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Trunks, tandis qu'il engageait son mouvement avec douceur et fermeté. La langue de Trunks cherchait la sienne, en même temps que sa gorge formait de faibles grognements rauques. Goten se sentait au bord d'exploser, lui-même pris d'un désir dévorant. Sans que Trunks s'en aperçoive, de sa main libre, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon et à baisser suffisamment son caleçon pour libérer son membre en érection. Il ressentit un commencement de soulagement. Il l'empoigna et débuta des mouvements cadencés sur ceux qu'il imprimait sur Trunks.

Le plaisir le saisit si instantanément qu'il lâcha un râle de satisfaction. Trunks entrouvrit alors les yeux et les baissa sur lui. Il rapprocha sa main de celle de Goten pour la faire lâcher et prendre sa place. Goten crut qu'il allait hurler à son contact et il dut rompre le baiser langoureux qui n'avait pas cessé, pour se mordre les lèvres. Il agrippa instinctivement le poignet de Trunks, comme pour le prévenir de l'intensité du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Trunks cala naturellement son rythme sur celui de Goten, observant avec attention l'expression concentrée de Goten, inquiet de l'explosion de sensations qu'il sentait venir. Mais Goten était sur la corde depuis bien trop longtemps et il se libéra violemment au bout de quelques minutes, se courbant subitement pour se nicher dans la chemise de Trunks et y perdre le cri qui s'était noué dans sa gorge. L'odeur et le contact de Trunks le submergèrent en un instant et lui firent perdre pied avec la réalité, le noyant dans le plaisir du moment. Il eut à peine conscience de la tiédeur humide de la semence de Trunks qui se répandait sur sa main et entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il sentait ses muscles se raidir sous lui.

Quand la transe commença à retomber, il tourna la tête vers Trunks. Il était toujours allongé, inerte maintenant, les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée. Goten s'humecta les lèvres et se blottit contre lui. Trunks l'enlaça doucement et lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. Goten écoutait son cœur, apaisé par la régularité des battements.

\- Goten, chuchota Trunks après un instant.

Goten n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il voulait rester là. Plus précisément, il lui semblait qu'il aurait volontiers fini sa vie dans cette position.

\- Goten, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je dorme. Si on reste comme ça, je vais m'endormir ici.

\- T'as qu'à rentrer à la maison, déserteur, marmonna Goten.

Goten le sentit sourire. Un coup timide frappé à la porte les fit sursauter. Trunks repoussa Goten et s'assit. Il scruta avec indécision ses vêtements.

\- Merde, siffla-t-il, on aurait dû faire gaffe.

De son côté, Goten s'était levé d'un bond et reboutonnait son pantalon avec panique.

\- Elle va pas rentrer, hein ? demanda-t-il avec affolement, en parlant de la secrétaire qu'il soupçonnait derrière la porte.

\- Aucun risque, maugréa Trunks en contemplant ses doigts avec embarras.

Goten baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit avec amusement. Toujours assis par terre, Trunks déboutonnait avec précaution sa chemise mouillée de leur plaisir, veillant à garder le tissu à distance de sa peau. En le voyant ainsi, Goten fut pris d'une bouffée d'émotion. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et ne put s'empêcher de saisir sa tête et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, le prenant de court dans son opération délicate.

\- Me laisse plus tomber comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

Trunks le regardait d'un air surpris, les doigts toujours crispés sur sa boutonnière. Goten savait que son désir, loin de s'éteindre, risquait maintenant de prendre une véritable ampleur.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_Carrément Lemon. Don't like, don't read._

_**Chapitre 10**_

La nuit printanière était tombée complètement. Les rives du canal n'étaient éclairées que par la lumière du salon, diffuse, qui perçait difficilement l'obscurité. Goten observait les flots d'eaux sombres qui reflétaient par intermittence les éclats de la lune. Il fumait en repensant à cette journée si bizarre. A Trunks. A ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il se sentait étrangement à la fois mal à l'aise et à la fois incroyablement soulagé. Il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Trunks en premier lieu et au-delà de tout. Il redoutait que son ami ne mette des mois à accepter de lui parler à nouveau. Cette idée l'avait torturée sérieusement. Trunks pouvait être très déterminé. Il n'avait pas imaginé le retrouver si vite et si _complètement. _

Il n'avait pas dit un mot quand Goten avait suggéré qu'il rentre _à la maison. _Il avait hoché la tête et il l'avait suivi. Goten s'était rendu compte que son ami était en piteux état. Il était fatigué. Plus, il était tout simplement éreinté. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Depuis combien de temps pensait-il pouvoir trouver son salut dans le stress continuel de ses responsabilités ? La secrétaire avait dit qu'il n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis trois jours. Goten l'aurait giflée de l'avoir laissé faire ça, tout en sachant que c'était stupide. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle était payée pour lui faire savoir les tâches incommensurables qu'il devait abattre, et, Trunks seul, se sentait obligé de faire face à tout ça, sans aide, sans répit possible, sans pitié.

Goten avait décrété que Trunks était en vacance pour un mois. La secrétaire avait ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à objecter, mais le regard assassin de Goten l'avait prudemment faite taire. Il ne l'avait même pas laissée parler à son patron et avait reconduit Trunks chez lui. Chez eux plus précisément, car Goten n'avait jamais accepté de considérer que Trunks n'y vivait plus.

Après s'être longuement préoccupé de l'état de sa chemise et l'avoir remplacée par une autre, toute neuve et strictement identique, Trunks s'était renfermé sur lui-même, et était resté totalement silencieux. Il avait été avec Goten d'une docilité exceptionnelle, le laissant prendre, pour une fois, le contrôle de la situation, en toute confiance. Il s'était endormi dans le taxi et, arrivé à la maison, il s'était effondré dans son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, avant que le sommeil ne le foudroie en un instant. Depuis, Goten, qui avait abandonné son poste, sans une explication auprès de son chef, pour rester avec lui, surveillait son réveil qui ne venait pas. Et évidemment, il repensait à leur étreinte inattendue et tellement délicieuse. Il redoutait la réaction de Trunks quand il reprendrait complètement ses esprits. Il avait été parfaitement conscient et maître de lui-même dans son bureau, mais son jugement avait pu être perturbé par son état de fatigue et de stress. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu un mot de reproche ou de regret. Silencieux tout le temps qu'avait duré le retour, il s'était même calé contre l'épaule de Goten pour somnoler dans la voiture. Comme un geste naturel et réconfortant. Mais avec Trunks, on ne savait jamais. A la différence de Goten, Trunks réfléchissait, et après seulement, il parlait.

Goten lui-même n'était pas sûr de la situation. Bien sûr, il adorait Trunks, et bien sûr il ne regrettait pas leur expérience, et bien sûr, il le désirait toujours, et peut-être plus qu'avant. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment dire où tout cela était censé les mener. Est-ce que c'était purement physique ? Une attirance bizarre, un peu contre-nature, limite incestueuse, dans leurs esprits curieux ? Est-ce que c'était un attachement qui allait au-delà de ça, de ceux qui vous sèvrent de tous les autres ? Dans ce cas, comment étaient-ils censés gérer ça ? Comment Trunks gèrerait-ils ça ? Il avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que lui. Lui qui aimait tout décider lui-même, et tout maîtriser, paraissait contrarié que la nature lui impose cette situation.

Goten observa le nuage de fumée au-dessus de lui et pinça les lèvres. Pour le savoir, il fallait aller au bout de l'aventure. Si Trunks voulait, ils pourraient vivre cette attirance jusqu'à la limite et en tirer les conclusions plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de tout comprendre.

Trunks entrouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait nuit maintenant. Il dégagea précautionneusement le bras sur lequel il avait dormi, et qui était maintenant complètement ankylosé, et le massa distraitement. Il avait un peu froid et se sentait gêné par ses vêtements de ville. Il prit conscience avec surprise qu'il n'avait même pas retiré ses chaussures, oubli impardonnable dans le recueil de ses manies névrosées. Il se déchaussa d'un geste las et déboutonna instinctivement ses manches de chemises. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, émergeant des limbes de ses sens engourdis, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans la maison de Goten. Les draps n'étaient plus tout frais et il sentait même l'odeur de Goten. Quelque part au fond de lui-même, il sut que son ami avait dû dormir ici.

Il se remémora ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ça avait été un moment de pur plaisir mais il se sentait terriblement confus. Quelques souvenirs précis de l'instant remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire subitement, et il se sentit durcir irrémédiablement. Il plaqua sa main sur sa braguette avec un air contrarié, comme s'il avait pu faire taire son corps. Il retira sa chemise et défit également son pantalon pour s'en débarrasser. Il savoura l'air frais sur sa peau.

Il jeta un œil dans la pièce mais la chambre vide n'avait même pas un simple T-shirt à lui offrir. Il haussa les épaules et s'enfonça douillettement sous la couverture. Il crut qu'il allait se rendormir sur le champ, mais évidemment l'odeur et le souvenir de Goten rampaient dans son crâne à présent et les deux combinés éveillaient un peu plus son désir, empêchant le sommeil de venir. Il empoigna fermement son boxer, comme pour le sommer de se calmer. En réalité, son geste eut tout l'effet inverse et il sentit son érection croître, à ce qu'elle interprétait comme une invitation. « Chiotte » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Après un rythme très soutenu, sa vie sexuelle était tombée au niveau zéro depuis plusieurs mois et son corps n'aimait pas ça. Son petit écart avec Goten avait fait sortir le diable de sa boîte. Il céda à ses exigences, conscient que rien ne calmerait plus le feu qui s'était allumé en lui. Il commença ses mouvements lentement. Son pénis était incroyablement réactif. Il se sentait grisé par l'odeur de Goten et ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il jeta un œil sur le chevet et y repéra la boite de mouchoirs qu'il y avait abandonnée quelques semaines auparavant.

Il s'en saisit de sa main libre et continua ses mouvements doucement. Il se trouva très vite impatient et contrairement à ses plans, il accéléra rapidement. Il se mordait les lèvres, inquiet que Goten puisse l'entendre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper les mouchoirs pour limiter la casse et eut à peine un gémissement en jouissant. Il reprit son souffle lentement et ferma les yeux. Ça avait été un besoin pressant, envahissant, et il se sentait soulagé, mais le plaisir n'avait de loin pas égalé celui qu'il avait pris avec Goten. Il nettoya comme il put dans la pénombre et repoussa négligemment la boite et les mouchoirs usagers qui tombèrent du lit. Il put enfin, à nouveau, se recroqueviller dans les couvertures, et retomber dans un sommeil salutaire.

Le lever du jour inonda le salon d'une lumière crue qui finit par réveiller Goten. Il s'étira en baillant, sans prêter attention à la télévision, qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'éteindre avant que le sommeil ne le prenne. Il se frotta la tête en scrutant d'un œil vide les rives du canal au travers le baie vitrée. Hormis le présentateur surexcité du télé-achat, la maison était silencieuse. Goten pressa la télécommande distraitement pour faire taire le vendeur d'épluche-légumes. Il resta assis un instant au bord du canapé. Trunks paraissait dormir encore. Il était allé le voir plusieurs fois dans la soirée. En dehors de la fois où il s'était déshabillé pour se mettre sous la couette, il n'avait pas changé une seule fois de position. Cette manie de dormir comme une statue était ahurissante. Goten avait été tenté de dormir avec lui. Il en avait eu vraiment envie, tout en estimant que ça pouvait être une mauvaise idée. Encore une fois, il restait incertain sur l'accueil que Trunks lui ferait après leur emportement à la Capsule. Ce serait encore plus douloureux d'être rejeté, s'il avait eu tout le temps de s'imprégner de son essence. De toute façon, Goten n'avait pas eu à réfléchir très longuement sur l'endroit où il passerait la nuit, il s'était une fois de plus endormi devant la télévision. En se levant, il ne fut pas étonné de sentir son désir qui s'éveillait à son tour. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau et monta prudemment les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Trunks. Il entendait à l'extérieur, les oiseaux matinaux qui accueillaient l'arrivée du soleil. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et observa la silhouette de Trunks sous la couverture, que le jour timide illuminait faiblement. Trunks était toujours recroquevillé, face à la porte, tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Goten s'approcha de lui et effleura ses cheveux, savourant leur vague picotement sur la paume de sa main. Il baissa les yeux sur le dormeur et remarqua la boite de mouchoirs et les mouchoirs usagés roulés en boule à ses pieds. Il sourit, il savait que Trunks n'était pas enrhumé. Il nota alors seulement l'odeur caractéristique, presque noyée dans celle de Trunks. Son désir commença à s'emballer et son cœur s'accéléra.

Il contourna le lit et souleva la couette pour s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur. Il s'approcha le plus possible de lui sans le toucher. Cette infime distance qu'il laissa entre eux était incroyablement excitante. Il ne le touchait pas mais percevait la chaleur irradiante de son corps. Son érection se fortifia un peu plus. Trunks déplia ses jambes et Goten sentit ses muscles s'étirer, annonçant son réveil. Il l'observait patiemment, appuyé sur son coude, la tête reposant sur sa main, les yeux luisants. Trunks tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Goten attendit sa réaction avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, mais il avait tellement envie de lui à cet instant, qu'il avait conscience d'être dans l'un de ses moments où son cerveau ne contrôlait plus tout à fait tout. Trunks le fixait gravement, sans un mot, sans que Goten sut dire s'il était totalement réveillé, s'il était en colère ou s'il réfléchissait.

Trunks leva lentement une main et passa un pouce sur la tempe de Goten, avant de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Goten frémit à son contact et ferma les yeux. Trunks attira doucement sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa paresseusement. Goten laissa sa langue chercher la sienne, savourant son initiative. Leurs corps se touchaient maintenant et Goten frotta son érection contre l'aine de Trunks. Trunks voulut s'en emparer mais Goten retint sa main et la ramena fermement mais doucement à côté de sa tête qui reposait toujours sur le matelas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ce matin.

Trunks ne protesta pas. Goten rompit le baiser pour nicher ses lèvres dans son cou, laissant courir sa main le long de son torse et de son abdomen nus jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer qu'il écarta sans hésitation. Trunks se raidit légèrement mais le laissa lui retirer le sous-vêtement d'un geste impatient. Goten s'était redressé et avait brutalement rejeté la couette pour le découvrir. Il contemplait son corps totalement dénudé. Trunks le regardait, toujours impassible, sans aucune pudeur, calme et confiant. Goten tressaillit devant le spectacle et enleva son T-shirt à son tour. Trunks l'observait, une lueur dans les yeux. Son érection n'était pas encore tout à fait complète. Il s'assit et enlaça la taille de Goten, appuyant sa tête contre son ventre et passant ses mains dans son dos. Il posa les lèvres sur son nombril et remonta en ligne droite jusqu'à sa poitrine, chatouillant la peau salée du bout de sa langue. Goten frissonna et siffla inconsciemment, en attrapant doucement les cheveux soyeux de son ami. Trunks remonta le long de son cou et jusqu'à ses lèvres. Goten saisit son érection qu'il sentait contre sa peau et Trunks râla d'une voix rauque. Le son résonna à l'oreille de Goten, dans sa bouche et dans tout son être, déclenchant un engrenage en lui. Il imprima un mouvement lent et paresseux jusqu'à sentir Trunks suffisamment dur. Trunks avait déboutonné son pantalon. Goten rompit le baiser et se recula pour se lever et se débarrasser de ce qui lui restait comme vêtement. Trunks ne le lâchait pas des yeux, agenouillés sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées. Quand il eut fini, Goten se tourna vers lui et fit une pause. Il grimpa sur le lit très lentement et contourna Trunks pour se retrouver derrière lui. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille et saisit à nouveau son érection. Trunks respirait plus bruyamment accompagnant légèrement son mouvement de ses hanches. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Goten plaça sa deuxième main entre ses omoplates et le poussa en avant. Trunks étouffa un grognement quand son nez s'enfonça brusquement dans les draps. Goten sentit sa réticence et maintint sa main sur son dos.

\- Goten, souffla Trunks

\- Chuut.

Trunks avait tourné sa tête et Goten s'était penché sur lui, pour chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Je suis pas sûr, là, objecta Trunks, toujours à voix basse, comme si quelqu'un avait pu les entendre.

Goten appuya la pression sur son pénis qu'il tenait toujours sur sa main. Il ressentit aussitôt sa réaction.

\- Ça va bien se passer, t'en as pas envie ? J'en crève, chuchota Goten.

Trunks expira longuement et cessa de s'agiter. Goten retira lentement sa main de son dos, comprenant qu'il acceptait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité et fit glisser les doigts le long de colonne vertébrale absolument parfaite. Il continuait à le masturber inlassablement, s'assurant de la permanence de son désir. Arrivés au bas du dos, il introduisit un doigt en Trunks. Son ami musela un gémissement mais le laissa faire. Mais Goten sentait sa résistance.

\- Goten, si tu veux vraiment faire ça, utilise quelque chose, bordel, marmonna Trunks finalement.

Goten cilla un peu. La suggestion de Trunks lui parut une évidence alléchante. Goten n'avait jamais pratiqué ça avec une fille. A vrai dire s'il avait eu la simple idée d'en parler à Valèse, elle l'aurait certainement foutu dehors en une minute. Il n'avait pas eu le réflexe. Il repéra les objets autour de lui mais la chambre avait été vidée. Il se leva précipitamment.

\- Bouge pas, jeta-t-il à Trunks.

Son ami tourna les yeux vers lui maudissant son imprévoyance. S'il avait des idées tordues, il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence d'avoir un plan. Trunks était à la fois réticent et à la fois incroyablement curieux du projet de Goten. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait eu le cran. Il avait craqué en entendant sa voix vibrer « j'en crève » à ses oreilles. Il se rassurait en se disant que personne n'avait besoin de savoir et que Goten ferait attention. Goten reparut avec un sourire machiavélique qui inquiéta vaguement Trunks. Il tressaillit quand il lui versa une lotion visqueuse et grasse, agréablement parfumée dans le dos. Goten passa sa main avidement sur sa peau, répandit le produit sur son dos, imprégnant ses doigts du produit. Trunks cessa de réfléchir à ce que Goten avait ramené quand il l'empoigna à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec une main entièrement huilée qui excitait étrangement les sens. Goten le repoussa vers l'avant pour le repositionner. Le toucher était incroyablement transformé, agréable, et Trunks grogna faiblement. Il sentit à nouveau le doigt de Goten en lui. Mais cette-fois-ci la sensation était totalement différente et il parvint à le laisser glisser plus profondément, générant une impression plus naturelle. Bientôt, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Goten avait deux doigts en lui. Les mouvements de ses deux mains, l'une en lui et l'autre sur son érection, se rendaient un écho symétrique alternant le plaisir et une sorte de douleur qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Trunks ferma les yeux et accompagna les gestes d'un balancement de hanches. Quand il sentit les doigts de Goten se retirer, il eut la sensation étrange d'un équilibre rompu.

Goten dégagea doucement et le plus possible son orifice et commença à s'introduire, lâchant le pénis de Trunks pour disposer de ses deux mains. Contrairement à ce que Trunks avait redouté la pénétration se fit plutôt naturellement, largement facilitée par cette huile dégoulinant dont il avait l'impression d'être couvert maintenant. Goten se mordait les lèvres, électrisé par le plaisir, haletant par intermittence. Il prit un temps qui parut interminable à Trunks avant d'être entièrement à l'intérieur. Trunks serrait les dents avec inquiétude et le sentiment que son corps ne suffirait pas à accueillir l'intégralité de Goten. Mais Goten finit par arriver au bout et s'immobilisa un instant, avant de repartir en arrière avec un râle de plaisir vibrant qui hérissa la peau de Trunks. Quand il revint, subitement, son mouvement déclencha une onde de plaisir inattendu en Trunks qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcha un cri bref. Goten crut qu'il allait défaillir. Mis en confiance par le plaisir de son ami, il poursuivit son mouvement avec assurance, serrant les dents pour contenir les grognements qui se formaient dans sa gorge. Trunks, de son côté, ne prenait plus cette peine maintenant, et Goten entendait sa satisfaction sortir brutalement de ses lèvres. Ses sons étaient à deux doigts de le rendre dingue. Goten voulait que ça dure en sachant que ça ne pourrait pas. Abasourdi de trouver autant de plaisir à chacun des mouvements de Goten, Trunks avait empoigné son pénis, pris par l'urgence de soulager cet insupportable besoin en lui. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et se libéra en un instant. En voyant sa semence se répandre sur les draps au-dessous de lui, Goten n'y tint plus et l'imita avec un cri qui mourut en râle de soulagement.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un instant le souffle coupé, incapable de reprendre leur respiration. Goten se retira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la bouche sèche, les poumons avides. Le corps de Trunks s'affaissa et il s'étendit à plat ventre, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras croisés.

\- Putain de merde, conclut-il d'une voix rauque.

Goten sourit. Trunks ne jurait que dans deux cas, quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait et quand il était pris au dépourvu. Goten comprenait qu'il se trouvait dans le deuxième cas. En réponse, Goten passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux. Il devait bien admettre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant prendre un plaisir comparable, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment été sûr de ce qu'il faisait, quand il l'avait fait. C'était comme si son corps avait pris le contrôle et qu'il s'était contenté de suivre. Trunks saisit les doigts de Goten sur sa tête et les serra brièvement. Il finit par se relever en contemplant les draps maculés de la lotion que Goten avait utilisée comme lubrifiant et de leurs propres fluides. Son regard erra sur le lit dévasté et se posa sur Goten. Trunks arborait maintenant une expression grave qui contrastait avec la béatitude affichée par Goten.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'y penses ? demanda Trunks.

Goten se mordit les lèvres. Il ressentait une vague accusation dans la question et hésitait à répondre. Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il en rêvait depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble ? Depuis hier ? Depuis qu'il avait observé les techniques de drague de Trunks quand ils étaient adolescents ? Il se sentait embarrassé et confus, mais savait, au ton de sa voix, que Trunks attendait une réponse et ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à l'obtenir.

\- Trunks… Je crois que…je suis amoureux de toi, bredouilla Goten.

\- Conneries ! coupa Trunks avec exaspération.

Il se leva brusquement, et s'écarta du lit.

\- Trunks ! appela Goten d'une voix implorante, conscient d'avoir gaffé.

\- Va te faire foutre ! répliqua Trunks en sortant de la chambre.

Goten l'entendit se diriger vers la salle de bains.

\- Et si t'es pas à l'heure au boulot, j'ordonnerai personnellement qu'on te vire ! ajouta la voix irritée de Trunks avant qu'il ne claque la porte de la salle de bains.

Goten leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il entendait la douche qui se mettait en route. Il avait oublié à quel point Trunks pouvait être un connard par moment. Un sourire inconscient étira ses lèvres. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait rien.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci les reviews. Chère Soso, ne crois pas que parce qu'ils sont passés au lit, la messe est dite, bien au contraire. Je ne crois pas qu'on couche impunément avec son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e). A ce sujet, je réfléchis encore au dénouement de cette histoire et je suis très tentée de les séparer brutalement (sorcière que je suis). Mais... Rien n'est décidé. Bref, ouverte à toute suggestion, si vous en avez. En attendant, enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Trunks observait l'eau qui s'écoulait par la bonde de la douche. Il était hypnotisé par son mouvement, par son aspect, y cherchant encore des traces de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il était là depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et son corps était complètement lavé depuis longtemps. Il rejeta distraitement les mèches de ses cheveux dégoulinants vers l'arrière de son crâne et se décida à couper le robinet. Il saisit une serviette et, en l'approchant de son visage, eut un moment d'hésitation en y repérant l'odeur de Goten. Evidemment, Trunks ne disposait d'aucune de ses affaires ici, et il avait déménagé depuis presque un mois, l'essence de Goten avait pris possession des lieux. Il se sécha complètement, avant de constater qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements non plus. Il soupira et se posta devant le lavabo. Il essuya négligemment la vapeur qui avait embuée le miroir et fixa son reflet légèrement flou. Il s'était presque attendu à se trouver différent, mais son alter égo se contentait de lui rendre son regard interrogateur, fidèle à lui-même. Il était agité de sentiments contradictoires et déroutants. Il était encore surpris d'avoir accepté que Goten fasse ce qu'il avait fait, et d'y avoir trouvé un tel plaisir. Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait pu ressentir ça la dernière fois. Il avait toujours aimé le sexe, ça ne faisait aucun mystère pour lui. Et il avait longtemps vécu en conséquence; encore une fois, ça avait été facile. Il avait été aussi aventurier en la matière. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait capable de pousser la curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il avait fait ce matin. Et certainement, si n'importe qui d'autre s'était trouvé à la place de Goten, il ne l'aurait pas envisagé une seule seconde. En même temps, c'était peut-être ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était Goten.

\- Bordel, maugréa-t-il devant la glace.

Il entendit Goten crier quelque chose depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Trunks ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner les yeux vers la porte de la salle de bains. Après une minute, la porte d'entrée claqua et il comprit que Goten était parti travailler, comme il le lui avait conseillé. A l'idée que n'importe lequel de ses collègues puisse soupçonner ce qu'il venait de faire juste avant de venir, Trunks s'empourpra. Il savait évidemment que Goten n'allait rien raconter, mais cette idée était un problème en elle-même. _Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi_. Les paroles de Goten résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Trunks. Quel crétin.

\- Chiotte, lâcha-t-il.

Il finit par sortir de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la chambre de Goten pour se servir en vêtements. Le désordre y était indescriptible et Trunks eut du mal à distinguer le linge propre du linge sale. Quand il fut parvenu à reconstituer une tenue complète, il l'enfila. Il surprit son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre et sourit faiblement, se trouvant déguisé en Goten.

La maison était vide et silencieuse et cela généra une sensation étrange en lui. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait recherché en envoyant Goten travailler. Il avait besoin de calme. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie avec la sonnerie du téléphone en bruit de fond, en mouvement permanent. Il avait déconné, il le savait. En réalité, il avait voulu se forcer à oublier cette attirance qu'il commençait à développer pour Goten, il avait voulu détourner son esprit de cette préoccupation et, dans le vide de sa vie sociale, il n'avait trouvé comme planche de salut, que le tourbillon de la Capsule. Il revoyait la tête du type qui était avec lui dans le bureau quand, pris d'une rage inexplicable, il avait fendu son bureau en deux d'un seul coup. L'ivresse du pouvoir n'avait pas réussi à éloigner suffisamment ses démons, et bien sûr, ils avaient fini par le rattraper. Ils avaient même fondu sur lui et l'avait torpillé en plein vol, pour être franc. Quand Goten l'avait attiré contre lui, dans un geste qui aurait pu être un simple geste de réconfort, l'obsession de Trunks pour son corps avait ressurgi avec une puissance décuplée. Il avait été stupéfait que Goten l'embrasse et, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Trunks n'aurait peut-être pas cédé. Mais il l'avait fait. Goten ne réfléchissait jamais, et il l'avait fait.

Trunks essaya de chasser ses souvenirs embarrassant et se prépara un thé en explorant le frigo, pour en extraire tout ce qui était susceptible de satisfaire son estomac exigeant. Il entreprit de fouiller également les placards. Il suspendit aussitôt son mouvement en remarquant les photos. Goten avait cru malin, pour marquer le territoire de chacun, de coller des photos sur certaines des portes, censées abriter le garde-manger exclusif de l'un ou de l'autre. Comme si ils étaient capables de confondre leurs bouffes et leurs placards. En fait, Goten en était capable, certainement, surtout les jours de beuveries. Et au lieu d'écrire les noms sur des étiquettes, comme n'importe quel adulte sensé, Goten avait plaqué des photos d'eux quand ils étaient enfants, trouvant le procédé plus explicite. Evidemment il avait jugé bon de choisir les photos les plus débiles que Bulma avait pu retrouver. Trunks sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa photo alors qu'il était parti depuis plusieurs semaines. De toute façon, cette affaire de placards séparés n'avait pas fonctionné longtemps. Ils avaient très vite mis toutes les ressources en commun, trop heureux de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, sans considération de la propriété de la nourriture. Trunks ouvrit le placard en observant le petit Goten sur papier glacé, qui affichait un sourire édenté, après avoir perdu plusieurs dents de lait d'un coup.

Cela lui rappela le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble et il se souvint subitement de la première fois qu'il avait désiré Goten. Il devait avoir dix-neuf ans à l'époque. Rien n'avait été calculé, tout l'avait pris de court et il en avait ressenti une telle honte et une telle confusion. Ils étaient partis camper avec des amis, il ne se souvenait même plus exactement l'endroit. C'était les vacances. La petite copine de Trunks les avait lâchés à la dernière minute et Goten était célibataire. Le climat n'avait pas été franchement idéal pour leur petite virée et, le soir venu, le groupe d'amis n'avait pas voulu s'éterniser autour du feu. Il ne pleuvait pas mais il faisait froid. Quoiqu'il en soit, seuls Trunks et Goten avaient tenu le pari de dormir à la belle étoile. Les autres s'étaient lâchement abrités sous les tentes, fuyant un par un dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les deux amis, engoncés dans leurs sacs de couchage. Trunks était fatigué et voulait dormir. Goten était éméché et voulait parler. Il parlait toujours trop quand il avait bu. Même sobre, en réalité. Et alors qu'il était allongé tranquillement, attendant de glisser douillettement dans sa somnolence, Trunks avait senti Goten se rapprocher de lui, roulant comiquement dans son sac de couchage comme un gros ver. Quand il y avait repensé après coup, la situation était loin d'être sensuelle ou sulfureuse, et ça avait rendu les événements encore plus incompréhensibles et inattendus aux yeux de Trunks. Jaugeant mal les distances et maîtrisant mal son mode de déplacement, Goten l'avait à moitié écrasé en arrivant près de lui et Trunks l'avait repoussé en râlant. Mais évidemment son ami ne s'était pas laissé rebuter, il n'avait pas envie de dormir et était d'humeur bavarde. Trunks s'était dit que s'il ne lui répondait pas, il finirait par le laisser tranquille. Ça avait été préjuger beaucoup du sens de l'observation de Goten. Il s'était mis à chuchoter à son oreille, pour ne pas réveiller les autres, il avait parler presque sans discontinuer.

De quoi avait-il parlé, déjà ? Des étoiles qu'il connaissait, de la lune qui était pleine au-dessus d'eux, de son incidence sur le climat, d'un film qu'il avait vu sur le sujet et de tout un tas d'autres conneries que Trunks avait rapidement cessé d'écouter. Goten le collait, pour être sûr qu'il entende ses paroles. Trunks avait senti la chaleur de son corps au travers du tissu molletonné des sacs de couchage, et l'odeur de son ami avait rampé jusqu'à lui pour le submerger progressivement. Il devinait les courbes de son corps, plaqué au sien. Le son feutré de sa voix, la vague odeur de bière par-dessus la sienne, le picotement de ses cheveux sur sa peau… Ces sensations innocentes avaient guidé son esprit jusqu'à l'envie de se glisser dans le même duvet que Goten. Il ne savait pas comment cette idée avait surgi subitement dans sa cervelle, mais elle s'était plantée là et avait pris racine, à sa plus grande confusion. Et Goten continuait de parler, et chaque fois que Trunks avait voulu s'écarter un peu de lui, il l'avait suivi, inquiet qu'il ne puisse plus capter son précieux discours. Ce mouvement avait en fait allumé un peu plus le trouble en Trunks, et quand il s'était rendu compte de l'effet incontrôlable qu'il produisait sur son corps, n'y tenant plus, il avait fini par hurler. « Ta gueule, Goten ! Laisse-moi dormir maintenant ». Goten avait haussé les sourcils, avant de se renfrogner et de s'éloigner en râlant sur la tristesse de ce bivouac. Trunks l'avait rejeté avec un peu plus de colère que nécessaire, ne sachant plus comment faire disparaître ses pensées entêtantes, qui avaient envahi son esprit et faisaient maintenant pression sur son corps. Cet épisode l'avait hanté très longtemps. Il s'était rassuré en sautant sur sa copine dès qu'il était rentré, mais il en était resté perturbé et honteux pendant plusieurs mois avant d'en guérir. Surtout, ça n'était jamais arrivé avec aucun autre garçon que Goten. Il se demandait si ce désir l'avait jamais vraiment quitté ou s'il l'avait simplement refoulé au point de prendre tant de plaisir ce matin.

Et il se demandait comment Goten en était venu à la même idée que lui. Il ne l'avait pas soupçonné. Finalement, c'était plus simple quand il croyait être le seul à nourrir ces sentiments envahissants. Si Goten n'avait pas été attiré par lui, la marge de manœuvre aurait été nulle. Il aurait dû trouver une solution pour mettre un terme à cette obsession. Maintenant, il avait le choix. En quelque sorte. En réalité, il se tourmentait, seul devant sa tasse de thé, mais quand Goten était là, toutes les hésitations en lui s'effondraient en bloc. Il en avait eu la preuve éclatante ce matin-même.

Trunks ne prit même pas la peine de ranger les restes de son repas, il remonta d'un pas las dans sa chambre. Il se sentait encore fatigué, malgré la douche, et il voulait appeler la Capsule. _Appeler la secrétaire._ Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir beaucoup. En entrant dans la chambre, le spectacle du lit défait et souillé lui sauta à la figure, comme une piqure de rappel et lui fit oublier sa préoccupation pour son travail. Il se massa les paupières. Comme si Goten avait pu avoir le réflexe de ranger quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de Trunks tombèrent sur une bouteille sur le chevet. Il en reconnut l'odeur, elle n'était même pas refermée. _Huile solaire. Génial._ Trunks balança la bouteille sur le lit et arracha les draps d'un coup sec. Il voulait dormir tranquille. Il voulait oublier tout ça. Il voulait la paix. Il jeta le linge dans le couloir et rhabilla le lit de draps propres. Il renonça à retrouver son portable pour appeler sa secrétaire et se coucha pour se rendormir.

En arrivant à la Capsule, Goten avait vaguement redouté l'accueil qu'on lui ferait. Il avait quitté son poste en pleine journée, sans une explication, en laissant même ses documents dans la photocopieuse. Il passa la réception d'un pas pressé, s'efforçant d'ignorer les hôtesses qui le fusillaient des yeux, à l'unanimité, cadeau de Shazé. Avant même de s'installer à son poste, il se présenta timidement au bureau de son chef. Fidèle à son comportement depuis que Trunks était venu le chercher dans le service, le chef lui adressa un sourire jovial. Goten s'apprêtait à bredouiller une excuse minable qu'il avait bricolée à la hâte sur le trajet, mais il la retint au dernier moment, comprenant que le chef savait déjà ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bien sûr, avant de considérer la moindre possibilité de sanction à l'encontre de Goten, il s'était renseigné au dernier étage, en homme avisé qui tient à son avancement.

\- Goten, tu es de retour ! Ton petit… « problème » est réglé alors ? Si tu as besoin de congé, n'hésite pas…On verra ça avec… la direction, hein ?

Goten sentait le malaise de son chef qui égalait le sien. N'importe lequel des employés ici aurait été convoqué dans la seconde à sa place. Surtout, Goten avait le sentiment que sa vie privée n'était un mystère pour personne et il avait horreur de ça. Il se demanda si son chef imaginait une seconde ce qu'il se passait entre Trunks et lui. Evidemment, il avait l'impression que c'était écrit en lettre de feu sur son front. « COUCHE AVEC LE PATRON ».

\- Merci, Monsieur, ça va pour l'instant, bredouilla-t-il piteusement.

Il se dépêcha de sortir et s'installa devant son écran, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui s'y affichait.

\- T'étais où hier ? On t'a cherché partout ? glissa un de ses collègues.

\- Problème perso, coupa Goten en baissant la tête.

Son collègue n'insista pas et le laissa tranquille. Bizarrement, s'il avait adoré ce qu'il y avait eu entre Trunks et lui, s'il l'assumait pleinement face à la réserve de Trunks, ici, au milieu de la foule, il en ressentait une honte incroyable. _Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. _Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, lui donnant instantanément l'envie irrépressible de s'enterrer quelque part. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi crétin ? C'était clairement la dernière chose à dire à Trunks, sans compter que Goten n'était pas vraiment sûr de le penser. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas une vie sans Trunks, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Trunks avait toujours été son ami, même s'il s'était un peu perdu de vue quand Goten était avec Valèse. Mais il y avait une foule de gens qui comptaient dans sa vie et qui lui paraissait indispensable autour de lui et il n'était pas _amoureux_ pour autant.

Il ressassait ses pensées tourmentées devant son écran, feignant la concentration intense, quand son chef se posta devant son bureau. Goten leva les yeux sur lui et prit conscience que les occupants des postes voisins du siens s'étaient subitement tus, et le lorgnaient discrètement, attendant la suite des événements. Le chef avait un sourire forcé. Cela accrut le malaise de Goten, il aurait préféré se faire engueuler devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Goten, on te demande au dernier étage. Tu peux monter s'il te plaît ? demanda le chef.

Goten hocha la tête et se leva maladroitement. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de sa chaise, confus sous les regards intrigués, teintés d'arrière-pensées en tout genre, le chef le retint par la manche et lui tendit sa veste.

\- Si tu as besoin de prendre ta journée, n'hésite pas, il n'y a aucun problème, ajouta-t-il avec une amabilité exagérée.

Goten saisit mécaniquement sa veste et laissa ses yeux planer sur la salle où il avait l'habitude de travailler. Tous ses collègues étaient maintenant attentifs et avaient suspendu leurs tâches, de sorte que tous venaient d'entendre. Son régime de faveur venait d'être officiellement publié à l'attention de ceux qui en auraient douté. La gorge de Goten se serra et il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. « Merci, Monsieur » maugréa-t-il en quittant la pièce d'un pas résigné.

Goten n'avait pas envie de prendre sa journée. Il avait même plutôt envie de se noyer dans une masse de travail qui absorberait toutes ses préoccupations et lui donnerait l'illusion que rien n'avait changé entre hier et aujourd'hui. Mais l'ambiance devenait étouffante, et il n'était pas sûr de redescendre prendre son poste après avoir déféré aux réquisitions du dernier étage.

La secrétaire de Trunks l'attendait devant l'ascenseur, les bras croisés. Elle le fixait d'un air impassible qui le transperça aussitôt. Et à nouveau cette impression que tout le monde devinait.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Fatigué, bredouilla Goten. _Ou pas tant que ça, en fait._ Il dort. _Quand on le laisse dormir._

Elle dévisageait Goten et paraissait percevoir son malaise. Mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, sans un commentaire.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta docilement, tête baissée, comme un écolier. Sur son passage, les employés feignaient de se concentrer sur leurs affaires mais Goten ressentait leur agitation imperceptible, comme un étranger qui arriverait dans un minuscule village. La secrétaire marchait devant lui, indifférente à tout ça, apparemment habituée. Goten comprit qu'elle était certainement dans le secret de beaucoup d'aspects de la vie de Trunks et qu'elle devait travailler pour lui depuis longtemps. Son âge devait se situer entre celui de Trunks et celui de Bulma. C'était une belle femme mais elle rendait son allure suffisamment sévère pour qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur ce détail.

Elle ne décrocha pas un mot avant d'avoir précautionneusement refermé la porte de l'anti-chambre derrière eux. Elle fit signe à Goten de le suivre dans le bureau de Trunks qui avait été miraculeusement remis en état, impeccable. Le bureau avait été remplacé par un autre aussi somptueux, les documents avaient été consciencieusement ramassés, triés, classés et rangés en piles ordonnées.

La secrétaire sortit un objet de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à Goten. C'était le portable de Trunks.

\- Je dois absolument le joindre, annonça-t-elle. Aujourd'hui.

Goten prit le téléphone et réalisa que, sans lui, la communication entre Trunks et la Capsule était rompue. Il réalisa aussi que le sujet de préoccupation était très rapidement passé de _Comment va-t-il ? _à _Comment le joindre?_ Sans qu'il s'explique pourquoi, il sentit l'agacement naître en lui.

\- Impossible, siffla Goten, s'étonnant lui-même de son audace.

La secrétaire haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Mais Goten ne désarma pas.

\- Vous allez le tuer avec le boulot. Il doit faire un break. Il doit prendre des vacances, enchaina-t-il.

\- Ho. Vous parlez de ce mois de vacances que _vous_ avez décidé hier ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il sentit le ton de défi dans la voix de la secrétaire et serra les lèvres sans répondre.

\- Rappelez-moi qui vous êtes, déjà, _Monsieur Son _? Parce que j'ai dû descendre bien bas dans l'organigramme de la société pour vous retrouver…

\- Je suis l'ami de Trunks et je vous dis qu'il a besoin de repos, c'est tout ce qui compte, grinça-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise devant l'assurance de la secrétaire.

Mais elle lui sourit finalement et sembla se radoucir.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est important… Mais, au fait, Monsieur Son, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant le mois dernier et même… hmm… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, auparavant en fait. Alors je ne doute pas de ce que vous me dites, mais permettez que je parle à Monsieur Briefs pour éclairer un peu les choses.

Goten eut un imperceptible sursaut. Le discours de la secrétaire lui faisait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'existence officielle dans la vie de Trunks. Il était un _ami_. Et très exactement, il n'était ni son père, ni son frère non plus, pas même un membre de sa famille et Trunks ne lui avait rien demandé. Trunks existait sans lui depuis des années en fait. Goten n'avait aucune légitimité à jouer les protecteurs comme il le faisait, ou à prendre des décisions, comme la secrétaire venait de le lui rappeler. Elle paraissait s'amuser de son embarras.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal Monsieur Son, mais votre _amitié _avec Monsieur Briefs ne vous donne aucun droit de mettre votre nez dans le fonctionnement de la Capsule ou de prendre des résolutions à sa place, je crois.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'il a besoin de respirer ? s'exclama Goten, cédant à son irritation, combien de bureau voulez-vous qu'il saccage avant de finir dans un asile de fous ?

\- Autant de bureaux qu'il le jugera bon, tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé, répondit-elle froidement. Où est-il ?

Goten se laissa tomber dans le canapé et frotta son visage dans ses mains, conscient que la secrétaire ne cèderait pas. Sa dernière question l'ennuyait. Il était gêné de dire que Trunks était chez lui, comme si ça avait pu constituer un aveu de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Malgré tout, l'acharnement du monde impitoyable qui était celui de Trunks éveillait plus ardemment encore son besoin de le protéger de tout ça. Une idée germa subitement dans son esprit.

\- Donnez-moi la clé de chez lui, ordonna Goten.

\- La clé de chez lui ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de ses affaires, et que vous voulez savoir où il est et lui parler.

La secrétaire fit une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Vous prenez ça pour un jeu ?

\- Vous voulez que je lui donne ça ? demanda Goten en brandissant le portable, donnez-moi les clés de chez lui et l'adresse.

\- C'est ridicule, je ne peux pas faire ce que vous demandez. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes son ami, je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas l'adresse.

Goten prit un air nonchalant et se leva en fourrant le portable dans sa poche. Il s'éloigna vers la porte en faisant un vague salut de la main. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il sortait mais finit par le rappeler. Goten sourit cyniquement en entendant son nom.

\- C'est un hôtel, marmonna-t-elle en griffonnant une adresse sur un bloc.

Elle déchira rageusement le bout de papier et le lui tendit ainsi qu'un pass. Goten s'apprêtait à s'en emparer quand elle les retira hors de sa portée pour obtenir une dernière fois son attention.

\- Faites attention, Monsieur Son, autour de Monsieur Briefs, les choses peuvent devenir venimeuses.

\- Hein ?

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, laissez-le tranquille, c'est tout.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, marmonna Goten entre ses dents, en attrapant le pass et la feuille de papier.

Il sortit d'un pas rapide et irrité, abandonnant la secrétaire silencieuse.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	12. Chapter 12

_Light Lemon dans la place._

_**Chapitre 12**_

Goten constata que la chambre de Trunks était vide. Le lit avait été changé et il était à nouveau défait. Il déposa les cartons qui l'encombraient avec précaution. Une vague appréhension courut le long de son échine. Il remarqua cependant les chaussures de Trunks au pied du lit. Il ne serait pas parti sans ses chaussures. Goten appela son nom, sans réponse. Il redescendit d'un pas nerveux au rez-de chaussée et scruta le salon. La porte de la baie vitrée était entrouverte. Il sortit sur les rives du canal, mais Trunks n'était pas non plus en vue à l'extérieur. Goten soupira et regagna la cuisine, résigné à préparer le repas du soir.

Muni du pass et de l'adresse, il était allé récupérer les affaires de Trunks dans l'hôtel miteux où il s'était installé. En fait, d'ailleurs, les choses n'avaient pas été très compliquées. Trunks n'avait presque rien déballé. Goten avait tout pris et avait rendu la chambre aussi. Il l'avait fait sans hésiter, comme si ça lui garantissait que Trunks ne repartirait pas. Tout ça n'avait pas vraiment été planifié si clairement dans son esprit, le matin quand il était parti travailler, mais après sa discussion avec la secrétaire, il s'était senti étrangement déterminé à mettre Trunks à l'abri de la tourmente de la Capsule en général, et de sa secrétaire vicieuse en particulier. Il avait loué une voiture et avait chargé tous les cartons de Trunks, puis il avait payé la note et il était rentré.

La seule embûche sur son chemin avait été Bulma. Cette salope de secrétaire avait appelé Bulma. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le coup de force de Goten et elle avait travaillé avec la mère avant de travailler avec le fils. Elle n'avait pas hésité à la « déranger » et à fouiner dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas.

Alors, Bulma avait appelé Goten. Et elle était fâchée. Elle était même furieuse. Goten ne l'avait pas avertie des problèmes de son fils et, évidemment, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne l'ait pas ramené chez elle. Et que répondre à ça ? Bulma, sans être aussi directe que la secrétaire, lui posait exactement la même question. _Qui croyait-il être pour s'approprier le bien-être de Trunks de manière si autoritaire et si exclusive ? _

\- Bulma… Bulma… avait bredouillé Goten au téléphone.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés, mais enfin, Goten! Tu sais que je me fais du souci pour lui ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené à la maison ! Tu crois pas c'est quand même là qu'il serait le mieux ? Tu n'y as même pas pensé ?

C'était un torrent ininterrompu de reproches et de colère teintés d'angoisse. Goten l'avait rarement vue dans cet état. Il avait maladroitement essayé de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit la secrétaire mais… elle a un peu exagéré… C'est pas si grave que ça, c'est pour ça…

\- PAS SI GRAVE ? TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE ABRUTIE, GOTEN ?

Dieu, Bulma avait failli lui percer le tympan. Elle était repartie dans une tirade sans fin, le tenant presque pour un traître inconscient, et exigeant de savoir pourquoi son fils n'était pas chez elle, sous entendant qu'on voulait lui cacher une situation beaucoup plus inquiétante que ce qu'on voulait bien lui en dire. Goten se sentait acculé. Bulma n'avait aucun moyen et aucune chance de soupçonner ce qui avait inspiré, si naturellement, le rapatriement de son fils chez lui. Il se sentait embarrassé et ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le moment était incroyablement mal choisi pour oser expliquer à Bulma qu'il se passait entre Trunks et lui quelque chose de si inattendu et si bizarre. Enfin, s'il devait jamais y avoir un moment pour ça, c'était le plus mal choisi.

Goten était un piètre penseur, un calculateur calamiteux et très médiocre en improvisation. Alors il avait dit la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour calmer Bulma. La seule chose et peut-être la pire chose, à la réflexion.

\- Bulma, c'est Trunks qui n'a pas voulu que je te prévienne. Il a dit que tout irait bien et, finalement… Il est juste fatigué, tu sais. Un peu de repos et tout ira mieux.

Sur le coup l'explication lui parut lumineusement crédible. Il en était extrêmement satisfait.

\- Tu rigoles ?! s'était exclamé Bulma, Goten, j'EXIGE qu'il m'appelle dès que tu rentres ! Tu m'entends ? DES QUE TU RENTRES ! On a vraiment besoin d'avoir une petite discussion tous les deux… Pour qui il me prend ? Une de ses employées ? Il croit qu'il n'a de comptes à rendre à personne ? Le petit con !Attends que je lui mette la main dessus ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux, à la fin?

Goten avait été effaré de constater la fureur qu'il avait déclenchée, une fureur qui était maintenant très précisément dirigée contre Trunks. Incapable de la calmer, il avait fini par promettre que Trunks appellerait. La discussion l'avait un peu démoralisé, et l'idée qu'il devrait la résumer à Trunks l'angoissait par avance. Il repensait à tout ça en touillant vaguement le contenu de sa poele dans la cuisine illuminée.

\- Hey, comment étais le boulot ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le seul son de cette voix, son ton décontracté et chaleureux, dilua toutes ses inquiétudes en une fraction de seconde. Il se retourna et trouva Trunks sur le pas de la porte vitrée. Il avait enfilé un vieux jogging de Goten pour aller courir et, comme par un fait exprès, évidemment, il était splendide dans ces nippes qui, sur Goten, rendaient juste des allures de clochard du dimanche.

\- Bien, mentit Goten, et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Dormi. Toute la journée.

Trunks traversa le salon, contourna le comptoir et jeta un œil curieux dans la poele.

\- J'ai récupéré tes affaires, annonça Goten.

Trunks releva les yeux sur lui d'un air supris.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment tu as fait ?

\- Ta secrétaire m'a filé tes clés et ton adresse.

Trunks saisit une tomate-cerise dans un bol et la croqua avec un petit rire.

\- Irina ? Elle t'a donné tout ça ? Tu m'épates, Goten… Vraiment, y'a un truc chez toi. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu t'y es pris.

Goten se frotta la tête avec embarras.

\- Ouais… Ben elle est pas très commode, c'est vrai, admit Goten en lorgnant Trunks qui continuait à piller le bol de tomates-cerises.

\- Elle fait son boulot, Goten. Je suis pas très commode non plus, des fois… Et t'as ramené mes baskets ? Parce que les tiennes…demanda Trunks distraitement en détaillant la nourriture étalée sur le plan de travail.

Goten se mordit les lèvres, incapable de détourner son regard de son ami.

\- J'ai tout ramené, Trunks. J'ai rendu la chambre, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Trunks suspendit son geste, une tomate-cerise à la main et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Goten était figé. Il ne savait pas interpréter la question de Trunks. Etait-il fâché ? Surpris ? Touché ?

\- J'ai fait ça, confirma-t-il à mi-voix.

Trunks se tenait à côté de lui, appuyé au plan de travail. Il croqua sa tomate-cerise, sans lâcher Goten des yeux et s'approcha de lui. Goten retint son souffle, espérant qu'il l'embrasse. Sa proximité le rendait très nerveux, ses réactions indéchiffrables le rendaient très nerveux. Il rêvait qu'il l'embrasse pour en terminer. Mais Trunks s'immobilisa avant d'être suffisamment proche.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Goten ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave qui donna la chair de poule à Goten, tu veux vraiment que je revienne vivre ici ?

Goten ferma les yeux et inspira. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, souffla-t-il, tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux, malgré ou à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

Goten rouvrit les yeux subitement et fixa Trunks avec détermination. Il le détestait pour poser ce genre de questions, de façon si suggestive. Goten connaissait son jeu de faire croire aux autres que tout venait toujours d'eux alors que c'était lui, Trunks, qui menait la danse.

\- Trunks, tu fais partie de cette maison autant que moi. Sans toi, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. J'assume. Tu veux qu'on baise ? On baise. Tu veux pas ? On baise pas. Mais ce matin, on était deux.

Il vit les yeux bleus de Trunks se troubler légèrement, et son regard vacilla pour devenir plus clair, plus franc. Il pencha la tête de côté, comme pour réfléchir, et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Goten baissa les yeux sur sa poele, toujours irrité. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Trunks saisit sa tête et posa un baiser sur le sommet de crâne.

\- Je t'adore, conclut-il en s'éloignant, sans s'inquiéter des protestations de Goten.

Avant de s'engager dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa salle de bains, il s'immobilisa une dernière fois.

\- Et… Au fait, t'as récupéré mon portable quelque part ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Pas vu, maugréa Goten sans lever les yeux.

Il l'entendit monter les marches sans répondre. Goten souffla dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer à l'étage. Il avait un peu menti. Beaucoup menti. Au sujet du portable bien sûr, mais surtout au sujet de leur cohabitation. Il ne serait jamais capable de vivre avec Trunks s'il n'avait aucun espoir de refaire l'expérience du matin. Ce serait trop dur de faire semblant. _Je vais y réfléchir._ Goten n'aimait pas quand Trunks réfléchissait trop.

Mais pendant le repas, le sujet ne resurgit pas. Goten n'osait pas l'aborder, sans encouragement de Trunks. Il sentait que son ami n'était forcément prêt à en discuter. Il ressentait sa réserve par rapport à tout ça. Certainement dans le feu de l'action, il se laissait finalement emporter volontiers mais, c'était toujours à l'initiative de Goten et, à tête reposée, Trunks avait toujours des objections à formuler. Goten se rendait compte à quel point leur histoire était singulière et différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues avant. Avec une fille, normale, qu'il aurait rencontré au hasard de la vie, les choses lui auraient semblées plus naturelles, plus évidentes. On pouvait parler clairement. Pourvu qu'on y mette les formes, la gêne n'était pas de mise. Comme il avait fini par dire à Valèse qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble. Avec Trunks, tout était délicat. Le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, qu'ils se connaissaient même par cœur, le fait qu'ils étaient deux garçons, tout ça représentait des facteurs de complication incroyables. Ils avaient plus à perdre qu'une affaire de cœur ou une histoire de sexe, il y avait aussi une amitié inébranlable qu'ils avaient scellée depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Les deux risquaient de s'entremêler si étroitement qu'elles se briseraient simultanément. Malgré ses airs assurés, Trunks était le plus hésitant, là où Goten avait pris son parti de se jeter à l'eau sans arrière-pensées. Ce que Goten redoutait le plus en réalité, était de brusquer Trunks et de le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand il l'avait trouvé prostré dans son bureau, il avait eu l'impression de toucher ses fêlures du doigt, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était sur le point de tomber en miettes. Avec le calme et le repos auquel il avait eu droit aujourd'hui, Trunks avait réussi à se recomposer une apparence de maîtrise et de décontraction, mais Goten n'était pas sûr qu'une nuit de sommeil avait suffi à colmater l'usure en lui. A la fin du repas, Trunks commença à débarrasser la table selon la règle en vigueur qui voulait que celui qui avait préparé ne soit jamais celui qui rangeait. Goten voulut l'aider mais Trunks l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Goten, je ne suis pas malade, ça va, protesta-t-il, j'ai même roupillé toute la journée.

Goten se rassit. Bien sûr, Trunks était fort. Indestructible. Et il n'avait jamais besoin d'aide. Goten n'était pas dupe mais il ne raffolait pas des tâches ménagères. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et se contenta de l'observer, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son esprit.

\- Trunks, j'ai un service à te demander, lâcha-t-il distraitement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des congés. Tu m'accorderas bien des jours, non ?

Goten avait demandé ça, sans vraiment y penser. C'était un service anodin à ses yeux, qui ne coûtait rien à Trunks. Goten était peu pressé de retourner affronter les regards suspicieux des gens dans son service, et son chef avait dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème, qu'il faudrait voir ça avec la _direction_. C'était exactement ce que Goten était en train de faire.

Il entendit Trunks déposer des plats dans l'évier et la minute d'après, il s'aperçut qu'il se tenait à côté de lui une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre sur le rebord de la table.

\- Ça en fait des services que tu me devrais, objecta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? bégaya Goten, surpris de le trouver si réticent à une demande aussi simple.

Trunks se pencha vers lui, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Goten décelait une once de colère dans ses prunelles.

\- Ce que tu m'as fait ce matin…siffla Trunks.

Mais Goten ne se laissa pas impressionné et se contenta de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui rallumait déjà une flamme en lui.

\- C'était pas bien ? demanda Goten avec une fausse candeur.

Trunks fut un peu décontenancé par sa réaction. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est… C'est pas ça, c'est juste…

Goten s'amusa de le voir bégayer à son tour. Trunks le maudissait de ne jamais se laisser désarçonner, de toujours tout prendre avec autant de légèreté, alors que Trunks était habitué à ce que chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses mouvements d'humeur soient étudiés avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Tu étais d'accord et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu l'aies regretté sur le coup, rappela Goten en passant ses doigts sur la joue de Trunks.

Incapable de reconnaître ses travers, Trunks se contenta de baisser la tête avec un soupir, ce qui était sa façon de s'avouer vaincu. Goten sentait tout son corps se tendre. La proximité de Trunks, son odeur, son embarras évident, tout en lui l'excitait inexorablement à cette minute. Il releva son menton doucement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour jauger sa réaction. Il n'y eut pas de mouvement de recul, il sentit même les lèvres de Trunks qui s'avançaient légèrement à la rencontre des siennes. Goten appuya son baiser plus franchement et, sentant la bouche de Trunks s'entrouvrir, glissa doucement sa langue à la recherche de la sienne. Trunks passa une main dans la chevelure de Goten et en profita pour rapprocher un peu plus sa tête vers lui. Goten sourit intérieurement, tandis qu'une flamme commençait à lui consumer les entrailles. Il saisit l'ourlet du T-shirt de Trunks et passa sa main sous le tissu en se levant pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Trunks qui était toujours debout. Il le bloqua dos à la table.

La respiration de Trunks se fit un peu plus bruyante et il enlaça Goten avec force. Goten rompit le baiser et observa les yeux bleus, troublés. Trunks desserra son étreinte et mit une main sur son épaule, hésitant à le repousser.

\- Goten, c'est pas vraiment…Je ne sais pas ce qui nous prend…

Goten laissa sa main courir jusqu'à sa braguette, ravi de la trouver gonflée et dur. Trunks eut un sursaut à son contact.

\- Et t'as vraiment besoin de savoir ?

Trunks ferma les yeux, savourant le mouvement que Goten commençait à imprimer sur son pantalon. Trunks aurait pu le repousser mais il ne le faisait pas, gardant sa main sur son épaule et serrant les dents, comprenant exactement que Goten avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de dissiper ses doutes. Bientôt, il sentit sa main dans son caleçon, qui manoeuvrait avec une expertise qui en disait long sur sa vie sexuelle avec Valèse. Trunks ne savait même pas comment il s'y prenait précisément, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, juste en faisant ça. Goten sentait le souffle lui manquait en écoutant les grognements contenus de Trunks à ses manipulations. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sortit son érection à l'air libre, observant avec une jubilation inattendue l'effet qu'il produisait.

Il effleura de ses lèvres entrouvertes celles de Trunks, aspirant son souffle.

\- Je vais essayer un truc, tu es prêt ? chuchota Goten

\- Qu… quoi ? bredouilla Trunks.

Mais Goten avait déjà emprisonné sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux.

\- Rien que tu regretteras, finit-il par susurrer en appuyant le mouvement de ses doigts sur le membre de Trunks.

Le corps de Trunks tressaillit à l'onde de plaisir que ce geste propagea en lui, et il ferma les yeux. Goten descendit lentement, jusqu'à se trouver à genou devant lui. Comme il approchait sa bouche du sexe de Trunks, celui-ci voulut le retenir en plaçant sa main sur sa tête. Mais il avait compris trop tard et son geste était trop lent, son attention totalement concentrée sur les sensations délicieuses qui montaient en lui. Goten enfourna un partie de son érection et Trunks serra les dents pour museler un gémissement rauque que la surprise lui arracha. Il tenta faiblement de repousser la tête de Goten en arrière mais le plaisir le submergeait si intensément qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser vraiment ses gestes. Goten ignora tout simplement sa tentative et poursuivit son exploration. Il était totalement dans l'excitation du moment, peinant lui-même à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver un tel engouement à ce genre d'expérience, bien au contraire. Mais il ressentait littéralement Trunks. Il ressentait en écho tout son plaisir, dans la moindre réaction de son pénis, dans sa respiration haletante, dans le mouvement imperceptible de ses hanches, dans la crispation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était incroyablement jouissif et ça générait chez lui un appétit démesuré. Il accommodait le rythme de sa bouche en fonction de ses perceptions, et n'avait pas cessé les va et vient de sa main, aux endroits où il ne savait pas accéder. La peau de Trunks était douce, et mouillée maintenant de la salive qu'il avait laissée dégouliner. Les râles de Trunks s'étaient intensifiés et, une fois de plus, Goten remarqua qu'il avait renoncé à les retenir. Subitement, Trunks marmonna son nom d'une voix rauque. « Goten… » et il éloigna fermement sa tête, avant de se libérer avec un grognement long. Goten était si excité du spectacle qu'il crut qu'il allait l'imiter dans la seconde. Il se contenta de placer une main en suspens, avec le vague espoir de recueillir sa semence et d'éviter qu'elle ne s'éparpille partout, tandis que son autre main continuait ses manipulations infatigables.

Quand Trunks eut terminé, Goten remit son caleçon en place avec précaution et se releva en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche. Trunks reprenait son souffle, tête baissé. Goten le regardait avec un sourire satisfait en se frottant les mains dans une serviette.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? marmonna Trunks encore essouflé.

\- Ça s'appelle une pipe, répondit Goten avec malice.

Trunks le fusilla du regard mais Goten perçut le sourire qui perçait derrière son irritation.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Goten. Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi vicieux ? ça te vient comme ça ?

\- Tu m'inspires, chuchota Goten à son oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres mouillée dans son cou.

Il entendit enfin Trunks rire un moment avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Alors ? Tu me les accordes mes jours de congés ? susurra Goten, le nez toujours niché dans le creux de son cou.

Trunks saisit sa tête et la serra doucement contre lui.

\- T'es con, soupira-t-il, pourquoi tu veux des jours de congé d'abord ?

\- Oh, je dois les justifier encore ? J'ai déjà payé un bon prix pour les avoir, objecta Goten.

Il avait relevé la tête et fixait Trunks avec une indignation feinte et comique. Trunks souriait et entreprit d'ajuster son pantalon. Subitement, il redevint grave et regarda Goten dans les yeux.

\- Goten… Tout ce que tu veux, je te le donne. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, toujours. Tout est à toi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais…

\- Tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça.

\- Goten, le monde n'est pas sympathique. Tu es si insouciant parfois…

\- Et toi tu es si rabat-joie, coupa Goten en retenant les doigts de son ami qui s'appliquaient à reboutonner sa braguette.

Il se plaqua doucement contre lui.

\- Et je ne comptais pas vraiment qu'on s'arrête là, en fait, murmura-t-il

\- Je vois ça, souffla Trunks en sentant l'érection de son ami.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, je ne vais pas faire ce que tu viens de faire, annonça Trunks.

\- Comme tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Tu viens de payer tes congés, mais il est aussi temps de me rembourser ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Goten se raidit et s'écarta légèrement de son ami. Il souriait d'un air que Goten trouvait diabolique.

\- Il reste de l'huile solaire, ajouta Trunks malicieusement.

\- Trunks… Je suis pas sûr, bredouilla Goten, la bouche subitement sèche.

\- Non ? T'en as pas envie ? Fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer… Moi, j'en _crève._

Goten restait indécis mais Trunks s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa si langoureusement et si ardemment qu'il sentit toutes ses résolutions vaciller.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_*Lemon* (ô surprise...)_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Goten se sentait comme un automate. Il avait l'impression de regarder un autre agir à sa place. Hier seulement, et malgré l'entêtement de son désir depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un instant coucher avec Trunks. _Vraiment_ le faire, dans la réalité. Il l'avait fantasmé, mais n'avait pas _vraiment_ pensé ça réalisable. Et même ce soir, en rentrant du boulot, il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé ce qui s'était passé après le repas. _J'ai taillé une pipe_. Les mots bruts n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, mais le souvenir de la peau mouillée de Trunks sous ses doigts, de la dureté de son érection dans sa bouche était pourtant réel. Et c'était un souvenir agréable, excitant encore. Et maintenant, nu au milieu des draps, dans l'obscurité du soir, il restait incrédule. L'idée de Trunks l'avait glacé. _Il est temps de me rembourser ce qui s'est passé ce matin._

Rationnellement, c'était hors de question. Rationnellement, c'était impossible. _Merde, il a aimé ça, c'est pas comme si je l'avais violé_. Rationnellement. Mais la rationalité s'effilochait autour de Goten ces derniers jours. Elle était où, la rationalité, alors qu'il venait de sucer Trunks ? Elle était où, la rationalité, quand il avait accepté sa suggestion de « _remboursement_ » foireux ? A l'instant où il l'avait fait, Trunks avait affiché une expression qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et Goten avait compris que c'était nécessaire. C'était nécessaire pour que Trunks accepte ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui allait peut-être encore se passer, et même si ça ne devait pas durer. « Alors, va m'attendre dans ma chambre, et ne t'en fais pas, Chibbi. » avait chuchoté Trunks. Et elle était où, la rationalité, quand Goten avait obéi docilement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de prendre le thé ? Il n'y avait plus de rationalité, et son désir n'avait même pas faibli à la perspective effarante de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Goten remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans la maison. Il sentit le poids de Trunks sur le matelas et tressaillit. La main de son ami effleura son torse et navigua un instant jusqu'à son abdomen où il la posa doucement. Goten sursauta légèrement.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? chuchota Trunks à son oreille, si tu n'es vraiment pas prêt…

Goten se sentit légèrement réconforté par sa voix rassurante. Il pinça les lèvres et joignit ses doigts à ceux de Trunks, posé sur son ventre.

\- Vas-y doucement, c'est tout, soupira-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j'arrête quand tu veux, assura Trunks.

Goten ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Il savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté le matin même, que c'était faux. Trunks ne serait jamais capable de s'arrêter.

\- A la différence de toi, je l'ai déjà fait, ajouta Trunks, comme s'il avait compris ses pensées.

\- Ta gueule, maugréa Goten.

En réponse, il distingua le sourire de Trunks dans la pénombre, tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser.

Goten fut étonné du contrôle de Trunks. Jusqu'ici, Goten avait toujours eu l'initiative de leurs ébats, il avait toujours été l'instigateur et le chef d'orchestre. Cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés et Goten capta ce qui faisait le succès amoureux de Trunks. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de son charme, ses allures de séducteur et sa panoplie de gentleman, mais il comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose qu'il n'avait euaucune chance de soupçonner jusqu'à présent. Il y avait cette domination naturelle et bienveillante, cette maîtrise douce et ferme du cours des événements. Goten se sentit aussitôt submergé. C'était comme si Trunks devinait à tout instant, le geste qu'il attendait, ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont il avait envie. Comme s'il était dans sa tête. C'était enivrant et déroutant. Et quand il sentit l'huile sur la main de Trunks, Goten crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il n'avait plus peur, l'appréhension s'était intégralement diluée dans la confiance absolue que son corps avait accordée à son amant.

A plusieurs reprises, Goten crut qu'il allait jouir avant même que Trunks ne le pénètre, mais Trunks paraissait connaître exactement la frontière à ne pas franchir. Quand il sentit ses doigts en lui, Goten était déjà à bout de souffle, prêt à exploser, et, même si la sensation ne lui parut pas vraiment agréable, elle était contrebalancée par tellement de désir avide, qu'il n'y prit pas vraiment garde. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il serra les dents quand Trunks enfonça plus profondément ses doigts, mais il s'étonna de ne pas percevoir de douleur franche, comme il s'y était attendu. En réalité, il s'apercevait qu'il avait envie que Trunks vienne vraiment en lui. Il était bizarrement impatient maintenant. Comme s'il l'avait compris, Trunks prenait son temps. Il était agenouillé derrière lui, dans la position exacte qui avait été celle de Goten le matin. Il agrippa les hanches de Goten et s'avança légèrement. Goten lâcha un grognement en sentant enfin une partie de Trunks à l'intérieur de lui. Le passage était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais, fidèle à sa promesse, Trunks lui laissa le temps de s'adapter un peu. Il reprit progressivement son mouvement en empoignant l'érection de Goten qui était presque devenue douloureuse à force de sollicitations. Goten retint son souffle. L'huile rendait les choses plus faciles mais la taille… Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas sous-estimé la taille de Trunks. La douleur était faible et diffuse mais insistante, tenace et continue. Il entendait Trunks râler à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait, et ce simple son exorcisait la douleur. Quand il fut entré en entier, subitement, presque par magie, elle disparut totalement. Trunks amorça son mouvement de recul et il sembla à Goten qu'un plaisir nouveau se propageait en lui. Cette impression fut bientôt confirmée de manière fulgurante quand Trunks revint avec un peu plus de vigueur. Goten s'entendit lâcher un cri bref. La cadence de son ami lui apparut très vite trop paresseuse et il le manifesta en l'accompagnant de ses hanches. Trunks saisit la base de son cou, comme pour l'immobiliser, apparemment peu désireux de répondre à la demande.

\- Chhuuut… siffla-t-il entre deux respirations haletantes.

Goten crut qu'il allait devenir dingue à cette simple injonction. Il cessa de s'agiter quand il remarqua qu'en guise de rétorsion, Trunks s'était immobilisé. Il se souvenait qu'il pouvait être un tel connard par moment. Il entendait son plaisir croissant, et il comprit que Trunks voulait en profiter au maximum. Mais Goten était à la limite. Peu après que Trunks ait repris son mouvement, il jouit brutalement. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et il lui semblait que ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps et que ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Visiblement encouragé par le spectacle, Trunks imprima plus d'ardeur dans son balancement. Il savourait chacun des instants avec un délice affolé. Il était surpris de l'extase qu'il y trouvait, lui qui pensait avoir quasiment tout vu. Les cris de Goten sonnaient si authentiques, c'était totalement jubilatoire, il se sentait transporté et avait envie que ça ne cesse jamais. L'odeur de Goten, celle plus légère de son sperme répandu sauvagement, de sa sueur qui perlait sur sa peau ferme et douce, le subjuguaient littéralement. Il perdit complètement le contrôle qu'il avait essayé de conserver jusqu'ici, et se libéra avec un cri de surprise et de jouissance qui mourut en râle rauque. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre son souffle lentement.

\- Bordel de merde, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Il se retira avec précaution et s'allongea face à Goten, qui haletait encore, les yeux dans le vague. Trunks saisit sa tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Goten lui avait dit ce matin qu'il pensait être amoureux de lui. Ils laissèrent leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal, encore étourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, en se dévisageant silencieusement.

\- Tu baises bien, souffla Goten avec un faible sourire.

\- Il paraît, répondit Trunks avec amusement. Alors, c'est bon, on est quitte maintenant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Goten avec une certaine panique qu'il peinait à dissimuler, Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On est quitte ? C'était la dernière fois ?

\- Chibbi… C'est génial, je t'adore, tu le sais… Mais quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on fasse des mômes ? Qu'on se marie ?

\- Qu'on soit bien, ça me paraissait déjà un bon début, marmonna Goten, en s'écartant de Trunks avec contrariété.

Trunks sourit et effleura ses cheveux doucement. Goten chassa sa main brutalement.

\- Goten… Les choses sont si simples dans ta petite tête de bois.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Le sourire de Trunks retomba. Il avait senti la blessure dans la voix de Goten. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et il le pensait dans tous les sens du terme. C'était aussi pour le protéger qu'il refusait que cette histoire aille trop loin. Goten prenait toujours tellement tout à la légère qu'il ne percevait pas la cruauté du monde autour d'eux.

\- J'aime pas quand t'es grognon, minauda Trunks en se collant à lui, pour essayer de lui tirer un sourire.

\- Et moi, j'aime pas quand t'es un connard, j'en reviens pas que t'essaies de me virer comme une stagiaire que t'aurais sautée dans le local à photocopieur, répliqua amèrement Goten en essayant de se dégager.

Mais Trunks ne le laissait pas faire. Il avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille et le maintenait fermement contre lui.

\- Je ne saute pas les stagiaires dans le local à photocopieur! Mais… OK, Chibbi, OK. Tu veux qu'on continue pour voir ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? reprit-il.

\- Ho, je voudrais pas désobliger sa Majesté de la Capsule, grogna Goten. Casse-toi.

Trunks posa son front contre la joue de Goten pour le calmer.

\- Goten…Ecoute…

Subitement Goten le repoussa vivement pour se redresser et se leva.

\- Non, non, c'est bon maintenant, va te faire foutre, Trunks !

\- C'est déjà fait, Chibbi, plaisanta Trunks.

\- Et m'appelle pas comme ça, alors que tu viens de me baiser ! hurla Goten.

Il sortit d'un pas rageur et claqua la porte derrière lui. Trunks se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir. Et évidemment, c'était lui qui était censé dormir dans le sperme et l'huile solaire. Sa vie était définitivement un merdier sans nom.

Trunks n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil après sa discussion avec Goten. Son corps était encore tendu de la blessure de Goten. Il n'avait pas pensé, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde, que Goten prenait ça autant au sérieux. Il aurait dû le comprendre quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait ramené toutes ses affaires. Trunks n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait bravé sa secrétaire pour récupérer sa clé et son adresse. Et il avait carrément rendu la chambre. Comme pour fermer la porte de l'hôtel à Trunks en quelque sorte. Trunks s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus attentif, mais tout paraissait toujours glisser sur Goten, tout paraissait toujours être un jeu sans importance. Et celui-ci comme un autre. Il était ébranlé par sa réaction, surpris que Goten se sente _viré comme une stagiaire qu'il aurait sautée dans le local à photocopieurs._ Ça lui paraissait une image si offensante qu'elle lui faisait prendre la mesure des sentiments de Goten.

Comme le radio-réveil annonçait deux heures du matin, Trunks n'était pas apaisé. Il sentait la fatigue mordre son corps harassé, mais son esprit restait trop agité pour laisser le sommeil venir. Et l'odeur persistante de Goten, les traces de leurs plaisirs partagés, le torturaient un peu plus. Il finit par se lever et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir qui reliait les deux parties de l'étage pour rejoindre celle de Goten. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Au milieu du désordre traditionnel trônait le lit, et dans le lit, immobile au milieu des couvertures, le corps inerte de Goten, dans une position tout à fait improbable. Trunks s'approcha avec précaution. Au travers de la fenêtre, la lune arrosait la pièce d'une faible lueur qui soulignait les courbes de ses muscles. Il était à moitié découvert, étalé sur un côté. Trunks sourit. Il était vraiment bien foutu, ce con. Il grimpa sur le lit prudemment et s'allongea doucement à côté de lui. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur son épaule et se colla contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se réveille, il avait un sommeil de plomb. Il inhala son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau et écouta sa respiration régulière jusqu'à ce que la somnolence le prenne.

Il sembla à Trunks qu'on venait de sonner et il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il faisait jour déjà. Il était allongé sur le dos et remarqua que Goten s'était tourné vers lui et avait reposé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux sur lui. Il dormait profondément. Trunks tendit l'oreille et un coup de sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Trunks referma les yeux, hésitant à se décider à aller voir qui était à la porte. Goten s'agita et se redressa.

\- On a sonné ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- On a sonné, confirma calmement Trunks sans bouger, en fixant son dos musclé.

Goten tourna ses yeux endormis vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir s'il fallait répondre, et espérant que Trunks se porte volontaire. Subitement ses paupières se relevèrent tout à fait.

\- Bulma… s'écria-t-il avec panique.

\- Bulma ? Quoi Bulma ? maugréa Trunks en fronçant les sourcils.

Goten se leva d'un bond.

\- Bulma m'a appelé hier. Ta connasse de secrétaire lui a raconté que t'avais pété un câble et elle était furax que tu l'aies pas appelé…

Trunks s'assit d'un seul mouvement dans le lit et un nouveau coup de sonnette résonna, suivi de plusieurs autres, de plus en plus impatients.

\- C'est maintenant que tu me racontes ça, Goten ? s'exclama Trunks avec incrédulité.

\- Excuse-moi! objecta Goten, vue la soirée qu'on a passé, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à penser à ta mère… J'aurais dû ?

Trunks s'était déjà jeté sur le premier pantalon qu'il trouva dans le tas de vêtement qui jonchait le sol, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de son état.

\- Bordel, Goten !

Il attrapa un T-shirt et dévala les escaliers sans prendre le temps de l'enfiler, pressé dans sa course par le concert insistant du gong de l'entrée, qui chantait l'agacement et la colère de Bulma. Elle ne relâcha le bouton qu'une minute après qu'il ait ouvert la porte.

\- Je te dérange, mon fils ? marmonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Non… Maman… Je… Quelle heure est-il, en fait ?

\- Il est neuf heures, annonça-t-elle en entrant d'un pas conquérant dans la maison.

Trunks referma la porte derrière elle et voulut enfiler son T-shirt, avant de réaliser que c'était un autre pantalon, roulé en boule. _Goten…_ Bulma scrutait le salon avec suspicion, comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver un indice de ce qu'on cherchait à lui cacher.

\- Irina m'a dit que tu as fait une sorte de « crise », expliqua Bulma.

\- Euh… Oui, tu sais le manque de sommeil, les nerfs… Mais ça va mieux maintenant…Tu vois, je vais bien.

Bulma fit volte-face et croisa les bras en fixant Trunks d'un air inquisiteur. Il tenait à la main le pantalon dont il s'était emparé par erreur, torse nu. Les yeux de Bulma se posèrent sur le vêtement. Il serra les dents avec angoisse.

\- Rassure-moi, tu es tout seul, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Erg, oui, maman. Enfin, il y a Goten bien sûr, mais…

\- A cette heure ? Goten ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis en congé, répondit la voix de Goten qui descendait les escaliers, bonjour Bulma.

Bulma se tourna vers lui et son regard glaça le sang de Goten. Il s'efforçait pourtant de paraître décontracté.

\- Café ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire chétif en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Bulma pinça les lèvres et s'avança vers la cuisine pour s'installer au comptoir, sans un mot. Trunks l'observait avec appréhension. Il essayait de se rassurer mentalement. Elle ne soupçonnerait jamais, elle ne pouvait pas soupçonner. Comme toutes les mères, elle avait du flair, mais il était impossible qu'elle devine quelque chose d'aussi ahurissant que Goten et lui dans le même lit. En même temps, Trunks avait la désagréable impression d'être nu devant elle. Elle l'avait cueilli au réveil, la cervelle embrumée, il n'avait même pas un foutu T-shirt à se mettre sur le dos, et il portait l'un des pantalons de Goten. Il la suivit d'un pas raide, essayant d'interroger Goten du regard, pour savoir s'il avait un plan.

\- Goten, tu m'as fait une promesse hier, tu te souviens ? reprit Bulma.

\- Je sais, Bulma, je… J'ai oublié. J'ai oublié de lui dire de t'appeler, répondit Goten avec un air penaud.

\- Tu as…Oublié ? répéta Bulma d'une voix glacée, ça t'a paru un détail « oubliable » ?

Goten eut envie de se faire tout petit et s'attendait à un torrent de reproches. Mais Bulma se contenta de se tourner vers Trunks. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier et tapota le tabouret à côté du sien pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il obéit docilement, avec une certaine angoisse. Elle sucra le café que Goten venait de déposer devant elle et mélangea paresseusement le breuvage pendant un temps qui parut incroyablement long aux deux jeunes hommes. Finalement elle reposa la cuiller et trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse avec un calme effrayant.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Trunks ?

\- Ce qui se passe ? Mais… Il ne se passe rien. Tu vois, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Je me repose.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter légèrement sur son tabouret et Bulma savait que c'était chez lui un signe de malaise et de mensonge.

\- Ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Trunks se mordit les lèvres. C'était une question qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

\- Sans rien me dire ? ajouta Bulma.

Il y avait un mode de fonctionnement entre Trunks et Bulma. Immuable. Toujours le même depuis qu'il était petit et tant qu'elle resterait la femme de sa vie. Elle n'était pas une mère particulièrement envahissante, elle n'était pas, comme Chichi, spécialement exigeante ou perfectionniste. Mais elle était sa mère et il était son fils. Et, hormis pour ce qui concernait sa vie amoureuse, dont elle ne voulait rien savoir jusqu'à ce qu'il le juge vraiment utile, elle restait sa confidente essentielle. C'était un lien spécial, juste entre eux, dont le reste de la famille était totalement exclu.

A l'extérieur, il paraissait sûr de lui, indestructible, solide dans sa solitude. Dans l'intimité, elle savait toujours tous ses doutes, toutes ses hésitations, toutes ses peines et ses angoisses. Même Goten ignorait à quel point, il était resté proche d'elle avec les années. Il aurait préféré mourir que de reconnaître l'attachement et la confiance qu'il lui vouait encore à son âge. Il ne lui rendait pas visite fréquemment, elle ne savait pas tout de sa vie, mais elle savait toujours les choses importantes à savoir. La question que Bulma venait de poser avait plus de sens qu'il n'y paraissait. L'estomac de Trunks se retourna.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave. Goten m'a proposé de venir quelques temps chez lui pour… tu vois… euh… faire un peu le point. Les responsabilités de la Capsule me pèsent un peu ces derniers temps.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre ce genre de problèmes ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Goten est ton meilleur ami, mais il n'a jamais dirigé une boîte comme la Capsule, je pense. Il ne sait même pas de quoi on parle.

\- C'est calme ici, coupa Trunks.

\- C'est calme à la maison aussi, répliqua instantanément Bulma.

Trunks leva les mains en signe de renoncement et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait plus comment expliquer à sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant aux problèmes de la Capsule depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Et il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer non plus que son attention était pour l'instant, totalement focalisée sur un sujet aussi délicat que ses dérapages avec Goten.

\- Goten, explique moi ce qui se passe ici, ordonna subitement Bulma, sur le ton du professeur qui interroge un élève.

Goten crut qu'il allait s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café.

\- Mon fils me cache quelque chose et tu as l'air d'être dans la confidence.

\- Je crois que Trunks t'a tout expliqué, Bulma. Tu te fais des idées, bredouilla-t-il. Tu sais que s'il avait un _vrai _problème, il serait venu te voir. Pour le reste, Je veille sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bulma plissa les yeux avec mécontentement.

\- C'est une fille, lâcha Trunks subitement.

Sa mère sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec stupéfaction. Goten renonça à boire son café par la bouche et repoussa sa tasse d'un geste fatigué. Trunks avait les yeux rivés au sol.

\- C'est une peine de cœur, voilà, déclara-t-il.

Il attendait avec anxiété l'effet de son excuse sur Bulma. C'était le seul domaine sur lequel elle n'oserait pas l'interroger. Il l'entendit toussoter. Elle se leva et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il espérait qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir maintenant. Mais elle lui saisit le menton pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentit son regard fouiller le sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma et se contenta de le lâcher.

\- J'y vais, conclut-elle avec un soupir.

Trunks la raccompagna à la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et le toisa un instant. Subitement, elle passa son index sur son ventre, d'un mouvement sec. Elle observa son doigt attentivement et Trunks se figea en comprenant qu'elle avait prélevé une trace d'huile solaire qui restait sur sa peau. Il n'avait même pas pris le soin de se doucher hier soir. Bulma loucha avec étonnement un instant sur la substance qui recouvrait le bout de son doigt, et reporta son attention sur lui avec embarras.

\- Une peine de cœur… répéta-t-elle pensivement.

Elle cilla légèrement mais finit par embrasser Trunks sur la joue, sans autre commentaire.

\- Salut Goten, tiens tes promesses à l'avenir, lança-t-elle, avant de sortir.

Trunks referma la porte derrière elle. Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant à quel point il empestait le monoï.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Trunks avait repris place au comptoir de la cuisine et gardait sa tête enfoncée dans ses bras. Il restait immobile et silencieux et Goten hésitait à interrompre ce qui semblait être sa minute de désespoir ou de réflexion, sans certitude. Finalement, il posa timidement sa main sur ses cheveux.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

Goten se sentait confus d'avoir oublié Bulma et, indirectement, d'avoir mis Trunks dans une situation si inattendue et embarrassante. Sans bouger, Trunks fit un signe de la main, indiquant à Goten qu'il devait répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Désolé, répéta docilement Goten, d'une voix plus forte.

Trunks releva la tête d'un seul coup et reposa son menton sur ses avant-bras.

\- Goten, t'es le pire… Le pire... Je sais même pas… mais le pire, soupira Trunks, t'es même pas foutu de ranger tes vêtements correctement pour qu'on puisse s'habiller en catastrophe.

Disant cela, il agrippa le pantalon qu'il avait pris pour un T-shirt, et le jeta à la figure de Goten. Celui-ci le rattrapa maladroitement et haussa les épaules.

\- Dramatise pas trop, t'as trouvé exactement la bonne réponse, cette histoire de filles, c'était parfait, objecta Goten.

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Trunks. Tu _crois_ que c'était la bonne réponse parce qu'elle est partie. Avec ma mère, on sait jamais.

Trunks saisit la tasse de café que Bulma n'avait pas finie, et la vida d'une traite. Goten observait son torse nu d'un œil insistant.

\- Tu crois qu'elle peut soupçonner quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sceptique.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla Trunks, j'ai plus les idées claires ces derniers temps.

Goten s'accouda au comptoir en face de lui et le fixa d'un air résolu.

\- Et même si c'était le cas ? reprit-il avec défi.

Trunks écarquilla les yeux et le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Tu vois, Goten, c'est ça le problème avec toi, tu réfléchis jamais très loin. _Même si c'était le cas _? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Chichi main dans la main, hein ? Tu veux qu'on envoie des faire-part aussi du genre « _Ils l'ont fait !_ » ?

Goten se renfrogna. Evidemment l'idée de sa mère, comprenant ce qui se passait dans la maison de son fils, n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante. Il était même probable qu'elle finisse par les poursuive avec une hache.

\- Et ton père ? insista Trunks, ton père, je suis sûr qu'il faudrait lui faire un dessin, tu veux lui expliquer le détail de la chose ?

\- Ça va ! coupa Goten, qui se sentait devenir cramoisi.

\- Non, ça va pas, Goten ! répliqua aussitôt Trunks, tu veux qu'on continue comme ça ? Il va falloir être _très très _discrets parce que si ça devait devenir officiel, la situation deviendrait vraiment, vraiment merdique et compliquée ! Et Bulma sera pas notre pire défi, tu peux me croire.

\- Mais, on a pas vraiment besoin de le dire, non ? bredouilla Goten avec une moue boudeuse.

Trunks le dévisagea intensément. Il lui apparaissait comme un petit enfant, totalement naïf, attendrissant et vulnérable. Il le saisit doucement par la nuque et ramena légèrement son visage vers lui pour capter toute son attention.

\- C'est toi qui voulais qu'on continue, je veux dire, hier soir, c'est de ça que je te parlais. On peut aussi renoncer à tout ça, et sauver à peu près ce qui reste à sauver. Ça restera juste un petit écart entre nous, notre secret…

Goten lui rendit son regard. Il était désarçonné. La réserve de Trunks dans cette histoire, cette réserve qu'il avait prise pour de l'embarras, n'était en réalité que de la prudence. Et même, Goten avait cru qu'il n'avait cédé que par curiosité, sans aucun égard particulier pour lui, et il avait été vexé par ses paroles après leur étreinte de la veille, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaines fois. Il réalisait seulement à cet instant, à quel point Trunks s'était soucié d'eux, tout ce temps. Trunks réfléchissait, et il avait tout de suite compris qu'ils empruntaient un chemin périlleux sur lequel ils avaient beaucoup à perdre.

Goten pensa à ses parents une fraction de seconde. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils feraient attention, très attention. Il n'oublierait plus Bulma quand elle exigerait d'avoir des nouvelles de Trunks. Il ne laisserait plus personne débarquer au petit matin pour les surprendre au saut du lit. Il apprendrait. Tout lui paraissait possible pourvu que Trunks reste.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter, murmura Goten d'une voix mal assurée, et toi ?

\- Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne souffres pas, répondit Trunks.

Goten se sentit transpercé par sa réponse. Trunks n'avait jamais manifesté aussi clairement son attachement et sa préoccupation pour lui. Il n'exprimait jamais ces choses-là et sa nonchalance faisait souvent penser à une forme d'indifférence. Au mieux, son inspiration semblait toujours liée à ses propres intérêts. Et, même quand il jouait les protecteurs, Goten avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était aussi une façon de lui rappeler lequel des deux était le plus fort. Goten eut subitement la certitude inébranlable qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui arriver tant qu'il serait avec Trunks. Il l'embrassa brutalement, maladroitement, par-dessus le comptoir qui les séparait. Trunks lui rendit son baiser sans protester, acceptant la réponse évidente que Goten lui donnait par le geste, plutôt que par la parole. Il finit par rompre ce baiser inconfortable, en repoussant Goten. Il souriait faiblement, amusé de cet accès de tendresse un peu enfantin.

\- Ok, Chibbi, je pense qu'on fait une connerie, mais avec toi, je ne suis plus à ça près.

Il le fixa avec une gravité soudaine et pointa son doigt vers lui.

\- Alors t'as compris, la première règle, c'est : Chut ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Me parle pas comme si j'étais un môme ! protesta Goten.

\- Tu _es _un môme Goten, conclut Trunks en se détournant de lui.

Il se dirigea vers le frigidaire en quête d'un petit déjeuner conséquent, inconscient des œillades appuyées de Goten sur son torse nu. Tandis qu'il détaillait la masse de nourriture entreposée au frais, il sentit les bras de Goten autour de sa taille et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il tressaillit.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on est en vacances, puisque tu m'as donné des jours, susurra Goten à son oreille.

\- En vacances, répéta Trunks à mi-voix, il faut que je retrouve mon portable.

Goten appuya son entrejambe contre les fesses de Trunks, sans se laisser distraire de ses intentions. Trunks retint le mouvement, une main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte du frigidaire, l'autre contre son embrasure. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- C'est moi qui ai ton portable, Monsieur Briefs, murmura Goten, tu le veux vraiment ?

Trunks sourit et balança légèrement ses hanches contre Goten. Il sentit son érection se durcir un peu plus au travers du tissu.

\- C'est toi qui avais le portable, hein ? T'es _vraiment_ un môme.

\- Capricieux et distrait. Il va falloir être gentil et patient pour que je me souvienne où je l'ai mis, répondit Goten avant de passer sa langue dans son cou.

Trunks sentit qu'il perdait un peu plus le contrôle. La fraîcheur du frigo, ouvert devant lui, contrastait délicieusement avec la chaleur irradiante de Goten, derrière lui. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Capricieux, distrait _et_ obsédé, précisa Trunks.

\- Obsédé par le bon plaisir de mon Président Directeur Général, uniquement, rectifia Goten.

Il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de Trunks, d'un geste sûr. Trunks sursauta.

\- Menteur, râla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

N'y tenant plus, il referma la porte du frigidaire, renonçant à son petit déjeuner et à son portable pour l'instant.

Mais les vacances ne durèrent pas et Trunks contraignit Goten à retourner travailler au bout de trois jours. Sur le coup, Goten lui en avait voulu d'écourter leur moment d'intimité. Mais Trunks avait pointé la suspicion qui naîtrait forcément dans l'esprit de tous, si les congés de Goten s'alignaient trop exactement sur les siens. En écoutant ses explications, Goten visualisait très précisément les coups d'œil accusateurs de ses collègues. Il deviendrait vite celui qui _prend des jours pour veiller la santé du patron_. C'était pousser l'amitié un peu loin. Au-delà de ce que ferait un simple copain, même un meilleur copain. Il y aurait ceux qui en déduiraient que Trunks était un dépressif profond, ceux qui en déduiraient, plus judicieusement, que Trunks se tapait Goten et il y aurait ceux qui trouveraient ça _bizarre_, laissant libre cours à tous les scénarii possibles. Dans tous les cas, il y aurait des doutes et des questions. C'était inévitable. Et, comme Trunks le lui avait rappelé fermement, ils avaient tout intérêt à être discrets. Goten avait donc repris le travail une semaine avant Trunks.

Trunks était maintenant assis devant son bureau, censé étudier des documents devant lui, en attendant qu'on lui livre un plat pour déjeuner. C'était un des moments les plus calmes de sa journée. Le téléphone cessait momentanément de sonner et les visiteurs se faisaient rares à cette heure-ci. Fixant sans les voir, les papiers qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, Trunks prenait conscience à quel point le jeu qu'il avait décidé de jouer avec Goten était difficile. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à jouer son rôle. Dès les premiers jours, après son retour au travail, il avait remarqué que sa concentration était moins dense, plus volubile; son intérêt pour les affaires étaient émaillées par cette autre vie qu'il menait en privé, cette autre vie un peu souterraine qu'il ne pouvait, et ne devait, jamais laisser soupçonner à personne.

Quand il avait accepté de vivre cette aventure jusqu'au bout, quand il avait compris que c'était ce que voulait Goten, malgré le prix à payer, il avait vaguement pensé que tout ça était insensé. En réalité, il avait pensé que l'attirance physique s'épuiserait aussi brutalement qu'elle avait surgi. Trunks s'était imaginé que Goten et lui se réveilleraient un matin, étonnés et embarrassés d'être nus dans le même lit. Toutes les histoires de Trunks s'étaient finies ainsi. Parfois il avait été le seul à se réveiller étonné et embarrassé, parfois sa partenaire avait partagé son sentiment, parfois encore, elle l'avait devancé. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une fois la passion physique apaisée, Trunks était incapable de constance dans son attachement. Suivant les partenaires, cette passion avait duré plus ou moins. Il avait souvent cru que ça pouvait être un prélude à une affection plus profonde, mais il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Avec le temps, ça ne s'était jamais confirmé. Et même si son histoire avec Goten était particulière sous bien des angles, Trunks n'arrivait pas à y croire plus qu'aux autres. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait et qu'il espérait plus que tout, son seul pari, était une fin différente. La fin devrait être la plus délicate possible pour éviter de ravager tout à fait leur amitié.

Il avait attendu que ce moment arrive, ou au moins, commence à se profiler, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'en décelait pas le moindre indice annonciateur. Au contraire, étrangement, il sentait une sorte d'impatience croitre en lui, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il attendait ainsi si avidement. Mais chaque fois était comme une première fois, chaque fois était une découverte, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Mais peut-être les choses étaient-elles différentes avec les garçons. Parce que tout était une expérience inédite, et les codes habituels étaient tellement bouleversés. Quand Trunks avait été avec des filles, il avait toujours su où était sa place. Il avait toujours su qui il était dans le couple, et ce que la fille attendait de lui. Lui-même savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Tout était inconscient bien sûr, mais tout était plus ou moins convenu, ou au moins conventionnel. Peut-être que la nouveauté de la situation expliquait que son obsession pour Goten s'étire si invraisemblablement, car elle était même devenue plus envahissante que quand il se contentait de fantasmer sur lui. Et, le matin, dès qu'il mettait un pied dans son bureau, il se mettait à rêver de l'instant où il en sortirait pour le rejoindre. C'était fatiguant mais ça le rendait incroyablement heureux.

Ce qui le perturbait complètement parfois, était de le croiser dans la Capsule, au hasard d'un déplacement dans l'immeuble. Ça arrivait rarement et c'était toujours extrêmement furtif car ils s'étaient fermement accordés pour continuer à jouer une distance maximum au travail. Mais il lui était arrivé de l'entrapercevoir entre les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient, ou par la mezzanine, deux étages plus bas, dans une foule d'autres employés. A chaque fois, c'était un choc. Cette envie de l'interpeler, cette impossibilité absolue de le faire, comme s'ils étaient, durant la journée, totalement étrangers, alors qu'ils étaient la nuit si intimement liés. C'était douloureux à chaque fois. De la même manière, ils ne pouvaient même pas déjeuner ensemble, à aucun prix. Comme ce midi, où Trunks allait ingurgiter tristement un plat livré, seul dans son bureau, tandis que Goten grignoterait peut-être un sandwich sur le parvis ensoleillé, à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Tout cela était pénible, mais c'était le deal.

Trunks avait réalisé ce matin-même, à quel point ce deal, qu'il avait lui-même imposé, devenait pesant, et il avait même été à deux doigts de le rompre. Il avait assisté à une réunion des représentants de plusieurs services concernant les projets en cours. Le chef du département du développement, que Trunks connaissait pour être rusé et ambitieux, avait jugé bon de se faire assister de Goten. Avec le recul, Trunks était absolument persuadé que le choix de Goten avait été étudié. Quoiqu'il en soit, Trunks ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver là, au milieu d'une réunion d'une vingtaine de personnes, dont il devait recueillir les explications et les problèmes compliqués, qu'il devait écouter attentivement, en réfléchissant aux meilleures solutions. Son sang s'était figé en faisant le tour de table, quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un Goten, un peu ahuri, qui avait aussitôt plongé son nez dans ses notes. Trunks avait voulu faire abstraction, par un effort incommensurable. Mais ses yeux ne lui obéissaient pas très promptement et, dès qu'il relâchait son attention, ils dérivaient invariablement vers lui. Son embarras était presque comique et Trunks eut très vite envie de rire, alors que les représentants des différents départements s'engueulaient à chaque question qui était posée. La situation était difficilement tenable. Trunks avait le vague sentiment d'être pris en sandwich entre deux dimensions.

Evidemment, le chef du département du développement avait décidé d'exploiter son avantage à fond avec Goten et il lui avait demandé d'exposer sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur devant l'assemblée. Trunks retint son souffle quand il se leva timidement avec ses notes pour expliquer le projet qu'il développait. Pour être honnête, Trunks était sûr qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Goten n'était pas un orateur, Goten était brouillon, Goten n'était même pas habillé en costume comme la plupart des gens présents, et il avait l'air si jeune au milieu des autres. Personne ne l'écouterait, il s'emmêlerait, et, si on ajoutait la présence déstabilisante de Trunks, il bredouillerait lamentablement des phrases incompréhensibles. Trunks avait l'estomac noué, se demandant par avance comment il pourrait lui porter secours. Mais Goten n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Goten avait juste été brillant, clair, captivant. Et il maîtrisait son sujet. Trunks avait été subjugué. Son émotion était pire que ce qu'elle aurait été, s'il avait échoué à l'exercice. Il était hypnotisé par ses lèvres, qui énonçaient avec une facilité inattendue des termes techniques si précis, si rationnel, si contraire à l'esprit de Goten. Trunks l'avait trouvé magnifique. Quand il se tut, le directeur financier se leva aussitôt pour s'opposer farouchement à sa proposition, comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les autres propositions, dès lors qu'elles supposaient le moindre coût. C'était un homme gras et colérique, dont la principale qualité était de savoir compter et de refuser par principe toute dépense. Goten, qui n'était pas habitué à son ton rageur, se rassit piteusement, certainement convaincu que son idée était finalement totalement débile.

\- C'est bon, avait coupé Trunks.

\- Quoi ? s'était exclamé le directeur financier, abasourdi de n'avoir même pas pu aller au terme de ses protestations.

\- J'ai dit, c'est bon. Le projet du département de développement est retenu. On fait comme ils ont dit. On absorbera les coûts plus tard, autrement.

\- Mais… Comment ? avait objecté le directeur financier.

\- A vous de trouver, avait répliqué Trunks sèchement, c'est votre boulot, non ?

Le directeur financier s'était renfrogné et rassis en bougonnant. Trunks n'était pas dupe. Il avait repéré la mine réjouie du chef de Goten. Il avait manœuvré pour faire passer son projet malgré la contestation des financiers. Et il avait bien manœuvré en y associant Goten. Ce n'était pas un mauvais projet, mais il était ambitieux et légèrement risqué. Convaincre Trunks n'aurait pas forcément été si facile. Trunks se mordit la langue en considérant qu'il avait été certainement trop prompt à accepter la proposition qui avait été exposée par la voix de Goten. Il réalisa aussi que leur secret n'était peut-être pas si bien gardé. Il était revenu doublement troublé de cette réunion. Et maintenant, il était incapable de lire une ligne de ces foutus rapports devant lui, repassant inlassablement dans sa petite cervelle, l'image fascinante de Goten s'expliquant avec aisance devant la petite assemblée.

Quelques coups toqués résonnèrent à la porte et la secrétaire entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle portait un sac craft à l'enseigne de la société de livraison de repas. Trunks leva les yeux sur elle et la regarda s'approcher silencieusement. Elle déposa son chargement sur le bureau devant lui et le fixa un instant, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Trunks la remercia sans la lâcher des yeux et attendit qu'elle parle. Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Monsieur, il y a eu un incident à la cantine.

Trunks cligna des yeux avec étonnement.

\- Un incident ?

\- Deux employés qui se sont un peu… empoignés, précisa la secrétaire.

\- Ah ? Et alors ? C'est pas vraiment de mon ressort, répondit Trunks avec incompréhension.

Elle croisa ses mains dans son dos en se raidissant avec une certaine nervosité, et détourna les yeux.

\- Je sais, Monsieur… Mais, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir parce que… L'un des deux est Monsieur Son…

Trunks la fixa avec stupéfaction.

\- Monsieur Son, votre ami, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle s'était efforcée de dire le mot "ami" du ton le plus naturel possible mais Trunks n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu ainsi. Et elle avait détourné les yeux. Elle les ramena sur lui.

\- Il est au poste de sécurité et attend son chef, ajouta-t-elle. Dois-je donner des consignes…

\- Merci de l'information, Irina, coupa Trunks avec empressement.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Irina, rappela Trunks.

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, lança Trunks sur un ton ferme et froid.

Elle cilla avec embarras et perdit un peu de sa contenance.

\- J'ai pensé bien faire en vous prévenant, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Je vous parle d'appeler ma mère dans mon dos. Vous travaillez pour moi maintenant, plus pour elle.

Elle baissa la tête piteusement et ne répondit pas.

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires personnelles. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une clause de confidentialité dans votre contrat.

\- Monsieur Briefs, je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Irina, on s'entend bien jusqu'ici, mais vous savez comme je peux être méchant quand je suis en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression confuse et effrayée qui s'afficha sur le visage de la secrétaire répondit à la question de Trunks. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Bon. En tout cas merci pour l'information. Vous pouvez y aller.

Quand elle eut disparue, le sourire de Trunks retomba et il soupira. Il se mit à jouer distraitement avec un trombone. Il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire pour Goten, personne ici n'était en mesure de lui faire du mal. Physiquement. Physiquement, il était intouchable. La vraie préoccupation de Trunks était cette _empoignade_, comme Irina l'avait si pudiquement qualifiée. Goten ne perdait pas facilement son sang-froid. Il n'était pas bagarreur, plutôt jovial même, presque débonnaire. Est-ce qu'on l'avait agressé ? Est que quelqu'un avait osé faire ça ? Ou lui avait-on dit quelque chose de désobligeant ? Quelque chose d'insultant, de vraiment _injurieux_. Sous-entendant, par exemple, qu'il couchait avec le patron. Par exemple, mais ce n'était qu'un exemple. Sauf que beaucoup de monde autour de Trunks paraissait avoir saisi la nature de son lien avec Goten. La secrétaire, certainement, même si elle ne parlerait pas, et le chef de Goten, aussi. Pour Trunks, c'était juste embarrassant. Simplement ennuyeux. Parce que personne n'allait le charrier, personne n'oserait de blagues grasses ou d'attaques frontales, personne ne remettrait en cause son autorité ou sa compétence. Pour Goten, plus bas dans l'échelle, la perspective du secret éventé se présentait un peu différemment. Plus douloureusement. Et la dernière chose que Trunks voulait était qu'il souffre. Personne ne méritait moins de souffrir que lui.

Trunks jeta subitement son trombone et se leva brusquement pour sortir de son bureau. Quelque part au fond de lui, une voix hurlait d'effroi, elle hurlait de ne pas faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle lui hurlait de rester sagement assis dans son bureau et de continuer à étudier ses rapports, en mangeant son plat. Comme il l'avait lui-même souligné, ce genre d'affaires n'était pas supposé être de son ressort. La voix hurlait, mais son esprit bouillonnant n'écoutait pas. Il était le maître ici et il était inconcevable que quelqu'un dans _son _royaume s'en prenne à Goten.

**ooooo0ooooo0oooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_*Lemon*_

_Merci pour les reviews. En toute honnêteté, déjà chapitre 15 et la fin n'est pas encore très claire dans mon petit crâne. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions si vous en êtes inspirés, le ressenti des lecteurs est toujours une source d'inspiration et ça me permet de corriger le tir parfois. _

_* Désolée pour les ignobles fautes de grammaire que j'ai corrigées à l'arrache, moi aussi je commence à perdre les pédales ;-)_

* * *

_ **Chapitre 15**_

Goten observait son plat d'un œil dubitatif, pas très certain de l'identifier. Il finit par se résigner à croire simplement sur parole l'affichage du menu, et saisit sa fourchette distraitement. Les événements de la matinée avaient déjà fermement noué son estomac.

Son chef s'était bien gardé de le prévenir qu'il devrait l'assister à cette importante réunion. Il ne le lui avait annoncé qu'à son arrivée au bureau et il n'avait eu qu'une heure pour préparer ses notes avec anxiété. Il avait essayé de protester, il n'était pas le plus au fait du projet, et il n'était même pas en costume. Dieu, il aurait au moins mis un costume s'il avait su qu'il devait affronter les mecs du marketing et de la finance. Mais son chef n'avait rien voulu entendre et il s'était mis au boulot avec une boule dans le ventre, qui n'avait fait que croître à mesure que cette interminable matinée avançait. A ce moment-là, heureusement, il n'avait pas soupçonné un instant que Trunks serait là. En réalité, il n'avait pas pensé à Trunks une seule seconde, pour une fois, toute son énergie et son attention avait été focalisée sur les détails de ce foutu projet et la perspective de le vulgariser pour convaincre des mecs d'y injecter quelques zénis.

Le stress avait toujours été un stimulant intellectuel pour Goten, et il avait été plutôt satisfait de sa préparation. Il avait pris place autour de cette table circulaire, radicalement gigantesque et si imposante, et, rapidement, tout un tas de types, certainement très importants, tous en costumes impeccables, les avaient rejoints. Quand tout le monde fut installé, la réunion avait tardé à commencer, mais Goten n'avait pas osé demander à son chef ce qu'on attendait. Il n'avait compris qu'en apercevant Trunks qui entrait dans la pièce, subitement silencieuse. Le sang de Goten s'était figé. Il n'avait même pas été capable de le regarder directement et s'était misérablement caché le nez dans ses notes. Il s'était presque attendu à voir tous les autres se tourner vers lui avec des airs suspicieux. Mais personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à lui, une fois passée la surprise de sa tenue décontractée. Cette discrétion extrême que Trunks et lui s'imposaient si rudement, les avait amenés à s'interdire littéralement de se trouver dans la même pièce en public. C'était une règle pénible, mais, à cet instant précis, Goten avait ressenti à quel point elle était nécessaire.

Déjà, grâce à ses errements avec Shazé, quasiment personne n'ignorait que Trunks et lui vivaient ensemble. Et même, plus d'un collègue, y compris des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas, était venu lui demander confirmation, sans aucune retenue. Encore une fois, Goten détestait qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. C'était une forme de timidité maladive, qui le mettait mal à l'aise dès qu'on touchait à des choses, même anodines, de sa vie personnelle. La question de savoir s'il était exact qu'il vivait avec _le DG_, était une agression en elle-même. Surtout, ça le mettait au pied du mur. Il était conscient que nier ou esquiver la question le rendait suspect. Si on n'avait rien à cacher, on ne refusait pas de répondre à ce genre de questions, même si elle était intrusive et grossière. Alors, systématiquement, il s'efforçait de paraître de bonne grâce et d'expliquer qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance et que, pour l'instant, ils étaient effectivement en co-location pour des raisons financières. Il haïssait s'entendre débiter cette débilité toute faite, d'autant que tout le monde entendait que Trunks avait pitié de lui et lui faisait la grâce de l'héberger, certainement dans sa superbe villa, comme un looser parasite. Goten était meurtri de l'image qu'il rendait, de l'impression que tout le monde avait de connaître sa vie, des hypothèses que tout un chacun ne manquait pas de se permettre d'échafauder sur son compte. Suivant le prisme de la théorie selon laquelle Trunks avait ramassé un chien perdu sans collier, la majorité de ses collègues s'était convaincu qu'il était, au surplus, totalement incompétent pour son poste. Seuls deux ou trois des plus proches qui travaillaient avec lui, semblaient apprécier sa réelle valeur. Dès qu'il sortait de son équipe, il essuyait des coups d'œil intrigués, ou même carrément méprisants, et, parfois, quelques réflexions ou sous-entendus, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à encaisser. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie si la théorie du sous-locataire parasite, laissait place à la réalité de leur relation amoureuse.

Mais il se disait que ça passerait et, surtout, il ne racontait rien de tout cela à Trunks. Il craignait sa réaction. Il craignait que Trunks ne décide de tout arrêter, comme la première fois qu'ils en avaient discuté et qu'il lui avait reproché son insouciance de vouloir poursuivre sur ce chemin-là. _Chibbi, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal. Le monde n'est pas sympathique._ Oh, non, le monde n'était pas franchement sympathique ces derniers temps, mais Trunks en valait mille fois la peine.

Goten n'avait pas forcément cru que toute cette histoire durerait. Du moins, il avait pris ça pour une aventure à tenter, sans autre forme de réflexion. Bien sûr, il avait été vexé que Trunks essaye de mettre un coup d'arrêt alors que les choses venaient de commencer, mais ça n'avait été qu'un réflexe d'amour propre. En fait, il avait surtout considéré tout ça comme une expérience purement physique. Il s'était pris au jeu d'essayer toute sorte de choses avec Trunks et s'étonnait à chaque fois de ne pas en sortir écoeuré. A sa grande surprise, son désir ne se lassait pas de Trunks. Il s'était dit qu'il se réveillerait un matin, horrifié de le trouver nu dans son lit, ou que Trunks se réveillerait un matin horrifié de le trouver nu dans son lit. Il s'était dit que, tôt ou tard, ils allaient finir par se réveiller, comme un lendemain de beuverie, en piteux état, avec le souvenir confus des actes débiles et inavouables qu'ils avaient commis la veille. Mais il semblait au contraire à Goten que, loin de se réveiller, il s'enfonçait un peu plus loin dans le rêve. Il s'apercevait qu'il était devenu totalement dépendant de Trunks, même loin du lit. Sa seule présence le subjuguait. Comme elle l'avait subjugué ce matin.

Quand il s'était décidé à lever les yeux vers lui, dans cette salle de réunion, il avait été littéralement asphyxié par son charisme. Tous ces bonshommes impressionnants autour de lui, l'écoutaient. Ils se taisaient quand il parlait, ils notaient scrupuleusement ce qu'il leur disait de noter, ils s'adressaient à lui avec déférence. Tous. Trunks n'avait même pas besoin de prendre une voix dure pour se faire obéir, ils étaient attentifs au moindre de ses gestes, au moindre de ses regards. Goten jubilait de savoir qu'en réalité, il était à lui. Il était incroyablement fier.

\- Goten, il va falloir user de tous vos talents pour convaincre, je compte sur vous, avait chuchoté son chef, le ramenant à la réalité de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Goten avait hoché la tête pour acquiescer, il voulait surtout se montrer à la hauteur. Comme un défi que Trunks lui avait lancé par sa maîtrise incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas être ridicule et pitoyable.

En tripotant sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, Goten conclut qu'il avait été plutôt bon. Bien sûr, le département financier avait fusillé sa démonstration en deux minutes. Le chef l'avait prévenu, mais l'emportement du gros bonhomme qui dirigeait les financiers l'avait un peu désarçonné. Trunks l'avait fait taire. Goten en avait presque été gêné. Il se demandait si son intervention ne contrevenait pas légèrement à leur règle de discrétion absolue. Goten avait perçu une imperceptible vibration dans la voix de Trunks, qui, quand on le connaissait bien, trahissait une émotion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une réunion de travail. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas pris la défense du projet pour _lui_. Il espérait, sans vraiment y croire, que c'était ses explications qui l'avaient convaincu qu'il fallait concrétiser la proposition de son département. Il l'espérait mais n'en était pas certain.

A l'instant où il retournait la question dans sa tête, un homme qu'il connaissait vaguement s'installa en face de lui, en posant bruyamment son plateau sur la table. Goten fut contraint de lever les yeux vers lui et ses trois amis qui prenaient place autour de lui. Ils faisaient tous partie de son département, mais il ne travaillait pas avec eux.

\- Oh, les gars, c'est Goten Son. Comment ça va ? s'exclama le type.

\- Ça va, maugréa vaguement Goten.

Les gens s'adressaient souvent à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Très civilement éduqué, Goten se sentait toujours obligé de répondre alors qu'il n'avait, bien souvent, pas la moindre idée de l'identité de la personne qui lui parlait.

\- Tu me remets pas, hein ? reprit le gars, je suis Abar, je bosse dans le même département que toi. C'est moi qui ai commencé le projet sur lequel le chef t'a collé.

Goten hocha la tête avec ennui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, et le ton de son voisin de table avait une connotation agressive, qui augurait une certaine malveillance. Goten était toujours méfiant maintenant, quand on l'abordait sans raison apparente.

\- Le chef a dit que t'avais vendu le projet _là-haut _? reprit Abar.

\- J'ai pas _vendu_ le projet. J'ai expliqué le projet, il est bon et ils l'ont acheté, c'est tout, rectifia Goten qui sentait ses muscles se tendre un peu plus.

\- Aaahhh, ouais…. Ça change tout…

Goten serra les dents et baissa la tête dans son assiette, volontaire de couper court à la discussion.

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'on essaye de fourguer ce projet, tu sais ? reprit Abar, on nous a toujours dit qu'il était trop cher et trop hasardeux. Je le sais, c'est moi qui ai tenté de le présenter la dernière fois…

Goten cilla. Il y avait du défi et une pointe de colère dans la voix d'Abar.

\- Ben, faut croire qu'ils ont du fric aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient pas hier. Et puis, la nouvelle équipe a p'têt fait du meilleur boulot que l'ancienne, grinça Goten.

Il s'étonna lui-même de son ton narquois et querelleur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. _Profil bas ! Profil bas !_ hurlait son esprit. Mais Goten était fatigué de se taire et de courber la tête, il était fatigué de tous ces gens qui lui donnaient l'impression de le prendre continuellement pour un abruti. Abar serra les dents d'un coup.

\- Peut-être… ou peut-être qu'on lui a pas vendu que le projet. Il y avait un bonus avec, non ? siffla-t-il.

Goten sursauta et sentit une étincelle allumer la colère en lui.

\- Du genre ? grogna-t-il.

\- Je sais pas… On aime bien les beaux bruns, là-haut sûrement…

Goten sentit un déclic subit en lui qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Il vit les plateaux voler contre le mur, et les assiettes se fracasser bruyamment. L'instant d'après, il tenait ce type par le col. Il se retint tout juste au moment de l'envoyer rejoindre les débris de vaisselle et la nourriture répandue. Du moins, il réussit à se contenir suffisamment pour limiter la casse, mais Abar fut éjecté violemment, et il y eut un crac sinistre quand il s'écrasa sur le sol. Goten connecta à nouveau brusquement au monde autour de lui. Les autres mangeurs s'étaient vivement écartés d'eux avec des cris d'alarme. Il y eut un bref silence, quand tous les yeux se reportèrent sur Abar, dont le corps gigotait vaguement sur le sol. Goten restait perplexe et figé devant le spectacle. Il sentit des bras le tirer en arrière, comme s'il allait se jeter sur Abar pour terminer le travail. Il se laissa faire tandis qu'un brouhaha monstrueux s'élevait dans la cantine et que la masse des spectateurs se refermait autour de la victime pour évaluer les dégâts.

\- Il est vivant ? Il est vivant, hein ? psalmodiait Goten inlassablement d'une voix paniquée.

\- Mais oui, il est vivant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Viens avec moi, bonhomme, grogna un gorille de la sécurité, visiblement peu impressionné par la scène.

Rassuré sur le fait qu'il était parvenu à retenir sa violence juste à temps, Goten se tut et se laissa docilement entraîner jusqu'au local de sécurité. Il était escorté par deux agents de sécurité qui lui confisquèrent son badge pour relever son identité. Ils discutaient entre eux, ou parlaient dans leurs talkies-walkies, sans vraiment s'adresser à Goten. Ils le firent assoir sur une chaise dans le local, et l'un des deux sortit. Le type qui l'avait rassuré resta avec lui et s'affala sur une autre chaise, de l'autre côté du petit bureau qui occupait l'essentiel de la pièce. Il dévisagea Goten un instant.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, trop de pression, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Goten cilla à sa question, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'en réalité, l'autre n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il avait dit ça d'un air blasé, habitué à intervenir sur les altercations qui se produisaient parfois dans la Capsule. La suggestion était cependant tout à fait judicieuse. _Trop de pression._

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? soupira Goten au bout d'un moment.

\- Pour nous ? Un rapport. Pour toi ? Des emmerdes, sûrement.

\- Je m'en doute, maugréa Goten en balayant le sol des yeux.

\- On va voir ton chef et on va voir si le gars veut déposer plainte.

Goten leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

\- Déposer plainte ? Ce connard ? siffla Goten.

L'agent de sécurité, un énorme bonhomme aux épaules massives éclata de rire.

\- Rectification : un connard avec au moins un bras cassé, t'es plus costaud que t'en as l'air, petit. Il a vraiment du te mettre en rogne, parce que t'as l'air plutôt calme et gentil.

Goten haussa les épaules et continua à scruter le sol.

\- T'inquiète pas trop pour la plainte…En général, on arrive à régler ça en interne avec une petite prime ou une petite promotion.

\- Ek, ça me ferait mal, marmonna Goten.

L'agent de sécurité scruta sa montre et soupira.

\- Merde… Ton chef doit casser la croute, ça va mettre une plombe avant qu'il se radine.

Goten se raidit un peu à l'idée de voir son chef débarquer dans toute cette histoire et l'interroger sur ce qui s'était exactement passé. Il visualisait son air affolé d'ici. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Trunks ?

La porte du minuscule local s'ouvrit brusquement derrière Goten et il sursauta. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir son chef, ou l'autre agent de sécurité, et fut stupéfait de trouver Trunks. Le gorille en face de lui, qui se balançait sur sa chaise en équilibre, se redressa instantanément.

\- Monsieur Briefs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Trunks avait ouvert la porte avec un peu trop de précipitation et se força à se composer une contenance plus tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Euh… Une bast…Une bagarre, Monsieur. A la cantine.

Trunks s'avança jusqu'à la chaise de Goten et baissa les yeux sur lui.

\- Et l'autre ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Parti en ambulance, Monsieur. Au moins un bras cassé.

\- Je veux votre rapport sur mon bureau, demain.

Goten n'osait pas regarder Trunks. Sa voix était si autoritaire, qu'il se sentait comme un enfant qu'on s'apprête à gronder. Et il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise devant le type de la sécurité, dont il devinait toute l'incompréhension de voir Trunks ici et maintenant.

\- Monsieur Son, je veux vous voir, suivez-moi, reprit Trunks.

Goten se renfrogna. Il détestait cette partie de leur jeu débile qui consistait à s'interpeler de manière si formelle, et à se vouvoyer. _Et à se faire donner des ordres_.

\- Vous ne voulez pas attendre son chef ? demanda l'agent de sécurité.

Trunks eut une minute d'hésitation. La voix en lui, lui criait de respecter au moins la procédure, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel employé. Mais, pour n'importe quel employé, il ne serait jamais descendu avec tant de précipitation au local de la sécurité, il était un peu tard pour se préoccuper des apparences.

\- Laissez son chef en dehors de tout ça pour l'instant, répliqua Trunks, je le convoquerai moi-même.

Comme Goten ne décidait pas à se lever, Trunks cogna dans sa chaise du bout du pied avec agacement.

\- Monsieur Son, rappela-t-il.

\- J'arrive, _Monsieur Briefs_, grommela Goten en se décidant à se lever de mauvaise grâce.

Providentiellement, le local de sécurité se trouvait dans un endroit reculé du rez-de chaussée, où il y avait peu de passage. Le couloir était désert. Trunks se voyait mal remonter avec Goten dans son bureau, sous les yeux avides de tous les employés qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de croiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? marmonna Goten à voix basse quand ils furent sortis du bureau.

Trunks ne répondit pas et le tira par la manche jusque dans des escaliers obscurs dont Goten ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Goten ? répliqua Trunks en chuchotant à son tour.

Il commença à descendre les marches et Goten, qu'il tenait toujours par la manche, suivit mécaniquement.

\- On va où, là ? reprit Goten.

\- Dans le seul endroit où on pourra parler à peu près.

Goten ne posa plus de questions et finit par réaliser que Trunks le ramenait dans un parking. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'actionner l'éclairage, mais, à la lueur des veilleuses, Goten reconnut une grosse voiture tout terrain, qu'il savait appartenir à Trunks, mais dont il ne se servait jamais. De toute évidence, il la laissait moisir ici, sur une place réservée du parking VIP de la Capsule. Trunks la déverrouilla et ouvrit la portière sans un mot. Il fit un signe de tête à Goten, qui monta dedans avec un soupir.

\- J'ai l'impression de jouer dans un film d'espionnage, râla-t-il.

\- C'est à peu près ça, confirma Trunks, mais au moins, on pourra parler tranquillement.

Trunks prit place de l'autre côté, et, après qu'il ait claqué sa portière, le silence s'installa. Goten tourna la tête vers lui. Dans la pénombre de l'éclairage de courtoisie, il sentait son regard perçant qui attendait ses explications.

\- Ecoute, c'est juste un connard qui m'a charrié un peu trop… objecta Goten.

\- Un peu _trop _? A quel sujet ?

Goten se mordit les lèvres. Il ressentait la colère de Trunks. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais il la redoutait.

\- Tu sais à quel sujet, murmura Goten, d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Chibbi… Je suis désolé. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure, hein ?

\- Non, non… C'est juste… Tout le monde sait qu'on vit ensemble, alors ça parle, c'est pas grave.

Goten gigotait avec embarras. Il se maudissait d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et n'arrivait pas à regarder Trunks dans les yeux. Trunks attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Si, c'est grave pour moi. Je ne voulais pas de ça, siffla Trunks.

\- Trunks… Je m'en fous, protesta Goten faiblement.

Trunks posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à les manger doucement. Goten eut un imperceptible sursaut de surprise mais ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact de sa bouche chaude et mouillée.

\- Moi je m'en fous pas, susurra Trunks à son oreille.

\- Alors arrête de voler à mon secours dès qu'il y a un accrochage dans la boite, tu deviens voyant, répliqua Goten.

Trunks se figea et le fixa gravement.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il, j'aurais pas dû venir te chercher. Je trouve que je fais trop de mauvais choix en ce moment…

Goten le repoussa doucement.

\- Comme m'emmener dans ce parking… Bordel, n'importe qui pourrait passer, Trunks !

Mais, loin de le lâcher, Trunks ramena son visage vers le sien.

\- Personne ne va passer et je peux pas m'en empêcher, de toute façon… Dis moi qu'on arrête, alors ?

Goten ne répondit pas. Il laissa Trunks l'embrasser à nouveau, un peu rassuré par les vitres teintées de la voiture. Il sentit la main de Trunks passer impatiemment sous son T-shirt et inspira avec panique.

\- Pas ici, t'es dingue ? siffla Goten avec un sursaut.

\- Dis-moi qu'on arrête, et j'arrête, souffla Trunks avec défi.

Goten serra les dents. Trunks était un enfant gâté-pourri, et il avait furieusement envie de répondre à son ultimatum, sans en trouver le cran. Au contraire, il constata que sa peau réagissait fébrilement à son contact délicieux. Trop fébrilement. Trunks s'empara fermement de sa ceinture.

\- Trunks, arrête ça, maintenant… On va se faire choper par un vigile, haleta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce mec à la cantine ? répondit Trunks, ignorant ses protestations.

Mais Goten ne se souvenait plus, toute son attention était focalisée sur les manipulations de Trunks qui avait plongé sa main dans son caleçon.

\- Hgnn… Rien d'important, répondit-il laborieusement, je suis un grand garçon, j'ai pas besoin…

\- Un grand garçon ? je vois ça…

Goten observa avec effarement Trunks qui repoussait son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait être discret, grinça Goten.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça ici, répliqua Trunks malicieusement.

Goten renonça à le raisonner et laissa retomber son crâne sur l'appuie-tête. Trunks faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Et il savait s'y prendre pour convaincre les autres que son idée était la meilleure. Et, comme toujours, Goten fut convaincu, quand il sentit sa langue descendre le long de son abdomen jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le plaisir intense, qui rampait dans son ventre et se diffusait dans tout son être, lui faisant perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Au bout d'un certain temps, juste au moment où il approchait la limite, il sentit avec déception la bouche de Trunks abandonner son érection. Son amant souleva son corps pour le ramener à lui, dans un geste contrôlé auquel Goten s'abandonna complètement. Heureusement l'habitacle était étonnamment grand, même s'il n'était pas idéalement configuré, et Goten laissa Trunks le positionner face à lui, à califourchon sur ses genoux. De cette façon, Goten pouvait lire le désir dans ses yeux, autant qu'il pouvait le déceler au travers du tissu de son pantalon. Goten dégrafa sa ceinture et le déboutonna.

Trunks s'humecta les lèvres. Il avait cette expression que Goten lui connaissait, l'expression de celui qui veut si avidement, qu'il en devient inquiétant. Il le devinait à la limite de la maîtrise de soi et sourit en se frottant légèrement contre lui. Trunks grogna faiblement et introduisit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il les retira très lentement, pour les mouiller le plus abondamment possible. Goten était hypnotisé par le spectacle, tremblant. Il se mordit les lèvres et se souleva instinctivement. Il laissa Trunks les introduire en lui et gémit gêné par la faible lubrification. Il sentit Trunks qui adoucissait son mouvement, en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il engagea sa langue dans la bouche de Goten pour tenter de diminuer son inquiétude. Quand il le trouva plus réceptif, Trunks se positionna et commença à le pénétrer implacablement. Goten rompit le baiser et s'agrippa aux sièges. Il avait su dès le départ que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais le désir de Trunks était si palpable, dans tous les sens du terme, qu'il avait voulu le satisfaire. Il l'avait rarement perçu avec une telle acuité. C'était plus douloureux que d'habitude et, malgré la réticence évidente de son corps, Trunks ne put empêcher sa vigueur. Bizarrement, la peine s'éteignit pour laisser place à une explosion de plaisir surprenant. Ils râlèrent tous les deux en même temps. Goten entendit vaguement Trunks jurer entre ses dents. Malgré la douleur, qui restait tapie en arrière-plan de ses sensations, Goten était lui-même si submergé qu'il balança son bassin pour amorcer la suite du mouvement. Il sentit la main de Trunks se poser sur son pénis et son impatience se mit à croître irrésistiblement. Ils accélérèrent la cadence de concert, chacun éprouvant un plaisir inouï, malgré l'inconfort et l'insécurité du lieu. Ils retenaient autant que possible les sons qui se formaient dans leurs gorges. Trunks ressentait chaque tressaillement de Goten, qui trahissait son émotion, et il crut qu'il ne pourrait plus museler l'expression du plaisir que ça lui procurait.

Il s'apercevait qu'il l'avait désiré depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle de réunion. Il s'apercevait que cette obsession rampante, qu'il avait tout fait pour ignorer, avait profité de son inquiétude, quand il avait appris sa mésaventure, pour se réveiller avec force. Il s'apercevait qu'il n'était plus capable de dissimuler correctement sa fascination pour lui. Il s'apercevait qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle. Comme souvent, Goten jouit avant lui et il sentit sa semence tiède sur son ventre. Il avait pris soin d'ouvrir sa chemise pour éviter de la salir et il mit instinctivement sa main en position pour recueillir le trop-plein. Comme souvent, la sensation du liquide chaud et légèrement visqueux sur son ventre et sur ses doigts, provoqua sa propre jouissance. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de Goten sous le choc du plaisir et laissa un faible cri bref s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Goten laissa son front retomber contre son épaule et reprit sa respiration, avant d'entreprendre de se dégager prudemment. A cet instant, il adorait Trunks autant qu'il le détestait. Il l'adorait pour le plaisir et l'attention qu'il lui procurait et il le détestait parce Goten sentait le contrôle des choses lui échapper complètement. Trunks dut le percevoir parce qu'il retint sa tête pour y déposer un baiser furtif.

\- Ça va mal finir, maugréa simplement Goten en remontant son pantalon, sans même le regarder.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	16. Chapter 16

_**C****hapitre 16**_

Trunks égalisait minutieusement le tas de feuille sur son sous-main. Il se sentait étrangement nerveux. Il n'était jamais nerveux comme ça dans ces situations-là, et c'était le pire moment pour l'être.

Il laissa ses yeux naviguer sur le document au-dessus de la pile. Le rapport du service de sécurité. Il le tira vers lui et en parcourut les premiers mots. _Abar Kawitz. _C'était un drôle de nom, Trunks le détestait déjà. C'était un nom de tordu qui avait déjà imprimé son esprit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir. Il ne se sentait pas nerveux en réalité, il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait crétin, il se sentait glisser. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit silencieusement et le chef de Goten s'avança timidement vers son bureau. Trunks le fixa de ses yeux bleus perçants. Il n'était certainement jamais venu ici, dans _le _bureau du dernier étage. C'était un homme long et maigre, _vertical_. Tout était vertical chez lui, sa mine allongée, ses traits tombants, son sens de la hiérarchie aussi sûrement. Le seul signe de vie, la seule étincelle du personnage, se logeait dans ses prunelles noires et luisantes. Trunks l'identifia tout de suite comme un renard. De ceux qui s'appliquent à ne pas paraitre ce qu'ils sont. Trunks était assez bon pour cerner les personnalités et c'était aussi ce qui faisait son succès dans les affaires. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa conclusion sur ce type ne fit qu'accroître son embarras. Bien sûr, il ne laissa rien transpirer.

\- Monsieur Briefs, salua l'arrivant avec un bref hochement de tête.

\- Monsieur…Yushi, répondit Trunks, en faisant mine de vérifier son nom sur le rapport de la sécurité.

\- Yoshi, rectifia l'homme.

\- C'est ça, admit Trunks, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés, je crois… en tête à tête, je veux dire.

\- C'est exact, confirma Yoshi.

Trunks l'observa s'agiter imperceptiblement. Le jeune homme s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir nerveux et cette simple constatation le détendit légèrement. Yoshi aurait sûrement été plus à l'aise assis, et Trunks se garda bien de l'inviter à prendre place sur l'une des chaises.

\- Il y a eu un souci entre deux employés de votre département, exposa Trunks, Monsieur Son et Monsieur…Kawitz.

\- La sécurité m'a prévenue. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez géré l'incident.

Trunks fut surpris par le regard direct de son interlocuteur. Il était mal à l'aise, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Il avait même l'air content que cette affaire ne soit pas entre ses seules mains, presque soulagé que Trunks soit intervenu.

\- C'est vrai. Vous savez que Monsieur Son est un ami d'enfance, expliqua Trunks.

\- Je… Je l'ai entendu dire, répondit prudemment Yoshi.

Trunks fit une moue incrédule.

\- Non, vous ne l'avez pas entendu dire. Vous le savez. Parce que vous êtes un homme observateur et intelligent. J'apprécierai que vous me parliez directement, reprit Trunks d'un ton sévère.

Yoshi tressaillit imperceptiblement.

\- Vous savez que c'est un ami qui m'est cher, ajouta Trunks.

Yoski cilla un peu et détourna le regard. Il dissimulait mal son embarras, tandis que Trunks lisait en lui la confirmation qu'il avait compris plus précisément le genre d'attachement qu'il évoquait. Trunks bascula en arrière pour s'enfoncer dans le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir. Ses yeux bleus se glacèrent, tandis que Yoshi tentait tant bien que mal de les éviter.

\- Vous savez les avantages et les inconvénients que ça représente pour vous, souligna Trunks d'une voix subitement sourde.

\- Je… Je ne compte pas tirer avantage de…

\- Comme pour la présentation de ce matin ? coupa Trunks, je vous le répète, arrêtez de me cirer les pompes, parlez-moi directement.

Yoshi balança légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, complètement dérouté par l'expression familière que Trunks venait d'utiliser, et par son ton froid.

\- Monsieur Son est un bon élément, c'est pour ça que… bredouilla-t-il piteusement.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un bon élément, vous en doutiez ? interrompit Trunks encore une fois.

Il percevait l'affolement de l'homme, qui ne comprenait plus où il voulait en venir, et hésitait sur l'attitude à tenir. Trunks estima qu'il avait ferré le poisson. Il eut un sourire carnassier et radoucit son expression avant de poursuivre.

\- Bref, je sais que vous tenez votre département correctement mais ce Monsieur Kawitz est quelqu'un de… querelleur, même un peu grossier, semble-t-il.

\- Il a un bras cassé, Monsieur Briefs, précisa aussitôt Yoshi.

\- Heureusement, il en a un deuxième, riposta Trunks.

\- Oui, mais il pourrait déposer plainte. Ce n'est pas rien, un bras cassé.

Trunks plissa les yeux. Yoshi semblait subitement disposer à nouveau de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, il était vif d'esprit et percevait le message de Trunks.

Trunks était en colère. Avant tout, il était en colère contre lui-même. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le tourment de Goten. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'en préserver. Parce qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid en se précipitant comme une minette affolée au local de sécurité, parce qu'il avait pris des risques insensés dans ce parking, juste pour le plaisir de profiter de Goten. Parce qu'il faisait n'importe quoi. Et toute cette colère allait maintenant retomber sur ce Kawitz ou peu importe son nom, parce qu'il avait indirectement mis son doigt dans la plaie. Il avait démontré de manière éclatante à Trunks, qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer, et d'enfoncer Goten avec lui.

\- Monsieur Yoshi, je vais vous demander deux choses. Si vous les accomplissez, je vous serai redevable, et vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Monsieur Briefs, protesta faussement Yoshi, vous savez que je suis à votre service…

\- Arrêtez ça, coupa froidement Trunks en le fusillant du regard.

Yoshi cessa de s'agiter et se calma subitement.

\- Je vous écoute, se contenta-t-il de répondre, signifiant sans enrobage que le deal était scellé.

Trunks préférait ça. Ce type était de ceux dont la loyauté s'achète, mais il n'était pas abruti et il livrait la marchandise. Trunks sentait aussi une certaine prudence en lui et il devinait que son prix resterait raisonnable. Trunks lui faisait peur. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Trunks prit son temps avant de se lancer dans son explication.

\- D'abord, je veux que vous vous débrouillez pour vous débarrasser de ce Kawitz d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux plus qu'il approche Monsieur Son, et, évidemment, je ne veux pas qu'il porte plainte. Trouver un stratagème, faites-lui croire à un arrangement, vous avez carte blanche. En cas de problème, vous m'en référez directement. Tout ça doit rester discret et personne ne doit se douter de ce que nous sommes en train de discuter, pas même Monsieur Son. Oh… D'ailleurs vous devrez le sanctionner, pourvu que ça reste mesuré.

Yoshi sembla réfléchir en écoutant Trunks. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je vais trouver une solution Monsieur Briefs, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

A voir sa tête, Trunks n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

\- En deuxième lieu, je veux que vous vous arrangiez pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Vous savez… Son amitié avec moi paraît être une sorte de problème pour quelques-uns de ses collègues. C'est injuste pour lui.

Yoshi joignit ses mains en croisant les doigts, et leva les yeux vers Trunks.

\- C'est difficile, ça, Monsieur Briefs. La rumeur est le plus glissant des serpents.

\- On lui coupera la tête, répliqua Trunks. Arrangez-vous pour éradiquer tout comportement désobligeant, au moins dans votre département. J'y travaille de mon côté.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

\- Faites votre maximum. Vous comprenez que ça me tient à cœur.

Trunks appuya sur chacune de ses paroles de manière à ce que Yoshi comprenne qu'il exigeait, plus qu'il ne demandait. Il acquiesça.

\- Je vous laisse repartir, alors, conclut Trunks. Et tout cela reste évidemment entre nous.

\- Evidemment.

Trunks lui tendit le rapport de la sécurité et l'observa tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Quand il fut seul, il soupira. Il décrocha son téléphone d'un geste décidé et appela la secrétaire.

\- Irina, il y a une Shazé Shelton à la réception, je crois.

\- Hmm… Oui, c'est possible, je crois. Il faut que je vérifie, Monsieur.

\- Trouvez la, et virez-la.

Il raccrocha sèchement, sans attendre la réponse de la secrétaire. Il passa une main sur son visage et desserra sa cravate. Il avait encore une série de réunions jusque tard dans la soirée et se sentit subitement exténué.

Goten fixait l'écran de la télévision d'un air absent. Le générique de fin de son film défilait sous son œil indifférent. Il s'empara subitement de la télécommande et éteignit l'appareil. Il jeta un œil à la pendule dans la cuisine. Il était presque minuit et Trunks n'était toujours pas rentré. Ca n'avait rien de très exceptionnel, mais ce soir, après la journée qu'il venait de passer, ça lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et s'assit sur la marche d'accès aux rives du canal. Il s'alluma une cigarette et laissa le vent du soir soulever doucement ses mèches. Son chef l'avait convoqué, juste avant la fin de son service et l'avait mis à pied pour toute la semaine prochaine. Suspendu, sans salaire. Et on lui ponctionnerait encore certainement les frais de sa petite incartade à la cantine. Mais Goten s'en foutait. Même, il avait été plutôt rassuré d'être sanctionné. Bien sûr, le chef ne l'avait pas sermonné bien sévèrement, il avait même été plutôt à deux doigts de s'excuser, mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et Goten en était soulagé. Abar était un connard mais ce qu'il avait dit l'avait ébranlé. Est-ce que Trunks avait acheté le projet parce que c'était lui ? La question le rongeait et il devait la lui poser.

Dans le parking, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Trunks l'y avait emmené pour discuter mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire. Goten était encore étonné de l'avidité de Trunks à ce moment-là. Il était étonné du désir qu'il avait si subitement allumé en lui. A vrai dire, après coup, il avait même trouvé ça inquiétant. Trunks avait été toujours celui qui maîtrisait le cours des événements. Pas aujourd'hui. (_Plus _aujourd'hui?)

Goten recracha longuement la fumée dans l'air du soir. Il n'avait pas regretté leur étreinte, Trunks savait toujours, comme par magie, comment l'exalter et rompre toutes ses réticences. Ce qu'il avait regretté, en revanche, était l'arrivée du vigile. Goten avait cru qu'il allait défaillir. Pourtant il n'était pas le dernier à aimer prendre des risques, mais pas sur cette question, pas avec Trunks, pas à la Capsule… L'image de Chichi en larmes, une hache à la main surgit furtivement dans son esprit.

Il venait de descendre de la voiture, et Goten reprochait encore à Trunks son inconséquence. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, ce vigile sournois. Ils s'étaient retournés, et il était là. Qu'avait-il entendu de leur conversation ? Il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il avait allumé sa torche, et l'avait braquée sur eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore éclairés que par les veilleuses du parking. Trunks s'était retourné en protégeant ses yeux, et lui avait fait face avec assurance. Trunks était le chef, il était chez lui, et personne ici ne pouvait l'impressionner. Jamais. Goten s'était instinctivement et stupidement retranché derrière lui.

\- Monsieur Briefs ? s'était étonné le vigile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? avait demandé sèchement Trunks.

Goten avait baissé la tête et s'était efforcé de rester dans l'ombre de Trunks.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que quelqu'un essayait de faire votre voiture, Monsieur, avait expliqué le gardien, sans se laisser décontenancer par le ton de Trunks.

\- Personne ne _fait _ma voiture, avait répliqué Trunks avec agacement, j'avais quelque chose à y récupérer.

\- Vous auriez dû allumer la lumière, avait suggéré tranquillement le vigile.

Goten sentit une seconde d'hésitation dans la voix de Trunks. Une minuscule seconde. Mais qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

\- J'ai pas trouvé l'interrupteur, j'étais pressé, avait grogné Trunks.

Le vigile avait actionné le commutateur, sur le mur à côté de lui, d'un simple geste de la main. Le parking s'était brutalement illuminé et les flashs des néons crus avaient transpercé les prunelles de Goten.

\- Il est toujours au même endroit, juste à côté de vous, avait constaté l'agent de sécurité d'une voix étrangement calme et neutre.

Goten aurait voulu mourir. Il prenait soin de laisser Trunks dans la ligne de mire entre lui et leur interlocuteur, mais finalement, sa position rendait la situation encore plus suspecte. Goten aurait giflé Trunks de l'avoir embarqué dans un plan pareil.

\- Si vous le dites, je prendrai mon plan la prochaine fois, avait craché Trunks.

Il avait saisi la manche de Goten pour s'éloigner vers les escaliers, plantant là l'employé de la sécurité qui continuait à les observer, immobile.

\- A votre service, Monsieur Briefs ! J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ! avait-il encore crié avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision.

Quand la porte des escaliers s'était refermée derrière eux, Goten s'était tourné vers Trunks.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait être _discrets _! avait-il sifflé entre ses dents.

\- T'inquiète pas, Chibbi, tout est sous contrôle, avait répliqué Trunks calmement en saisissant sa nuque.

Goten l'avait repoussé d'un geste brusque de la main.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, surtout ici ! Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui !

Trunks avait cillé, mais il n'avait pas répondu.

\- Tu ferais mieux de remonter avant moi, c'est bientôt la fin de ta pause, s'était-il contenté de dire.

Goten avait soupiré. De toute évidence tout ça appelait une discussion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans cette cage d'escalier obscure. Il avait embrassé furtivement les lèvres de Trunks et s'était élancé vers le sommet des marches.

En reprenant son service, il avait essayé autant que possible d'ignorer les coups d'œil et les murmures dans son dos et sur son passage. Il avait repéré les filles de la réception, qui ne manquaient de se jeter des œillades entendus, dès qu'il passait dans le hall. Il se demandait si les employés de la sécurité avaient ébruité l'intervention surprenante de Trunks. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait redouté que cet incident n'aggrave sa situation et n'empire le climat bizarre qu'il instaurait, partout où il allait, par sa seule présence. Mais la seule chose qui avait changé, était la détermination des gens autour de lui à ne plus lui parler du tout, sauf à y être contraint dans le travail. Ce qui avait avivé un peu plus la curiosité des autres, était la facilité avec laquelle il avait cassé un bras. Cette facilité invitait à la prudence, mais suscitait des questions nouvelles. « Goten, t'es vraiment une star » avait sifflé avec un sourire malicieux, son voisin de bureau, un des rares qui était resté proche de lui, sans arrière-pensée. Il avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère, il avait simplement assombri un peu plus l'humeur de Goten.

Il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Trunks. Mais Trunks ne se décidait pas à rentrer. En essuyant minutieusement la cendre de sa dernière cigarette sur le rebord de la marche, Goten se fit la réflexion qu'il recommençait à travailler trop et trop longtemps. Il soupira et se décida à se coucher en constatant qu'il était une heure déjà.

Quand il se réveilla, il trouva Trunks recroquevillé sur le lit à côté de lui. Il avait tout juste retiré sa cravate et retrousser ses manches, mais portait toujours son pantalon et sa chemise. Goten s'assit avec précaution et se pencha sur son visage endormi. Quand Trunks dormait, il redevenait un enfant. Il perdait ses airs de maître en tout, qui faisait son autorité naturelle. Goten ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tira la couverture doucement sur lui. Toute l'irritation qu'il avait ressentie la veille contre lui s'était évaporée dans la nuit, et les dernières traces s'envolaient maintenant devant ce spectacle. Evidemment, le seul geste de le recouvrir provoqua son réveil. Il s'étira et se retourna pour enlacer la taille de Goten et se nicher contre lui.

\- Tu devrais dormir, on est samedi, chuchota Goten.

En guise de réponse, Trunks referma ses paupières, sans le libérer. Goten attendit immobile, un moment, pour s'assurer qu'il avait sombré à nouveau franchement. Puis, il se leva doucement, après avoir desserré l'emprise des bras autour de sa taille. Il se doucha et descendit pour se préparer son café.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait un peu coupable. Les événements de la veille l'avaient touché plus profondément qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre. Il avait perdu son sang-froid pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, le sacrifice que lui imposait sa relation avec Trunks lui avait semblé trop lourd. _On aime bien les petits bruns là-haut. _C'était ce qu'avait dit Abar. Et c'était vrai, après tout. Et Goten lui avait cassé le bras. Certainement, la façon dont Abar l'avait dit était offensante, mais c'était vrai. Etait-il pensable que Goten se mette à casser la figure de tous ceux qui devinaient l'affection surréaliste qui existait entre Trunks et lui ? Finalement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'il l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru au fond ? Qu'ils se contenteraient de baiser le soir et le week-end en illimité et, que le reste du temps, leurs vies seraient tout à fait normales ? Goten prenait conscience que leur petite affaire prenait une dimension inattendue, et, la veille, il n'avait pas été sûr d'être à la hauteur du défi. Pour être honnête, il avait sérieusement douté, surtout quand il s'était aperçu que plus personne ne lui parlait. Il avait douté que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Une fraction de seconde, peut-être, mais il l'avait fait. Quand il s'était réveillé à côté de Trunks, savourant le spectacle de son sommeil paisible, il avait eu honte de son doute.

Il mélangeait distraitement son café, en se jurant de se souvenir de cet instant, si le doute se manifestait à nouveau, et surtout, de ne jamais s'en ouvrir à Trunks. Trunks ne devait rien soupçonner. Il avait toujours eu des instincts protecteurs à son encontre, et Goten avait compris que c'était ces instincts envahissants qui l'avaient poussé à être aussi imprudent la veille quand il était descendu au poste de sécurité. Il sentit soudainement les bras de Trunks autour de sa taille, et son nez sur sa nuque.

\- Déjà levé ? demanda Goten avec surprise.

\- Un peu mort, grogna Trunks.

Goten repensa à la veille et s'étonna encore d'avoir pu douter de la nécessité de continuer leur aventure. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait se passer de Trunks. Il ferma les yeux et inhala lentement son odeur, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Mais déjà, Trunks s'éloignait de lui.

\- Tu devrais faire la grasse matinée, suggéra Goten en le suivant des yeux.

\- Ça va aller, j'ai assez dormi, répondit Trunks distraitement.

Goten l'observa ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour prendre le journal du matin dans la boite aux lettres.

\- Tu te remets à bosser trop, releva Goten.

Trunks leva les yeux des titres de la une et sourit malicieusement.

\- C'est un reproche ? Tu es jaloux ? siffla-t-il.

Goten leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de suffisance, si caractéristique de lui.

\- Je viendrai pas te chercher si tu casses encore un bureau, ta connasse de secrétaire aura qu'à se démerder, c'est tout.

Trunks élargit son sourire et s'assit à côté de lui au comptoir de la cuisine. Il le dévisagea avec un air énigmatique.

\- Je suis rentré tard parce que j'ai tout bouclé pour ne pas retourner au bureau du week end, on va être tranquille, expliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Goten hocha la tête avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Plus tranquille que dans ton parking, tu veux dire ?

Les mots avaient glissé de sa bouche, teintés d'amertume, sans même qu'il ait pu l'anticiper. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu engager la discussion comme ça, il n'avait pas voulu gâcher la bonne humeur de Trunks, mais il se rendait compte que la nécessité d'une vraie discussion avec lui le minait. Et Trunks agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille, et ça, ça avait eu le don de réveiller les ruminations de Goten. Trunks détourna les yeux et se versa tranquillement un verre de jus d'orange, sans répondre. Mais son sourire avait disparu et Goten sentait que ses paroles l'avaient tendu.

\- Pourquoi tu as validé le projet, Trunks ? Parce que ce type du département financier m'a agressé ? Parce que t'as eu soudain envie de me baiser sur la table de réunion ?

Goten s'étonnait lui-même de son agressivité qui surgissait sans qu'il l'ait calculée. Il voulait que Trunks s'explique, il _l'exigeait_. Trunks reposa la carafe brusquement dans un claquement sec et leva à nouveau les yeux sur Goten.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? grogna Trunks.

\- C'est ce que je me demande. Trunks, bordel, arrête de répondre par des questions ! Je te connais par cœur, n'oublie pas.

Trunks pencha la tête de côté et parut reprendre son calme.

\- Eh bien, je dois admettre que je t'aurais volontiers baisé sur la table de réunion et j'aurais volontiers frappé ce connard du département financier, mais…J'ai validé le projet parce que ton exposé m'a convaincu. Vraiment.

Goten serra ses lèvres et sonda les prunelles bleus qui plongeaient si directement dans les siennes, sans hésitation, sans un cillement.

\- D'accord, maugréa-t-il finalement, signifiant qu'il acceptait cette explication.

\- Rassuré ? Encore fâché ? susurra Trunks.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de mes affaires au boulot, reprit Goten en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

Son ton n'était plus si assuré, il était presque même douloureux.

\- C'est trop voyant, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je sais, souffla piteusement Trunks.

\- Et puis… Je sais me débrouiller sans toi, j'ai pas besoin que tu me baby-sittes tout le temps. J'ai toujours fait comme ça jusqu'à maintenant et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Je veux essayer autant que possible d'avoir une vie normale dans mon boulot.

\- T'auras pas une _vie normale_ à la Capsule, tant qu'on… continuera comme ça, tu le sais, coupa Trunks.

Goten releva subitement la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux avec une expression surprise. Trunks effleura sa pommette et l'embrassa longuement. Goten lui rendit son baiser, un peu étonné de son accès de tendresse si soudain.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très prudent, mais, un jour, ça va vraiment se savoir, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? expliqua Trunks d'une voix douce.

Goten lui lançait un regard dérouté qui lui fendait le cœur. Il était si naïf parfois, si déconnecté. Il ne s'était certainement même pas rendu compte que son chef se servait de lui pour atteindre Trunks. Cela lui inspirait juste une envie démesurée de le protéger un peu plus, de le garder pour lui tout seul, à l'abri de tout le reste. Il réalisait qu'il n'était même plus capable de lui proposer, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, de mettre un terme à leur relation bizarre.

\- C'est sûr que tu n'aides pas Trunks… Mais si on fait attention, merde, c'est toi qui fait tout foirer, en réalité ! On peut y arriver, si tu prends tes précautions. J'ai aucune envie que cette histoire remonte aux oreilles de Bulma, ou même…

Goten pensa furtivement à Végéta et s'écarta de Trunks. Trunks s'accouda sur le comptoir, la tête appuyée sur sa main, vaguement amusé de sa réaction. Il n'avait plus envie de le contredire. Il sentait la crainte en lui et il ne voulait pas l'attiser, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuie maintenant.

\- T'as raison Chibbi, je vais faire attention, promis. En attendant, si on sortait un peu ? En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr.

Goten sourit enfin et Trunks sentit sa bonne humeur revenir avec l'insouciance de Goten, malgré l'ombre imperceptible qui planait dans son esprit.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci pour les reviews._

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

A la fin de la journée, toute tension avait disparu. La vie et les incidents à la Capsule semblaient relever d'un autre monde, très lointain. Après avoir déjeuné dans le bar pourri près du canal, pour lequel Trunks s'était apparemment pris d'affection, ils avaient simplement décidé d'aller voir un film interminable, qui venait de sortir et jouait dans un cinéma ultra-moderne du centre-ville. C'était un film fantastique, bourré d'effets spéciaux, qui avaient réussi à capter unanimement leur attention pendant plus de trois heures. Quand les lumières s'étaient rallumées, au-dessus de la salle bondée, leurs mains s'étaient instinctivement et instantanément désolidarisées, et Goten avait proposé de boire un verre au café du complexe avant de rentrer. Trunks avait suivi sans un mot, peinant à se reconnecter avec la réalité, après avoir passé trois heures dans un monde fantasmagorique. Goten l'avait missionné pour trouver une table libre, pendant qu'il faisait la queue pour commander. Trunks avait vaguement hoché la tête, avant de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur l'espace dédié aux buveurs. C'était à ce moment qu'il l'avait vue s'approcher. De son immuable pas conquérant, sourire aux lèvres, moulée dans ses infatigables pantalons serrés, qui vendaient littéralement ses jambes de déesses. S'il l'avait repérée plus tôt, il aurait pu se fondre dans la masse, mais, comme souvent, comme toujours, elle avait un coup d'avance.

\- Tiens, donc, Trunks ! s'écria-t-elle, ça fait un siècle !

Trunks était contrarié mais il força un sourire à peu près correct.

\- Salut Alice, marmonna-t-il, quelle surprise…

\- Tu es venu voir ce film de trois plombes ? Quel ennui, j'ai cru mourir!

\- Malheureusement, il en faut un peu plus pour t'avoir, répliqua Trunks avec sarcasme.

Elle pencha la tête de côté avec un air amusé, et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Trunks.

\- T'as vraiment pas changé, Briefs, ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est perdus de vue ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu veux dire, que je me suis endormi un soir, et que je t'ai plus jamais trouvée le lendemain ? siffla Trunks.

Elle eut un petit rire et croisa les bras.

\- Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que ça t'a brisé le cœur ? Quel cœur, d'ailleurs ? Mais, tu m'en veux pas, quand même ?

\- Je devrais ? soupira Trunks.

Mais Alice n'écoutait pas vraiment sa réponse bien sûr.

\- J'ai accompagné ma nièce pour ce film débile, enchaîna-t-elle, mais elle a voulu repartir pour la séance suivante, j'allais rentrer. Tu m'offres un verre ?

\- C'est-à-dire… Je suis avec un copain, objecta Trunks.

\- Le petit brun là-bas, hein ? demanda-t-elle en jeta un œil en direction du comptoir, où Goten passait commande.

Trunks tiqua un peu en réalisant qu'elle l'avait sûrement repéré dans la foule, bien avant de l'aborder. Il hocha la tête lentement. Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit.

\- Il ne me dérange pas, conclut-elle avec aplomb, et c'est pas comme si on avait l'intention de remettre le couvert… C'est qu'un verre.

Trunks souffla mais ne trouva pas de réplique à la hauteur, pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer qu'elle troublait une sortie en amoureux. Il la laissa donc s'installer à une table libre avec lui. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, le trouble dans l'eau claire de sa vie et de ses certitudes. Il se souvenait même d'une époque où elle l'avait tourmenté beaucoup plus sévèrement, où il avait été dingue d'elle. Mais, là tout de suite, il restait contrarié de son intrusion dans son petit tête-à-tête avec Goten.

\- Goten, voici Alice, annonça Trunks avec ennui, quand Goten le rejoignit avec les verres, Alice, voici Goten.

\- Salut Goten, dit Alice en lui adressant un franc sourire et en lui tendant la main.

\- Euh… Salut, répondit Goten en serrant poliment sa main.

\- Je suis une amie de Trunks, une vieille copine, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Alice et moi, on s'est pas vus depuis plus d'un an, précisa Trunks aussitôt.

Goten était un peu pris au dépourvu. Il dévisagea la jeune femme brune aux airs si assurés. Il ressentait un mélange de malaise et d'irritation en Trunks, tandis qu'elle, de son côté, paraissait incroyablement décontractée, indifférente à ses humeurs menaçantes.

\- Je fais de la finance, reprit Alice, j'ai travaillé avec Trunks, à un moment où il cherchait des fonds, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connus, mais c'est vieux tout ça, pas vrai Trunks ?

\- Très vieux, souligna Trunks froidement.

\- Et toi, Goten, Trunks et toi, ça vient d'où ?

La formulation de la question bloqua Goten un instant, et il hésita à répondre.

\- On est… amis d'enfance, répondit-il.

Il avait un peu bégayé et paniqua légèrement, en trouvant qu'il avait pris un ton très peu naturel. Mais Alice ne sembla pas relever.

\- Goten et moi, on se connaît depuis tout gamin, reprit Trunks.

Alice haussa les sourcils et fixa Goten avec une sorte de curiosité ravie, comme s'il était totalement improbable que Trunks Briefs ait des amis, encore moins de longue date.

\- Qui l'eut cru ? murmura-t-elle avec malice.

Trunks n'aimait pas la savoir là, il n'aimait pas son ton et il n'aimait pas qu'elle essaye, encore, de se croire autorisée à envahir sa vie personnelle, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

\- Et toi ? Tu travailles toujours en indépendante ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Exactement, toujours indépendante, sur tous les plans, répliqua-t-elle en riant, pas de mec, pas de patron.

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois avait-il eu à connaître de la politique d'Alice ? Il l'avait même personnellement expérimentée. Pour ce qui le concernait, elle pouvait se faire enterrer avec.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé une petite femme ? Au moins une copine un peu stable ? siffla-t-elle en calant son menton dans sa main, pour marquer son attention.

Trunks tressaillit à la question. Goten s'efforçait de garder le nez baissé sur son verre, levant parfois un œil étonné sur l'aisance et l'impertinence d'Alice. Cette fille était tout, sauf timide et courtoise. Trunks tirait distraitement le col de sa veste, dans un geste machinal et inconscient.

\- Rien de tout ça, répliqua-t-il avec embarras.

Alice le scruta avec un air énigmatique. Elle avait perçu une hésitation dans sa réponse, quelque chose qui lui échappait, et ne manquait pas de l'intriguer.

\- Allons, ça devrait plus tarder maintenant, avec ton charisme, conclut-elle.

Elle appuya son dos contre la banquette derrière elle, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il savait qu'elle le sondait, il savait qu'elle avait décelé son infime manque d'assurance, qui contrastait avec ses habitudes, et indiquait quelque chose d'anormal dans sa réponse.

\- Et, en parlant de charisme, reprit-elle brusquement, tu n'irais pas braver la foule de la queue pour me ramener un soda ?

Trunks fit une légère moue pour masquer son irritation. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre un verre avec elle, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle pose son petit cul sur cette banquette en face de lui, pour l'assommer de questions indiscrètes et raviver de vieilles blessures de guerre. Surtout, il n'avait eu aucune envie de lui présenter Goten, ni qu'elle vienne gâche le peu de temps qu'ils arrivaient à passer seuls ensemble. Il se sentait très proche de la virer brutalement et brûlait d'envie de lui hurler d'aller chercher son foutu soda elle-même, avec l'arrière-pensée que ce serait une excellente occasion pour lui fausser compagnie, comme _elle_ lui avait faussé compagnie un an auparavant. Il était réellement à la frontière, mais il ne le fit pas. Etonnamment, il ne fit rien de tout cela.

\- Evidemment, grogna-t-il simplement en se levant.

\- Citron, merci beaucoup, précisa-t-elle.

Goten observa Trunks qui s'éloignait. Il lisait l'exaspération contenue en lui, et restait fasciné par la manière que cette fille avait de lui parler. Il n'avait jamais vu personne aller jusqu'à ce point, du moins personne d'extérieur. Pour lui, le monde de Trunks, en dehors de la maison, se limitait à des « Monsieur Briefs » obséquieux. Avec elle, on était loin du compte. Il tourna les yeux vers Alice. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de sourire. C'était une très jolie fille de l'Est, avec des yeux noisettes, qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'eux. Il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait avec amusement.

\- Il n'est pas content, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Trunks ? Hmm… Je ne sais pas, répondit Goten prudemment.

\- Il est furieux, même. J'adore le faire sortir de ses gonds, ajouta-t-elle avec une fausse expression de contrition qui la rendait comique, j'ai toujours adoré.

\- Je crois que tu connais la recette, confirma finalement Goten avec un sourire.

\- Il a besoin de ça de temps en temps, à mon avis.

Goten ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque qui lui parut judicieuse et elle l'imita. Cette fille était marrante dans le fond.

\- Et toi, Goten, tu travailles dans quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi, je… dans l'informatique… A la Capsule, en fait.

Il crut qu'elle allait faire une remarque sur le fait que Trunks avait dû le pistonner, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était bêtement cru obligé de préciser qu'il travaillait pour la Capsule. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et Goten commençait à souhaiter le retour rapide de Trunks. Subitement, elle saisit son sac et en sortit un petit carton, sur lequel elle griffonna quelque chose à la hâte. Elle le glissa vers lui sur la table.

\- Trunks va te raconter des choses horribles sur moi, c'est sûr mais… Si tu veux vérifier par toi-même, appelle-moi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il attrapa le carton et ses yeux s'arrondirent en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son numéro de portable.

\- Et, rends-moi service, n'en parle pas à Trunks, il est si… Enfin, il risque de m'emmerder, précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sans réfléchir, Goten glissa la carte dans sa poche, un peu désorienté par la situation qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.

\- Mais… Trunks et toi, vous… bredouilla-t-il, enfin vous avez été…

\- Amants ? Oui, vite fait, ça fait un bail... mais, bon, tu sais comment c'est avec Trunks… Ou plutôt tu ne sais pas, d'ailleurs… En tout cas, ça fait plus d'un an et il est toujours fâché quand il me rencontre, répondit-elle en riant.

Goten leva des yeux désolés vers Trunks, qui ramenait le soda d'Alice en soufflant, exaspéré par la cohue dont il venait d'émerger.

Et pourquoi, le rire d'Alice parut s'éterniser aux oreilles de Goten, même quand elle les quitta, et même quand ils rentrèrent à la maison en s'embrassant dans la voiture ? Et, seuls le désir violent et particulier qu'il avait de Trunks ce soir-là, le contact de sa peau douce et chaude, ses râles de plaisir quand Goten jouit en lui, réussirent à le faire taire un temps. Mais dès que la transe retomba, tandis que Trunks le serrait contre lui dans la pénombre de la chambre, l'image de cette fille caustique et malicieuse reparut dans son esprit. Trunks jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, respirant à nouveau à un rythme normal et rassurant.

\- Cette Alice, chuchota Goten, comme s'il allait demander quelque chose.

Mais il s'interrompit et le silence retomba. En réalité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait demander à son sujet. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé d'elle après l'avoir quittée. Trunks était passablement excédé par leur rencontre, et il n'avait manifestement qu'une seule idée à l'esprit, quand ils avaient rejoint la voiture : profiter enfin de leur intimité. Et Goten devait bien admettre qu'il partageait cette préoccupation, à cet instant. En public, leur proximité devait toujours resté mesurée. La règle du silence et de la bienséance n'autorisait aucun geste explicite, et même le plus anodin et le plus discret des réflexes devaient être réprimés. Il fallait s'efforcer de faire abstraction de cette attirance puissante entre eux, et ne rien en laisser paraître. C'était pénible par moment, et ça ne faisait qu'accroître l'ardeur de leurs retrouvailles, dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ils n'avaient même pas mangé ce soir, leur faim était ailleurs. Ils s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre en rentrant et avait fait l'amour jusqu'à une heure tardive. Goten avait cru ne jamais réussir à assouvir son envie de lui, et il avait rapidement compris que c'était réciproque. Maintenant qu'ils étaient allongés tous les deux au milieu des draps défaits, exténués, Alice lui revenait en mémoire. Trunks planta un baiser sur son front.

\- Alice est une garce, dit-il doucement, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Chibbi ?

\- C'est une ex à toi…

Trunks eut un petit rire en se laissant retomber sur le matelas à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais combien j'ai d'ex, Chibbi ? T'es pas jaloux au moins ?

Goten tourna les yeux vers lui. Il ne riait pas et gardait une mine sérieuse.

\- Celle-là n'est pas comme les autres.

Trunks cala une main sous sa tête et continua à sourire en fixant le plafond.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, elle est particulièrement insupportable.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, coupa Goten gravement.

Trunks cilla au ton de sa voix et tourna son visage vers lui. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Goten resta stoïque et immobile.

\- Alice et moi, ça a duré six mois. C'est mon record. Un jour, elle s'est barrée. Comme ça. Un matin, elle n'était plus là et ses affaires non plus. Elle a pris un avion pour l'autre bout du monde et je ne l'ai plus revue. C'est tout, et je ne regrette rien.

\- Vraiment rien ? demanda Goten avec suspicion.

Trunks soupira et se redressa. Il s'appuya sur son coude, en dévisageant Goten avec insistance.

\- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est qu'elle m'ait si lamentablement plaqué sans me laisser le temps de le faire moi-même.

Goten lui rendit enfin son regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était vraiment une réponse typique de Trunks. C'était l'essence de Trunks. C'était la raison évidente de son agacement quand il avait croisé cette fille. _Son amour propre._

\- Tu l'aurais vraiment plaquée ? reprit Goten.

\- Vraiment. Goten, tu crois que j'aurais pu supporter une fille comme ça toute ma vie ? C'est une mangeuse d'homme, comme j'ai été un mangeur de femmes, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça colle.

Goten grogna pour marquer son doute. Trunks déposa à nouveau un baiser sur son front et se rallongea.

\- Rassuré ? On peut dormir maintenant ? marmonna-t-il paresseusement en se nichant contre lui.

Mais Goten n'avait pas franchement envie de dormir malgré les tiraillements de son corps.

\- Et tu as souffert quand elle est parti ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Chibbi, tu me fais chier, grommela Trunks sans bouger.

Goten se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'a déchiré les tripes, souffla-t-il.

Trunks sursauta et se releva d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Goten, c'est quoi le problème avec cette fille ? T'es pas en train de me faire une scène, là ? Tu veux pas qu'on passe en revue toutes mes ruptures ? Parce que la nuit est déjà bien avancée et j'aimerais en profiter ! s'écria-t-il, excédé.

Goten pencha la tête de côté, sans se laisser décontenancer, et le fixa intensément, pour signifier qu'il attendait une réponse. Trunks soupira avec agacement.

\- Oui ! Oui, ça m'a vrillé quand elle est partie ! Oui, je l'ai cherchée partout ! Oui ! Et alors ? Ce qui m'a tué, c'est la façon dont elle l'a fait ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est une garce et une sorcière. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien content qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de ma vie, parce que pour l'instant, je t'ai, toi et c'est incomparable !

Goten sourit faiblement, amusé par l'exaspération de Trunks. Il n'admettait jamais ses faiblesses et, certainement, il aurait préféré mourir que de répéter à quiconque ce qu'il venait de dire. Goten comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère, mais aussi qu'il parlait sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'agacement.

\- T'es en train de me dire que t'es amoureux de moi, ou quoi ? répondit Goten avec malice.

Trunks eut un moment d'arrêt. Il fronça les sourcils et s'empara d'un oreiller qu'il lui balança rageusement à la figure. Puis il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre.

\- Je suis en train de dire que je suis fatigué ! Je veux dormir et tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions !

Goten le laissa claquer la porte pour rejoindre l'autre chambre d'un pas sourd. Il se rallongea sur le matelas, toujours souriant, et repensa à Alice. _J'adore le faire sortir de ses gonds. J'ai toujours adoré_. Goten devait admettre qu'il partageait cette inclination avec elle. Et il concevait tout ce qui, en elle, avait pu excéder et fasciner Trunks. Il revoyait ses yeux noirs, pourvus de longs cils, son sourire éclatant et franc, presque enfantin. A la vérité, ce qui avait surpris Goten était qu'elle ait posé les yeux sur lui. Bizarrement, il n'envisageait plus de capter l'attention des femmes. En tout cas, pas des femmes comme Alice. Du temps où il s'était donné tant de mal pour les séduire, il n'aurait jamais escompté obtenir son numéro si facilement, si vite. Elle ne se serait d'ailleurs même pas intéressée à lui. C'était flatteur qu'elle lui ait donné son numéro. Evidemment, il n'allait pas l'appeler. Surtout après ce que Trunks venait de lui raconter. Il y avait en elle, clairement, quelque chose de dangereux. Elle avait fait chuter Trunks, elle l'avait fait avec une expertise redoutable. Elle était une véritable chasseuse et elle avait réussi à surpasser Trunks en la matière, à en faire sa proie, chose tout bonnement improbable. Et elle était d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle paraissait inoffensive. Elle avait de faux airs de femme-enfants, qui parlait sans réfléchir, et ne laissaient pas forcément entrevoir de sensualités particulières. Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait séduit Trunks.

Il se retourna vainement dans les draps. La rencontre avec cette fille l'avait bizarrement troublé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était jaloux. Ce n'était pas le mot. Il était plutôt envieux, curieux, sans savoir exactement de quoi. Il renonça à comprendre, et finit par se lever pour rejoindre Trunks, qui s'était déjà endormi, dans son propre lit, du fait d'un jeu de valse des chambres. S'ils pouvaient, ils auraient eu une seule chambre. S'ils avaient pu, sans éveiller les soupçons, s'ils s'étaient sentis à l'abri des visites inopinées de leurs mères, ou de n'importe quels amis bien intentionnés. Ça aurait au moins évité que Trunks se barre à la moindre contrariété.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	18. Chapter 18

_Ouh... Chapitre 18... C'est long, c'est long - et c'est pas fini. Shit. Merci à ceux qui n'ont pas encore décroché._

_*Lemon*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Trunks atterrit dans le jardin de la Capsule, sans se soucier de la bruine légère qui chatouillait sa peau. Il s'immobilisa, et repéra aussitôt le voyant qui avertissait du fonctionnement en cours de la salle de gravité. Il comprit qu'il avait peu de chance de croiser son père, encore une fois consacré à son entraînement sans fin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux mois, et, s'il voulait bien admettre qu'il lui manquait un peu, il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas être confronté à lui pour l'instant. Il l'avait toujours laissé dans le fond du placard de ses préoccupations, comme une éventualité qu'on ne veut pas envisager. Si sa relation avec Goten devait s'ébruiter, Trunks s'était convaincu qu'il ne redoutait personne. C'était une conviction qui prenait un peu plus de consistance chaque jour, et maintenant, il se sentait paré. Ce serait peut-être douloureux, mais il savait qu'il trouverait personnellement la force d'affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Si besoin était, il savait qu'il avait suffisamment d'estime de soi, pour s'affranchir de la considération des autres. Depuis le début, c'était pour Goten qu'il avait peur. Mais c'était en réalité sans compter la réaction de son père, qui l'angoissait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Le voyant de la salle de gravité, qui luisait dans la grisaille du jour, semblait le narguer, en lui rappelant ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Il soupira et chassa abruptement cette idée de son esprit. Pour l'instant il n'y avait rien à craindre, même si il trouvait plus prudent de le voir le moins possible.

Il tourna la tête vers la maison. Le salon était illuminé. Il avait prévenu Bulma de sa visite et elle l'attendait certainement. Il lui avait parlé quelques fois au téléphone, depuis ce matin où elle avait débarqué à la maison de Goten, mais ça faisait maintenant presque un mois, et il ne pouvait se tenir plus longtemps à l'écart. Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa distance et sa réserve, leurs rapports avaient pris une tournure tout à fait inhabituelle, et Trunks devait la rassurer. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il lui manquait férocement, même si elle tentait de le dissimuler. Il avait perçu les notes de tristesse dans sa voix au téléphone. Son départ de la Capsule n'était pas si ancien, et il comprenait qu'il l'avait touchée plus profondément qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Pour toutes ces raisons, il se tenait là, au milieu du jardin de la Capsule, vaguement inquiet, sans vraiment savoir de quoi.

\- Trunks ! appela une petite voix surexcitée.

Il leva les yeux et repéra sa sœur à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu prends ta douche du mois ? lança-t-elle d'un air railleur.

Il était debout, immobile et stoïque sous la pluie incessante, et réalisa seulement à cet instant de ce que son attitude pouvait avoir de bizarre.

\- Tu vas voir, si je te tombe dessus, sale peste ! Tu ferais mieux de faire tes devoirs au lieu d'espionner par ta fenêtre comme une commère! répliqua-t-il.

Il entendit avec plaisir son petit cri d'effroi, qui finit en rire cristallin, et elle disparut derrière le carreau, certainement pressée d'annoncer son arrivée à sa mère. Trunks se dirigea vers l'entrée et, effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne. Bulma leva un œil ahuri sur ses cheveux dégoulinants.

\- T'aurais pu venir en voiture, maugréa-t-elle, tu vas prendre froid. A quoi vous pensez, tous ? On dirait ton père.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, maman, salua Trunks, en posant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Bra se jeta sur lui, tandis que Bulma récupérait une serviette pour ses cheveux.

\- Dis-moi que tu as un cadeau pour moi ! ça fait au moins… Au moins un mois, que tu es pas venu ! Tu m'as même pas emmené voir le film qui vient de sortir ! T'es le pire, pire, pire des grands frères ! hurla la fillette.

\- Parce que tu es la pire, pire, pire des petites sœurs, répliqua Trunks en prenant la serviette de sa mère.

Néanmoins, il fouilla sa besace et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il brandit à une hauteur que Bra ne pouvait pas atteindre.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ? mitrailla-t-elle avec excitation.

Il sourit cyniquement.

\- Je crois que c'est des places pour le concert de tu sais qui…

Bra poussa des gloussements sonores et se mit à essayer d'atteindre le précieux Trésor que son frère maintenait en hauteur.

\- Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de la pourrir, comme ça, grogna Bulma.

\- Je ne la pourris pas, je l'achète… Dis-moi Bra, qui est ton maître absolu ? Le meilleur, l'invincible, celui à qui tu vas jurer d'obéir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Et dis le bien haut et bien fort, j'écoute...

\- Même pas en rêve, répliqua la gamine en cessant de sautiller.

\- J'entends rien, chantonna Trunks qui gardait l'enveloppe hors de portée.

Bulma s'en empara d'un geste sec et la rangea dans sa poche.

\- De toute façon, entre tes notes et tes heures de colle, il va falloir un peu plus que ça pour que t'ailles à ce concert, jeune fille, coupa-t-elle.

Bra se renfrogna aussitôt. Elle tourna les yeux vers son frère, en quête de soutien, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec impuissance.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait faire tes devoirs, rappela-t-il.

Elle souffla et remonta les escaliers d'un pas pesant, en maugréant des imprécations incompréhensibles, mais sans aucun doute dirigées contre Bulma. Trunks finit de se sécher les cheveux en l'observant d'un air amusé.

\- Elle commence à être difficile, soupira Bulma, je me souviens pas que tu aies été aussi…

\- Parce que moi, je suis parfait, maman, répondit Trunks.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- En attendant, j'ai reçu un nouveau thé qui coûte une fortune. C'est l'occasion de le goûter.

Trunks enleva sa parka dégoulinante, sans écouter vraiment la voix assourdie de sa mère, qui continuait à lui parler depuis la cuisine. Il prit place à la table et scruta le décor de la pièce autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. En apparence en tout cas. Il était né et avait grandi ici, c'était plus chez lui que nulle part ailleurs, mais, bizarrement, à cette minute, il s'y sentait presque étranger. Il avait déménagé un peu moins de trois mois auparavant et ça lui paraissait déjà des années. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas seulement changé de maison, dans le fond, il avait pratiquement changé de vie. Celui qui avait habité ici, n'était plus le même que celui qui venait prendre le thé par un après-midi pluvieux. Il pensa que Goten avait fait basculer son existence, mais il sentait que ça allait au-delà de ce cliché. Depuis qu'il avait admis ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre eux, et même s'il n'avait renoncé à chercher à savoir depuis quand il fermait les yeux, il se sentait revivre d'une certaine manière. Comme un cheval à qui on enlève ses œillères, pour lui laisser prendre conscience des mille plaisirs du paysage. Le tintement des tasses sur la table le tirèrent de sa méditation. Il releva la tête vers Bulma et s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, immobile et silencieuse, sans qu'il sache depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là.

\- Tu as presque l'air d'aller mieux, constata-t-elle.

\- Je vais mieux. Tout ça n'était qu'une bête question de surmenage.

\- Je connais l'histoire, fils.

Elle servit précautionneusement l'eau frémissante et s'assit à son tour. Ils goûtèrent le thé du bout des lèvres et Bulma reposa sa tasse en souriant.

\- Donc tu t'es bien reposé ? reprit-elle, et… oh… tu as réglé ton problème de _déception amoureuse_, je pense.

Il hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu l'as remplacée ? Ou tu l'as reprise ? enchaina Bulma.

\- Qui ? sursauta Trunks.

\- Celle qui t'a brisé le cœur.

\- Rien de tout ça, maman. On est pas obligé de parler de ma vie amoureuse, non ?

\- Trunks, tu sais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre. Tu as changé, reprit tranquillement Bulma, ignorant les protestations de son fils.

\- Tu crois ? murmura Trunks en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa tasse.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Bulma qui le dérangeait, une détermination impossible à cerner. Elle posa son coude sur la table et cala sa joue dans sa main, sans le lâcher des yeux, fouillant implacablement le moindre changement d'expression sur ses traits.

\- Ce n'est pas Alice ? Encore ? demanda-t-elle.

Trunks faillit avaler de travers. Le sort avait décidé de ressortir ce vieux fantôme, une fois de plus. Bulma connaissait Alice avant même qu'elle ne fréquente Trunks. Leur relation ne lui avait échappé, même si il n'y avait jamais eu d'annonce officielle et protocolaire. Surtout, le départ subit d'Alice et la rupture douloureuse n'étaient pas tout à fait passés inaperçus pour son œil de mère, quoique Trunks et elle n'en aient jamais discuté ouvertement.

\- Non ! s'écria Trunks avec agacement, pourquoi Alice, d'abord ?

\- Parce qu'elle est revenue en ville depuis un mois, expliqua Bulma, et, je voulais savoir si, peut-être, tu avais renoué avec tes vieux démons.

Trunks éclata de rire.

\- Maman, même si Alice est effectivement un démon, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je renouvelle cette erreur, rassure-toi.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Bulma.

Cette dernière remarque éveilla une alerte dans le crâne de Trunks. Il dévisagea sa mère avec attention. Elle affichait un air presque déçu, peut-être même un peu penaud. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit une gorgée de son thé pour éclaircir sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle tripotait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur sa joue et baissa les yeux, comme pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Pas un mot ne sortit pourtant de sa bouche. Son attitude alerta Trunks un peu plus. Son esprit réalisa soudainement à quel point il avait enfreint toutes les règles avec Bulma, ces derniers temps. Il avait fait une crise de nerf au boulot et il ne l'avait pas avertie, il n'était pas venue la voir depuis presque un mois, il l'avait très peu appelée. Sa mère n'avait pas manqué de remarquer tout ça et, la connaissant, en scientifique curieuse, elle avait dû brûler d'envie de savoir et de comprendre. Elle avait dû être rongée d'inquiétude, de soupçonner qu'un mal inconnu frappait peut-être son fils, sans quelle le voit. Il avait été imprudent de ne pas se préoccuper plus d'elle.

\- Maman… Tu as essayé de savoir ? Tu as _enquêté _?

Elle leva la tête brusquement avec un air résolu.

\- Oui, j'ai fait ça, et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de me faire du souci ? coupa-t-elle en haussant le menton. Je voulais juste… tu sais… vérifier.

\- C'est _ma _vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée fouiner ? T'as appelé Irina, je parie ?

\- Irina ? Même pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, elle me parle à peine. D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce qui m'a fait tiquer…

\- J'en reviens pas que tu aies osé, s'exclama Trunks en secouant la tête avec un certain désappointement.

Bulma se frottait la nuque nerveusement et avait détourné le regard. Elle ne paraissait pas très fière d'elle. Trunks était à la fois en colère et paniqué. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre. Elle connaissait tellement de monde à la Capsule, et c'était bien là qu'il vivait la plupart de son temps, mais qu'avait-on pu lui dire ? Qu'avait-on osé sous-entendre ? Il serra les dents et se passa la main sur le visage, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Alors, grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir appris en espionnant comme un serpent ?

Bulma fixait ses doigts, qu'elle avait plaqués sur la table.

\- Rien, soupira-t-elle, que des rumeurs…Des rumeurs très vagues… Absolument calomnieuses.

\- Calomnieuses ? Calomnieuse comment ? sursauta Trunks dont l'estomac s'était noué un peu plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Bulma d'une voix à peine audible.

Trunks percevait sa confusion. Il saisit doucement sa main. Il n'avait pas peur, elle paraissait si perdue, si hésitante et si inquiète dans le fond. Elle leva ses yeux embarrassés vers lui. Mais Trunks affichait une expression déterminée et calme, rassurante.

\- Pose-moi la question, alors, proposa-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna à nouveau les yeux. Elle ne savait pas dire, si Trunks voulait qu'elle expose cette rumeur, pour mieux lui faire honte d'y avoir prêté l'oreille, ou si ça devait être un vrai sujet de discussion entre eux. Son esprit réfractaire opta pour la première explication.

\- Non, tu sais, je n'y ai pas cru à cette rumeur… Tu avais l'air si dérouté quand je t'ai rendu visite la dernière fois, mais…Les gens inventent n'importe quoi. Excuse-moi d'avoir… N'en parlons plus, si tu veux…

\- Pose-moi la question, coupa Trunks d'un ton ferme.

\- Tu-couches-avec-Goten ?

Elle avait littéralement craché la question, sans respirer, en enchaînant les mots pour en former un seul. Elle l'avait livrée brutalement, sans même réfléchir à la formulation, comme une arrête coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit qu'elle le regarde enfin en face, qu'elle relève son menton désolé, désolé d'avoir posé la question, désolé de piller si grossièrement son intimité, désolé de le mettre mal à l'aise, désolé de ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et sentit la moiteur nerveuse de sa peau, quand ses yeux turquoise se plantèrent enfin dans les siens. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était terrifiée, elle avait une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. De son côté, il était étonné du calme en lui. En réalité, il était soulagé qu'elle ait pris les devants, qu'elle soit celle qui aborde le sujet. Il sourit faiblement et forma un « oui » avec ses lèvres, sans émettre un seul son. Il y eut un moment de blanc, au cours duquel le mot silencieux sembla flotter jusqu'aux oreilles de Bulma, s'y engouffrer et atteindre enfin son cerveau. Puis, il vit les yeux de Bulma s'arrondir et elle se leva brusquement, détachant sa main de la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche. Elle le scrutait avec désarroi, immobile devant la table. Il se mordit les lèvres, attentif à ses gestes et à ses mots. Elle couvrit son visage de sa main, d'un geste affligé.

\- Maman, souffla Trunks.

Elle leva aussitôt sa main pour le supplier de se taire. Il obéit.

\- Goten ? murmura-t-elle finalement avec incrédulité.

Il lui semblait voir par transparence les engrenages de sa cervelle se mettre en branle pour tenter de comprendre et visualiser l'information. Elle sortit soudainement un paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une. Elle regarda à nouveau son fils et Trunks fut rassuré de lui trouver une expression moins affolée.

\- Goten, répéta-t-elle, comme si c'était le résumé de sa stupeur.

\- Je suis bien avec lui, marmonna Trunks

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle en prenait bonne note, mais elle avait les lèvres serrées.

\- Comment… Comment c'est arrivé ? bégaya-t-elle.

Elle leva aussitôt les mains, comme pour effacer ce qu'elle venait de dire, prenant conscience que sa question n'avait pas vraiment de sens, ou du moins, qu'elle ne l'avait pas formulé correctement. Elle n'avait _fondamentalement _aucune envie de connaître la réponse.

\- Je veux dire… Tu avais toutes les filles… enfin,

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, soupira Trunks.

\- C'est de ma faute ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Arrête ça ! ça veut dire quoi _ta faute _? C'est une catastrophe, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, excuse-moi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Goten…

Finalement elle se rassit devant lui avec un sourire contraint qui le réconforta un peu. Il avait été si calme pour le lui annoncer et, maintenant que le plus dur était fait, il se sentait terriblement angoissé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ton père ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Mais, on va rien lui dire, maman. On ne va rien dire à personne. Ça ne regarde que nous et si tu n'avais pas joué les sherlock, tu ne saurais rien, voilà. Je ne voulais pas te mentir.

Cette réponse parut la satisfaire et Trunks comprenait aussi que cette discrétion signifiait pour elle que l'affaire n'était peut-être pas si sérieuse, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher à cette idée.

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolée d'avoir été si curieuse…

Il crut qu'elle allait rajouter qu'elle était bien punie, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle passa affectueusement sa main sur sa joue, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit faiblement. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une envie, celle de partir. Il y avait entre eux un malaise inhabituel et contre-nature. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un peu de temps. Bulma ne le retint pas. Il savait que sous le calme apparent qu'elle avait réussi à s'imposer, le choc de la révélation faisait toujours écho dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours eu un discours ouvert sur ces questions d'orientations sexuelles, mais Trunks s'apercevait que la pratique était plus compliquée que la théorie et, surtout, elle n'aurait pas soupçonné son fils un instant. Comme elle l'avait souligné, il avait toujours été submergé de filles, et il savait qu'elle avait été secrètement fière de son succès en la matière. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, surtout, elle n'avait pas vu venir Goten. Il concevait que ça faisait beaucoup, même pour elle.

Trunks eut l'impression de fuir, quand il quitta la Capsule sous la bruine continue. Il fit de brefs adieux à sa sœur, malgré ses récriminations de le voir rester si peu de temps, de le voir lui accorder si peu d'attention, mais il s'était mis soudainement à craindre que son père ne surgisse finalement de la salle d'entraînement. Trunks savait qu'il n'aurait plus le cran de faire correctement semblant. Il s'apercevait qu'il s'était peut-être un peu surestimé, quand il avait pensé que les choses seraient faciles. Il s'était peut-être aussi attendu à un accueil plus enthousiaste de la part de sa mère. Certainement, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, et il savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, mais elle ne comprenait pas. En tout cas, pour l'instant. Ça le blessait plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru, elle avait été toujours une référence pour lui en matière de jugement. Mais elle ne le comprenait pas. _Tu as toujours eu toutes les filles…_ Vu comme ça, Trunks réalisait qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle accepte sans arrière-pensée. Le plus dur était de penser, de savoir, que Bulma était censée être le moindre des problèmes possibles dans leur entourage.

Son estomac était toujours noué quand il entra dans la maison, dégoulinant de pluie. Il abaissa sa capuche trempée et serra les lèvres. Il devait expliquer à Goten ce qui venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas planifié de révéler quoi que ce soit à sa mère, ça n'était absolument pas prévu. Il se disait qu'il manquait décidément de maîtrise et il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Goten. Même si sa mère ne dirait rien, Goten ne pourrait s'empêcher d'envisager qu'elle parle à Chichi.

Il s'avança dans le salon, sans même avoir retiré son manteau. La télévision psalmodiait sans discontinuer, et sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, la main crispée sur la télécommande, Goten s'était endormi. Le soir commençait à tomber et la clarté du jour s'était réduite à une pâle lumière grise. Trunks s'approcha du sofa et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il examina son air inconscient de dormeur innocent, et inspira pour se donner du courage. Il se pencha et dégagea précautionneusement la télécommande enserrée entre ses doigts pour éteindre la télévision. La disparition de l'image plongea un peu plus la pièce dans la pénombre. Trunks étendit la main pour le secouer légèrement, mais perdit le courage. Au lieu de ça, il effleura ses cheveux affectueusement. Il s'apercevait à cet instant, à quel point, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, et il lui semblait que s'il devait être séparé de Goten, son petit monde tomberait en morceaux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front, comme pour l'inciter à continuer ses rêves insouciants. Mais les gouttes de pluies sur sa parka dévalèrent son col et dégoulinèrent sur la peau de Goten. Il entrouvrit les yeux et, trouvant Trunks penché sur lui, tira lentement le pan de sa veste pour l'attirer plus bas vers lui. Leurs lèvrent se rencontrèrent et Goten l'embrassa doucement. Trunks tressaillit et, posant un genou sur le sofa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, l'enlaça brusquement. Goten fut surpris de sa vivacité et leva une main pour le repousser un peu, gêné par le ciré plein d'eau fraîche qui imbibait ses propres vêtements. Mais Trunks ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait subitement besoin de se rappeler pourquoi il venait de passer un moment si pénible, il avait besoin de se régénérer en lui. Sentir son odeur et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien ralluma aussitôt la flamme en lui, celle qui avait vacillé sous le regard perdu de Bulma. Goten ne pouvait pas le comprendre à cet instant, mais il ne protesta pas quand Trunks se débarrassa de sa parka, d'un mouvement d'épaule et entreprit de lui enlever son T-shirt, pour coller avidement ses lèvres contre son torse chaud et dans son cou. Goten le sentait pressé, mais il ne chercha pas à le freiner, ressentant son besoin inexplicable. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps. Déjà, Trunks avait pris en main son érection naissante et stimualit son désir avec un art irrésistible. « Trunks, tu… » murmura Goten, un peu réservé sur son empressement. Mais la suite de sa phrase se perdit dans les sensations irradiantes que lui procuraient ses manipulations. Il ferma les yeux et, sans qu'il s'y attende, se retrouva plaqué sur le ventre sur les coussins du canapé. Il voulut réagir, protester, mais, à nouveau, sa détermination se dissipa dans le plaisir du contact de Trunks. A la façon de maîtriser chacun de ses gestes avec expertise, d'y mettre suffisamment de douceur malgré tout, il restait un amant talentueux, même quand il imposait les choses. Et même si Goten n'appréciait pas particulièrement que les événements s'enchainent sans lui laisser aucune part, il finissait systématiquement par succomber. Il réalisait que Trunks n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à se donner pour le convaincre, il avait sur les sens de Goten une emprise irrationnelle. Et il était, de toute façon, toujours délicieux de s'abandonner à lui. Il haletait un peu, quand Trunks s'enfonça prudemment en lui. Goten percevait son attention, malgré sa faim, il se retenait d'aller trop vite, il voulait éviter de lui faire mal. Mais dès que Goten commença à manifester son plaisir, il laissa progressivement libre cours à son ardeur. Goten sentait bizarrement une volonté plus puissante que d'habitude en lui et, même, Trunks se pencha à son oreille et chuchota quelque chose que Goten ne comprit pas. Mais le simple geste, le crissement des mots à son tympan, la façon imperceptible dont Trunks faisait les choses, augmentèrent soudainement son plaisir. Il s'était à peine rendu compte que Trunks avait commencé à le masturber très lentement, comme s'il ne suivait plus exactement ce qu'il se passait, focalisé sur Trunks, sur le plaisir qu'il s'appliquait à lui procurer avec une affection évidente, un plaisir croissant, rampant, qui prenait une ampleur irrésistible, implacable. A cet instant, l'évidence le frappa. A cet instant-là, ce n'était plus juste du sexe, une réaction physique enchaînée scientifiquement, une propagation d'hormones déterminées stimulée par ses sens. A cet instant, c'était entre lui et Trunks. Un sosie de Trunks n'aurait pas pu déclencher en lui quelque chose de comparable, n'importe quel autre aurait échoué à provoquer les sensations qu'il induisait en lui. Il n'y avait pas de mot. La seule réponse que son cerveau généra, fut, pour la première fois, de crier son nom en jouissant.

Trunks fut surpris de l'entendre, tandis qu'il se libérait à son tour. Il resta étourdi par la violence du plaisir. Il ne se souvenait pas que ça ait été aussi intense auparavant. Il serra Goten contre lui, écoutant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, qui revenaient progressivement à la normale. Après un moment, Goten l'écarta doucement de lui et l'embrassa lentement. Il faisait presque noir maintenant, et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit faiblement éclairée par une lune timide. Goten rompit le baiser et se leva pour se rhabiller. Il se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir crié, et la pénombre le comblait en ce qu'elle lui évitait le regard perçant de Trunks.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il seulement à mi-voix à Trunks, à qui il tournait maintenant le dos.

En réponse, Trunks passa à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille et sur son abdomen encore découvert.

\- Goten, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Goten se mordit les lèvres. Il redoutait ce que Trunks allait dire. Quand il commençait comme ça… Est-ce qu'il allait se moquer de lui ? Il attendit sans répondre, un peu tendu.

\- Bulma sait, annonça Trunks.

Il y eut un blanc. Le corps de Goten se raidit entre les bras de Trunks.

\- Pour nous ? souffla Goten qui connaissait la réponse.

\- Elle sait, je lui ai dit, précisa Trunks.

Goten fit volte-face. Trunks fut frappé de son expression à la fois furieuse et paniquée.

\- Tu as… quoi ? s'écria Goten.

\- Elle connait beaucoup de gens à la Capsule, elle a entendu des rumeurs… Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

\- Tu ne voulais pas lui mentir ? rugit Goten, mais on ne fait que ça depuis un mois ! On ment à tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie avec Bulma ?

\- Pas à Bulma, je ne mens pas à Bulma.

\- Ah non ? Tu sais à combien de gens je mens, moi ? Et tu sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi ? C'est quoi ces scrupules de merde ? Sans me demander, en plus ! Non, sans même m'avertir !

\- Elle l'a bien pris, protesta faiblement Trunks.

\- Je m'en fous, t'es un enfoiré ! cria Goten, et si elle appelle ma mère ?

\- Elle ne le fera pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire la prochaine fois que je la verrai ? Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s_'imaginer _?

Trunks saisit son poignet pour le calmer.

\- Elle va penser que tu me rends heureux et elle t'aimera d'autant plus pour ça, répondit-il du ton le plus raisonnable qu'il put.

Goten le toisa avec colère, immobile un instant.

\- C'est comme d'habitude, Trunks, tu penses qu'à ta gueule ! siffla-t-il en dégageant vivement son poignet.

Il s'empara de la parka de Trunks et de son paquet de cigarettes et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Il enfila la parka à même son torse nu et remonta nerveusement la fermeture éclair.

\- J'ai besoin d'air maugréa-t-il en sortant.

Trunks l'observa silencieusement s'allumer une cigarette avant de partir, sous la bruine, sur les rives du canal plongées dans la pénombre du soir.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci MissClo de ton soutien, tu auras bien mérité ce que je t'ai promis ;-) (j'espère juste ne pas me louper)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Goten avait été d'autant plus en colère contre Trunks, qu'il était attendu le lendemain au Mont Paozu. Puisqu'il avait une semaine de libre, il s'était dit que ce serait aussi bien de rendre visite à ses parents. Il n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à Trunks avant de quitter la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait osé parler de leur secret à Bulma, et qu'il ait osé le faire sans son accord. Sa colère laissa progressivement place à la peur en arrivant en vue de la maison de ses parents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que Buma avait aussitôt appelé Chichi pour l'informer de la perversion de leurs fils.

Mais sa mère se contenta de lui sauter au cou sans remarquer son attitude figée. La joie évidente de ses deux parents avait fini par noyer toute ses inquiétudes et, les premiers jours, il s'était efforcé d'oublier Trunks, pour profiter de ce qui lui apparaissait comme un retour à l'âge de son enfance insouciante.

Il avait été furieux contre Trunks, mais pas au point d'envisager sa vie sans lui. Sur le coup, il aurait adoré pouvoir l'envisager, mais très clairement, son esprit ne l'autorisait pas. Des bribes de souvenirs des sensations de leur dernière étreinte repassaient furtivement dans son cerveau dès qu'il s'abandonnait à laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Et tandis qu'avec le temps, la colère s'était effilochée, le manque de lui avait pointé. La nuit surtout, dans son lit d'enfant, les yeux au plafond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la chaleur de son corps contre lui, son odeur dans ses draps, la douceur électrique de son contact, même le son de sa voix qui chuchotait à son oreille. Il avait voulu l'appeler, mais il n'y avait aucun réseau dans ce coin reculé de la montagne et il renonça à utiliser le téléphone fixe de sa mère, qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine, à la vue et aux oreilles de tous, et surtout de Chichi.

En rentrant du Mont Paozu, à la fin de la semaine, il était toujours anxieux de penser à Bulma, mais il brûlait irrésistiblement de voir Trunks. Il fut cruellement déçu de s'apercevoir qu'il était parti en déplacement. Il avait laissé un mot. Goten s'était instinctivement rué sur son portable pour essayer de le joindre. Il lui avait parlé à peine une minute sur une ligne hachée et merdique, qui avait tout juste permis à Trunks de lui expliquer qu'il rentrait d'ici deux ou trois jours. Le seul son de sa voix, même dénaturé par une connexion approximative, avait dissipé toute la rancœur de Goten. En attendant, les heures paraissaient incroyablement creuses.

Comme ce sandwich insipide qu'il considérait avec étonnement. Il n'était même pas très sûr de ce qu'il était censé contenir. Profitant du soleil éclatant et cuisant, qui brillait pour son deuxième jour de reprise, Goten s'était réfugié dans les ridicules jardinets sur le parvis de la Capsule, pour déjeuner en paix. Quand il avait repris son travail, il avait remarqué que l'ambiance s'était radoucie, comme si l'émotion des derniers événements était retombée. Les gens lui parlaient à nouveau à peu près normalement, et il avait même l'impression parfois de se fondre à nouveau dans la masse, de réussir à nouveau à passer inaperçu. Pourtant, il préférait toujours éviter de se joindre à ses collègues pour manger au restaurant de la Capsule. C'était une occasion trop belle de s'exposer aux regards curieux de ceux qui ne le côtoyaient pas dans son service. Abar avait étrangement disparu de la circulation. Goten avait préféré ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. Il voulait vraiment redevenir un _simple_ employé, si c'était possible.

Le climat généreux lui avait permis aujourd'hui de trouver refuge sur un banc devant le building imposant de la Capsule, pour avaler son triste sandwich. Quelques buissons taillés avec discipline, et de misérables bandes de gazon étaient censés donné un aspect « nature » à cet environnement bétonné.

\- Mais, c'est Goten ! L'homme qui ne rappelle jamais ! s'écria une voix.

Goten leva les yeux de son sandwich et reconnut Alice. En fait, il eut un peu de peine à la reconnaître plus précisément, harnachée dans un tailleur pantalon noir, les cheveux noués en un humble chignon. Il essuya précipitamment les miettes sur le bord de ses lèvres et déglutit.

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je travaille, mon vieux, répondit-elle avec amusement.

\- A la Capsule ?

Elle prit place sur le banc à côté de lui et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je suis sur un coup, annonça-t-elle à mi-voix, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Un coup ?

\- Du fric. Tu te souviens que je suis dans la finance ?

Goten hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Bref, j'essaie de placer du blé ici, mais la concurrence est rude, reprit-elle sans s'inquiéter de son manque d'intérêt.

\- Pourquoi tu passes pas par Trunks ? demanda Goten sans conviction.

Elle s'agita avec un petit rire énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai essayé. Sa secrétaire est dure en affaire. Pas moyen. Et cette saleté ne répond pas à son portable.

Goten sourit à son tour à l'évocation de la secrétaire.

\- Il est en déplacement, c'est pour ça que t'arrives pas à l'avoir, expliqua-t-il.

Alice haussa les sourcils avec curiosité. Elle sortit une cigarette longue et l'alluma.

\- Et tu sais quand il rentre ?

\- Aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain, il ne sait pas.

\- T'es vraiment bien renseigné, merci du tuyau.

Elle s'empara de son portable ultra sophistiqué et y nota quelque chose.

\- En même temps, ajouta-t-elle, je ne sais pas trop comment il va me recevoir. Il serait capable de me flinguer le plan, juste pour se venger.

Elle semblait se parler à elle-même, mais elle leva les yeux et fixa Goten, attendant apparemment son avis sur la meilleure position à adopter.

\- Trunks serait capable de faire ça, confirma Goten.

Elle sourit d'un air cynique. Goten s'étonnait de sa faculté à s'amuser absolument de tout. Les éclats du soleil dans ses yeux sombres ajoutaient à son air malicieux. C'était vraiment une jolie fille et Goten commençait à percevoir vaguement comment elle avait pu séduire Trunks.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelée, Goten ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Goten serra les lèvres d'un air penaud et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune réponse sérieuse à lui donner et il ne pouvait lui livrer la véritable raison.

\- Trunks t'a dit des choses abominables sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûre, ricana-t-elle, en empochant son portable.

\- Eh… Non… Pas du tout, bredouilla Goten.

\- Défends pas ton copain, je sais à qui j'ai à faire, coupa-t-elle.

Goten se tut. Il était parfaitement clair dans son esprit qu'Alice connaissait bien Trunks. Très bien, même. Il restait curieux de cette petite bonne femme qui avait si bien floué Trunks.

\- Est-ce que c'est indiscret de te demander… Pourquoi tu… Enfin, pourquoi vous…, bégaya Goten.

\- Pourquoi je l'ai quitté ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Si c'est pas trop indiscret, c'est juste… Je suis curieux.

Elle se mit à jouer rêveusement avec une de ses mèches et sembla réfléchir une minute.

\- C'est vraiment indiscret, en fait… Mais, si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est un peu vieux maintenant… Hmmm…Je crois que c'est parce qu'il veut tout posséder, on va dire.

\- Posséder ? répéta Goten avec incrédulité.

Elle prit une bouffée sur sa cigarette pour se donner le temps de préciser sa pensée.

\- Il veut tout gérer et il est possessif. Il croit que les gens lui appartiennent, comme les employés de la Capsule, comme ses bagnoles… Ça m'a fait fuir, reprit-elle.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça ! protesta Goten vivement, il essaie juste de faire ce qui est le mieux pour les gens autour de lui.

Alice le fixa avec des yeux ronds, surprise de la violence un peu excessive de son objection. Goten prit conscience qu'il avait réagi trop brutalement.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle simplement, tu le connais depuis très longtemps, alors, tu as peut-être raison. Moi, je n'ai pas vécu notre relation comme ça.

Elle essuya la cendre de sa cigarette avec précaution sur le bord du banc et releva la tête avec un demi-sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelée ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Goten se figea. Il se demanda s'il devait comprendre que Alice avait fait une association d'idée entre les deux sujets de conversation, Trunks d'un côté, son silence de l'autre. Il sonda ses yeux, pétillants et tranquille, vaguement félins. Il n'était pas sûr. Il ne trouvait toujours rien à répondre.

\- Pour ton information, tu me peux trouver à cet endroit, tous les mercredis soirs, et si je n'y suis pas, tu peux me demander, reprit-elle après un instant.

Elle sortit une carte de sa poche et la glissa dans la sienne, avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste. Elle se leva lentement en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il se sentait terriblement embarrassé. Il retira le carton de sa poche. C'était la carte d'un bar à l'extérieur de la ville. Il ressentit subitement le besoin inexplicable de se justifier, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien attendre. Il se sentait incapable de la laisser partir comme ça, avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait, peut-être, se voir, ou même sortir ensemble, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas derrière elle, tandis qu'elle s'engageait sur l'allée centrale qui menait à l'entrée principale de la Capsule.

\- Alice! appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna avec étonnement. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, pour éviter de crier ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il tenait toujours le carton entre les doigts et le lui tendit.

\- Euh… Tu sais…J'ai déjà quelqu'un, tu sais, bégaya-t-il.

Elle sourit avec ravissement, comme si elle venait d'assister à la plus touchante des scènes.

\- Et alors ? La vie est faite de choix, hm ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton rassurant, en repoussant le carton qu'il voulait lui donner.

A cet instant, l'œil de Goten accrocha instinctivement un détail du décor. Sur le bord du trottoir, à quelques mètres d'eux, un taxi venait de s'arrêter, et Trunks était en train d'en descendre. Il le trouva incroyablement beau dans son costume sombre. Il devait venir d'un pays froid, parce qu'il tenait un manteau chaud replié sur son avant-bras. Goten l'observa intensément tandis qu'il réglait sa course, inconscient encore de sa présence. Alice suivit son regard et se retourna pour remarquer à son tour l'arrivée providentielle de Trunks.

Goten mourrait d'envie de courir jusqu'à lui, de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de souffle. En fait de quoi, il resta immobile et laissa Alice s'avancer vers Trunks à sa place, et se planter devant lui, les bras croisés, son éternel sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

\- Salut Trunks, quelle surprise ! Je te cherche depuis deux jours, annonça-t-elle.

Trunks qui se débattait avec la poignée télescopique de sa valise leva les yeux vers elle avec un vague étonnement. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Mais très rapidement ses prunelles bleues se focalisèrent sur Goten derrière elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais son expression resta impassible. Il reporta son attention sur Alice avec ennui.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Si tu m'accordes un entretien en privé dans ton bureau, je te répondrai. Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu peux me croire.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton volontairement exagérément provocant. Trunks leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es venu m'emmerder ? siffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas un sujet si palpitant que je me déplace exprès pour ça, Trunks. En revanche, ce que j'ai à te proposer ne te laissera pas de marbre.

Trunks ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux revinrent mécaniquement sur Goten qui était à quelques pas derrière Alice. Goten n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tenait toujours le carton du bar à la main. Trunks le remarqua, mais il était trop loin pour le lire avec précision. Goten crut déceler une ombre dans son regard clair. Mais c'était surtout la frustration de ne pouvoir lui parler et le toucher qui prédominait. Trunks s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement.

\- Ok, suis-moi, répondit-il à Alice, en se détournant pour repartir vers l'entrée du building.

Elle le obéit d'un pas enjoué. Elle parlait. Trunks percevait les notes de sarcasme dans sa voix, mais il n'entendait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur à son oreille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait décidé de la recevoir là tout de suite. Il était fatigué de son voyage et croiser Goten dès la descente du taxi l'avait presque asphyxié. Il devrait trouver un moyen de rentrer plus tôt. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, les minutes allaient devenir de plus en plus insupportables. La voix d'Alice faisait écho dans son crâne et il mit un temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était tu. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur maintenant. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle se tenait debout à côté de lui, les mains sagement jointes devant elle, apparemment très excitée d'avoir pu décrocher ce rendez-vous improvisé avec lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux. Comment se faisait-il que cette fille obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Cette réflexion fit resurgir dans son esprit l'image de Goten qui tenait ce qui semblait être exactement une carte de visite entre ses doigts.

\- Tu dragues mon copain Goten ? demanda-t-il subitement, rompant le silence entre eux de manière inattendue.

La question était sortie toute seule, le temps que son cerveau fasse l'association d'idée, sans attendre que Trunks y réfléchisse.

\- On est là pour parler affaire, rappela Alice en fixant son regard droit devant elle.

Trunks fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette réponse.

\- Si tu veux qu'on parle sérieusement affaire, réponds à ma question, répliqua-t-il.

Elle leva des yeux réprobateurs vers lui. Il avait sa voix inflexible, celle qui annonçait qu'il n'existerait aucune négociation possible. Elle soupira avec résignation.

\- Je drague ton copain Goten. Il a un cul à se damner et il est drôle.

Trunks serra les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Il avait définitivement envie d'étriper cette fille, et peinait à contenir sa nervosité. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

\- Me dis pas que t'es jaloux, hein ? siffla-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il avec amertume.

Elle le fixa avec suspicion et il sentit qu'il dissimulait mal l'agitation que sa révélation avait induite en lui, même si Alice n'avait aucune chance d'en deviner les véritables raisons.

\- Admettons, soupira-t-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le couloir du dernier étage.

Il ne put s'empêcher, en passant derrière elle, de remarquer à quel point le pantalon de son tailleur moulait exactement les formes qu'il fallait, sans en avoir l'air. Il la détestait presque à cette minute. Sa démarche souple sur ses talons fins, et son assurance, dégageait une aura tout à fait irrésistible. Il avait conscience des coups d'oeil des employés masculins qui la croisaient et s'écartaient presque instinctivement sur son chemin. Il se souvenait à quel point elle l'avait rendue dingue à l'époque, et cela ajouta à la rancœur qui serrait son cœur. Dans une minute ils allaient parler fric, et elle allait devenir encore plus redoutable. Mais ce sur ce terrain-là, Trunks savait manœuvrer plus sûrement que sur aucun autre et il savait être impitoyable. Une férocité avide commençait à monter en lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être dur, inflexible. Alice fut un peu surprise au départ. Une seconde, en fait. Elle était une équilibriste hors pair et savait s'adapter à à peu près toutes les situations. C'était sa force. Là où elle pensait lui amener un pont d'or, qu'il accepterait en une heure à peine, elle se heurta à sa froideur et à un manque d'enthousiasme évident. Il la sentit déroutée, malgré les apparences. Il se réjouit de la voir incrédule devant sa résistance. Il jubilait de balayer d'un revers de main les concessions qu'elle acceptait au fur et à mesure de l'entretien. Elle gardait sa contenance mais il lisait la panique qui commençait à la gagner. Elle avait cru que le plus dur serait de réussir à le rencontrer en tête à tête pour lui exposer son projet, elle avait cru que le reste aurait été un jeu d'enfants et Trunks la détrompait avec délice. Plus de sarcasme, plus d'air conquérant, plus de sourires amusés, ils parlaient boulot et _elle _était en demande, tandis qu'_il _disposait. Il la laissait parler, s'énerver un peu de ses réticences incompréhensibles et inattendues, il se délectait à la regarder chercher désespérément des objections à sa réserve. Il restait inflexible. Finalement il referma son dossier d'un geste sec.

\- Il y a pas mal de points à revoir, conclut-il.

Il crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elle avait glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres et actionna son briquet. Il durcit son regard.

\- Pas ici, Alice, coupa-t-il en désignant sa cigarette.

Elle considéra son briquet et éteignit la flamme, avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcil. Elle était tendue maintenant, tandis que lui conservait un calme olympien et glacial. Il soupira et poussa le dossier vers elle.

\- Rebosse ça avec le département financier, ça ne me convient pas, décréta-t-il.

\- Oh ? Tu veux une pipe avec ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, incapable de retenir plus son agacement.

Il leva ses yeux d'un bleu glacé sur elle.

\- On peut aussi passer par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, releva-t-il, c'est un sacré paquet de fric et tes charmes n'y suffiront pas.

Elle serra les lèvres et le fusilla du regard. Il crut qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se contenta d'une moue contrariée. Il exultait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à lui faire perdre son calme. Il savait qu'elle avait compris que son comportement était lié à sa rancœur, et elle avait la naïveté de croire qu'il lui en voulait encore de l'avoir quitté si brutalement, de l'avoir vaincu et humilié. Si Trunks nourrissait encore quelques aigreurs à ce sujet, ce n'était pas ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres ce jour-là. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le soupçonner. Ce n'était pas très important pour Trunks, il voulait surtout briser sa belle assurance, la même qui lui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait lorgner Goten. Il voulait qu'elle doute de son emprise sur les autres et de ses talents à séduire. Elle quitta le bureau d'un pas irrité, son dossier sous son bras, avec un vague signe de la main. Elle ne manqua pas de claquer la porte, et il entendit les récriminations d'Irina, qui lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait allumé sa cigarette, juste en sortant, sans se soucier de l'interdiction de fumer à l'étage. Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de Trunks. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait vidé.

Quelques coups timides résonnèrent et Irina entra silencieusement.

\- Monsieur…

\- Rien d'urgent ? coupa-t-il, sans même soulever ses paupières.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Rien qui ne puisse attendre demain, dès que vous aurez signé ces documents, répondit-elle en posant un parapheur sur le bureau.

Dès qu'il eut étudié et signé tous les papiers, l'image de Goten lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait plus être en colère. Cette semaine de séparation avait été si interminable, que c'était inimaginable. Trunks avait maudit le Mont Paozu, si loin, si perdu. Impossible de s'y rendre discrètement pour espérer le voir, surtout avec Gokû qui était capable de repérer les auras de façon totalement infaillible. Impossible de l'appeler, sans réseau. Il avait failli appeler sur le fixe de Chichi. Il avait vraiment failli le faire. Après tout, ils étaient officiellement copain, Chichi n'aurait pas trouvé ça étrange. Mais Goten avait été si affolé de sa révélation à Bulma qu'il avait redouté de le paniquer un peu plus. Ça avait été une torture de renoncer à entendre simplement sa voix.

Goten ne pouvait plus être en colère. Il avait vu ses yeux ardents quand il l'avait croisé, il avait senti son envie de venir vers lui, il avait senti sa retenue douloureuse. Juste en repensant à cet instant, Trunks sentait son désir s'éveiller imperceptiblement. Il se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit un instant. Il s'empara de son portable et lui envoya un message texte. Il surveilla un instant l'écran qui lui indiqua au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Goten avait lu.

Trunks n'attendit pas plus et s'empara de ses clés. Il sortit de son bureau d'un pas pressé et laissa négligemment tomber le parapheur sur le bureau de la secrétaire.

\- Je rentre, annonça-t-il, je suis fatigué et je compte sur vous pour ne pas me déranger jusqu'à demain, lâcha-t-il.

Elle acquiesça docilement d'un signe de tête et ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout juste se fit-elle vaguement la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu quitter le travail aussi tôt.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	20. Chapter 20

_*Carrément Lemon*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

Goten fixait l'écran de son portable d'un air distrait. _Barrons-nous. RV à la voiture_. Il restait hésitant.

D'un côté, il avait tellement envie de faire exactement ça. Partir en courant pour rejoindre Trunks, et s'enfuir d'ici. Déserter le boulot. De toute façon, il était tout juste capable de faire encore semblant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Depuis qu'il avait vu Trunks descendre du taxi, tout, autour de lui, lui paraissait irréel, un bruit de fond. Seule, son image parvenait à rester imprimée dans sa rétine et dans son cerveau. Son image, et sa frustration de n'avoir pas pu s'approcher vraiment, de n'avoir pas pu lui parler. Ce sentiment l'obsédait.

D'un autre côté, cette invitation, que Trunks lui avait envoyée par texto, lui rappelait ce jour, où il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir le chercher au local de sécurité pour l'entraîner dans le parking. C'était de nouveau un risque à prendre, celui d'être vu en sa compagnie, dans sa voiture. Trunks paraissait prendre ça tellement à la légère ces derniers temps. Pourtant, il avait été le premier à pointer la nécessité de leur discrétion; ça semblait être de moins en moins important à ses yeux. _Et il avait tout raconté à sa mère. _Bulma. En y repensant, la colère émergeait à nouveau en Goten. Il n'était pas censé se précipiter dans ses bras à la moindre proposition. Trunks faisait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés brouillés. C'était très frustrant aussi. C'était très… Trunks en fait. C'était exactement lui, et Goten trouvait ça étrangement envoûtant et irrésistible.

Il savait, depuis le départ, que ses tergiversations étaient de pure forme. Ses neurones pouvaient dérouler leurs arguments à loisirs, sa fierté pouvait s'agiter tout son soûle, Goten savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se lever et à quitter son poste. Il peinait déjà à contenir son exaltation, quand il passa la tête dans le bureau de son chef. Yoshi leva un œil étonné sur lui.

\- Chef, je… J'ai une migraine abominable depuis le déjeuner. Je n'ai rien sur le feu pour aujourd'hui, je peux partir ? Je rattraperai mes heures dans la semaine, bredouilla Goten maladroitement.

Yoshi lui adressa un sourire exagéré, celui qui donnait envie à Goten de lui arracher les yeux.

\- Pas de problème Goten. Et si ça va pas mieux demain, appelle-moi…

\- Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de repos et d'une bonne dose d'aspirine, répondit Goten d'une petite voix.

Yoshi hocha la tête et se replongea dans son travail avec indifférence. Goten n'attendit pas plus et s'empara de sa veste, en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop joyeux et pressé. Il évita de passer devant la réception, bien qu'il n'y ait plus vu Shazé depuis son retour. C'était un repère de commères, pires que des caméras de vidéosurveillance, qui n'auraient pas manqué de s'étonner qu'il se rende au parking. Goten emprunta l'escalier sombre que Trunks lui avait révélé. Personne ne paraissait avoir réalisé son existence, et, de toute façon, tout le monde prenait l'ascenseur. Quand il déboucha dans le parking, Trunks avait déjà ramené la voiture devant la porte. Goten sauta du côté passager, et Trunks se mit en route en lui laissant tout juste le temps de refermer sa portière. Il lui jeta un œil pétillant, sourire aux lèvres, et remonta les allées vers la sortie à une vitesse excessive. Il passa son badge pour ouvrir la barrière de sécurité, et engagea la voiture sur la route. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant, que Goten s'était recourbé sur son siège, dans le but évident d'échapper aux regards possibles des gens qu'ils croiseraient. Trunks ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et le tira par le col pour le redresser.

\- Rassure-moi, on a quand même le droit de se trouver dans la même voiture ? Entre amis, je veux dire, railla-t-il.

\- Pas quand j'ai dit à mon chef que j'avais trop mal au crâne pour finir ma journée, maugréa Goten, contrarié par le ton léger de Trunks.

Trunks ne répondit pas, il reporta ses yeux sur la route, sans cesser de sourire, et passa sa main le long de la nuque de Goten et dans ses cheveux à la base du crâne. Goten sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

\- Je comprends pas que ça te fasse rire, Trunks, je te rappelle que je t'ai pas pardonné d'avoir tout déballé à Bulma, grogna-t-il en écartant sa main.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Trunks en singeant une petite voix navrée.

\- T'es de plus en plus imprudent, ajouta Goten qui gardait les yeux rivés à la route.

Trunks se pencha vers lui avec un air confident.

\- C'est parce que, par moment, j'ai du mal à me retenir. Mais toi aussi. T'as pas vu ta tête parfois, tout à l'heure quand je suis descendu du taxi, par exemple.

Goten écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- N'essaye pas d'inverser les rôles en inventant des trucs, Trunks ! s'écria-t-il avec indignation en le repoussant vers son siège.

Trunks se redressa sagement et fit une moue. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa conduite. Quand Trunks s'était moqué de lui, Goten avait senti sa colère et sa fierté reprendre le dessus. Elles n'étaient pas aussi vives qu'elles l'avaient été dans les premiers temps après leur dispute, quand il s'était juré qu'il ne pardonnerait pas si facilement, mais elles bridaient fermement son envie rampante de se jeter sur Trunks. Et, comme toujours, Trunks paraissait si sûr de lui, que ça nourrissaient le sentiment de révolte en Goten.

\- Mais tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Goten en constatant qu'il quittait la ville.

Trunks le regarda avec un air énigmatique et gourmand, qui le figea un instant.

\- Dans un endroit où tu me pardonneras. Roadtripping, Chibbi.

Goten souffla et croisa les bras, en se calant dans le fauteuil. Trunks ne se laissa pas décontenancé par sa mine boudeuse. Il dénoua sa cravate d'un geste sec et entreprit de retrousser ses manches. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Goten, qui observait le paysage et essayait manifestement de deviner leur destination. Trunks sourit un peu plus de le voir dissimuler si mal sa curiosité.

\- Je t'ai manqué quand même un peu? demanda-t-il avec malice.

\- Pas du tout, grogna Goten.

Trunks hocha la tête avec amusement. Les yeux de Goten, quand ils s'étaient croisés sur le parvis, la vitesse qu'il avait mise à le rejoindre dans le parking, tout contredisait cette version, et il savait que son humeur bougonne ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il ne _lui _résisterait pas longtemps. Il sentait qu'il avait déjà envie de lui et repensa à leur dernière étreinte, quand il avait crié son nom. Il s'humecta les lèvres et accéléra.

Il roulait trop vite, comme d'habitude, comme quelqu'un qui est convaincu que rien ne peut lui arriver. Goten ne reconnaissait pas du tout le chemin qu'il prenait, et ça l'intriguait à tel point, qu'il en oubliait presque de jouer le jeu de la colère. Il se sentait incroyablement excité par l'idée de cette destination inconnue, ravi dans le fond de l'attention de Trunks.

\- Le Mont Paozu va bien ? demanda Trunks, pour tenter de rompre le silence obstiné de Goten.

\- Tant qu'ils ignorent qu'on couche ensemble, tout le monde est parfaitement heureux, je crois, répliqua Goten.

Trunks serra les lèvres, ennuyé par cette réponse. Mais il décida de ne pas laisser ce sujet troubler leur retrouvaille et il ne répondit pas. Goten n'avait pas envie de discuter, ou du moins, il avait décidé qu'une conversation trop cordiale laisserait entendre qu'il avait accordé son pardon. Ils roulèrent donc en silence pendant les deux heures que durèrent le trajet. Pas une fois, Goten ne posa de questions, mais Trunks remarqua que son intérêt pour le jeu du « Où va-t-on ? » lui faisait oublier qu'il avait décidé de faire la tête.

Quand Trunks s'engagea dans un chemin de terre, en pleine campagne, Goten ouvrit la fenêtre pour se pencher à l'extérieur, et mieux observer l'horizon et les points de repère qu'il avait à offrir. Trunks eut le réflexe d'avancer sa main pour la poser sur ses fesses, mais il se retint à la dernière minute, comprenant que c'était prématuré. Ils s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans une forêt, et Goten, comme un môme, tendit son bras par la fenêtre pour saisir les feuillages des branches sur leur passage. Le soleil n'avait pas faibli et il faisait relativement chaud. Finalement, la voiture déboucha sur les rives dégagées d'une rivière et Trunks coupa le moteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? s'étonna Goten, constatant que l'endroit était sauvage et complètement isolé.

\- On campe.

\- On campe ?

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans le coffre…Oh, et… Il manquera peut-être un sac de couchage.

Goten eut un sourire machiavélique.

\- Dommage pour toi, siffla-t-il, en sautant hors de la voiture.

Il avait chaud, et avait immédiatement repéré les eaux claires de la rivière. Trunks le regarda se débarrasser de son T-shirt et de son pantalon pour courir avec enthousiasme dans l'eau fraiche. Il constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait abandonné son attitude rancunière et boudeuse pour se laisser aller au plaisir du plein air qu'il affectionnait tant.

Trunks déboutonna sa chemise sans le quitter des yeux. Il était vraiment tout à fait comme un gamin maintenant, il avait oublié déjà tout ce qu'il avait tenu à lui reprocher. Ce que Trunks voyait de son corps avait fait naître une chaleur familière dans son estomac. Il se déshabilla complètement, sans se presser, et entra dans l'eau lentement. La température de la rivière apaisa instantanément son désir naissant. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua à avancer vers Goten qui se laissait flotter dans le courant, les yeux fermés.

Il arriva derrière lui et passa doucement ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le ramener contre lui. Goten ne bougea pas. Trunks passa son nez dans sa nuque et jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il inspira, s'imprégnant de la douceur de son contact et de sa peau. Goten pencha la tête de côté pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

\- Tu viens t'excuser, murmura Goten.

Trunks retraça le chemin de son nez avec sa langue. Le désir reparut instantanément dans son corps accoutumé à la fraicheur de l'eau.

\- Je vais essayer, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque, en descendant l'une de ses mains jusqu'au caleçon de Goten.

Goten mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant sa poigne sur lui. Il réprima un hoquet quand Trunks commença à amorcer un mouvement lent et régulier.

\- Il va falloir t'appliquer, haleta Goten.

Trunks sentait le membre de Goten se durcir sous ses doigts et ce seul constat amplifia sa propre excitation d'une manière enivrante. Il avait tellement attendu, tellement rêvé ce moment, qu'il lui semblait que c'était aussi intense qu'une première fois, les hésitations en moins.

\- Tu vas crier mon nom ? demanda Trunks avec défi, au creux de son oreille.

\- Ça marche pas à tous les coups, t'as été un tel connard, souffla Goten.

Trunks se décala un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement, mangeant paresseusement ses lèvres, caressant son corps de sa main libre. L'érection de Goten augmenta encore. Trunks sourit. Il rompit le baiser et observa avec satisfaction le plaisir qui se peignait sur le visage de Goten qui le fixait entre ses paupières mi-closes.

\- Tu vas crier mon nom, conclut Trunks.

Goten l'écarta de lui, le contraignant à cesser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et se redressa pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il saisit le visage de Trunks et l'embrassa à son tour avec fougue. Il frotta son aine contre son entrejambe, surpris de l'ampleur de son désir déjà, alors qu'il l'avait à peine touché.

\- On verra… répliqua Goten, en le soulevant subitement. Trunks se retint précipitamment à son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour conserver son équilibre.

Le contact de leurs peaux nues le fit tressaillir, et les lèvres de Goten dans son cou et jusque sur sa poitrine lui firent perdre un peu de souffle. Goten marcha jusqu'à la rive, sans le laisse poser pieds à terre. Trunks s'accrocha à lui, et ferma les yeux en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés. Goten se pencha en avant et l'allongea précautionneusement sur le dos, en travers de la rive. Le niveau de l'eau à cet endroit était très bas; elle ne recouvrait même pas l'intégralité de son corps. Goten était agenouillé entre ses jambes, au-dessus de lui, et lisait l'impatience dans ses yeux qui avaient viré eu bleu foncé. Il se baissa et effleura son torse de ses lèvres, sillonnant ainsi son corps jusqu'à son abdomen.

\- Bordel, Goten, protesta Trunks dans un souffle, en portant sa main à son membre gonflé et douloureux.

Mais Goten saisit son poignet et l'écarta fermement pour l'empêcher de refermer ses doigts dessus. Il poursuivit la torture de se contenter de l'effleurer de ses lèvres, et la respiration de Trunks se fit plus rauque. Finalement, la bouche de Goten arriva à destination, et il l'enfourna très lentement dans sa bouche, provoquant un hoquet de Trunks.

Trunks se sentait électrisé par la sensation de cette bouche si chaude après la froideur de la rivière et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Goten ne se pressait pas et c'était à la fois un supplice et un délice. Il avait envie de tellement plus, tout en souhaitant que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il brûlait d'attraper sa tête pour le guider, mais Goten retenait toujours son poignet, signifiant qu'il refusait ce genre d'initiative. Trunks le laissa faire. La cadence s'accéléra progressivement, jusqu'à ne plus être tenable. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça très souvent, mais il semblait à Trunks que, cette fois-là, Goten avait saisi un truc qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Trunks suffoquait légèrement, peinant à garder le contrôle. Sentant la limite approcher, Trunks voulut écarter la tête de Goten, en la repoussant maladroitement de sa main libre, perdant un peu la maîtrise de ses mouvements. Mais Goten ne bougeait pas, sourd à ses avertissements, et continuait sans faiblir. Trunks laissa retomber sa tête dans l'herbe et abandonna ses tentatives. Il jouit avec un plaisir non contenu dans la bouche de Goten. Un mince filet de semence chaude coula sur sa peau et devina qu'il avait dû avaler le reste. Trunks resta immobile un instant, rassemblant difficilement ses esprits, la tête dans l'herbe, et le reste de son corps caressé par le faible courant de la rive.

_\- Tu _as crié mon nom, annonça Goten d'une voix sourde en soulevant doucement son bassin.

Trunks ouvrit les yeux, le regard encore troublé. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais fut surpris de lire une satisfaction vicieuse sur le visage de Goten. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, ses doigts étaient subitement en lui. Trunks se cambra légèrement pour ajuster sa position et se décontracter plus facilement. Ça faisait longtemps et la peine se manifesta instantanément, sans réussir à dissiper complètement les vapeurs de son premier orgasme. Malgré tout, Trunks serra les dents et laissa Goten continuer ses manipulation, jusqu'à le pénétrer avec précaution, mais détermination. Il entendit son râle de plaisir, à mesure qu'il engageait toute sa longueur. Goten releva un peu plus l'une de ses jambes pour avoir plus de profondeur et accentua son mouvement. Le plaisir se diffusa aussitôt dans le corps de Trunks chassant la sensation de peine et activant à nouveau son désir.

Goten allait doucement, attentif à l'effet de chacun de ses mouvements sur Trunks, mais bientôt, rassuré et excité par ses gémissements de plaisir, il s'abandonna à son instinct et choisit son propre rythme. Il avait rêvé de ce moment à peu près depuis le premier soir qu'il avait passé au Mont Paozu. Malgré sa rancune, malgré sa colère, il avait repassé mille fois dans son esprit le désir de cet instant, avec une convoitise dévorante. C'était un délice à nul autre pareil, et son corps avide n'avait cessé de le lui réclamer, parfois douloureusement. Le plaisir était à la hauteur de la frustration et, dans cet endroit désert, Goten renonça à contenir les sons qui surgissaient dans sa gorge. De l'une de ses mains, il tâta l'entrejambe de Trunks et, le trouvant dur à nouveau, l'enveloppa de ses doigts pour accompagner son balancement. Quand il pressentit son orgasme, il s'entendit, à nouveau, murmurer le nom de Trunks, d'une voix tremblante. Et son esprit eut tout juste le temps d'enregistrer l'information avec surprise, avant qu'il ne se libère avec une extase rarement expérimentée. Trunks le suivit de quelques secondes.

Goten se retira en haletant, toujours agenouillé dans les quelques centimètres d'eau de la rive. Il reposa Trunks avec précaution et s'allongea sur son ventre, sans se soucier du sperme tiède éparpillé, déposant au passage un baiser furtif sur sa peau nue. Trunks lui caressa les cheveux distraitement, cherchant lui-même à reprendre son souffle. Le soleil généreux les réchauffait gentiment, contrastant agréablement avec la fraicheur de la rivière.

Trunks avait fermé les yeux et goûtait au plaisir de cet instant, d'être tranquillement là, avec lui, sans bruit autour, sans besoin de se cacher ou de faire semblant. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu se passer de lui pendant si longtemps. Son absence avait été une souffrance, pas seulement physique. Quand il lui avait envoyé le message par téléphone à la Capsule, il avait un peu redouté qu'il ne vienne pas. Il avait guetté la porte des escaliers du parking avec une certaine angoisse et, quand il l'avait vu apparaître, un soulagement inouï s'était emparé de lui. Il prenait conscience que le jeu des faux-semblants lui pesait de plus en plus. S'il formait un véritable couple, il aurait pu l'appeler au Mont Paozu, aussi souvent qu'il en aurait eu envie, il aurait pu l'enlacer dès son arrivée à la Capsule, au lieu de faire semblant de s'intéresser au problème d'Alice. Si leur relation était connue, cette garce d'Alice ne s'aviserait même pas de s'approcher de lui. Là tout de suite, Trunks aurait voulu que le monde autour d'eux disparaisse.

Comme pour exaucer son souhait, son esprit brumeux laissa la somnolence s'installer. Il avait voyagé depuis très tôt le matin, il venait de passer plusieurs jours en déplacement, sur un projet stressant qui l'avait tenu en alerte constamment, sur des journées de travail de douze heures, et, à présent que son corps était subitement tout à fait détendu et son esprit libéré de toute préoccupation, ses paupières se faisaient incroyablement lourdes. Sa main, dans les cheveux de Goten, se relâcha lentement, jusqu'à devenir inerte.

Quand il se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était emmitouflé dans un duvet, étendu dans l'herbe. Il faisait presque sombre et un feu crépitait à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentit une odeur de poisson grillé, qui éveilla aussitôt son appétit. Il se redressa et constata qu'il était toujours nu.

Près du feu, Goten avait monté la tente, une modeste canadienne à deux places. La disparition du soleil avait rafraichi la température de l'air, et une petite brise s'était levée. Trunks ramena le duvet sur ses épaules avec un frisson et rechercha Goten des yeux.

\- La belle au bois dormant a le ventre vide, hein ? souffla sa voix à son oreille.

Trunks se retourna pour le trouver accroupi, juste derrière lui. Il tenait un pack de bières dégoulinant à la main, qu'il avait sûrement récupéré à la rivière, où il avait dû le stocker au frais.

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ? s'étonna Trunks qui n'avait pas pris de provisions, comptant se ravitailler avec ce que la nature leur procurerait.

\- Dans une épicerie, plus loin au village.

\- T'as pris la bagnole ?

Goten sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Toi, et tes bagnoles, soupira-t-il. Le poisson est prêt et c'est moi qui l'ai pêché.

Trunks renonça intérieurement à inspecter sa carrosserie pour vérifier si Goten l'avait abîmée. Il le ferait plus tard. Il se contenta de se lever et récupéra des vêtements pour s'habiller avant de manger. En plus du poisson et de quelques fruits, qu'il avait dû dégotter dans les buissons environnants, Goten avait étoffé le repas de nourriture qu'il avait achetée. Trunks put se remplir le ventre à la hauteur de son appétit.

Il se tourna Goten, qui avait déjà terminé, et s'ouvrait une bière.

\- Tu t'es bien démerdé pour la bouffe, constata Trunks en s'essuyant la bouche avec satisfaction.

\- Merci du compliment, pour quelqu'un qui a roupillé pendant trois plombes, s'amusa Goten.

Trunks pencha la tête.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus, alors? conclut Trunks d'une voix mielleuse.

Goten sourit avec cynisme.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, tout à l'heure, j'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'on était encore en froid, objecta Trunks en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand même… Bulma, soupira Goten avec résignation.

Trunks s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour caler sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Trunks, elle ne dira rien… Mais quand même, tu n'as jamais pensé à tout ce qui serait plus facile, si on pouvait le dire officiellement ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit gravement Goten, par contre, je vois bien tout ce qui serait plus difficile.

Trunks réfléchit un instant, le regard perdu dans les flammes crépitantes du feu devant eux. Personnellement, il visualisait mieux les inconvénients que les avantages du silence. Il repensa à Alice.

\- Comme… Alice ? reprit Trunks.

\- Alice ?

Goten se sentait un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de l'être, mais il n'avait pas reparlé d'Alice à Trunks. Il ne lui avait pas raconté qu'elle lui avait filé son numéro pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que dans son esprit, ça n'était pas vraiment important. Il avait presque oublié d'ailleurs. Mais il savait que pour Trunks, ça prendrait tout de suite une autre dimension. La seule présence de cette fille paraissait déjà lui taper tellement sur le système.

\- Elle t'a filé sa carte, Chibi, tu crois que j'ai rien vu ? Tu crois que je la connais pas ? répondit Trunks.

\- C'est vrai, admit Goten, bah, je suis irrésistible, faut croire. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un, ça a pas l'air de la déranger, mais ça lui passera, tu sais.

Trunks se redressa vivement.

\- Tu vois, le problème ! Le seul truc qui pourrait décourager Alice, c'est que tu lui dises que tu es _mon_ petit copain.

\- Je vais pas faire ça ! maugréa Goten.

\- Elle va revenir à la charge, tu peux me croire. C'est une chasseuse et toi, t'es un petit naïf.

\- Arg, Trunks, arrête d'être aussi _possessif _!

Goten pinça les lèvres. Le terme lui était venu tout à fait naturellement à l'esprit mais il se souvint subitement que c'était exactement ce qu'Alice avait reproché à Trunks. Il était contrarié de se rendre compte qu'il avait, l'espace d'une seconde, partagé son point de vue. Il planta une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

\- Possessif ? répéta Trunks d'un air précoccupé, c'est juste…

\- Trunks, coupa Goten, je vais pas me faire cette fille, si tu veux savoir. J'en ai aucune envie et aucune intention. Je veux juste qu'on continue comme on a dit. Je préfère que personne ne sache, tu comprends ?

\- C'est à cause du boulot ? marmonna Trunks.

\- C'est à cause de tout. Bordel, j'ai vu ma mère la semaine dernière, elle attend qu'une chose, que je lui fasse une cordée de petits enfants et que je lui ramène une autre belle-fille, pour avoir enfin une âme féminine dans la famille, tu vois le genre ?

\- Toutes les mères racontent ce genre de conneries, Goten, même Bulma…

\- Chichi, elle se contente pas de raconter _ces conneries_, elle en rêve depuis des années, interrompit Goten, ça la tuerait, je crois.

\- Tu dramatises, soupira Trunks en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Trunks, je suis pas prêt à ça, coupa à nouveau Goten d'une voix sèche.

Trunks hocha la tête sans lâcher le feu du regard. Il avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et resta assis un instant sans répondre. Goten vacilla un peu et redouta de lui avoir fait de la peine. Il ne voulait pas que Trunks se sente rejeté, en aucune façon par son refus de dévoiler leur histoire. Mais il se sentait si terrorisé par cette perspective, et même la belle confiance de Trunks ne parvenait pas à apaiser ce sentiment. Il observait Trunks à la lueur orangé du foyer, tandis qu'il gardait ses yeux obstinément rivé sur les braises, renonçant à continuer de discuter de ça. Goten sentit son cœur se serrer. Il le trouvait incroyablement attirant et il n'avait pas envie de le voir triste. Pas après cette séparation infernale, pas après leurs retrouvailles si passionnées.

Goten jeta sa cigarette et se serra contre lui, passant une main sur son épaule. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Contentons-nous de régler ce problème de sac de couchage pour l'instant, susurra-t-il.

Trunks leva les yeux sur lui et ramena doucement son visage vers lui pour partager son baise. A défaut de mieux, il l'embrassa longuement, goûtant l'odeur de fumée qui émanait de ses vêtements, mêlée à son parfum naturel et savourant sa langue légèrement sucrée par la bière. Il se sentait enivré à nouveau et oublia progressivement la pointe imperceptible qui piquait ses entrailles.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	21. Chapter 21

_Note pour les curieux : Cris d'orgasmes = cointreau, crème de whiky, vodka, amaretto, liqueur de café. Peut faire pousser des cris, pas forcément d'orgasme._

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

Trunks gardait cette nuit de camping comme un souvenir précieux. Ils étaient repartis très tôt le lendemain matin, pour que Goten n'arrive pas en retard au travail et qu'il puisse repasser se changer à la maison. Et Trunks avait ressenti l'arrivée en ville, dans les bouchons du matin, comme un rêve brisé. Le béton, le bruit, la masse des gens pressés sur le trottoir, lui avaient semblé subitement une agression insupportable. Angoissé par l'heure, Goten n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de se rendre compte à quel point la magie avait été rompue, à quel point tout ça était fatigant. Après s'être douché, il était reparti au pas de course, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question qu'il arrive à la Capsule avec Trunks, dans la voiture de Trunks. C'en était presque ridicule, si on considérait que presque tout le monde savait qu'il vivait en _co-location. _Malgré tout, Goten ne voulait pas. Goten voulait rester discret. La situation lui convenait suffisamment, il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier pour qu'elle évolue.

Alors, cette partie de cache-cache avait repris, grignotant les nerfs de Trunks. Goten avait jugé qu'il était possessif, et finalement, il avait peut-être raison. On avait souvent traité Trunks d'enfant gâté, et il savait lui-même que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il lui fallait toujours l'avoir, et vite. Il avait du mal à lutter contre cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il voulait tellement Goten, pour lui tout seul, tout le temps, qu'il devenait impatient. Il avait du mal à apprivoiser la frustration, mais il devait se reprendre. Il devait considérer la position de Goten et il repensa, une fois de plus, à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là.

Chichi n'était certainement pas Bulma, et les rapports entre Goten et sa mère, n'étaient certainement pas les mêmes que ceux de Trunks avec la sienne. Là où Trunks pouvait se sentir sur un pied d'égalité avec Bulma, Goten était systématiquement sous l'autorité de Chichi. Elle savait, elle décidait, elle dirigeait et, dans son esprit, Goten était toujours resté le gamin écervelé qui avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre. Chichi ne percevait pas un instant son fils comme un adulte, susceptible de mener une autre vie que celle qu'elle avait toujours envisagée pour lui. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait programmé son itinéraire pour arriver à bon port. Et "bon port" était bon travail, bonne épouse et pleins d'enfants. Chichi ne connaissait pas d'autre fin heureuse pour un homme. Elle ne soupçonnait même pas que ça puisse exister. Elle n'était pas forcément méchante, ou de mauvaise volonté, elle était simplement persuadée que le schéma était forcément le même pour tous. Et à réfléchir, à la façon dont elle avait choisi son mari, à la façon dont elle avait toujours refusé de comprendre que son plan de vol ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux, il fallait bien admettre que Chichi n'était pas du genre à mettre en doute ses certitudes. Quoiqu'il ait pu arriver, et quelles qu'aient pu être les démonstrations cruelles de ses erreurs, elle n'était jamais sortie de la route qu'elle s'était tracée. La Route du bonheur et de l'épanouissement. Vu sous cet angle, il était compréhensible que Goten redoute de lui annoncer qu'il s'était décidé à essayer une autre voie que celle-là. Ça aurait été pilonner impitoyablement tous ses espoirs, et il était tout à fait improbable qu'elle se mette soudain à considérer le choix de son fils autrement que comme une erreur monumentale. Il n'y avait aucun doute que, pour Chichi, et même si Goten était heureux comme ça, ce serait une déception cuisante.

Mais, au-delà du problème de Chichi, Goten aurait certainement à assumer des conséquences dont Trunks n'avait pas perçu l'ampleur tout de suite. Leurs situations n'étaient pas tout à fait identiques. Trunks évoluait dans un monde où la plupart des gens lui obéissaient ou, au minimum, le respectaient suffisamment pour éviter de se mêler de sa vie personnelle. L'univers de Goten n'était pas si ouaté, et l'altercation à la cantine, avec ce Kawitz, en était la parfaite illustration. Goten n'aurait pas seulement à admettre qu'il avait _un _petit ami, mais il devrait en plus endosser d'être _son _petit ami.

Ebruiter leur relation induisait de toute évidence beaucoup plus de sacrifices pour Goten que pour Trunks. Trunks devait être patient.

Il se le répéta pour la millième fois, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il relisait la même page depuis dix minutes, sans imprimer un seul des mots dans son cerveau. Il se massa les paupières, et baissa les yeux sur l'horloge qui trônait à côté de son sous-main. Déjà vingt-deux heures. Il ramassa le paquet de document devant lui, et se leva pour rejoindre cette réunion de crise, dont il avait déjà oublié le thème. Une fois de plus, la nuit serait longue. Longue et triste.

Goten jura en se brûlant avec le paquet de pop-corn qu'il venait de tirer du micro-onde. Il se maudit de renouveler continuellement les même erreurs et laissa l'eau froide couler sur sa main cuisante. Il considéra tristement les grains de maïs éparpillés sur le sol de la cuisine. Pas de pop-corn ce soir. Et il allait devoir ramasser. Il coupa l'eau d'un geste sec et essuya distraitement sa main. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo d'enfance de Trunks, qui était toujours scotchée sur le placard censé lui appartenir. Trunks lui avait mis un texto pour lui dire qu'il y avait une réunion imprévue. _Ne m'attends pas._ En réalité, ce soir, Goten avait très envie de le prendre au pied de la lettre. On était vendredi, et la plupart du temps, quand Trunks rentrait tard, Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester à la maison, espérant frénétiquement que, par un miracle providentiel, il finisse par rentrer en avance. C'était arrivé une fois ou deux, son emploi du temps était tellement imprévisible. Mais le plus souvent, il fallait bien admettre que l'attente exaltée de Goten finissait endormie devant la télévision. Pourtant, Trunks ne lui avait jamais demandé d'éviter de sortir sans lui. D'ailleurs Goten avait un esprit beaucoup plus fêtard que lui, et leur relation ne s'était jamais cristallisée sur la question d'empêcher l'autre de faire ce dont il avait envie. Trunks pouvait être possessif, mais pas sur cette question. Sur cette question, il n'avait jamais été Valèse, ni aucune autre fille que Goten avait fréquentée.

Goten soupira. Demain, on était samedi, il aurait de toute façon Trunks pour lui tout seul. Et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti. C'était stupide. Il aimait ça, et avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, les bars étaient plus facilement animés. Il commença à réfléchir à aller au bar pourri du canal. La patronne était sympa et il connaissait quelques habitués maintenant. Il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver des compagnons pour un verre.

Sa décision n'était pas tout à fait arrêtée, quand il vida le pop-corn dans la poubelle. La sonnette retentit à la porte. A cette heure-ci, Goten eut même un peu de mal à concevoir qu'il s'agissait de _sa _ porte. Un deuxième gong résonna, avant qu'il ne bouge, vaguement inquiet de ce que pouvait signifier une visite à cette heure. Son estomac se serra en découvrant Alice sur le seuil. Goten écarquilla les yeux, mais, instinctivement, il resta en travers de l'embrasure, sans faire mine de vouloir la faire entrer.

\- Alice ?

Il scruta les environs comme si les détails du décor pouvaient expliquer sa présence, comme si elle avait pu se tromper d'adresse.

\- Goten ! s'écria-t-elle en mimant comiquement son expression stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

\- Ça... Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille de champagne.

Il attrapa la bouteille par réflexe, mais hésita aussitôt. Dans l'absolu, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser rentrer, il comprenait à peu près pourquoi elle était là et il savait que ça risquait de le mettre dans l'embarras.

\- J'allais sortir, répondit-il finalement.

Elle fit une moue en le toisant avec déception.

\- Et tu comptais aller où ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pose cette questions. Une fille normale aurait répondu _tant pis,_ et elle serait repartie aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. De toute évidence, Alice n'était pas exactement une fille normale. Et quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que Goten aurait répliqué que ça ne la regardait pas, ou, par courtoisie, aurait inventé une destination qui aurait coupé court à toute insistance. Mais Goten n'avait jamais été dragué avec un tel entêtement. Il ne se sentait même pas en danger, d'aucune manière.

\- J'ai pas encore exactement décidé. Je voulais aller prendre un verre quelque part, expliqua-t-il candidement.

\- Parfait ! Viens, je t'emmène dans mon bar. Il te plaira, j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant un instant. De toute façon, il était seul et personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Et il aimait découvrir de nouveaux endroits pour faire la fête. L'idée ne lui parut pas mauvaise.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Attends-moi une minute.

Goten rentra prendre sa veste, et la suivit. Il n'était même pas tendu. Goten était très social. Il aimait sortir et rencontrer tout un tas de gens, et Alice était plutôt drôle comme fille. Une soirée avec elle était toujours une perspective plus gaie que de s'endormir, _sans pop-corn,_ devant un film.

Elle avait une superbe voiture coupée de grand prix. Goten laissa son œil glisser sur la cylindrée, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille ressemblait beaucoup à Trunks. De fait, sa conduite sportive ne l'impressionna pas plus que celle de Trunks, qu'il pratiquait déjà depuis plusieurs années. Ses manœuvres étaient nerveuses et imprudentes, trop rapides, mais Goten se contenta de se caler dans son siège, sans s'émouvoir. Il repensa avec amusement à l'aplomb d'Alice, de venir le chercher jusque chez lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas rappelée, et qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de la revoir, y compris dans ce bar dont elle lui avait donné la carte deux semaines auparavant. Il vissa une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et lui jeta un œil en coin. C'était vraiment une jolie fille. Sa beauté n'était pas de celle qui vous sautait aux yeux au premier regard, mais ses airs mutins dégageaient un charme particulier, tout à fait fascinant. Comment une fille comme ça avait-elle pu décider de s'accrocher à lui en particulier, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à manifester son manque d'intérêt ? Comme elle ressemblait à Trunks par certains côtés, Goten ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, comme lui, elle nourrissait un certain goût pour le défi. _C'est une chasseuse_. Goten sourit intérieurement.

\- Sans rire, comment t'as pu avoir mon adresse, Alice ? demanda-t-il encore, avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

Elle sourit distraitement, sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- C'est pas vraiment difficile. Tu sais que je travaille avec les gars de la Capsule en ce moment. J'y suis presque tous les jours ces derniers temps… Grâce à cet enfoiré de Trunks.

\- Et alors ? Personne ne connaît mon adresse là-bas, objecta Goten.

\- Mais tu vis chez Trunks…

Goten se mordit la langue. Il se demanda si Alice avait, elle aussi, entendu des rumeurs sur eux, si elle pensait qu'ils étaient amants, si, peut-être, elle entendait le séduire pour atteindre Trunks, puisque ça avait l'air d'être leur jeu favori.

\- Et l'adresse de Trunks n'a pas été difficile à dégotter pour moi, précisa Alice.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Il serait furieux, s'il savait que je me sers des infos que j'ai sur lui pour t'inviter à sortir, toi, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Goten d'une voix banche.

\- Parce que, par principe, il supporte mal qu'on s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, bien sûr… Mais on est pas obligés de parler de lui, si tu veux bien, il me fait tellement chier en ce moment…

Goten ouvrit sa fenêtre pour évacuer sa fumée. Il se décontracta légèrement en comprenant qu'Alice ne soupçonnait rien. Si elle avait entendu des rumeurs, il était clair qu'elle avait dû les balayer d'un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, elle avait été la petite amie de Trunks, et l'idée d'une relation entre Goten et lui devait lui paraître à peu près aussi surréaliste, qu'elle l'avait été au début, dans l'esprit de Goten. Elle se gara sur le parking d'un bar géant, au bord d'une route, à la sortie de la ville. Goten n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit. Il scruta le bâtiment cubique à un étage, illuminé par des spots multicolores, planté au milieu d'un voisinage parsemé, certainement peu regardant sur le bruit. Les décibels d'une musique saturée vibraient jusqu'à l'extérieur, et des petits groupes de personnes convergeaient bruyamment vers l'entrée. La plupart des filles étaient habillées de manière poussivement sexy, et Goten suspecta que certaines devaient être carrément des escort-girls. Sur le parking, les voitures affichaient des standings étonnamment mélangés, de la voiture haut de gamme, comme celle d'Alice, aux guimbardes rafistolées d'étudiants.

\- Ça te plait ? C'est mon frère le proprio, annonça Alice en allumant une cigarette à son tour.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une fille comme Alice pouvait avoir des liens avec des gens de la nuit. C'était un milieu si éloigné de celui dans lequel elle évoluait. Elle lui sourit avec malice et passa sa main sur sa taille pour le pousser vers l'entrée. Elle fendit impitoyablement la cohue qui leur barrait le passage, et l'un des gorilles de l'entrée vint lui prêter main forte pour leur permettre d'accéder enfin à la porte.

Bousculé par la foule, tout juste retenu de se perdre dans la masse par la main légère d'Alice sur sa hanche, Goten fut presque assommé par le niveau sonore dès qu'ils passèrent l'entrée. Mais au moins, il y avait plus d'espace à l'intérieur.

Le bar était immense, et les clients, qui se massaient densément à l'extérieur, s'éparpillaient aussitôt, dès qu'ils étaient dedans. Alice guida Goten vers un coin tranquille et l'abandonna un instant. Goten s'aperçut qu'une vaste piste de danse, peu fréquentée à cette heure, occupait toute une partie du local, tandis que de l'autre côté, on avait réunis des tables bondées de consommateurs. Des serveuses en tenues aguichantes passaient habilement au milieu de cette ruche bourdonnante. L'une d'elle s'avança vers Alice, qui lui parla à l'oreille. La serveuse hocha la tête, et Alice fit signe à Goten qui la suivit. Il s'accommodait progressivement du niveau sonore, mais continuait à trouver le volume trop élevé. Il risquait bien de ressortir sourd de cette soirée. Il n'osait pas bousculer trop frontalement les gens autour de lui, et se retrouva finalement balloté, avant qu'Alice ne lui prenne fermement la main pour le tirer derrière elle. Il se laissa faire, confus de heurter brutalement les personnes autour de lui, mais constatant que, finalement, ça avait l'air d'être une règle acceptée.

Elle le mena jusqu'à un escalier au fond de la salle, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Elle passa devant lui pour gravir les marches, et il eut tout loisir d'observer ses jambes interminables, moulées dans un tissu légèrement brillant, que l'éclairage coloré faisait judicieusement scintiller.

A l'étage, Goten fut frappé de trouver un endroit radicalement différent du rez-de-chaussée. On y jouait une musique moins tonique, et surtout, moins forte. Les tables étaient casées dans des boxes qui permettaient plus de tranquillité et plus d'intimité. Le décor était aussi plus raffiné, et moins brut. La lumière tamisée, moins criarde, était aussi moins agressive.

\- On sera mieux ici, glissa Alice.

Goten ne put qu'acquiescer, en la suivant jusqu'à un boxe libre où ils s'installèrent. Elle écrasa sa cigarette, qu'elle avait gardée tout le temps entre ses doigts, avec une dextérité hallucinante.

\- Tu connaissais pas ?

\- Non… C'est juste énorme ici.

\- Ça l'est. Mais buvons !

A cet instant, comme si elle avait attendu ce signal, une serveuse aux airs aimables se planta devant eux. Elle portait une robe en soie ultra-courte et un tablier stylisé, dont la fonction évidente n'était pas d'éviter de se tâcher, mais plutôt d'inciter à rappeler la serveuse autant de fois que nécessaire pour vider son portefeuille. Goten ne put s'empêcher son œil de s'attarder sur elle. Il devait admettre que l'endroit commençait à lui plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda Alice.

\- Euh… Je sais pas trop,

\- Laisse-moi commander pour toi. Hmm… Line, mets nous deux "Cris d'Orgasmes".

Goten haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, ça va te plaire, ajouta Alice malicieusement.

Goten leva un regard hésitant sur la serveuse qui finissait de noter. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de les abandonner d'un pas pressé.

\- Tu lâches jamais, toi ? répliqua finalement Goten avec amusement.

\- Quand je flaire une bonne occasion ? Jamais… répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Une bonne occasion ? Alice…

Goten soupira longuement.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un, reprit-il calmement.

\- Oui ? Bah… Je sais pas qui c'est cette fille mais… je la vois pas ici… Et, en fait, je me demande si elle existe vraiment, pour être franche.

Le toupet de cette fille ne cessait d'estomaquer Goten. Il appuya sa joue dans sa main, intéressé par sa théorie.

\- Et pourquoi elle existerait pas ? demanda-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par la serveuse qui posa précautionneusement deux cocktails devant eux et quelques ramequins d'amuse-gueules. Alice suivit chacun de ses gestes des yeux et attendit qu'elle reparte. Elle mélangea son cocktail et releva des yeux décidés sur Goten.

\- J'ai su que tu as été fiancé avec Valèse.

\- On a pas été fiancé, objecta Goten vivement.

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux avec embarras. Entendre parler de Valèse par Alice lui sembla presque indécent. Il but plusieurs gorgées de son cocktail sans réfléchir. Il se laissa un peu surprendre par le goût et le reposa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es quand même gonflée, conclut-il en s'essuyant la bouche, tu te pointes chez moi et en plus t'as fait une enquête sur ma vie, tes techniques d'approches sont quand même…

\- Uniques, compléta Alice en lui prenant le poignet.

Elle souriait bien sûr, ravie certainement de sa réaction concernant Valèse. Il comprit qu'elle l'avait testé. Il avait quitté Valèse depuis six mois maintenant et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier cette histoire calamiteuse. La voir ressurgir sans sommation l'avait instinctivement contrarié.

\- Mais ne nous fâchons pas, on est là pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

Goten retira doucement son poignet de l'emprise de ses doigts.

\- S'amuser, répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

\- S'amuser, confirma Alice.

Dans l'esprit de Goten, bien sûr s'amuser passait par boire. Il était si confiant dans son aptitude à tenir l'alcool, et Alice, si menue, ne pourrait jamais tenir sa vitesse de croisière. Dans le fond, tout ça ne prêtait pas à conséquence, d'autant que si Alice avait confié à Trunks que Goten la faisait rire, Goten aurait admis que c'était réciproque. Et, encore une fois, tout ça restait nettement plus palpitant que de s'endormir devant la télévision. Vers une heure, Goten loucha sur sa montre et Trunks lui revint à l'esprit. Il devait être rentré, peut-être. Mais Goten savait qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas et ne le chercherait pas. Il aurait tout le temps de le voir le lendemain.

La soirée avançant, les différents clients autour d'eux abandonnaient leurs inhibitions, et, plusieurs fois, des types s'étaient présentés à leurs tables pour essayer de convaincre Alice de danser avec eux. Goten s'abstenait consciencieusement d'intervenir, s'amusant beaucoup à observer Alice se débattre pour se débarrasser de ces prétendants encombrants. Il était arrivé à ce stade d'ébriété, où, à peu près tout, le faisait rire. Alice n'était pas forcément fraîche non plus, et ne parvenait plus à réunir suffisamment ses pensées, pour décliner les offres de ces réparties cinglantes, dont elle avait le secret en temps normal. Elle se contentait de les rembarrer avec une vulgarité inhabituelle qui accentuait à chaque fois l'hilarité de Goten.

Quand le quatrième gars se fut éloigné de la table en maugréant, Alice se leva subitement, vacillant un peu. S'appuyant prudemment sur le rebord de la table, elle la contourna pour s'assoir sur la banquette à côté de Goten.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu vers le mur, avec une vague méfiance.

\- Ces mecs me font chier… On est trop loin, mais, si je m'assois ici, ils croiront plus facilement qu'on est en couple, ils me laisseront tranquille.

\- Tu crois ? marmonna Goten en se poussant vers le mur.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais la banquette paraissait incroyablement étroite à Goten. Elle était conçue pour deux personnes, mais Alice était proche de lui. Trop proche. Il avait l'impression de percevoir la chaleur de son corps, malgré le soin que son esprit brumeux tentait de mettre à éviter le contact. Il venait de finir son verre et, comme à chaque fois, la serveuse, à qui il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rien demandé depuis très longtemps, en posa un nouveau sur la table. Elle débarrassa les nombreux verres vides qui trônaient encore devant eux, et Goten se surprit à lorgner, à nouveau, ses formes sous la soie de sa robe. Il détourna les yeux et avala mécaniquement quelques gorgées de ce qu'on venait de lui apporter.

\- Alors ? Cette petite copine… Elle existe pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Alice.

Il se rendit compte, que, sans qu'il ait compris comment, elle s'était rapprochée de lui au point de chuchoter littéralement à son oreille. Elle avait posé une main légère, presque imperceptible sur sa jambe. Il se tourna vers elle, pour essayer de lui faire face et se ménager une marge de manœuvre pour reculer encore vers le mur.

\- Ce… C'est compliqué, bredouilla-t-il, subitement embrouillé par ses mensonges.

\- Je sais. C'est _toujours_ compliqué, conclut-elle sur un ton faussement compatissant.

Elle se rapprochait toujours plus et il sentit le contact appuyé de sa main sur sa cuisse. Goten était acculé maintenant, luttant misérablement pour garder le contrôle. Mais il sentait une chaleur inquiétante se propager en lui, l'envie de provoquer le contact à son tour. Les yeux de chat d'Alice paraissaient subitement clairvoyants, tandis qu'une minute auparavant, ils étaient encore troublés par l'alcool.

\- Moi, je suis une fille _simple_. Tu peux me faire confiance, souffla-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres dangereusement.

Son corps effleura alors celui de Goten. Il tressaillit. A cause des horaires de tarés de Trunks, ils n'avaient rien fait depuis au moins trois jours, et c'était contrevenir à leur rythme habituel. Le corps de Goten n'hésita pas une seconde se manifester pour applaudir l'occasion qui lui était offerte. Il ressentait les effets de l'alcool qui lui tournaient la tête, et sa lucidité semblait se dissoudre un peu plus dans la musique lancinante et le bourdonnement de la foule du bar. Quand elle ses lèvres atteignirent les siennes, il mit brusquement sa main sur son épaule. Mais quand il sentit sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait voulu la repousser ou l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Il resta simplement immobile, la laissant l'embrasser longuement, répondant paresseusement à son baiser, flottant dans une sorte d'hypnose. Elle embrassait bien et il se sentait glisser sous son poids, jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur la banquette. Elle passa sa main sous son pull et il fut saisi par la douceur de sa main. Il s'aperçut qu'il commençait à la désirer sérieusement, et rompit subitement le baiser.

\- Mauvaise idée, bégaya-t-il piteusement en essayant de l'écarter de lui doucement.

\- Chuut, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en descendant soudainement sa main au niveau de sa braguette.

Goten eut un hoquet et elle profita de sa surprise pour reprendre leur baiser. Goten tenta alors de s'agripper au rebord de la table, pour y prendre appui et se relever. Mais elle ne le laissait pas faire, bloquant son mouvement et essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Il se sentait faiblir. Sa chaleur et son contact l'enivraient de plus en plus. Alors que son esprit étouffait une à une toutes ses protestations, il sentit le poids d'Alice brusquement cesser de peser sur lui. Il cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle avait été soulevée et écartée de la banquette brutalement. Goten se redressa laborieusement, pour réaliser que Trunks l'avait saisie par le col et projetée en arrière. Alice poussa un cri de panique et de surprise, en attérissant dans la foule des clients, dont certains la rattrapèrent heureusement instinctivement et amortirent à peu près sa chute.

Malgré son ivresse, Goten ressentait la colère de Trunks. Les brumes de l'alcool l'empêchaient de s'en inquiéter réellement, et laissaient à peine percer une pointe de culpabilité, qu'il était pour l'instant incapable d'analyser. Il s'essuya nonchalamment la bouche, en se demandant vaguement ce que Trunks faisait là. Il était certainement l'heure de rentrer. Mais Trunks ne le regardait pas, il fixait Alice qui s'était relevée avec fureur.

\- T'es pas bien ! Mais tu es malade ! hurlait-elle.

\- T'approche pas de lui, grogna Trunks d'un ton sourd et menaçant.

Il se tourna vers Goten et le saisit par le bras pour l'aider à s'extirper de la banquette. La position verticale s'annonça d'emblée compliquée à tenir pour Goten, et Trunks le retint fermement.

\- C'était bien le boulot ? lui demanda Goten.

Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, une voix hurlait qu'il donnait la mauvaise réplique. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'on devait dire dans ces situations. Mais ça n'était pas très important parce que Trunks était concentré sur Alice, qui lui avait agrippé le bras en criant.

\- Lâche-le ! Tu te crois où ? Tu te prends pour qui ? T'es pas à la Capsule, ici ! Tu me fais chier !

Trunks saisit son poignet et l'immobilisa, insensible à ses gesticulations pour se libérer. Ils étaient aussi furieux l'un que l'autre.

\- Goten ! Dis-lui ! poursuivait Alice sur un ton hystérique, On est des adultes ! On a pas besoin de lui pour…

\- Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille, coupa Trunks qui peinait à contenir les tremblements de rage dans sa voix.

A cet instant, il déployait des efforts insensés pour éviter de lui briser le poignet. Le simple fait qu'elle ose prendre Goten à partie, après lui avoir fait boire Dieu sait quoi, dans cet endroit peu fréquentable que Trunks connaissait par cœur, l'enflammait un peu plus.

\- Tu me fais mal ! finit-elle par crier en retirant son poignet bleui.

Trunks loucha légèrement sur la trace que ses doigts avaient imprimée sur la peau laiteuse d'Alice et cette vision parvint à le dégriser un peu de sa fureur. Il sentit des poignes se refermer sur ses épaules.

\- Virez-le ! hurlait Alice aux gorilles, qui venaient d'apparaître et essayaient de s'emparer de Trunks.

Elle tenait son poignet douloureux et ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs de rage. Trunks décida de se laisser entraîner par les vigiles. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le contrôle, en engageant le moindre affrontement physique. Au passage, il attrapa Goten par son pull pour le contraindre à suivre le mouvement, mais Alice le retint aussitôt par le bras. Les autres clients s'étaient écartés prudemment et observaient la scène avec ahurissement. Goten se sentait inconfortablement tiraillé comme un os entre deux chiens, il peinait à conserver son équilibre et à réunir ses esprits. Hormis la musique, tout le monde s'était tu, laissant résonner les hurlements rageurs d'Alice.

\- Laisse-le, Briefs ! Je te jure, je te fais casser la gueule ! rugissait-elle.

Trunks perdit enfin patience, il se dégagea sans efforts des gorilles, qu'il expulsa loin de lui sous les murmures affolés de la masse et les yeux exorbités d'Alice. Elle lâcha instantanément Goten, qui faillit s'étaler sur le sol, sous l'effet de la surprise. Trunks le retint de justesse, et le redressa, passant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Trunks ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Putain, on a rompu il y a plus d'un an, bégaya Alice, sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

La crainte avait remplacé la colère dans le ton de sa voix, et elle massait doucement son poignet endolori.

\- C'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, idiote, répliqua Trunks froidement, c'est pour lui.

Alice fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension, ses yeux incrédules sautant de Trunks à Goten. Trunks glissa sa main sur la nuque de Goten et le ramena contre lui. Trouvant instinctivement, dans son contact et dans son odeur, un certain réconfort, au milieu de cette réalité incompréhensible et agitée, Goten cala sa tête contre son épaule en réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me dire ? bredouilla Alice.

\- C'est mon petit copain, on couche ensemble, précisa Trunks avec une trivialité choisie.

La bouche entrouverte d'Alice se referma d'un coup et elle déglutit en fixant Goten, qui la regardait d'un air absent, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Elle réalisa alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait _quelqu'un_. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Il avait dit _c'est compliqué_. Elle n'avait rien compris. Pourtant, elle avait cru avoir un flair infaillible pour ce genre de choses, et elle avait senti l'érection naissante de Goten sous ses caresses. Et Trunks… Il la regardait avec une telle détermination, un tel aplomb, il devait être sérieux, il était même inquiétant.

\- Trunks, je crois qu'il faut que je sorte très vite, marmonna Goten d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Ça tombe bien Chibi, on a plus rien à faire ici, répondit Trunks.

Il tourna les talons, abandonnant Alice à l'étourdissement de sa surprise, et guida Goten vers la sortie. Les gorilles qui s'étaient relevés, et les buveurs qui avaient assisté à la scène, s'écartèrent aussitôt sur leur passage.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci les reviews._

* * *

**_Chapitre 22_**

Trunks se demandait encore comment il avait pu rester si calme. Il sentait littéralement le sang couler dans ses veines en torrents furieux et battre à ses tempes. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse d'avoir encaissé l'effet de ses nerfs brûlants. Il conduisait comme un automate dans la ville, déserte à cette heure-ci. Il jeta un œil à Goten, recroquevillé sur le siège passager. Après avoir abondamment vomi dans le parking, il s'était endormi comme un bienheureux, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Trunks se demanda à quoi les cocktails d'Alice avaient été arrosés, et il soupçonnait qu'il n'y avait pas eu que des substances légales. Malgré tout, Goten n'avait pas pu perdre le contrôle au point de ne pas anticiper ce qui s'était passé. A quoi avait-il pensé ? A quoi cet imbécile avait-il bien pu penser en acceptant de sortir avec Alice ? Trunks s'imaginait assez bien qu'il avait été naïf. De toute façon, il préférait cette version. Il ne voulait pas envisager un instant qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui céder, au moment où il l'avait suivie dans ce bar. Mais il était quand même furieux contre lui.

Quand il était rentré du travail, et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la maison, il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. D'abord. C'était avant de trouver la bouteille de champagne. La bouteille de champagne posée sur la console de l'entrée. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite, mais quand son regard s'était posé dessus, son sang s'était figé. Pour n'importe qui c'était une simple bouteille, que Goten aurait pu acheter en rentrant du travail, pour fêter une nouvelle peut-être. Pour Trunks, instantanément, ça n'avait signifié qu'une seule chose. _Alice._ Ce champagne-là, cette marque très rare et hors de prix, était sa signature, au même titre que son parfum ou un vêtement qui lui aurait appartenu. Alice était venue _ici_, chez eux. Elle avait trouvé leur adresse, et était venue avec une bouteille de _ce_ champagne pour voir Goten. Le débusquer. Elle était manifestement décidée et avait affûter ses armes. Le souffle de Trunks était instantanément devenu court. Il s'était rhabillé en hâte et avait couru jusqu'au bar de son frère, après y avoir repéré, sans grande surprise, l'aura de Goten.

Il ne s'était pas un instant posé la question de savoir comment Goten réagirait et, même si son esprit lui avait soufflé qu'il était _possessif_, à cet instant, il s'en foutait complètement. Même si Goten lui avait juré que cette fille ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'en foutait, parce qu'il connaissait Alice. Et il connaissait Goten aussi. Certainement, Trunks aurait préféré les interrompre en pleine conversation mondaine, et se faire insulter, d'être aussi intrusif dans la vie des uns et des autres; il aurait préféré ne pas trouver ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Mais évidemment, le scénario avait été exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il serait. Quand il avait surgi à l'étage du bar, elle était sur lui déjà, et l'embrassait avec fougue. Ils étaient vautrés sur la banquette, elle l'immobilisait en plaquant son corps agile contre le sien. Goten tentait maladroitement de se relever, et elle l'en empêchait habilement. Et elle l'embrassait. Eperdument. La vision de Trunks s'était brouillée un instant et il eut l'impression que le sang dans ses veines était devenu de l'acide sulfurique. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait pas eu que la jalousie de la voir toucher Goten. C'était le sentiment dominant, le plus vif, et le plus douloureux, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était Alice. Elle était restée pour lui comme un mauvais rêve qu'on n'oublie pas. Une sorte de démon personnel, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à se venger, si l'occasion se présentait. Au lieu de ça, elle revenait piller sa vie, piétiner le petit monde qu'il s'était reconstruit. C'était une humiliation d'autant plus cuisante.

Trunks avait dû détourner les yeux et inspirer profondément pour s'efforcer de garder à peu près son sang-froid. Il avait dû s'empêcher de passer à l'action sous le coup du choc. Il s'était littéralement _contraint_ à se contenter de l'attraper par le col pour l'écarter de Goten. Il n'avait pas été capable de faire moins rude. La frustration de ne pouvoir se permettre d'être brutal avec elle, avait ajouté à la colère, mais il s'étonnait encore de la maîtrise dont il avait réussi à faire preuve.

Il se gara et regarda à nouveau Goten, qui s'agitait en grognant dans son sommeil, gêné par l'inconfort du siège. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il serait allé s'il n'était pas arrivé. Jusqu'où il aurait pu s'abandonner aux bons soins d'Alice. Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac, et lui donnait envie de hurler et de pleurer à la fois. Il se sentait encore bouillir intérieurement. Et, dans l'état de Goten, il n'y avait même pas de questions ou de disputes possibles pour se défouler. Trunks le détestait presque de l'avoir si impitoyablement lié. Il posa son front sur le volant. Le seul remède à sa frustration avait été d'expliquer clairement à Alice ce que Goten représentait pour lui. Encore l'avait-il fait dans des termes crus qu'il regrettait. _On couche ensemble_. Goten et lui ne faisaient pas que coucher ensemble. Il y avait longtemps que leur relation ne se résumait plus à ça. Pour lui en tout cas. Pour Goten, il n'était pas très sûr. Goten était insaisissable. A l'image de leur relation si bizarre, l'attitude de Goten était indéchiffrable pour lui. Il n'était certainement comparable à aucune des filles avec qui il était sorti. Et pour cause. Sa personnalité insouciante le rendait définitivement impossible à décrypter.

Trunks passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il envisageait de plus en plus difficilement sa vie sans lui. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser libre cours à ce sentiment ou s'en méfier, comme d'une source possible de terrible désillusion.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Goten ne se remémora pas tout de suite les événements de la veille. Il se rappela tout de suite qu'il était sorti et qu'il avait trop bu, que Trunks avait dû venir le chercher aussi. Rien de plus précis sur l'instant. En fait, la première chose qui le frappa à son réveil fut le soleil éclatant, qui transperçait les persiennes mi-closes, et mitraillait impitoyablement son lit de ses rayons aveuglants. Son lit vide et froid. Trunks avait dû se lever depuis longtemps déjà. Peut-être même qu'il avait préféré dormir dans sa chambre. Goten tourna la tête vers le réveil qui lui indiquait qu'il était plus de 16 heures. Il eut un faible grognement de frustration, contrarié d'avoir flingué déjà une bonne partie de son samedi à dormir. Une érection avancée le tenaillait, et il se demanda si Trunks était à la maison. Il se leva péniblement et trébucha maladroitement sur le désordre, qui jonchait le sol de sa chambre. Il se releva misérablement en jurant et sortit de sa chambre.

\- Trunks ? cria-t-il d'une voix enrouée et pâteuse.

Mais la maison était silencieuse. Il se frotta la tête. A cette heure-ci, un samedi, il n'y avait pas de mystère, Trunks avait dû se rendre au bureau. Goten se contenta de passer aussitôt à la douche, meilleur moyen connu pour se connecter un peu plus efficacement au monde qui l'entourait. Il en profita pour saisir au passage son verre à dent, dans lequel il laissa tomber une tablette d'aspirine. Il remplit le verre au pommeau de douche et l'avala d'une traite. Puis il laissa le jet couler à pic sur sa tête. Il se souvenait avec dégoût d'avoir vomi ses tripes dans le parking du bar et il redoutait l'humeur de Trunks à son retour. Il se demandait en premier lieu pourquoi il était venu le chercher. Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de finir de formuler la question, le souvenir d'Alice lui revint brusquement en mémoire avec une précision inouïe. Le poids de son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche. Les yeux glacés de Trunks. L'estomac de Goten se noua aussitôt. Il se sentait affreusement mal, terriblement coupable. Trunks l'avait prévenu que cette fille était redoutable, et Goten aurait dû commencer par se méfier de lui-même, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, il aurait dû rentrer quand il avait soupçonné que Trunks était à la maison. Il éteignit la douche et sortit en courant de la salle de bains, agrippant une serviette, sans se sécher vraiment. Il mit dix bonnes minutes à découvrir son portable sous une pile de vêtements en vrac. Il devait appeler Trunks. Maintenant. Il devait lui parler. Mais il s'immobilisa, le doigt en suspens au-dessus de la touche d'appel. Il devait lui parler, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il était nul au téléphone, il était nul en parole de toute façon. Et Trunks était au boulot, certainement pas seul à cette minute, il ne pourrait pas lui répondre, ou, s'il décrochait, il ne pourrait pas discuter. Goten reposa le téléphone avec un soupir de désespoir et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Trunks devait être en colère, mais surtout, il devait être blessé. Goten ne devait pas seulement se faire pardonner, il devait aussi le rassurer.

Une idée lumineuse lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il allait préparer un repas particulier pour lui ce soir, un truc qu'il aimerait quand il rentrerait de la Capsule. Ça ne suffirait peut-être pas, mais ce serait un bon début pour faire comprendre à Trunks qu'il regrettait. Le frigo était vide, et, de toute façon, Goten n'avait jamais eu de talent poussé pour la cuisine, mais il allait s'approvisionner chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville. Propulsé par l'excitation de ce qu'il considérait comme une créativité exceptionnelle, il s'habilla en vitesse en listant mentalement tout ce que Trunks aimait manger.

Le samedi, Trunks rentrait, au plus tard vers 19 heures et Goten voulait éviter qu'il trouve la maison vide, il devait se dépêcher. Il n'était pas franchement doué pour ces choses-là, mais il s'appliqua à ne négliger presque aucun détail et, à sept heures pile, la table était mise, avec une élégance très approximative. Les plats trônaient sur la table, arrangés sommairement, surtout celui dont il avait fait tomber le carton. Quoiqu'il en soit, Goten était satisfait de son initiative, qui, bizarrement le réconfortait un peu et lui permettait d'espérer que tout allait s'arranger.

Il s'installa triomphalement, devant la télévision, et attendit, paré, le retour de Trunks. Au bout d'un moment, son ventre le rappela à l'ordre, et il était déjà huit heures quand il releva les yeux sur l'horloge. Ce constat réveilla l'inquiétude en lui et il ne fut plus capable de se concentrer sur la télévision. Il reprit son portable et tenta vainement de joindre Trunks. Il fut aussitôt dirigé sur la messagerie. _Le boulot._ Ces derniers temps, Trunks travaillait sur un projet qui le retenait systématiquement tard le soir, un dossier qui foirait régulièrement, et le contraignait tous les jours à rester à la Capsule plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comme hier, comme avant-hier. Normalement, Trunks prévenait, mais Goten soupçonna qu'il était en colère, et que c'était une façon de le montrer que de laisser Goten dans l'ignorance de son retard.

Goten renonça et se mit seul à table, dévastant les plats raffinés du traiteur sans vergogne. Si leur relation avait été officielle, Goten n'aurait pas hésité à se rendre à la Capsule pour le surprendre. Il devait le voir. Mais en la circonstance, personne ne comprendrait sa présence là-bas un samedi. Goten attendit longtemps, fumant de temps à autre sur les rives obscures du canal, sursautant à chaque bruit venant de l'extérieur qui aurait pu annoncer le retour de Trunks, incapable de suivre le scénario du plus simple des films qu'il regardait. Et malgré sa nervosité et son inquiétude, il finit par s'endormir très traditionnellement sur le sofa.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, alors que le soleil inondait déjà le salon. La télévision avait continué son monologue sans lui. Sa première pensée fut pour Trunks. Il considéra les plats sales de la veille qui reposaient toujours sur la table.

\- Trunks ? appela-t-il d'une voix étonnamment claire.

Il n'y eut aucun écho. Aucun bruit. Il était plus de dix heures. Il devait être au lit encore, sûrement encore endormi. Goten monta les escaliers d'un pas prudent, curieusement inquiet. _Il n'est pas là_. Bien sûr que Trunks était là. Pourquoi serait-il parti ? Sans même une explication ? Et où ? Il était juste rentré tard, et très fatigué, il dormait immobile et silencieux dans son lit, comme d'habitude. Goten s'aperçut qu'il retenait sa respiration en poussant sa porte. Bien sûr, il était là. Evidemment les draps étaient vides, le lit, impeccablement fait. _Il est dans ma chambre_. Et pour quelle raison Trunks serait allé dormir dans la chambre impraticable de Goten, au milieu de son bazar répugnant, alors que Goten n'y était pas ? _Parce qu'il avait envie de dormir dans ma chambre._ Goten ouvrit la porte plus vivement cette fois. Et, encore plus évidemment, la pièce était aussi déserte que la chambre de Trunks. Goten serra les lèvres et sentit un poids dans son estomac. _Où est-il ce con ? Il est où ?_ Il mit un temps à réagir et scruta encore le sol désordonné, les draps en boule sur le lit défait. _Regarde s'il n'est pas sous une chaussure, tant que t'y est, imbécile ! IL EST PAS LA ! _hurlait son esprit. _Il est pas là parce que TU as déconné, admets le ! _Goten mâchonnait sa lèvre piteusement. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour tenter, à nouveau, de la joindre sur son portable. A nouveau, cette connerie de messagerie. Goten raccrocha avec frustration

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sans même prêter attention à son estomac grouillant. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, pour essayer de détecter son aura. _Ses parents_. Trunks était chez Bulma. L'estomac de Goten se tordit un peu plus. Chez Bulma. Il n'avait pas vu Bulma depuis que Trunks lui avait révélé la nature de leur relation. Et son intention, jusqu'à cet instant, était de reculer au maximum la confrontation avec elle. S'il avait pu éviter de la croiser pour les dix prochaines années, il s'en serait tout à fait accommodé, en réalité.

Bulma. Goten préleva distraitement des restes de nourriture dans une assiette devant lui, et se mit à grignoter sans y penser. Il ne voulait pas voir Bulma. Encore moins Végéta. Mais Trunks. Il devait le voir. Il avait vraiment besoin de le voir, lui expliquer que tout ça était juste une erreur, un malentendu. Cette Alice… Waouh, Goten s'en foutait complètement dans le fond. Il l'avait un peu laissée l'embrasser. Un tout petit peu, mais quand Trunks était arrivé, il était sur le point de s'extirper de ses bras. Il était sur le point de décider de rentrer. _Elle_ lui avait sauté dessus, en fait. Il était bourré. Mon dieu, il était complètement fait, à ce moment. Trunks ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il ne devait pas. C'était trop sévère. C'était juste…un baiser. Un peu chaud, mais pas plus, après tout. Après tout.

_Et s'il ne revenait pas ? _Sans s'en rendre compte, Goten agitait nerveusement son genou. Le besoin de voir Trunks, de dissiper cette merde lui semblait vital maintenant. Il se leva subitement et sortit sur les rives du canal pour s'envoler vers la Capsule.

Il y avait deux options : essayer de se glisser dans la chambre de Trunks, ou sonner civilement à la porte. Bien sûr la seconde solution lui parut immédiatement effrayante. Qui allait ouvrir ? Avec sa chance, certainement pas Trunks, Végéta ? Plus certainement Bulma. Ou même la petite. La petite ne savait rien, mais l'arrivée de Goten ne pourrait plus passer pas inaperçue, et, comme elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle voudrait certainement lui raconter tout un tas d'histoires, lui montrer tout un tas de choses et, vraiment, Goten n'était pas d'humeur. Il devait voir Trunks. S'introduire par la chambre présentait un inconvénient autrement plus sérieux. Végéta repèrerait à coup sûr sa présence et, quoi de plus louche que Goten, entré discrètement dans la chambre de son fils. Il sonna donc avec effroi, et attendit le verdict de sa bonne étoile. Bulma. Elle tenait une tasse de café à la main et lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver un peu figé.

\- Bonjour, Goten.

\- Bonjour, Bulma, bégaya-t-il, cherchant ses mots avec embarras.

Elle lui épargna cette peine et ouvrit la porte en grand pour l'inviter à entrer.

\- Il s'entraîne avec son père, précisa-t-elle, café ?

\- Oui, merci, bredouilla-t-il en entrant d'un pas raide.

Le fait qu'elle laisse entendre qu'elle avait compris la raison de sa présence le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que s'il avait dû la lui expliquer lui-même. Il lui jeta un œil craintif, tandis qu'elle récupérait la cafetière et une tasse pour lui. Sauf son silence, elle agissait avec naturel. Elle avança la tasse vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle évitait de le regarder. Il y eut un silence gêné un instant, mais finalement, elle leva les yeux sur lui et s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-elle en poussant le paquet vers lui.

Il accepta volontiers, même si l'heure était un peu matinale pour ses habitudes. Il se sentait incroyablement nerveux et comprenait que, dans le fond, Bulma n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui.

\- Tes parents vont bien ? reprit-elle pour tenter d'engager une conversation normale.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la vraie question n'était pas, en fait, tes parents sont-ils au courant ? Le prennent-ils bien ? Il écarta cette idée de son esprit, il ne fallait pas commencer à suspecter systématiquement Bulma d'avoir des arrière-pensées. Il prit conscience que, pour éviter d'en venir là, il fallait en réalité parler plus directement. C'était dur, mais il avait toujours aimé Bulma et elle avait souvent pris soin de lui comme d'un fils. Autant que possible, il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il baissa les yeux timidement.

\- Je sais que Trunks t'a dit, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de tressaillir légèrement en essuyant sa cendre sur le bord du cendrier.

\- Tu me détestes ? murmura Goten, comme s'il avait commis un crime irréparable.

Bulma sursauta et le regarda avec ahurissement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle, Goten, enfin !

Il prit une mine penaude, avec l'impression d'avoir dit une grossièreté. La protestation de Bulma le réconforta vaguement.

\- Je dois bien admettre que j'ai été… surprise, on va dire, mais…Tant que ça convient à Trunks, tant que ça te convient à toi, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

\- De toute manière, le mieux, c'est de rien dire, je crois, merci Bulma, répondit Goten tristement.

Le silence retomba, interrompu presque aussitôt par l'arrivée de Bra.

\- Goten ? ça fait sssiii longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Il lui sourit faiblement tandis qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras et se suspendait à son cou.

\- Hey, Bra, quoi de neuf ?

\- Quoi de neuf ? T'as pas idée ! J'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter que je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je sèche mon cours de soutien pour avoir le temps, répondit-elle avec une œillade appuyée à sa mère.

\- Dans tes rêves, gamine, répliqua Bulma froidement.

Bra fit une moue et prit place à table avec eux, pillant au passage la corbeille de brioche et saisissant nonchalamment un bol propre.

\- Tu devineras jamais avec qui je sors, annonça Bra.

\- T'as un petit copain ? s'étrangla Goten, à douze ans ?

Bulma leva les yeux au Ciel.

\- Tu parles ! Je préférerais qu'elle ait des bonnes notes. En fait, elle est allée UNE fois au ciné avec le fils d'un chanteur à la mode.

\- Hey, coupa Bra, d'abord, j'ai presque treize ans et ensuite, c'est ça un petit copain. Vous êtes vraiment nuls ! On a prévu de refaire ça, d'ailleurs.

\- Pas tant que tes notes restent aussi pourries, riposta Bulma, en attendant, on va être en retard à ton cours, va mettre tes chaussures !

\- Mais j'ai pas fini de raconter à Goten, objecta Bra avec désinvolture.

\- MAINTENANT ! hurla Bulma.

La fillette s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce et quitta la pièce, en singeant silencieusement les mimiques furieuses de sa mère dans son dos. Elle faisait face à Goten qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son petit manège.

\- Avec le sourire, Bra, précisa Bulma qui était restée immobile, mais soupçonnait facilement les simagrées de sa fille.

Goten ne put s'empêcher de rire en observant Bra qui sortait, plus grimaçante encore. Dès que Bra fut hors de portée, Bulma rit à son tour. Inconsciemment, la petite avait étrangement détendu l'atmosphère subitement.

\- Je vais avertir Trunks de ta présence, annonça Bulma, sinon tu vas l'attendre une heure. Je dois partir avec Bra, je vous laisse. Reviens quand tu veux Goten, tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Goten hocha la tête. Elle avait mi une intonation particulièrement douce dans ses paroles qui le soulageait incroyablement. Constater que l'accueil qui lui était réservé dans cette maison restait le même, lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, il devait convaincre Trunks de lui pardonner. Et que tout redevienne comme avant.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Goten se tenait sur la terrasse quand Trunks sortit de la salle de gravité. Il avait mis du temps, et Goten devinait que ça devait être à cause de son père. Trunks avait enfilé une veste de sport sur son T-shirt imprégné de sueur et Goten ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ça le rendait désirable. Il fallait qu'il lui pardonne et qu'il revienne, il fallait que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Adossé tranquillement au mur de la maison, Goten le regarda marcher directement sur lui, à travers le jardin florissant. Son pas était déterminé, mais il devint hésitant en s'approchant, et finalement, Trunks s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, sans vraiment savoir, ni l'un, ni l'autre ce qu'ils devaient dire.

\- Tu comptes revenir ? demanda Goten.

Il n'avait pas prémédité sa question. Elle était seulement l'expression de son angoisse la plus vive, livrée sans aucune réflexion. Il se mordit la langue en remarquant que Trunks haussa les sourcils avec une certaine surprise. Il s'était certainement attendu à ce que Goten lui demande, plus franchement, de revenir. Formulée comme ça, Goten réalisait que sa question donnait l'impression d'un reproche à peine dissimulé, qu'on ferait à quelqu'un de capricieux.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que tu veux dire, cracha Trunks. La vérité, c'était que j'avais besoin d'un peu de vide et d'exercice et que j'étais juste venu passer le week-end ici, le temps que tu reprennes un peu tes esprits…

Il parlait sur un ton irrité. Goten était, comme toujours, venu le voir, la fleur au fusil, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait vraiment d'importance, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de notable, en tout cas rien, qu'une mine déconfite et quelques mots de regret ne pourraient arranger. Trunks savait que c'était sa façon d'être, cette légèreté insouciante, quasiment permanente, mais à cet instant, il se sentit écorché vif par son attitude.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Goten avec un air penaud, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Trunks pencha la tête de côté et le fixa comme une chose curieuse. Bien sûr, Goten était désolé, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici dans le cas contraire. Il ne serait pas venu affronter Bulma. Et Trunks se serait volontiers contenté de ses excuses, si l'incident avec Alice n'avait pas révélé un malaise plus profond en lui.

\- Ben, c'est bien, Chibbi, on apprend toujours de ses erreurs, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu vas revenir, alors ?

Trunks détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, c'était comme enfoncer vicieusement un couteau planté dans une plaie, et c'était, aussi, perdre son sang-froid et sa capacité de raisonnement. Quand il avait abandonné Goten dans la nuit, après l'avoir ramené à la maison, il avait juste voulu s'éloigner un peu et réfléchir, avant d'engager une discussion sérieuse avec lui. De la même manière qu'il s'était forcé à marquer un temps d'arrêt, avant d'attraper Alice par le col, il avait voulu calmer sa colère, en s'entraînant avec son père et en renouant avec la chaleur familiale de sa mère et de sa sœur, avant de revenir vers Goten. Mais quand la colère s'était dissipée, le doute était resté blotti au creux de son ventre, et Goten, de son côté, ne semblait pas avoir muri de cette expérience, en aucune façon.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla Trunks.

\- Je m'en fous de cette fille ! Trunks, tu sais à quel point je m'en fous ! coupa Goten.

\- Non, Goten, je sais pas. C'était ce que tu m'avais dit, et je t'avais dit de te méfier, et si j'étais pas venu dans le bar…

Goten l'enlaça subitement, désespéré par son discours, incapable de le détromper autrement. Trunks resta stoïque.

\- Pas ici, siffla-t-il, mon père peut sortir à n'importe quel moment ! Lâche-moi !

Il avait parlé sur un ton un plus dur qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Goten fut électrisé par sa voix et le libéra piteusement. Trunks soupira, évitant toujours de le regarder en face.

\- J'aurais pas dû venir dans ce bar, Chibbi. J'arrête pas d'y penser. En fait, venir te chercher, ça n'a de sens que si on est un vrai couple, et je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'on est réellement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'indigna Goten, parce qu'on ne peut pas s'afficher en public, on n'est pas un couple ? On ne se doit rien, en fait ? C'est juste du cul ?

Trunks planta enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est l'impression que tu m'as donné quand je t'ai vu avec Alice, répliqua-t-il.

Goten sentit la colère bouillonner en lui.

\- C'est bas, grinça-t-il, c'est bas et c'est nul ! Tu sais que ce genre de conneries peut arriver, même dans un couple classique ! Et tu es venu me chercher parce que tu tiens à moi, comme moi, je serais venu pour toi !

Goten se tut, au bruit de la désactivation de la salle de gravité. Après quelques secondes, ils aperçurent Végéta qui en sortait.

\- Hey Goten ! cria-t-il, on t'attend quand tu veux, là-dedans ! Je serais curieux de voir où tu en es de ton entraînement !

\- Une autre fois ! répondit Goten avec un signe de la main et un sourire chétif.

Végéta se contenta de marmonner des imprécations inaudibles, et traversa le jardin. Un silence patient s'installa entre les garçons, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait regagné la maison et fermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Peut-être… Peut-être que ça pourrait arriver dans n'importe quel couple, mais pas si facilement. Alice n'aurait pas été si tenace si elle avait su. Elle ne se serait jamais permise de venir jusque _chez nous_. Elle aurait pris plus de précaution et ça t'aurait alerté. Et, sur le coup, elle n'a même pas compris ce que je faisais là...

La voix de Trunks trahissait son émotion, d'énoncer à voix haute ces mille détails, que son esprit ressassait depuis ces derniers 24 heures. Goten essayait de comprendre ce qui faisait émerger cette souffrance en lui, si ce n'était pas juste _ce baiser_.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tout ça nous mène, et avoue que c'est pareil pour toi, conclut Trunks avec un soupir.

Goten se sentit glacé par ses paroles. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge sans qu'il sache si c'était de la colère ou du chagrin. Certainement les deux. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé hier, j'ai bu, je ne me suis pas méfié…Mais Trunks…

\- C'est pas le problème, Goten. On ne peut jamais rien faire ensemble, jamais. On doit toujours faire semblant et ça nous met dans des situations impossibles, comme hier. Comme, quand je suis revenu de mon voyage et qu'on s'est croisé comme si de rien n'était. Il faut toujours faire semblant et je n'y arrive plus, Chibbi.

Goten baissa les yeux. Ce que Trunks lui disait était incroyablement douloureux, mais il le comprenait. C'était incroyablement douloureux _parce qu_'il le comprenait. Goten s'accommodait de leur situation, et il se demandait lui-même, si c'était parce qu'il était lâche, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. A cet instant, il était si terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Trunks, qu'il optait sans hésitation pour de la lâcheté. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il ne pouvait s'en défendre, il ne se sentait pas prêt à tout sacrifier. Lâcheté pour lâcheté, Goten décida sournoisement d'abattre sa dernière carte, comme un quitte ou double.

\- Tu veux des choses officielles ? Tu veux qu'on fasse front à toute la merde qui nous attend, pour être officiellement celui qui a le droit de me récupérer dans les bars ? siffla-t-il avec défi.

Trunks ne répondit pas mais il plissa les yeux avec une curiosité méfiante. Goten repéra la lueur au fond de ses prunelles et sourit avec méchanceté.

\- A ton aise, réprit-il en étendant la main, ouvre donc le bal, annonce nos amours à ton père, et dès demain, je suis au Mont Paozu pour faire la même chose.

Trunks serra les dents avec surprise. Il fixa Goten avec incrédulité.

\- Il faudra bien en passer par là puisque c'est ce que tu veux, ajouta Goten, maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence ?

Trunks parut réfléchir.

\- On y va, décréta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Maintenant. Il est dans la cuisine.

\- Après toi,

Le cœur de Trunks battait à tout rompre, jusque dans ses tempes, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il ne savait ce qui agitait le plus son esprit, de la terreur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait faire, ou de la proposition de Goten de rendre les choses officielles. Il avait peur, mais Goten avait raison, c'était ce qu'il voulait, et il faudrait en passer par là.

Ils trouvèrent le saïyen en train de se composer un en-cas, en entassant des denrées en tout genre sur une assiette monumentale. Végéta ne parut même pas remarquer leur présence. Trunks s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine, et Goten se planta à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur sa main, avec une désinvolture toute feinte. Trunks échangea un regard déterminé avec lui. Goten tressaillit. _Il ne va pas le faire. _Maintenant, face à Végéta, Goten se sentait complètement stupide d'avoir proposé ça à Trunks, avec une telle assurance. Il savait que Trunks ne supportait pas d'être mis au défi. _Il ne va pas le faire._

\- Papa, il faut… Je voulais te parler d'un truc… articula Trunks avec hésitation.

Végéta posa l'assiette sur le comptoir devant lui, et leva un œil noir sur son fils. Les deux garçons sentirent un frisson remonter le long de leurs échines. Goten serra les dents en se maudissant d'être un tel crétin. _Il ne va pas le faire._ Trunks s'était raidi et agitait nerveusement l'un de ses pieds, sans que son père puisse le voir.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Végéta en s'intéressant plus précisément à son assiette.

\- Il faut que tu saches… hem… Goten et moi…

Nullement impressionné par la timidité de son fils, Végéta commença à manger. Il ne paraissait pas franchement attentif, mais il finit par relever la tête, agacé par le silence de Trunks, qui ne se décidait pas à poursuivre.

\- Goten et toi, quoi ? grinça-t-il avec humeur.

Trunks se sentait paralysé par le ton impatient de son père. Il avait besoin de choisir les mots, de prendre son élan, et son attitude était loin de l'encourager.

\- Bah… On…

\- Trunks, mon garçon, tu peux finir ta phrase, que je puisse déjeuner tranquillement ?

Ce dernier mot abattit complètement Trunks. _Déjeuner tranquillement. Tu ne vas pas déjeuner tranquillement du tout. Tu vas… J'ose pas imaginer ce que tu vas faire, mais certainement pas déjeuner tranquillement._

\- Goten et moi, on pensait s'inscrire au prochain tournoi et on se demandait si tu comptais y participer, souffla Trunks.

Il sentit Goten se décontracter imperceptiblement à côté de lui.

\- Trunks, tu sais que ces conneries ne m'intéressent pas, sauf si Gokû est de la partie. Il participe ?

Végéta s'était tourné vers Goten pour poser la question. Le jeune homme était encore tétanisé par la frayeur qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Eh… Non, non…bredouilla-t-il bêtement.

Végéta leva sa main, comme pour marquer l'évidence de la situation et l'ineptie de la question de son fils.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, alors, souffla Trunks d'une voix tremblante.

Végéta leva les yeux au ciel, s'empara de son assiette, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- N'importe quoi. Je vais manger dans la salle de gravité, marmonna le saïyen, visiblement ennuyé par leur présence.

Le silence se prolongea après qu'il eut disparu. Trunks avait les yeux rivés au comptoir auquel il était toujours accoudé. Il sentit la main de Goten sur sa hanche.

\- Plus tard, peut-être… Reviens maintenant, murmura Goten doucement.

Trunks décelait dans le ton de sa voix une pointe de triomphalisme imperceptible, qui le mina un peu plus.

\- De toute façon, tu te souviens que j'ai tout lâché à Alice, maugréa-t-il.

Goten tressaillit et crispa ses doigts sur la hanche de Trunks. Il ne s'était pas souvenu de cette partie de la conversation, mais elle lui revint subitement en tête.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, ajouta Trunks tristement, tu sais que j'ai pas eu le choix, tu m'as pas donné le choix.

Goten essayait de calculer les conséquences de cette révélation sans y parvenir. Il percevait trop clairement la peine dans la voix de Trunks, qui aiguisait son sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'était même plus en position de se mettre en colère, le mal était fait, et le mal venait de lui.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne dira rien, reprit Trunks, peut-être qu'elle vendra son silence contre ce contrat juteux après lequel elle courre. J'achèterai sans hésitation, si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi.

Il fixait toujours le plan de travail devant lui, immobile. Goten enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et nicha son nez au creux de sa nuque.

\- Laisse-moi du temps. Juste un peu de temps, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

\- Est-ce que ça suffira ? demanda Trunks, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il te faut ? Du temps ?

Goten ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le contact de Trunks et son abstinence de quatre jours faisaient percer un désir inopportun, qui brouillait ses idées.

\- Réfléchis bien avant de répondre, Chibbi, soupira Trunks, d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais Goten réfléchissait trop rarement. Surtout quand son corps commençait à se manifester. Il plaqua sont entrejambe contre les fesses de Trunks pour lui faire comprendre son envie de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? susurra-t-il.

Trunks se retourna brusquement et le repoussa.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça répond pas à ma question, Goten ! cria Trunks avec colère, c'est une queue ! J'ai la même, comme la moitié de la planète, et ça n'a jamais répondu à aucune question ! Je te parle pas de cul ! Je suis pas en train de te proposer des express dans les parkings de temps à autre ! Tu comprends pas ?

Goten se renfrogna face à cette agression totalement inattendue pour lui. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour le convaincre de rentrer et de reprendre leur vie, pour le persuader que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas si grave. Tout cela l'exaspérait maintenant.

\- Mince… Pire qu'une nana, avec tes scènes ! siffla-t-il méchamment, t'es pas loin de me rappeler Valèse.

Il eut tout juste le temps de bloquer le poing de Trunks à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il le rattrapa au vol, à la toute dernière minute, dans un vieux réflexe salutaire. Trunks n'enchaina pas d'autre attaque. Il n'avait pas prémédité de faire ça. Il se contenta de baisser lentement son poing tremblant, sans lâcher Goten des yeux. Goten était resté stupéfait par sa réaction, et réalisa seulement à cet instant à quel point il avait été blessant.

\- Va-t-en, Goten, articula Trunks d'une voix sourde.

\- Je suis désolé, Trunks, bredouilla Goten.

\- Va-t-en, répéta Trunks.

Il le regardait toujours dans les yeux avec une détermination qui le faisait trembler.

\- J'ai pas voulu… excuse-moi, reprit Goten piteusement.

\- VA-T-EN ! cria Trunks avec rage.

Goten percevait son aura agitée, qu'il peinait à contenir, et sa respiration accélérée par la montée d'énergie en lui. Goten ne voulait pas partir comme ça, mais il sentait que Trunks ne pouvait encaisser une seconde de plus de cette discussion. Il baissa la tête avec résignation.

\- Reparlons-en plus tard, alors ? tenta-t-il.

\- Goten, soupira Trunks avec frustration, si tu dégages pas maintenant…

Goten quitta la Capsule la mort dans l'âme, sans ajouter un mot, sans même claquer la porte derrière lui, abandonnant Trunks au silence glacé de la maison vide.

Trunks tenta un long moment de calmer sa respiration et la colère en lui. Mais à mesure que sa fureur retombait, un sentiment autrement plus douloureux commença à étreindre sa poitrine, à resserrer sa griffe implacable, en étau sur ses poumons. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, et elle avait pris progressivement de l'ampleur jusqu'à remonter dans sa gorge, et jusqu'à ses yeux qui le piquaient maintenant. Il se laissa glisser le long du comptoir, et se retrouva assis par terre, les genoux replié devant lui, une main sur son front.

\- Bordel de merde, souffla-t-il d'une voix nerveuse, pour lui-même.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris dans le fond. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être, il avait réalisé dès le départ les faiblesses de Goten, et il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas capable de l'en protéger. Et Trunks aurait peut-être dû se protéger plus lui-même. Malgré le défi que Goten lui avait sournoisement lancé sur la terrasse, Trunks comprenait qu'il n'aurait jamais le cran d'assumer ce qu'ils étaient en train de devenir. Et il était tout aussi incapable de le faire vis-à-vis de lui-même, que vis-à-vis des autres. Il était comme un môme, il ne voulait que les avantages sans les inconvénients. Et, comme il semblait avoir trouvé son équilibre dans ce compromis, il ne ferait plus un pas de plus, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Même pour Trunks.

Cette évidence le frappait si brutalement sur le sol froid de la cuisine qu'il crut que sa gorge allait exploser, de se serrer si douloureusement pour étouffer les sanglots qui s'y bousculaient avidement. Il essuya frénétiquement ses yeux brûlants et humides et mit un coup rageur sur le carrelage qui s'effrita sous le choc.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	24. Chapter 24

_Merci Gajin pour ta review très sympa. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. _

_C'est bientôt la fin. Presque._

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

Goten était arrivé en retard le lundi matin. Il s'était écroulé sur sa chaise, et avait fixé l'ordinateur d'un air absent pendant un bon moment, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était éteint. Les gens lui parlaient de temps à autres, mais il se contentait de leur répondre par onomatopée, indifférent à ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas vraiment s'intéresser au travail ce matin. Ni cette après-midi, sûrement, Ni même cette semaine, dans le fond. Il avait trop bu la veille et trop peu dormi cette nuit. Et il avait pensé à Trunks, bien sûr. A tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

En rentrant, il s'était senti coupable. Il était conscient d'avoir été cruel, à bien des égards. Il avait été misérable, et déloyal aussi, en lui proposant ce deal avec Végéta. Quand il s'était rendu à la Capsule, il avait été réellement déterminé à se faire pardonner et à se réconcilier avec Trunks. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment leur discussion avait dérapé à ce point, et finalement, en rentrant, il n'avait pas été très fier de lui. Il était désespéré aussi de ne pas réussir à trouver une solution à cette situation. Ou plutôt, il était désespéré de comprendre, que la seule chose qui pourrait lui ramener Trunks, était d'admettre qu'il fallait cesser d'avoir peur, et annoncer au monde ce qui les unissait à présent. Car la virée avec Alice n'était que le détonateur qui avait fait exploser ce besoin de liberté de Trunks et sa lassitude de leur clandestinité. Un besoin que Goten n'avait pas su voir. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. Qui le terrorisait en fait. Si au début, Trunks avait été le plus prudent et le plus avisé des deux, il était devenu à présent le plus impatient et le plus téméraire.

Il voulait s'approprier Goten, de toute évidence. Complètement. Et Goten restait réfractaire à cette option. Pas seulement à cause de ce que la révélation induirait dans son petit monde, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas être sa _chose_. Une fois de plus, Goten considérait que Trunks était un petit garçon capricieux, un gamin pourri. Alice avait raison, il voulait tout posséder. C'était aussi pour ça qu'un simple baiser l'avait mis dans de tels états. Et quoi ? S'il n'était pas arrivé, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé en réalité ? Dans ce bar, au milieu de tout ce monde ? Dans l'état de Goten ? Il aurait vomi sur Alice ? Dans le fond, ce qui avait mis Trunks en rogne, c'était de savoir qu'Alice l'avait encore battu sur son propre terrain. Il était toujours si égocentrique, toujours à faire peser la faute sur les autres, alors qu'il n'était jamais foutu de rentrer avant une heure du matin, même un vendredi. Et Goten devait encore se coucher ? Avouer leur liaison à tout le monde ? Et ce n'était pas franchement le genre de romance qui passait inaperçu dans une vie. Si ça ne durait pas, s'ils devaient se séparer, ça le collerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était certain, sans compter le tremblement de terre que ça générerait au Mont Paozu. Mais ça, Trunks s'en foutait. On lui avait encore piqué son jouet, et pour éviter que ça recommence, il voulait l'étiqueter à son nom. Pour être sûr à l'avenir. En définitive, il avait essayé de vendre son pardon contre le sacrifice du secret, et peu lui importait ce qu'il en coûtait à Goten. Peu lui importait, même s'il n'était pas foutu, de son côté, de tout avouer à son père.

Finalement, progressivement, à bien y réfléchir, Goten avait troqué sa culpabilité contre de la colère. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la souffrance, Trunks lui manquait cruellement. La colère paralysait le chagrin, autant que le chagrin paralysait la colère. Ça l'embrouillait et ça le tourmentait. Il n'avait pas essayé de rappeler Trunks et il n'envisageait pas un instant de le faire, en ce lundi matin, ignorant stoïquement la migraine nébuleuse qu'il avait hérité de sa nuit sans sommeil.

\- Goten ? Vous n'êtes pas parti déjeuner ? demanda subitement la voix de son chef.

Goten releva la tête, et s'aperçut que la plupart des postes autour de lui étaient vides. La pause déjeuner avait commencé depuis plus de vingt minutes. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas repéré le départ de ses voisins de poste. Il se leva et s'empara de sa veste, sans même répondre. Il sortit directement de l'immeuble, en quête d'un sandwich dans les rues avoisinantes. Il se sentait triste et irritable. Ça lui arrivait très rarement, et la silhouette d'Alice, qu'il repéra avec ennui sur le parvis, assombrit un peu plus son humeur. Il essaya de changer de direction, mais elle l'interpela.

\- Goten !

Il fit un écart pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il s'aperçut qu'elle semblait être là spécialement pour lui, en fait. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait avoir dans le crâne de chercher à le revoir ? Ici ? Il n'oubliait pas sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Avant cette soirée, tout allait bien, Trunks allait bien, il était heureux. Et maintenant, subitement, il paraissait vouloir poser cet ultimatum effarant qui terrorisait Goten et lui donnait l'impression que tout était perdu.

\- Goooten ! répéta-t-elle, sans faire mine de bouger, comme si elle appelait un enfant récalcitrant.

Il se souvint alors qu'elle connaissait son secret. Il ne semblait pas avoir été éventé pour l'instant, et Goten réalisa qu'il trouverait peut-être un profit à lui accorder cinq minutes de son temps, pour comprendre ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Il se souvint aussi que Trunks avait dit qu'il était prêt à acheter son silence. Il préférait savoir ce qu'il en était. Goten revint vers elle d'un pas nerveux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Elle l'observa s'avancer jusqu'à lui, son éternel petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants dans le soleil. Il remarqua que son poignet était bandé.

\- T'as une sale tête, releva-t-elle en le toisant avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

Goten restait estomaqué par son aplomb et son entêtement à continuer à l'envisager autrement que comme une erreur de jugement. Il comprit à cet instant l'agacement constant de Trunks quand il était en sa présence. Cet agacement irrésistible et lancinant, qui, étrangement, par un jeu de circonstances inexplicables, ne suffisait pas à la repousser.

\- Merci du compliment, grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comme toi, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, manger !

\- J'ai pas le temps, il me reste qu'une demi-heure de pause.

Elle élargit son sourire et lui prit le bras.

\- Et alors ? Qui va râler si t'es un peu en retard, hmm ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir et la laissa le guider vers un restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait faim et s'attabla sans rechigner, même s'il n'avait pas franchement envie de manger avec elle. D'un autre côté, il s'apercevait qu'il avait tout intérêt à éviter de la contrarier, et à écouter ce qu'elle semblait avoir à lui dire. Ils commandèrent rapidement et il attendit qu'elle parle. Elle le fixa un instant de son air satisfait.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'un mec comme toi, soit perdu pour les filles, lança-t-elle.

Il se renfrogna à cette entrée en matière grossière et frontale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Alice ? coupa-t-il avec impatience.

\- Mais exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Trunks ?

\- Pas tes oignons, en tout cas.

\- Pas mes oignons ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant son poignet bandé, et ça, c'est les oignons de qui ?

Il haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

\- C'est l'œuvre de ton copain, mon cher, précisa-t-elle. Ton copain jaloux, tu te souviens ?

Goten n'avait pas suivi l'enchaînement de tous les événements ce soir-là. Il s'étonna que Trunks ait à ce point perdu son sang-froid, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Mais il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, tu peux me croire, siffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vas faire ? Tu vas crier sur les toits qu'il est gay ? Et me balancer avec lui ? répliqua Goten du ton le plus désinvolte qu'il put.

Il sentait en réalité une angoisse sourde se répandre en lui, et restait suspendu à sa réponse. Elle sourit avec malice.

\- Goten, je ne te ferai jamais ça… Tu me plais vraiment et je suis sérieuse. Je sais que tu n'es pas perdu pour les filles, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure.

Goten fit un geste de renoncement frustré, et soupira bruyamment.

\- Mais enfin, Alice, tu n'imprimes vraiment rien ? Je suis avec Trunks !

\- Encore ? répondit-elle perfidement.

Il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux et baissa furtivement les yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-elle sans autre commentaire.

\- Ecoute Alice, ta petite soirée a un peu perturbé notre relation, mais je _suis _avec Trunks, martela Goten.

Il s'étonna lui-même de son assurance, alors que la situation était, pour l'instant, plus qu'incertaine. Mais bizarrement, laisser entendre à Alice que leur couple s'était fissuré, lui répugnait. Comme s'il lui accordait le bénéfice de son entreprise de destruction. Il la détestait assez franchement à cette minute. Il prenait conscience, à quel point elle n'était rien, comparée à Trunks. Elle fit une moue contrariée et incrédule.

\- Soit, soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, Trunks payera la facture de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne compte pas faire les frais de ses petits problèmes d'égo, je persiste à dire que quand on a un mec comme toi, on s'en occupe.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, Trunks s'occupe très bien de moi, ça va, grogna Goten avec humeur.

\- J'ai vu ça vendredi soir, insista Alice. Mais je reste en compte avec lui.

\- Et alors ? siffla Goten.

Alice s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras et les jambes dans un geste symétrique.

\- Pour commencer, j'ai déposé plainte on devrait pas tarder à venir le cueillir. Tu ne crois pas que c'est la moindre des choses ?

\- Quoi ? s'écria Goten en se levant d'un bond, t'es vraiment une vipère !

\- Tout de suite, les grands mots, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Goten n'écoutait plus, il s'était précipité vers la sortie du restaurant. Il devait prévenir Trunks, il devait le mettre en garde. Il courut le plus rapidement qu'il put, sans trop éveiller les soupçons.

Il constata que le parvis était particulièrement encombré tout d'un coup, la masse des promeneurs semblaient s'être intensifiée inexplicablement. Il slaloma habilement entre les passants, et surgit dans le hall de la Capsule, après avoir badgé le portique de sécurité. Il dérapa légèrement sur la dalle marbrée et se tourna vers les ascenseurs.

A cet instant, son sang se glaça. Sortant de l'un d'eux, un groupe de cinq personnes encadraient Trunks, suivi d'un escadron d'employés de la Capsule paniqués qui essayaient visiblement de parlementer avec eux. _Flics_. Ils étaient en civil mais Goten ne s'y trompa pas. Pas, après ce que venait d'expliquer Alice, et sûrement pas, après avoir remarqué que Trunks était menotté, les mains derrière le dos. Le groupe s'avançait implacablement et Goten fut repoussé sur le côté par l'un des policiers, pour laisser la place. Goten resta tétanisé au milieu du hall empli d'une agitation assourdissante. Il avait la bouche subitement sèche, et ressentait les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles. Il fixait Trunks avec horreur, il ne voyait que lui au milieu de la foule mouvante, ses traits fermés et impassibles, indifférent au bruit. Il n'avait pas aperçu Goten, noyé dans la masse, et Goten brûlait d'envie de se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui, de le tirer de tout ça, de l'emmener loin. Mais il restait complètement pétrifié, l'estomac serré.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin. Trunks le suivit du regard un instant, toujours imperturbable, avant que le mouvement ne rompe leur contact visuel. La mine de Goten était complètement défaite. Il observa la cohue sortir du hall par les larges portes vitrées, et son estomac se noua un peu plus, en comprenant que, ceux qu'il avait pris pour des promeneurs, étaient en fait des journalistes à l'affût. Les flashs crépitèrent dès que Trunks posa le pied à l'extérieur. Goten perçut son réflexe quand il détourna la tête, agressé et surpris par leur luminosité excessive. Les employés de la Capsule protestaient vainement, et tentaient de s'interposer. Une bousculade incontrôlable s'ensuivit sur le parvis.

Goten était resté à l'intérieur et assistait au spectacle par le prisme des vitres de l'entrée. Il vit deux policiers saisir Trunks par les épaules et le tirer en arrière pour tenter de le protéger de la foule nerveuse, qui le revendiquait avidement. Mais l'excitation prenait une tournure trop chaotique, pour seulement cinq policiers, une altercation ayant éclaté entre les employés de la Capsule, soucieux de préserver leur image, et les journalistes, affamés par l'événement. Les policiers se ravisèrent vers l'intérieur et donnèrent l'ordre aux vigiles de fermer les portes derrière eux.

Goten se tenait toujours dans le hall, maintenant quasiment désert. Il vit Trunks revenir vers lui, encore maintenu par les deux policiers qui s'efforçaient de préserver son équilibre. Les trois autres les avaient rejoints en jurant.

\- Si je tiens l'enfoiré qui a prévenu les journaleux, je le cloue, maugréa celui qui paraissait être le chef.

Il se tourna vers Trunks.

\- Il y a un parking en dessous ?

\- Oui, répondit Trunks froidement en évitant de le regarder.

Le flic marcha directement vers la réceptionniste, qui scrutait la scène avec un air éberlué, seule à cette heure de pause. Il commença à lui poser des questions sur la configuration du parking, tout en négociant avec des collègues au téléphone. Trunks se tenait toujours au milieu du hall, retenu par les deux mêmes, qui suivaient les parlementations de leur chef à distance. Goten ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Trunks sentait ce regard sur lui mais ne se décidait pas à le croiser. Goten réussit enfin à faire un pas vers lui.

\- Trunks, commença-t-il piteusement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir parlé à voix haute, mais il émit en fait un son resta quasiment inaudible. Trunks leva cependant, enfin, les yeux vers lui. Ses traits demeuraient impassibles, tout juste contrariés. Goten se sentait si navré. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette histoire les emmènerait à ce point, que cette histoire mettrait Trunks dans ce genre de situation qu'il ne méritait pas. Son sentiment dominant était un sentiment d'injustice criant. Il brûlait d'envie de s'interposer, de hurler au malentendu. Mais les prunelles bleues glacées de Trunks le figèrent. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir encore. Plus même, que quand il l'avait viré de la Capsule. Il le fixait intensément, sans un mot, lui intimant presque l'ordre de ne pas bouger et de contempler le désastre.

\- Faites-moi descendre maintenant, demanda subitement Trunks aux policiers, il y a trop de monde ici.

Persuadé qu'il parlait des journalistes, l'un des deux se tourna vers les portes vitrées de l'entrée derrière lesquelles des photographes tentaient encore des prises de vue insensées du hall.

\- La voiture arrive, 2ème sous-sol ! annonça le chef.

L'escorte de Trunks se mit en mouvement vers le parking, tandis que leurs deux derniers collègues, un homme et une femme se postaient devant les vitres pour faire échec à toute tentative de photographies de Trunks. Goten le suivit encore des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement dans la cage d'escalier dérobée. La fameuse. _Leur_ cage d'escalier. Il se mordit les lèvres quand la porte se referma sur les deux derniers policiers. _Trunks._

Goten se sentait incroyablement misérable. Son sentiment de colère à l'égard de Trunks s'était complètement dissout, il avait oublié la liste affolante de tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Assister à son arrestation, après avoir eu le loisir de détailler les airs triomphants d'Alice, l'avait ramené à une réalité un plus brutale que ses états d'âmes narcissiques. Et surtout le regard de Trunks, son regard de fer, ses yeux de cobalt qui le mettaient en garde de se tenir à distance, son impassibilité absolue sous la poigne des policiers, dans la cohue des journalistes et la paniques des employés, tout ça l'avait anéanti. Il lui trouvait une force sidérante, dans la tempête des événements, dans l'orage de leurs relations. Malgré la position de misérable, qui était subitement, publiquement, la sienne, menotté, photographié avidement, malgré les abominations que Goten lui avait servies la veille, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il restait debout, ne laissant rien paraître, imperturbable. Et il devait chaque détail de cette torture à Goten, et il l'endurait stoïquement. Il n'avait pas eu un mot pour lui. Goten aurait préféré. Une insulte, un reproche, un mot de réconfort, un appel à l'aide, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait permis de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il y avait juste eu son silence. Son silence et son regard sombre et dur.

Goten se précipita pour appeler Bulma. Bien sûr, la ligne était déjà occupée. L'intervention de la police et l'empoignade sur le parvis avaient perturbé la reprise de service après la pause-déjeuner. Conscient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, Goten se décida pourtant à reprendre le travail, résolu à se rendre chez Bulma dès la fin de la journée.

En arrivant à la Capsule, il remarqua une masse agglutinée devant l'entrée et il devina qu'il s'agissait de journalistes. Il se posa dans le jardin. Il faisait incroyablement chaud et le jour d'été s'étirait, sans fin. Les grillons avaient quand même commencé leurs sérénades entêtantes, en prévision de la nuit à venir. Goten entra dans la maison. Il entendait la télévision dans le salon et s'y dirigea instinctivement.

\- Bulma ? C'est moi ! appela-t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit. Il entra sans hésitation. Il ne se demanda qu'à cet instant ce que Trunks avait pu confier à sa mère de leur dispute, il se demanda s'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient rompu. Avaient-ils rompu, en fait ? Goten ne ressentait plus les choses comme ça, même si ça avait été la conclusion évidente qui s'était imposée à lui, quand il était rentré seul à la maison la veille, et encore jusqu'à ce matin. Mais quand Alice avait essayé de chercher à savoir, et surtout, quand il avait vu Trunks menotté, il avait su que la rupture n'était pas franchement consommée dans son esprit. Il ne pourrait pas renoncer si nettement, juste sur une dispute. Même si Trunks avait failli le frapper, même s'il lui avait dit des choses ignobles, allant jusqu'à le comparer à Valèse, même si Trunks l'avait rudement viré. Tout ça paraissait dérisoire, comparé à son inquiétude, à son obsession de le revoir, de savoir, de le toucher même.

\- Bulma ?

\- Elle est pas là, grogna Végéta en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il était assis sur le canapé, un bras étendu nonchalamment sur le rebord du dossier, et regardait la télévision. Goten ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu faire ça très souvent. Il s'approcha timidement.

\- Elle est partie ramener la gamine chez ses parents à cause des journalistes et… l'avocat je crois, marmonna Végéta distraitement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui passait les nouvelles.

Goten resta debout à côté du sofa, et son attention fut irrésistiblement attirée par les images qui défilaient. La voix off commentait des scènes de guerre qui se déroulaient dans un paysage montagneux. Goten écouta une minute, avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux sur Végéta à nouveau, et constata que le saïyen le fixait. Il semblait attendre que Goten parle, explique la raison de sa présence ici, certainement. Son expression était indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, il avait l'air d'exiger quelque chose, sans qu'on sache forcément quoi.

\- Je suis venu pour avoir des nouvelles… Tu sais… Pour Trunks, reprit Goten, vaguement mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas sûr que Végéta soit au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Trunks. Mais il ne parut pas surpris de l'inquiétude de Goten. Il se contenta de pousser un « Hmm » qui semblait signifier, tout à la fois, qu'il savait et qu'il trouvait tout ça grotesque et inintéressant. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas les dessous de l'histoire.

\- Ça te dérange si j'attends Bulma ? demanda Goten.

\- Comme tu veux, grogna Végéta, en se tournant à nouveau vers la télévision, mais dans ce cas, va nous chercher des bières dans le frigo.

Goten s'exécuta de bonne grâce, et prit place sur le canapé à côté de lui, après avoir ramené deux bières. Végéta semblait totalement indifférent à sa présence, et, dans le fond, Goten préférait ça. C'était l'un des avantages de son comportement asocial, il ne se sentait même pas obligé de faire la conversation. Il était surpris cependant, de constater que le saïyen paraissait captivé par les informations mondiales, qui passaient en revue tous les conflits probables, passés, présents et futurs entre les différents pays du globe. C'était un peu minant à la longue, mais il restait attentif et imperturbable, et Goten n'osait pas lui demander de mettre autre chose. A un moment, l'image d'un homme gras et surexcité, qui haranguait une foule au micro, apparut. Un chef d'état quelconque, visiblement très contrarié.

\- Celui-là, il va finir par faire la guerre à l'autre abruti derrière, qui voit rien venir et qui vient de lui serrer la main… Enfin, s'il se fait pas éliminer avant, commenta subitement Végéta, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Goten cligna des yeux, tiré de sa léthargie par l'étonnement. Il fixa le type avec ennui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir.

\- Je savais pas que tu suivais tout ça de si près, répondit Goten.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, expliqua Végéta avec un air énigmatique.

Le silence retomba subitement quand l'image de Trunks apparut sur l'écran. Des images bousculées de son apparition, menotté, sur le parvis de la Capsule. Goten sentit aussitôt son estomac se retourner à nouveau, comme s'il revivait cette scène éprouvante, qui était restée imprimée dans son esprit. Il se mordit les lèvres avec anxiété. La journaliste expliquait d'une voix monocorde que le très jeune capitaine d'industrie venait d'être interpelé dans la journée, au sujet d'une affaire personnelle, sur laquelle on avait, pour l'instant, peu d'information. Elle évoqua une affaire sentimentale qui aurait mal tournée. Goten écoutait les détails avec une attention religieuse, et il s'aperçut rapidement que les médias en savaient moins que lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter jusqu'au bout, car l'écran devint subitement noir.

Il se tourna avec surprise vers Végéta, qui venait de presser le bouton de la télécommande pour éteindre. Le saïyen le fixait d'un œil intrigué, sa bière à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il simplement à Goten d'une voix cassante.

\- Trunks s'est fait arrêter aujourd'hui, je croyais que tu le savais, bredouilla Goten avec inquiétude.

\- Je le savais. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un tel cirque, coupa Végéta.

Goten haussa les épaules avec impuissance et reporta son regard perdu vers l'écran noir, comme s'il avait pu lui en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait mis sa raclée à un prétentieux pleurnichard, reprit Végéta avec amertume.

Goten baissa la tête piteusement et ne répondit pas.

\- C'est pas ça ? siffla Végéta.

\- Je sais pas, souffla Goten d'une voix inaudible.

\- C'est pas ça ? répéta Végéta en haussant le ton.

\- Je sais pas ! répliqua Goten, à nouveau.

Il avait les yeux rivés au sol, et tressaillait à chaque syllabe du saïyen à côté de lui.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais, gronda Végéta d'une voix sourde, vous êtes toujours collés ensemble.

Goten serra les lèvres, mais n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête, ni même de répondre à Végéta. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il s'inquiétait, _en aucune façon_, pour son fils. Mais il comprenait que la violence des images du reportage, qui venait de passer aux informations, l'avait ébranlé.

\- Goten et moi…

Goten leva les yeux avec un sursaut en entendant Végéta singer la voix de Trunks. Végéta lui souriait d'un air narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire, hier ? reprit-il, « Goten et moi » quoi ?

\- Bah… On va participer au…

Goten ne finit même pas sa phrase. Le saïyen le fusilla des yeux avec une telle intensité que sa voix mourut instinctivement avant de finir son mensonge.'Il se figea et se tut. Après un instant, il soupira douloureusement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec son arrestation murmura-t-il piteusement.

\- "Goten et moi"… Vous avez fait quoi ? insista Végéta avec irritation.

Goten se mit à trembler. Il restait assis, tête baissée, tétanisé, incapable de regarder le saïyen frémissant à côté de lui, incapable de répondre à sa question, incapable même de formuler la moindre pensée. Il ne lui restait plus à attendre patiemment et silencieusement sa dernière heure, tandis qu'il sentait la rage monter lentement en Végéta. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée stupide de revenir ici ?

\- C'est moi ! cria subitement la voix de Bulma.

Ils entendirent le claquement de la porte d'entrée, puis la voix de Bulma, à nouveau, qui râlait au sujet de la chaleur étouffante de ce soir d'été, et des journalistes abrutis qui ne se lassaient jamais d'emmerder les gens. Il sembla à Goten que Végéta se détendit peu à peu.

\- Goten, tu es là ? s'exclama Bulma en finissant par apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	25. Chapter 25

_En réponse à Pauline, et à tous ceux qui se seraient posé la question, pas de lemon B/V en perspective, désolée ça rentre pas dans les cases ^^ (même un rikiki)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

Trunks n'avait rien dit.

Il avait gardé longuement en mémoire l'air navré de Goten. Ses yeux désolés, sa stupéfaction, sa mine de gamin perdu. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. C'était la dernière chose à faire. Trunks avait tremblé en réalisant qu'il aurait été capable de s'interposer, et de raconter n'importe quoi, juste à ce moment, devant les policiers qui étaient déjà sur les dents. Cette idée l'avait glacé autant qu'elle l'avait réconforté. Le nom de Goten ne devait pas apparaître dans cette histoire. Jamais.

Au premier interrogatoire, à la première minute, il était resté totalement silencieux. La Capsule avait immédiatement envoyé une avocate, qui lui avait expliqué qu'Alice avait porté plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures. Elle avait une entorse au poignet et, dans le fond, Trunks fut rassuré et étonné qu'il n'y ait rien de plus grave. Mais il n'avait rien dit à l'avocate non plus. Il avait attentivement écouté ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, il avait enregistré les détails de sa situation pour mieux comprendre, mais il avait refusé de lui livrer quoi que ce soit, malgré ses encouragements. Finalement, elle avait soupiré doucement et n'avait plus insisté. Il soupçonnait vaguement qu'elle reviendrait à la charge, mais sur l'instant, elle s'était contentée de l'accompagner consciencieusement, en griffonnant de temps à autre sur son bloc. Comme cela lui avait été unanimement annoncé, Trunks passa donc la nuit au poste.

Dans la pénombre de la cellule puante, malgré la fatigue, il n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir. Il repensait à Goten, au fait, que très certainement, il ne le tiendrait plus jamais entre ses bras, et que, certainement aussi, il devrait désormais vivre sa vie sans lui. Cette idée flambait douloureusement au creux de son estomac, et il essayait de l'apprivoiser, sans y parvenir. C'était d'autant plus pénible qu'il était parfaitement conscient, que Goten aurait accepté sans hésitation qu'ils reprennent là où ils en étaient restés. Il avait vu ses yeux au moment où les policiers l'avaient emmené, et il avait compris que Goten tenait à lui.

Trunks avait senti sa détermination vaciller en ressentant sa détresse, en croisant ses yeux noirs et luisants, à nuls autres pareils. Ils pourraient continuer. Ce ne serait pas exactement ce que Trunks voulait, mais ce serait déjà la moitié de ce qu'il recherchait. Cette liaison clandestine, c'était quand même une liaison. Et avec le temps, peut-être… Peut-être Goten se rendrait-il à l'évidence, et accepterait-il plus... Mais c'était faible de penser comme ça. C'était réconfortant de se dire qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre avec Goten, le voir, le sentir, le toucher, mais c'était un réconfort superficiel, et Trunks le savait. Il se mentait de croire qu'il pourrait s'en satisfaire: ce serait juste une souffrance continue, ponctuée de mille épines, comme l'incident du bar, ou celui du poste de sécurité. Ce serait, se contenter de la rumeur sournoise et salissante, plutôt que de la proclamation fière d'une des plus grandes joies de sa vie. Trunks ne voulait pas que cette histoire devienne une hypocrisie perfide, il ne voulait plus de cet embarras constant, de cette vigilance éreintante, qui réprimait et gâchait le moindre de ses élans vers Goten. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça, même s'il concevait la terreur de Goten de l'annoncer à ses parents, même s'il avait pu tester la sienne pour en parler à son père.

Il se souvenait trop bien de la réaction de Bulma quand il lui avait avoué ce qu'il y avait entre Goten et lui. Il avait été déçu et peiné, même si il ne lui en voulait pas. _Tu avais toutes les filles_. Quelle que soit la fille qu'il ait pu lui ramener, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de considérer son choix à l'aune de ses précédentes petites amies. Mais elle n'avait pas hésité à considérer que Goten était, et resterait, forcément incomparable à _toutes les filles_, celles que Trunks avait eues avant. Ça l'avait blessé. Parce que, à ses yeux, Goten était mieux que toutes ces filles réunies. Aucune d'entre elles ne lui avait jamais apporté ce qu'il avait trouvé chez lui. Il était bien mieux, mais c'était justement le seul qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir vraiment.

Dans le silence de la cellule sombre, incapable de dormir, exténué, Trunks avait fini par sentir ses larmes couler sans bruit, à l'abri des regards, celles qu'il n'avait jamais voulu laisser jaillir. Elles avaient fini par tracer leur route.

Il n'avait rien dit. Le deuxième jour, il avait continué à se taire. Les flics se relayaient, tentant des approches différentes. Certains s'énervaient, d'autres le prenaient sur un ton confident, lui ramenaient le café, dédramatisaient cette histoire, somme toute banale. Ils avaient lu mille fois la déposition d'Alice. Elle était dans le bar, avec un garçon, ils s'embrassaient, Trunks avait surgi pour les séparer. Il y avait eu une dispute et il l'avait violemment saisie par le poignet jusqu'à ce que les vigiles n'interviennent. Il y avait des témoins.

Mais Trunks se taisait. Même avec l'avocate, il n'avait plus rien à dire à personne. Et finalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, on le libéra.

Bulma vint le récupérer discrètement en voiture. Il prit place sur le siège passager, toujours sans un mot, et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière sur l'appuie-tête. Bulma le fixa un instant et passa affectueusement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et lui jeta un œil rassurant en réponse à son geste. Elle sourit faiblement et alluma une cigarette avant de démarrer. Elle était nerveuse.

\- Je ne peux pas te ramener à la maison, c'est l'enfer avec les journalistes, annonça-t-elle, je t'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel tranquille.

Elle conduisit silencieusement un moment.

\- Tu n'as rien dit, il paraît ? reprit-elle enfin.

\- J'avais rien à dire, souffla-t-il.

Bulma serra les lèvres, certainement déçue qu'il ne lui parle pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé aux autres. Mais il ne sentait pas la force pour l'instant. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie et n'aspirait qu'à une vraie nuit de sommeil.

\- En tout cas, ça rend les journalistes complètement tarés. Ils traquent même Alice maintenant.

Trunks écoutait à peine, il tourna la tête et observa le paysage urbain qui défilait. Bulma percevait son épuisement et n'insista pas. Elle se gara dans la cour d'une vieille bâtisse aux charmes historiques, et se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est un peu vieillot, mais tu ne croiseras que des vieux friqués qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui tu es. Et c'est loin du centre-ville, précisa-t-elle.

L'hôtel que Bulma avait choisi affichait un certain standing, malgré tout, et Trunks ne put s'empêcher de relever que sa mère avait veillé à son confort. Elle disposait déjà de la clé de la chambre, ce qui lui évita les négociations d'usage pour s'enregistrer à la réception. La chambre était douillette et décorée à la mode de l'ancien temps. Mais de toute façon, Trunks ne prêtait déjà plus attention à ces détails. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, tandis que Bulma faisait le tour de la chambre, dans laquelle elle avait déjà installé ses affaires.

\- L'avocat a dit que le procès était prévu dans trois jours, rappela Bulma.

\- Paraît, soupira Trunks en enlevant ses chaussures.

Il s'allongea sur le lit avec lassitude. Son corps accueillit le moelleux du matelas avec gratitude. Bulma s'approcha et s'assit doucement près de lui. Elle baissa des yeux attendris sur son visage et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Trunks ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Tu m'avais dit qu'Alice ne t'intéressait plus...Tu m'avais dit…

Trunks se retourna brusquement, et se recroquevilla, prêt à s'endormir en lui tournant le dos. Une expression de tristesse affaissa les traits de Bulma, qui comprit qu'il ne se confierait pas à elle. Elle soupira en laissant glisser encore une dernière mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as changé, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et quitta silencieusement la chambre pour le laisser se reposer.

Il dormit d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas pensé être à ce point épuisé, et fut étonné de se réveiller dans la position exacte dans laquelle il s'était endormi, alors que la matinée commençait tout juste. Il portait les mêmes vêtements de ville depuis plus de deux jours, et avait dormi tout habillé. Il se déshabilla avec un vague dégoût et se doucha.

Il s'aperçut que Bulma avait aussi veillé à le fournir en vêtements. Tout était neuf et Trunks se fit la réflexion qu'il déménageait beaucoup ces derniers jours, sa garde-robe était éparpillée aux quatre vents, à l'image de sa vie. Il repensa à sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était peinée qu'il ne lui raconte pas ce qui s'était passé. Il savait aussi qu'elle brûlait de lui demander s'il avait vraiment agressé Alice. Il se souvenait de la rage qui s'était emparée de lui ce soir-là et, même s'il jugeait qu'il était resté très calme, avec la puissance qui était la sienne, ça n'avait pas suffi à préserver la frêle Alice. La si frêle, et si sournoise, Alice.

Trunks lui en voulait plus d'avoir essayé de séduire Goten, que d'avoir déposé plainte, dans le fond. Surtout, il avait été soulagé qu'elle ne mentionne pas Goten dans sa plainte. Elle n'avait rien dit sur lui. Elle n'avait même pas donné son nom, fournissant plutôt une pelletée de témoins, tous des employés du bar de son frère, et mentionnant que son rendez-vous galant était dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Du coup, les flics n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à savoir. Trunks était reconnaissant à Alice pour ça. Il se sentait si soulagé de le savoir à l'abri.

Après sa douche, Trunks renonça à appeler Bulma. Il était navré de la peine qu'il lui faisait mais se sentait incapable de discuter de tout ça, même avec elle. Il lui semblait que, s'il descellait ses lèvres, toute sa souffrance allait aussitôt se déverser en torrent indomptable, emportant avec elle toute l'énergie et la force dont il avait encore besoin. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse ensoleillée.

Il faisait chaud déjà, bien qu'il soit à peine huit heures et demi. L'arrière de l'hôtel donnait sur un petit parc impeccablement entretenu, qui donnait l'impression d'une autre époque. A part un couple âgé, qui menait une discussion étrange avec son caniche, de l'autre côté de la terrasse, il n'y avait aucun client à cette heure. Trop tôt. Ou trop tard. De toute façon, le décor convenait à Trunks. Comme Bulma l'avait souligné, il avait peu de chance d'être reconnu ici.

Il déplia le journal qu'on avait déposé sur la table devant lui et commença à parcourir les nouvelles. Ses déboires, évidemment ne faisaient pas la une, mais il finit par repérer un article le concernant, et il s'appliqua à détourner les yeux.

\- Monsieur Briefs ?

Il leva les yeux avec méfiance. Le serveur lui tendit le téléphone. Trunks hésita un instant, mais s'empara du combiné.

\- Monsieur Briefs ? Comment allez-vous ce matin ? grésilla une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il reconnut l'avocate. La même qui l'avait accompagné chez les policiers. Il se décontracta et replia négligemment son journal.

\- Ça va.

\- J'ai eu un appel de l'avocat d'Alice.

\- Des bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Trunks aussitôt, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas forcément. Elle veut vous voir. Seule.

Trunks ferma les yeux avec fatigue. Il connaissait Alice. Alice avait toujours quelque chose à vendre. _Goten._ Est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'ajouter un chantage à sa plainte ? C'était plus que probable.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, j'aime pas du tout ça, reprit l'avocate, sans s'inquiéter de son silence.

\- Moi non plus, souffla Trunks.

\- Mais… On n'a pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je sais plus.

\- Un lieu public, bien sûr, mais sans avocat, résuma-t-elle, il faudrait tenir votre langue au maximum, mais je crois que vous avez prouvé que vous savez faire ça, Monsieur Briefs. Laissez la parler, et ne dites rien de définitif. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Trunks réfléchit un instant. Alice était certainement la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler. Mais elle avait encore une arme dans sa manche. _Goten. _Le secret. Que pouvait-elle encore vouloir, après avoir détruit sa vie ? Du fric sûrement. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Peut-être. Il _espérait_ que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, parce que, ça, il pouvait le lui donner. Mais pour savoir, il fallait la voir. Tout ça était trop personnel pour se négocier entre avocats, ou même en présence d'avocats. C'était entre elle et lui.

\- Je n'aime pas vous laisser seul avec elle, Monsieur Briefs, poursuivit l'avocate. On peut refuser. C'est peut-être une occasion d'en sortir cependant.

\- Dites-lui de venir à l'hôtel dans l'après-midi. Son heure sera la mienne, soupira Trunks.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne. Trunks n'y prit pas vraiment garde, il avait très chaud subitement.

\- Dans l'après-midi. Je vous rappelle pour vous donner l'heure, conclut l'avocate avant de raccrocher.

Trunks reposa le téléphone d'une main tremblante. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de l'affronter. Elle avait décimé son existence en quelques jours. Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Et elle allait maintenir venir afficher son minois triomphant et ses airs sarcastiques, pour verser son sel brûlant sur ses blessures. Elle allait, à l'évidence, lui parler de Goten. Rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre prononcer son nom par ses lèvres malicieuses, Trunks sentait qu'il aurait du mal à garder le contrôle. Il ne savait pas dire ce qu'il redoutait vraiment de faire, lui basculer la table en pleine figure, fondre en larmes comme un petit enfant… Peu importait, l'avocate n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il se surprit à réaliser, que, s'il détestait toujours autant Alice, il la craignait aussi maintenant. Il craignait son pouvoir de nuisance sur lui, sur Goten. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Mais quand elle se présenta, en plein après-midi, sur la terrasse cuisante et désertée, Alice ne souriait pas. Ce jour-là, sa mine était inhabituellement grave, etTrunks ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vue comme ça. Même du temps où ils partageaient leur intimité, il ne se remémorait pas un jour où son expression avait paru si sombre. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil qui empêchaient de voir ses yeux, mais sa bouche était pincée d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son humeur. Trunks en fut aussitôt intrigué. Il l'observa s'avancer vers sa table ombragée, dans une robe noire toute simple, inhabituellement discrète. Alice conservait sa démarche résolue mais il sentait une ombre en elle.

Elle prit place en face de lui et déposa négligemment son sac sur la table, sans un salut. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers le serveur et lui commanda un verre d'alcool, d'un ton pressé, sans attendre qu'il s'approche. Trunks remuait le fond de café devant lui, sans dire un mot. _Laissez-la parler_. Il n'avait rien à lui dire de toute façon. Il valait mieux qu'il ne réfléchisse pas à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Elle alluma une cigarette nerveusement et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. Ses yeux noisette trahissaient sa fatigue et sa nervosité. Trunks tenta un instant de se souvenir du temps où il était tombée amoureux d'elle. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui, en elle, l'avait si incroyablement subjugué. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Le procès est après-demain, annonça-t-elle froidement.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne pensais pas…

Elle s'interrompit avec embarras et parut chercher ses mots en détournant les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les médias seraient si acharnés, reprit-elle, pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé ?

\- Dire quoi ?

Alice soupira avec agacement et essuya sa cendre, en continuant à éviter de le regarder.

\- Je peux retirer ma plainte, déclara-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

\- En échange de quoi ? Du fric ?

\- Entre autre, mais ça c'est juste une question de chiffre… On s'en fout, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens pour ponctuer sa réponse. Trunks serra les dents. Il s'était attendu à ce que les choses soient plus compliqués et se désolaient de constater que son instinct ne l'avait pas tromper.

\- Goten n'est pas ici ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Trunks se raidit. Entendre son nom. Dans sa bouche. Dans cette question, qu'il savait ne pas être innocente, cette question qui pointait son absence auprès de lui, dans ce moment si pénible. Il préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Vous vous êtes séparés, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? marmonna Trunks.

Elle sourit faiblement. Presque tristement.

\- Toi, bien sûr, tu ne regardes jamais que ton reflet dans la glace, ton nombril, Trunks.

Elle parlait à mi-voix, les yeux dans le vague, et il ressentit une certaine détresse dans son intonation.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas parlé de lui à la police. Je n'ai jamais donné son nom. Je n'ai jamais expliqué qui il était, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je sais ça. C'est une bonne chose, admit Trunks, après tout, toute cette merde, c'est entre nous.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle semblait exténuée et tremblait légèrement. Il crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle fixait sa main, plaquée sur la table et il ne voyait plus que le sommet de son crâne.

\- Si je retire ma plainte, tu penses que vous pouvez vous réconcilier ?

Trunks haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la question. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, avec ces questions personnelles sur Goten et lui. Il n'avait surtout aucune envie de lui parler de ça. Elle était à l'origine de l'éclatement de leur lien.

\- J'en sais rien, Alice, siffla-t-il, encore une fois, c'est pas tes affaires.

Elle releva la tête subitement. Ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs et déterminés, et elle les planta sans hésitations dans ceux de Trunks.

\- Je veux Goten. Je le veux, comme j'ai jamais voulu personne, énonça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Trunks eut un mouvement de recul. La stupéfaction l'emporta sur la colère.

\- Goten n'est pas un jouet, Alice, siffla-t-il.

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait presque crié et se reprit, après avoir vérifié furtivement qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment jamais rien ! T'as cru… Comme d'habitude, t'as cru que tout ça avait à voir avec toi, t'as cru que je lui courais après que pour le coup d'un soir, forcément, que, si je l'ai retenu quand tu as voulu l'emmener, c'était _uniquement_ pour toi ! Pour te faire chier, _toi ! _

Elle parlait rapidement, d'un ton irrité, presque à perdre haleine. Trunks enregistrait péniblement ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire ? grinça-t-il.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et en ralluma une autre aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je l'ai couvert dans ma plainte ? Pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai pas donné son nom ? A ton avis ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Pour te ménager une chance de le baiser plus tard ? répliqua Trunks méchamment.

Elle leva la main instantanément pour le gifler mais se retint à la dernière minute. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Les mêmes que Trunks se souvenait avoir vus, dans le bar, quand il l'avait éloignée de Goten. Et subitement, l'évidence le frappa, incroyable, improbable, insupportable même.

\- Je dois reconnaître. On dirait que tu es bien accroc à lui, constata-t-il amèrement.

Elle couvrit ses yeux de sa main, un instant, dans un geste de désespoir fatigué, cherchant à reprendre sa contenance. Quand elle dévoila à nouveau son regard, ses traits étaient redevenus calmes et décidés. Elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et se pencha vers Trunks.

\- Trunks, je peux retirer ma plainte, reprit-elle, toute cette merde, ces journalistes qui fouillent nos vies comme les chiens les poubelles. Tout ça serait fini. Fais-moi un chèque, et promets-moi juste qu'il n'y aura pas de réconciliation avec Goten, ça fera l'affaire.

Trunks la considéra et sembla réfléchir. Il n'avait plus peur d'elle. Il n'était même plus franchement en colère. Il ressentait un vague sentiment de mépris et surtout une sorte de jubilation bizarre et inexplicable. C'était donc ce qu'elle voulait ? Goten ? Et elle se sentait obligée d'éloigner Trunks pour s'assurer une chance de succès ? Elle, toujours si sûre d'elle, la chasseuse hors-paire, infaillible, était obligée d'acheter cette chance, parce qu'elle avait compris que ses charmes n'y suffiraient pas. Parce qu'elle avait compris aussi que le mal qu'elle faisait à Trunks étouffait l'embryon de chance qui pouvait exister, parce que Goten ne lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais. Cette pensée le réconforta à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Si elle s'en était doutée un seul instant, elle n'aurait jamais mis le marché sur la table. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui donner la garantie qu'elle n'aurait jamais Goten. Il se leva tranquillement et se pencha vers elle. Elle leva des yeux intrigués sur lui, tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de sa joue. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et retint sa respiration. Mais il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

\- Va te faire foutre, souffla-t-il suavement.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se renfrogna tout à fait. Il n'y prêta pas attention et quitta la table.

\- Trunks ! aboya-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Mais il continuait à marcher en lui tournant le dos, pour regagner l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

\- Crève, Alice ! Tu ne l'auras jamais ! répondit-il sans se retourner.

Il l'entendit l'appeler à nouveau, mais il s'était déjà engouffré dans le salon feutré, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	26. Chapter 26

_* Lemon*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26**_

L'avocate fronça les sourcils. Trunks la sentit un peu tendue.

\- Monsieur Briefs, il y a 10 témoins. Est-ce qu'on a 10 menteurs ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

\- Non, non, bien sûr, maugréa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour marquer sa satisfaction de constater un progrès.

\- Vous avez blessé Alice. Ce sont des coups et blessures et vous êtes poursuivis pour ça. Et au point où nous en sommes, vous serez aussi probablement condamné.

Trunks détourna les yeux nerveusement. Autour d'eux, la terrasse de l'hôtel était, comme toujours, quasiment vide. Les clients étaient réellement particulièrement discrets dans cet hôtel. Bulma l'avait bien choisi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Trunks fut tiré de sa méditation par la question que l'avocate, qui mangeait en face de lui, venait de poser. Il reporta ses yeux bleus sur son visage sérieux. Il avait un air vaguement surpris.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous agressé Alice comme ça ? reprit-elle patiemment.

Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas, détournant à nouveau son regard.

\- Monsieur Briefs, le procès est après-demain, énonça-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle avait cette façon étrange de lui parler, un peu maternante, à la fois patiente, à la fois exigeante. Elle sortit un document de sa sacoche, et le laissa lourdement tomber sur la table sous son nez. Il loucha sur la liasse épaisse. C'était un paquet de tabloïds et de journaux en tout genre, tous ouvert et retournés à des pages bien précises. Les titres gras s'affichaient. « _Violence conjugale dans la dynastie Briefs, l'envers du décor », « Le Petit Prince battait son ex-petite amie » « Trunks Briefs agresse sa compagne dans un accès de jalousie_ ». Trunks loucha sur les mots qui s'étalaient en gras devant lui. Invariablement les mêmes.

\- Je vous fais grâce du contenu des articles, conclut l'avocate, qui avait remarqué sa réaction.

Elle reprit le paquet de magazines et le rangea, sans laisser le temps à Trunks d'en lire plus.

\- Je ne suis pas ça ! répliqua Trunks avec indignation.

\- Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous donnez à voir, Monsieur Briefs, souligna tranquillement l'avocate en reprenant son dîner.

\- C'est de la merde ! c'est que des journalistes en mal de sensations, vous le savez !

Elle leva des yeux surpris sur lui.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas, Monsieur Briefs, répondit-elle, et tant que vous continuerez à refuser de raconter votre version des faits, le Tribunal n'aura aucune chance de le savoir non plus.

Trunks serra les lèvres avec frustration, mais ne riposta pas.

\- Si on fait le compte, résuma-t-elle, Alice dit que vous l'avez agressée par jalousie, et il n'est plus un secret pour personne, que vous avez mal supporté la façon dont elle vous a quitté il y a un peu plus d'un an. Et qu'avez-vous à objecter ? Rien.

\- J'en ai plus rien à foutre d'Alice ! Qu'elle crève ! s'insurgea Trunks, piqué au vif de voir cette histoire ressortir une fois de plus.

L'avocate hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de vin. Elle attendit un instant que Trunks développe son histoire, mais il repoussa juste son assiette avec humeur.

\- Monsieur Briefs, reprit-elle patiemment, vous savez que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous, si tel est votre souhait, mais…J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Laissez-moi faire mon boulot et vous donner un avis extérieur. Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez.

Trunks se cala dans le dossier de la chaise et laissa ses yeux naviguer sur le jardin élégamment éclairé devant eux. Les grillons, encouragés par la fraîcheur toute relative du soir, s'étaient mis à chanter avec entêtement. Il n'était pas un homme violent, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'en serait pris aux femmes. Il avait blessé Alice dans un mouvement de colère, mais il avait précisément retenu sa force au maximum _parce qu'elle était une fille._ Et l'idée, que tout le monde s'imaginait qu'il lui en voulait encore, et souhaitait la reconquérir, lui déchirait les tripes. Tout ça était profondément injuste. Il reporta son attention sur l'avocate, qui continuait à manger du bout des lèvres, imperturbable, en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il tira nerveusement une cigarette de son paquet, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, et s'en alluma une. Il toussota légèrement à la première bouffée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour Alice que je suis venu dans ce bar, ce soir-là. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle sorte de ma vie.

\- C'est plutôt raté, releva l'avocate avec un faible sourire.

Il but une gorgée de vin, et finit par sourire à son tour à l'ironie qui venait d'être soulignée.

\- Je suis venu parce que le mec… Le garçon qui était avec elle…

L'avocate avala sa bouchée et suspendit ses gestes. Elle le fixait avec intensité, impassible, l'encourageant à poursuivre à ce point qu'elle sentait délicat.

\- C'est mon petit ami…C'était.

Il avait presque murmuré ses paroles et guetta sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Mais il n'y en eut pas. Pas un haussement de sourcil, pas un frémissement de ses traits. Elle se contenta de reprendre tranquillement son repas en silence.

\- Alice le savait ? demanda-t-elle simplement au bout d'un moment.

\- Pas à ce moment-là. Enfin, je crois pas.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, enfin… Elle a eu vraiment l'air surprise, j'ai dû lui expliquer. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas.

\- Elle n'en parle pas dans sa plainte, remarqua l'avocate.

Trunks soupira. C'était peut-être le seul service qu'Alice lui avait rendu, de toute sa vie. Epargner Goten. Et, comme elle le lui avait expliqué, elle ne l'avait pas fait pour lui. Certainement pas pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vaut le mieux ? Être un homme qui bat les femmes, ou un homosexuel ? reprit l'avocate.

Trunks écarquilla les yeux à cette question saugrenue. Elle lui sourit avec malice.

\- Devant un Tribunal, Monsieur Briefs, il vaut mieux être un homosexuel. Ce n'est pas puni par la loi.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, coupa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur pour votre réputation ? Une réputation d'homme possessif et violent avec les femmes, ce n'est pas honorable, même si ça peut être mieux accepté.

\- C'est pas pour ça… L'audience va être publique.

\- C'est une règle absolue que nous ne pourrons pas contourner, c'est vrai, mais vous m'avez dit que ça vous était égal, votre réputation.

\- Moi oui, mais lui…

L'avocate cilla et reposa le verre qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres. Elle lui saisit le poignet et planta ses yeux dans les siens, pour être sûre d'avoir toute son attention.

\- Vous avez blessé cette fille et vous serez condamné pour ça. Mais la sanction, et l'histoire qu'on retiendra de tout ça, ne seront pas les mêmes selon que vous accepterez, ou pas, que je fasse venir votre ami à la barre, pour raconter ce qui s'est passé.

\- Le faire venir… à la barre ? bredouilla Trunks, devant tout le monde ?

\- Devant tout le monde.

Trunks se mordit les lèvres et tira longuement sur la dernière bouffée de la cigarette avant de l'écraser nerveusement dans le cendrier.

\- C'est hors de question, siffla-t-il. Je ne vous donnerai même pas son nom.

\- C'est votre choix, mais réfléchissez-y, c'est après demain, conclut-elle sans même le regarder.

Elle s'essuya les lèvres précautionneusement avec la serviette et se leva. Il l'imita pour lui serrer la main. Elle lui sourit.

\- Juste une dernière remarque, Monsieur Briefs. Je me disais que votre ami avait déjà… bien poussé sa discussion avec Alice quand vous êtes arrivé, et… j'imagine facilement que c'est ce qui vous mis hors de vous. Alors… Peut-être qu'il vous doit un peu quelque chose… Mais je peux me tromper. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous changez d'avis.

\- Vraiment… Aucune chance, merci quand même, souffla Trunks.

Il la suivit des yeux, une pierre dans l'estomac. Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots d'une voix caressante et innocente, mais ils avaient transpercé ses tripes. _Peut-être qu'il vous doit un peu quelque chose._

Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans son crâne. Trunks n'avait pas une âme de martyrs. Il n'était pas Gokû, il n'était même pas un Son. Il avait hérité un égocentrisme bien trempé, un alliage de ceux de son père et de sa mère mélangés. Il n'avait pas une âme de martyrs, mais il vouait à Goten une affection si profonde qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Il était ébranlé par le dilemme que cette discussion avec l'avocate venait de poser à sa conscience.

Il se demandait si Goten accepterait de venir expliquer ce qui s'était passé, plus précisément, de venir reconnaître à la face du monde qu'ils étaient amants. Il n'était même pas capable d'envisager en parler à sa mère, ou même à son frère, dans l'intimité d'une réunion de famille, alors, dans une salle d'audience, remplie de journalistes avides ? Il serait capable de défaillir. Certainement. Mais, s'il ne le lui demandait pas, comment savoir ? S'il y avait la moindre chance que cette histoire se finisse à peu près bien pour lui, Goten serait peut-être prêt à ça ?

La question le tortura toute la nuit, empêchant le sommeil, rendant l'absence de Goten encore plus cruelle. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait, debout dans le hall de la Capsule, avec son air désespéré. Trunks le sentait si fragile, et peut-être qu'il avait tort, mais il ne pouvait se défaire du besoin pressant de le protéger. Il ne l'avait pas vu, et ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plus de trois jours et ça le tourmentait maintenant. Il ne se souvenait même plus précisément la dernière fois qu'il avait serré son corps contre le sien, qu'il avait humé son odeur étourdissante. Toutes ces impressions semblaient se perdre et s'évaporer dans sa mémoire, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la conviction qu'il faudrait s'en sevrer désormais.

Le lendemain, il hésita à appeler Goten. Il y pensa longtemps, sans se décider. Mais Goten n'avait pas essayé de le joindre non plus. Il aurait pu l'appeler au moins, prendre des nouvelles. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Trunks en conclut que, s'il se sentait certainement coupable de ce qui arrivait, il n'avait visiblement pas changé d'avis sur ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait apparemment également renoncé à plaider sa cause. Il avait sûrement tiré un trait sur tout ça, sur eux, et, si c'était bien le cas, il n'accepterait jamais d'envisager un déballage en bonne et due forme, maintenant que c'était fait. Et Trunks ne voulait pas lui imposer ça non plus. Il lui semblait que ça sonnerait comme une deuxième rupture, encore plus nette et plus définitive que la première.

Quand Bulma vint lui rendre visite après le déjeuner, elle lui trouva les traits tirés et la mine soucieuse. Ses yeux étaient cernés et sa voix manquait de son entrain et de sa clarté naturels.

\- Qu'a dit l'avocat ? demanda-t-elle avec préoccupation.

\- Rien, rien de précis… On prépare le procès.

Bulma serra les lèvres et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait le cœur.

\- Tu as vraiment agressé Alice, Trunks ? C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? souffla-t-elle.

Il leva des yeux désolés vers elle.

\- C'est bien moi, maman.

Elle porta doucement la main à sa bouche. Le spectacle de sa mine navrée serra le cœur de Trunks.

\- J'étais en colère, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, sur le ton de l'excuse.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Goten a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, coupa-t-il.

\- Tu mens, Trunks, j'en suis sûre. Je savais que cette… affaire entre vous, ça ne donnerait rien de bon.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est tout le bien que tu me souhaites ? s'indigna Trunks.

\- Redescends sur Terre, Trunks ! s'exclama Bulma, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant ! On dirait un zombie !

\- _Avant_, j'étais un zombie, objecta Trunks.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde-toi ! Tu n'as jamais agressé personne, _avant_ ! Surtout, _une fille_, aussi minuscule qu'Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné exactement dans cette histoire ? aboya Bulma, au comble de l'exaspération.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher nerveusement de long en large. Trunks resta assis à la table, immobile et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait gagné dans cette histoire ? Il se remémora subitement s'être endormi au bord d'une rivière, bercé par le battement du cœur de Goten contre le sien, avec le sentiment qu'il n'existait pas de bonheur plus pur.

\- Vous êtes des gamins tous les deux ! Vous avez joué avec le feu et voilà le résultat! Tout ça n'est pas raisonnable. Goten erre comme une âme en peine à la Capsule, et ton père est pas loin de comprendre, si c'est pas déjà le cas, il est infernal ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Goten ? sursauta Trunks.

Bulma plissa les yeux et fixa froidement Trunks.

\- Je lui ai interdit de venir ici. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez séparés, dans des conditions… houleuses.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? s'exclama Trunks.

\- Je veux que tu sois tranquille, je veux que tu te reposes avant le procès et que tu te sortes de ce merdier. Je ne veux pas que Goten vienne te miner le moral.

Trunks appuya son front dans ses mains, essayant de digérer l'information. Il sentit les doigts de Bulma dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je peux faire pour toi Trunks, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

A cet instant, c'était certainement la dernière chose que Trunks envisageait de faire, pas après ce que Bulma venait de lui dire. Il ne répondit pas, et, au bout d'un moment, les doigts légers de Bulma se retirèrent de ses mèches. Il l'entendit soupirer, et prendre son sac à main, repousser doucement la chaise contre la table. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin » murmura-t-elle. Il ne releva pas la tête, le front toujours appuyé dans le creux de ses mains, guettant le bruit de ses talons qui s'éloignaient de lui. Il la laissa partir sans même la regarder.

Il avait besoin de voir Goten, plus que jamais. Personne autour de lui ne semblait comprendre sa tourmente, et le seul réconfort possible était Goten. Sentir son odeur, entendre son rire suffirait, pourvu qu'il soit là. Juste là, à côté de lui, même sans parler, sans le toucher, il était le seul qui pourrait le soulager. Mais il ne viendrait pas. Bulma le lui avait interdit, et il se conformerait sûrement strictement à la règle, parce qu'elle avait dû le convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, et parce qu'il devait se sentir coupable. Bulma avait certainement trop bien dû lui faire sentir qu'il était l'origine de tous ses problèmes, que sa présence était nuisible à Trunks, peut-être même, avait-elle sous-entendu que Trunks ne voulait pas le voir. Elle était très forte pour ça. Pour culpabiliser les autres.

Comme si Kami avait subitement décidé d'exaucer son souhait, il sentit des mains se poser sur chacune de ses épaules. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, son corps sut que c'était les siennes. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa présence, debout juste derrière sa chaise. Il tressaillit et n'osa pas bouger, craignant, de manière un peu irrationnelle, que cela le fasse fuir, comme un mirage. Les mains glissèrent sur ses clavicules et Goten enroula lentement ses bras autour de son cou pour poser son front contre le creux de sa nuque. Trunks inhala lentement sa chaleur.

\- Je sais que tu me détestes, marmonna la voix rauque de Goten à son oreille, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir, j'avais… besoin de te voir.

Trunks enlaça doucement ses doigts dans les siens et les étreignit fermement.

\- Je suis incapable de te détester, Goten… Il faut qu'on parle.

A cet instant, il avait utilisé péniblement le verbe « parler », mais c'est un autre mot qui hantait son esprit et chaque fibre de son être. Il avait envie d'embrasser Goten jusqu'à perdre son souffle, de passer ses mains sur son corps, de le plaquer contre lui, de gouter chaque parcelle de sa peau, de lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, de s'endormir près de lui. Mais il savait que c'était la pire idée et le pire moment.

Une fois de plus, la terrasse était déserte autour d'eux. Il faisait si chaud, que les quelques clients que Trunks avait croisés, semblaient s'être purement et simplement évaporés. Mais le serveur pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, pour voir si Goten voulait passer commande. Trunks repoussa légèrement Goten, qui le lâcha à regret, et il se leva pour lui faire face.

Il ressentit un choc en le voyant. Il n'avait pas changé en trois jours évidemment, mais Trunks s'était tellement évertué à le chasser de ses pensées et de son esprit, qu'il avait presque oublié à quel point il était désirable. Même sans rien faire. Juste avec son expression navrée et inquiète. Il se tordait les mains maladroitement et semblait s'attendre à être rejeté. Il redoutait d'être durement reçu par Trunks, c'était évident, ça se lisait dans ses yeux à la fois craintifs et brûlants d'impatience. Trunks ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire faiblement pour le rassurer.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Chibbi, répéta-t-il d'un ton calme, mais pas ici, suis-moi.

Goten se décontracta légèrement et obéit docilement, tandis que Trunks se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Goten observait furtivement le décor avec curiosité, mais son attention retourna très vite sur Trunks, qui marchait devant lui. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune amertume, aucune colère dans sa voix. Il avait tellement eu besoin de le voir. Son absence le rongeait depuis plusieurs jours, et la terreur qu'il ne lui pardonne peut-être pas, qu'il le rejette définitivement, avait cimenté sa souffrance au creux de son estomac. Et il le désirait si ardemment, c'était une véritable torture ces derniers temps. Leur dernière étreinte remontait à plus d'une semaine, et son corps se faisait pressant. Il marchait derrière lui, dans ce couloir silencieux, feutré de moquette épaisse, désert, et, dans son sillon, il pouvait reconnaître son effluve, un mélange de son odeur et de son parfum, mêlés à une pointe de transpiration. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait voir chaque mouvement de son corps en transparence de sa chemise légère, et au travers de son bermuda froissé. Goten ne disait rien, et se contentait de le fixer de son oeil noir et luisant, attendant le plus patiemment possible d'être dans la chambre.

Mais, arrivé à la porte, la clé se montra récalcitrante dans la serrure. Trunks siffla avec agacement, en manipulant la poignée. C'était trop long, trop compliqué, Goten n'y tint plus et le plaqua contre la porte subitement pour l'embrasser. Trunks abandonna la clé plantée dans la serrure, entraîné par le mouvement. Goten saisit sa tête à deux mains et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la réponse de la sienne. Mais, au prix d'un effort colossal, Trunks l'écarta doucement.

\- Goten, non, souffla-t-il.

\- Trunks…

Goten avait dit son nom d'une voix à peine audible, implorante, mais il s'était laissé faire quand Trunks l'avait éloigné de lui, pour se retourner vers la clé. Goten se sentait presque au bord des larmes et hésita à le suivre, quand la porte fut enfin ouverte. Il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte. S'il entrait… S'il entrait là-dedans… Il visualisait déjà le lit moelleux, l'essence de Trunks qui flottait partout. Ses entrailles étaient en feu.

\- Viens ! insista Trunks qui était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, affairé sur les rideaux tirés.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix distraite, comme si il rassurait un étranger qui n'oserait pas s'aventurer dans sa maison. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de parler à Goten, qui venait d'essayer de l'embrasser, et avait été repoussé. Goten, qui salivait presque de l'envie qu'il avait de lui, qui savait qu'il n'allait pas rester maître de lui-même très longtemps.

Goten se décida à faire un pas et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. A cause du soleil agressif de l'extérieur, les lourdes tentures, qui faisaient office de rideaux, avaient été tirées et Trunks les avait tout juste entrebâillées pour laisser filtrer un rayon de lumière. Il était en train de servir deux verres de limonade, qu'il avait sortie du minuscule frigo, dans un coin de la pièce. Il en tendit un à Goten, qui était resté appuyé contre la porte, les mains dans le dos. Mais Goten le fixait sans bouger. Il ne voulait pas être là, si c'était pour que Trunks se détourne de lui, si c'était, à nouveau, pour s'entendre dire qu'ils devaient renoncer à tout. C'était trop sadique. Il aurait pu le lui dire en bas, sur la terrasse déserte. Et il attendait simplement de savoir, si c'était vraiment ce que Trunks avait à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas de limonade, pas d'égard particulier, pas de perte de temps ou de faux-semblants, rien. Juste entendre les mots qui étaient censés le déchirer une fois pour toutes. Et il n'allait pas faire un pas de plus dans cette pièce.

Trunks comprit qu'il ne s'avancerait pas et marcha jusqu'à lui avec le verre. Mais Goten restait absolument immobile.

\- Tu ne me détestes pas, mais c'est fini, pas vrai ? murmura Goten.

L'expression de Trunks perdit de son assurance et de sa tranquillité. C'était ce qu'il pensait. C'était ce qu'il se martelait depuis quatre jours, depuis qu'il avait viré Goten de la Capsule. Il se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête, il refusait une autre conclusion que celle-là. Goten ne voulait pas s'exposer avec lui, c'était l'aveu qu'il ne comptait pas aller plus loin, et c'était si insupportable pour Trunks, qu'il n'envisageait pas d'autre issue que la rupture, si douloureuse soit-elle. Il avait déjà du mal à garder cette idée en tête, mais la voir formuler à voix haute par les lèvres même de Goten, la rendait complètement irréelle. _Fini. _Ça sonnait si définitif, si absurde devant lui qu'il eut subitement un doute.

\- Je… j'en sais rien. Tu sais, pour l'instant, bredouilla Trunks.

Sa voix mourut d'elle-même. Goten sourit diaboliquement. Trunks n'était pas sûr, ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Il n'en fallait pas plus, pas plus que cette faille pour saisir sa chance. Goten ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas très honnête, mais il avait l'impression de devenir fou ces derniers jours. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Trunks et ramena brusquement ses lèvres vers les siennes pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cet assaut-là eut raison de la détermination de Trunks, de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, mûries depuis quatre jours. Il lâcha le verre, qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur la moquette, et enlaça Goten passionnément.

Goten fut surpris de sa réponse, il fut surpris de perdre aussi vite le contrôle des événements. Surpris et ravi. Il manqua presque de souffle sous la fougue de Trunks, qui le poussa aussitôt sur le lit. Goten se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'édredon duveteux et détacha sa bouche de celle de Trunks pour reprendre sa respiration. Les lèvres brûlantes de Trunks s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans son cou, tandis que ses mains parcouraient fébrilement son corps, soulevant le tissu de ses vêtements avec agacement. Emporté par l'excitation, Goten enleva son T-shirt pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à sa peau. Il se raidit avec un grognement quand Trunks explora son caleçon sans préavis. Son membre était déjà douloureusement dur et le contact de Trunks lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Sans qu'il sache comment, Trunks avait retiré son bermuda et son sous-vêtement, de sorte que Goten était nu maintenant. Il fut bientôt submergé par l'impression que Trunks était partout en même temps, et Goten renonça à suivre le cours des événements, laissant son corps se rassasier de toutes les attentions avides de son amant retrouvé. Il ferma les yeux, et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux soyeux, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul en manque. Trunks se pencha au-dessus de son visage et entrouvrit ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Il se mit à l'embrasser paresseusement, en le masturbant de plus en plus vigoureusement. Un grognement rauque monta dans la bouche de Goten, qui sentit subitement l'aboutissement se profiler dangereusement. Il avait pensé que Trunks s'arrêterait, comme il le faisait souvent, pour changer de méthode. Mais il le laissa jouir avec un cri difficilement contenu, retenant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Trunks adorait le regarder dans ces moments-là, l'entendre, sentir son sperme chaud sur sa peau, ses doigts serrés sur son épaule. Son plaisir était toujours un spectacle qui le comblait. Goten laissa sa tête retomber dans l'édredon moelleux avec un soupir de satisfaction et fixa Trunks, les yeux mi-clos, les prunelles vibrantes.

Il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Il attendait de voir ce dont Trunks avait envie. Goten avait compris qu'il voulait le contrôle aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Et Goten, de son côté, n'avait besoin que de Trunks. Il s'abandonnait à son bon plaisir, pourvu qu'il y ait du plaisir. Trunks souriait dans la pénombre des rideaux tirés. Il desserra précautionneusement ses doigts autour de Goten, et laissa glisser paresseusement sa main depuis son entrejambe, vers son abdomen, sillonnant négligemment la semence répandue, remontant encore le sternum, le torse, s'envolant jusqu'au menton. Il enfonça lentement son index et son majeur très lentement entre les lèvres de Goten. Goten l'observait passivement. Il passa sa langue autour de ses doigts, goûtant le léger sel de sa peau et des résidus de sperme. Trunks se pencha vers lui et joignit sa langue à la danse qui se jouait dans sa bouche. Goten se sentit durcir à nouveau, imperceptiblement mais implacablement, et agrippa les cheveux de Trunks avec passion. De sa main libre, il ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et effleura son torse du bout de ses doigts. Puis il attrapa la ceinture de son bermuda, et commença à le défaire d'un geste habile, à tâtons, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser sa main dans son caleçon.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le désir de Trunks était bien développé déjà. Trunks tressaillit à son contact et rompit le baiser. Il retira ses doigts trempés de sa bouche et attrapa le poignet de Goten pour l'éloigner de son entrejambe. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et haletante. Goten ne protesta pas. La main de Trunks remonta de son poignet à son épaule et, subitement, sans que Goten s'y attende, il le retourna brusquement sur le ventre. Goten étouffa un grognement de surprise, mais suivit le mouvement. Il eut à peine le temps de se caler dans une position tenable, le corps de Trunks était déjà sur le sien, son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque. Trunks passa une main sous Goten, à la recherche de son pénis, et l'empoigna dès qu'il l'eut trouvé. Il n'était pas tout à fait en érection, encore sous le coup du précédent orgasme, mais Goten apprécia le contact. Il sentit les doigts humides de Trunks se glisser en lui. Il n'y avait aucune peine cette fois-là. Trunks s'étonna de le trouver si offert, la résistance était faible, quasiment nulle, et il n'hésita pas à s'engager le plus profondément possible, jusqu'à obtenir un gémissement rauque de Goten. Il ajusta sa position pour l'entendre manifester plus de plaisir, permettant à Goten de participer au mouvement et d'orienter son angle. Bientôt, Trunks sentit le désir de Goten complètement dur entre ses doigts, et ressentit son avidité qui croissait irrésistiblement. Trunks, lui-même se sentait prêt à exploser.

Il retira ses doigts et le pénétra avec empressement, sans aucune précaution. Mais ce n'était plus nécessaire, il avait compris que le corps de Goten l'attendait. Trunks fut saisi par l'intensité du plaisir et crut que le premier mouvement serait déjà le dernier. Il faillit jouir et s'immobilisa aussitôt, le cœur battant, le souffle court, pour calmer l'impatience de son corps. Goten le sentit et n'essaya pas de précipiter le mouvement. Trunks reprit une cadence lente et prudente, sans pouvoir empêcher sa respiration de devenir de plus en plus bruyante. Il avait conscience que Goten s'était mis à se masturber sous lui. Il ne se sentait plus en mesure de l'aider, noyé lui-même dans la transe de son plaisir. Il intensifia le balancement de ses hanches, et Goten dut s'agripper aux draps pour amortir son ardeur. Il entendait ses halètements devenir des gémissements, et même, peu à peu, des cris brefs et tout juste contenus. Goten s'inquiéta vaguement du bruit mais fut incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, lui-même emporté. Pour une fois, ils jouirent à l'unisson, dans un concert de râles mal maîtrisés.

Trunks reprit son souffle lentement. L'ivresse mit plus de temps encore à retomber. Il s'allongea précautionneusement sur le dos, à côté de Goten, et emmêla doucement ses doigts dans les siens. Goten se rapprocha de lui et colla son front contre son épaule.

\- Trunks, chuchota-t-il.

\- Hmm ?

\- Ne me quitte pas.

Trunks caressa furtivement les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, Chibbi.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton léger, presque comme une plaisanterie. Mais Goten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, mais il n'avait surtout aucune envie de bouger, aucune envie de se décoller de Trunks, et son corps, apaisé et comblé, le laissa glisser doucement dans la somnolence. Trunks ne voyait pas son visage mais il soupçonnait qu'il s'endormait déjà.

Il avait pensé ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il n'avait pas répondu à l'inquiétude de Goten. Il scrutait le plafond. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, il avait suffi que Goten apparaisse pour que toutes ses peurs, toutes ses angoisses disparaissent. Pour que le monde disparaisse, puisque l'important était là, à côté de lui.

Il repensa à Alice, à son misérable marché. Même s'il avait accepté, elle n'aurait jamais eu Goten, elle ne l'aurait jamais comme lui l'avait. Jamais elle n'aurait un instant aussi intense que celui qu'il venait de vivre. Pas seulement à cause du sexe, mais à cause de tout ce qu'il y avait en plus du sexe. Trunks avait suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine, pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Un lien en plus, qui rendait le désir absolu, le plaisir systématique et intense. Une compréhension mutuelle, une compatibilité inexplicable. Il aimait Goten. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Indiscutablement. Et certainement Goten l'aimait aussi, à sa façon de môme maladroit et turbulent, avec son désir envahissant parfois.

Trunks devait lui parler, mais il n'avait pas le courage de rompre leur moment. Il n'avait plus le courage maintenant. _Plus tard_, murmura son cerveau engourdi, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient à leur tour. _Plus tard_ murmura son esprit, tandis que, dans un réflexe mécanique ses doigts se crispaient un peu plus autour de ceux de Goten. _Plus tard_.

**oooo0oooooo0oooo**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

S'il en avait douté, l'enfer l'attendait ce jour-là au Tribunal. Et, comme pour marquer l'évènement, la canicule des derniers jours étaient sur le point d'éclater en orage sonore. L'air était étouffant, le ciel sombre et menaçant.

Bulma avait voulu l'accompagner mais il avait préféré venir avec l'avocate, qui le guida par une entrée discrète, où une troupe de chroniqueurs avisés s'étaient pourtant déjà postés. Elle les écarta fermement, aidée par un garde du corps que la Capsule leur avait adjoint, qui prenait tout particulièrement soin de masquer Trunks aux objectifs curieux. Trunks fut aussitôt bousculé par la masse bruyante. Il sentit une main saisir fermement sa manche pour l'entraîner dans des couloirs moins bondés. Il suivait en soupçonnant, sans certitude, qu'il s'agissait de l'avocate. Il entendait le brouhaha et des éclats de voix, qui se répercutaient sous les hauts plafonds. Il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient déjà perdu le garde du corps dans la cohue.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans un petit hall presque désert, où trônaient des machines à café, et où Bulma l'attendait.

\- Ça a été ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

L'avocate hocha simplement la tête et lâcha Trunks. Il leva les yeux sur sa mère, et se figea en remarquant la présence de Gohan et Videl à ses côtés, qui le dévisageaient d'un air compatissant et l'encerclèrent aussitôt.

\- Comment tu te sens? demanda Gohan avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, souffla Trunks nerveusement.

Il n'avait pas pensé que cette affaire était censée tourner à la réunion de famille.

\- Mon pauvre, on s'est fait tellement de souci, ajouta Videl avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ça va aller, bredouilla Trunks.

Il tressaillit encore en repérant la présence de son père qui se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre la machine à café.

\- Papa ? s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Je voulais pas manquer ça, grogna Végéta en réponse à sa surprise, Goten n'est pas là ?

\- C'est vrai, releva Gohan en scrutant les lieux.

\- Trunks et moi, on va y aller, annonça l'avocate qui boutonnait sa toge, on a des choses à voir.

Elle empoigna sa sacoche et entraîna Trunks vers la salle d'audience, sans se soucier des quatre paires d'yeux intrigués qui les suivaient.

\- On annule tout, grogna Trunks entre ses dents. Maintenant. Demandez le report, annulez.

Mais l'avocate n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un homme venait de les pointer du doigt, et, déjà, une petite foule agitée se dirigeait vers eux. L'avocate se plaça stratégiquement en rempart des photographes et poussa Trunks vers l'entrée de la salle.

En passant la porte, Trunks eut un nœud à l'estomac, en découvrant le lieu où il devait se faire juger d'ici moins d'une heure. C'était grand, vide pour l'instant, impressionnant. Surtout, les bancs du public semblaient prêts à accueillir toute un peuple. Il eut instantanément la bouche sèche. La foule fut empêchée de les suivre par les vigiles de l'entrée.

\- Demandez le report, bredouilla-t-il à mi-voix à l'avocat qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Ça va bien se passer, croyez-moi.

\- J'appelle Goten, je lui dis de ne pas venir. Il ne se doute de rien... Dieu, il ne se doute jamais de rien, mais là…

Il avait sorti son portable déjà, mais elle posa sa main sur l'écran.

\- Ça va bien se passer, répéta-t-elle, allez-vous asseoir, et tâchez de ne penser à rien.

Il obéit sans un mot, hésitant encore, en tripotant son portable dans la paume de sa main. Il prit place sur un banc en bois dur qu'elle lui indiqua, et riva les yeux au sol avec anxiété. Les services de sécurité empêchaient le public d'entrer pour l'instant, mais bientôt… Bientôt ils seraient tous là, attentifs, tous fixés sur lui. Et surtout, Gohan et Videl, et son père. Trunks se surprit à trembler légèrement. Il aurait dû accepter. Il aurait dû accepter ce qu'Alice lui avait proposé. Il chassa aussitôt cette idée, uniquement inspirée par la terreur qui tenaillait ses tripes.

Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ce qu'il aurait vraiment dû faire, c'était refuser de parler à Goten. Refuser de répondre à ses questions sur le procès. Il aurait dû… fermer sa grande gueule. Mais encore une fois, Trunks n'avait pas une âme de martyrs, et il n'avait même pas été suffisamment fort pour lui résister, quand il était venu le voir à l'hôtel.

Goten avait lu les mêmes journaux que l'avocate. Il avait ressenti la même indignation que Trunks face à l'image qu'on rendait de lui. L'histoire était réécrite, dénaturée, et Goten s'était senti encore plus coupable.

\- Tu vas leur dire ? avait-il murmuré, allongé dans le grand lit moelleux de Trunks.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas leur dire que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec votre ancienne liaison ? Que c'est à cause de moi ?

Ses grands yeux noirs étaient étrangement calmes en posant cette question. Trunks aurait pensé que c'était un scénario qui l'aurait effrayé, mais il paraissait à peine inquiet.

\- Si je leur dis, tout le monde saura, Goten. Et je serai obligé de donner ton nom. Et tu seras obligé de venir à la barre puisque tu n'as pas été interrogé par la police.

Goten avait reposé son menton sur ses mains. Son corps nus et moite était étendu sur le ventre, au milieu des draps défaits. Trunks avait pensé qu'il aurait sursauté, qu'il aurait eu un mouvement de surprise, un mot de protestation. Il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Les yeux noirs, un peu perdus, naviguèrent sur le décor autour d'eux, comme pour y chercher un élément familier et réconfortant. Trunks passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chibbi, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la douche.

\- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? avait lancé Goten, après un moment.

Trunks se tenait déjà sur le seuil de la salle de bains. Il s'était retourné vers lui avec méfiance. Goten s'était redressé et était maintenant assis en tailleur sur le lit. Le soleil couchant, à l'extérieur, irradiait sa lumière puissante au travers des rideaux et créait un éclairage tamisé et irréel dans la pièce et sur sa peau.

\- C'est de ma faute aussi, ajouta Goten dans un murmure désolé.

\- Mais… Tu réalises ?

\- Je ne peux pas laisser les gens dire que tu _bats les femmes_, Trunks ! Que tu es un psychopathe possessif qui ne supporte pas d'être plaqué !

Trunks était revenu jusqu'au lit et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Goten. Ce qui s'est passé, s'est passé. J'ai perdu mon calme avec Alice. La vraie raison de tout ça ne regarde que nous après tout.

\- Pourtant, c'était ce que tu voulais… Que j'explique à tout le monde qu'on est amants.

Trunks se mordit les lèvres. Il chercha un instant ses mots sous le regard interrogateur de Goten.

\- C'est toujours ce que je veux. Mais pas comme ça, pas devant tous ces gens que je vomis, pas parce que tu t'y sens obligé pour te faire pardonner. Je voulais que tu le fasses parce que tu te sentais prêt et que tu en avais envie, pour nous, pour qu'on puisse continuer à vivre ensemble sans faire semblant, soupira-t-il.

Goten baissa la tête.

\- De toute façon, ça ne change rien, tu me quitteras si je ne me décide pas…

Trunks ressentit un poids dans son cœur en entendant ses paroles. C'était vrai. Il le ferait. Il n'y avait pas à se mentir, il se connaissait. Ils étaient là, ils étaient bien, mais, sortis de la chambre, sortis de la tourmente du procès, l'ombre étouffante de la clandestinité reprendrait ses droits, et Trunks ne le supporterait pas. Pas longtemps. Un jour, une semaine. Il finirait par craquer. Il avait décidé de le quitter et il le ferait, si leur relation ne prenait pas un autre tournant. Même si ça le bouffait, il le ferait. Parce qu'une souffrance en valait bien une autre, et qu'il préférait une douleur vive et franche, qui finirait par s'estomper, qu'une douleur lancinante, qui s'éterniserait et le rendrait peu à peu totalement misérable.

\- C'est pas une raison, objecta Trunks.

\- C'est une raison suffisante pour moi, répliqua calmement Goten, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Et je ne veux pas que tu passes pour un tabasseur de femmes. Je le ferai.

Trunks se renfrogna légèrement. Il s'apercevait qu'en réalité, il ne voulait pas que Goten fasse ça. Trunks avait toujours été celui qui protégeait l'autre, Goten avait toujours été l'inconscient, celui sur lequel il fallait veiller, celui qui ne réfléchissait pas. Trunks était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il soit blessé dans ce combat stupide entre Alice et lui. Et il le serait, s'il s'exposait, comme il avait décidé de le faire.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Mais Goten avait un regard déterminé. Les yeux noirs n'étaient plus perdus, ils n'étaient plus désolés, ni effrayés ou inquiets. Ils étaient résolus. Goten hocha fermement la tête.

\- Appelle ton avocate.

Evidemment, maintenant, devant cette salle angoissante, gigantesque et vide, Trunks savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter. Il se sentait pris au piège. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement le fit sursauter. Il vit Alice qui entrait comme une furie, suivie de son avocat. Elle marcha directement sur lui, sourde aux appels de son conseil, qui tentait de l'en empêcher.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Trunks.

Il leva des yeux incrédules vers elle. Elle avait pointé un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Le citer à la barre ?

Elle était si enragée qu'elle manquait de souffle, et peinait à trouver ses mots. Son avocat la saisit par le bras pour essayer de l'éloigner. Elle résista légèrement au mouvement, et garda les yeux rivés sur Trunks.

\- T'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Comme d'habitude ! T'avais dit que c'était entre nous ! ça devait rester entre nous ! T'es qu'une ordure, Briefs !

Trunks serra les dents mais prit chacun de ses mots comme une gifle. Elle le fusillait de ses beaux yeux noisette et il se sentit transpercé. Finalement, son avocat réussit à la ramener jusqu'à un banc réservé aux plaignants, de l'autre côté de la salle, et elle se détourna de Trunks.

\- N'écoutez pas, souffla l'avocate qui avait rejoint Trunks.

Mais il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son portable. Il commença à taper un message pour Goten. _Ne viens pas. _Il garda son doigt en suspens sur la touche d'envoi, hésitant. Sa réflexion fut encore interrompue par l'irruption subite du public dans la salle.

Une marée humaine déferla sur les bancs et le silence fut aussitôt rompu par un brouhaha infernal, qui résonnait sur les hauts plafonds et semblait se répercuter impitoyablement à l'infini. Une série de personnages en costume sinistres prirent place sur l'estrade où devaient siéger les Juges.

Trunks leva les yeux sur la foule qui finissait de s'installer. Certains se disputaient les dernières places assises, et d'autres avaient déjà pris le parti de rester debout, au fond de la salle. Très vite, on s'était résigné à laisser les énormes portes battantes ouvertes, obstruées par le flot ininterrompu de curieux en tout genre. Au premier rang, Trunks repéra ses parents, assis à côté de Gohan et Videl. Tous le scrutaient avec intérêt, seul sur le banc réservé aux accusés. Il se sentit subitement minuscule. Il déglutit péniblement et pressa la touche d'envoi. _Ne viens pas bordel !_

Comme on évite de regarder le vide en haut d'une falaise, Trunks s'efforça de garder les yeux fixés sur l'estrade où ses Juges siégeaient, pour ne pas voir la masse derrière lui. Mais les murmures et les mouvements du public lui parvenaient malgré tout. Il prit docilement place à la barre, quand son affaire fut appelée d'une voix claire et solennelle, qui imposait l'attention. Il n'y avait que trois Juges. Celui du milieu, un homme d'un certain âge, doté de lunettes épaisses, le dévisagea impassiblement, en vérifiant son nom, et expliqua, si cela avait pu échapper à Trunks, ce qu'on lui reprochait exactement : avoir fait preuve de violences à l'encontre d'Alice, ce qui lui avait occasionné une foulure du poignet. Le Président jeta un œil appuyé à Alice, et Trunks comprit qu'il venait de jauger son minuscule gabarit, ce qui était, il le savait, un très mauvais point pour lui.

De part et d'autres du Président, deux autres juges étaient assis, deux femmes sans âge, qui ne lâchaient pas Trunks des yeux.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit à la police, Monsieur Briefs, mais on aura sûrement plus d'explication aujourd'hui, releva le Président.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues et ajouta.

\- Et nous avons même un nouveau témoin.

\- Ce ne sera pas utile, je retire ma plainte, coupa Alice subitement.

Un bourdonnement de chuchotements parcourut l'assistance derrière Trunks. Elle s'était levée pour s'avancer vers les juges, et son avocat la retint par le bras. Le Président toisa la jeune femme tranquillement.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu tard, Mademoiselle, maintenant que le Tribunal est là, il va juger… Mais vous pouvez renoncer à vos dommages et intérêts, voyez ça avec votre avocat.

Alice pinça les lèvres mais se tut. Elle était sur le point de répliquer mais Trunks comprit que le courage lui manquait dans cet endroit. Elle se laissa ramener vers son banc par son avocat, sans manquer de lancer un regard furieux à Trunks. Il devait admettre qu'il était surpris par sa réaction. Il n'avait pas suspecté qu'elle tenait à ce point à Goten. Et elle semblait lui signifier qu'elle y tenait plus que lui. Alice restait un défi jusqu'au bout.

\- Monsieur Briefs ?

Il tressaillit et reporta son attention sur le Président qui venait de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

\- Je viens de lire la plainte et la version des faits de la plaignante. Vous ne vous êtes pas expliqué là-dessus, qu'avez-vous à en dire ?

Trunks était agrippé à la barre devant lui, qu'il serrait nerveusement entre ses doigts crispés. Il se redressa et la lâcha en inspirant, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tout est vrai. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, annonça-t-il.

Il perçut la rumeur derrière lui, et le Président jeta un œil noir sur la salle, qui se calma aussitôt. Ses yeux revinrent sur Trunks et il cala sa joue contre sa main. Il fixa Trunks un instant, silencieusement, d'un air dubitatif. Trunks se sentit comme un insecte sous le feu d'une loupe.

\- Très bien. Mais encore ? Expliquez-nous pourquoi vous êtes venu dans ce bar ce soir-là, reprit le Juge.

Trunks sentit son estomac se glacer. Il ne parvint plus à soutenir le regard de l'homme, qui l'interrogeait avec une certaine nonchalance.

\- Alice m'a quitté il y a… un peu plus d'un an… et j'ai jamais pu le digérer, en fait, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous étiez amoureux ? c'est ça ?

Trunks serra les dents et ne put s'empêcher de se tourner légèrement vers Alice. Il n'y avait, à cet instant, personne sur Terre qui ne concentrait autant sa haine. Elle semblait d'ailleurs la lui rendre intensément.

\- C'est ça. Quand elle est revenue en ville, je l'ai revue et… J'ai voulu… essayer de… la reconquérir.

Il sentait une vague nausée monter en lui. Il crut qu'il n'allait pas tenir.

\- Elle a dit dans sa plainte qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par une nouvelle histoire avec vous, vous le saviez ?

Trunks ferma les yeux et ne parvint pas à répondre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié qu'à cette minute. Il percevait toute l'infamie de la situation, telle qu'elle était exposée. Courir désespérément après quelqu'un, après _Alice_, qu'on ne peut pas avoir et, pour finir, ne plus trouver d'autres moyens pour se l'approprier que la terroriser et lui faire du mal ? Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne le serait jamais. Il refusait de se contraindre à déclarer aux yeux du monde qu'il était ça, alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

\- Monsieur Briefs, répéta le Président, vous saviez qu'Alice ne voulait pas de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être a-t-elle laissé entendre le contraire ?

\- Jamais ! s'écria Alice, hors d'elle.

Elle se tut aussitôt sous le regard irrité du Président. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, écoeurée à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu voir envie de renouer avec Trunks. Ironiquement, Trunks se fit la réflexion qu'il partageait exactement ce sentiment, sans être autorisé à l'exprimer. Pire, en étant contraint à convaincre les autres du contraire. C'était d'autant plus terrible qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point ils s'étaient adorés, à une certaine époque. Trunks inspira profondément et se lança. Il se sentait vacillant et devait en terminer.

\- Je l'ai vue avec ce type, j'étais jaloux, je l'ai attrapée par le poignet pour l'éloigner de lui, c'est tout, déclara-t-il, d'une voix sourde.

\- Vous l'avez aussi attrapée par le col pour la projeter dans la foule ?

\- Aussi, confirma Trunks dans un souffle, les yeux rivés au sol.

Le Président soupira et se redressa pour interroger tour à tour du regard les femmes qui siégeaient de chaque côté de lui. L'une d'elle se pencha alors vers Trunks.

\- Monsieur Briefs, vous aviez bu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu dans ce bar, en réalité ? Vous saviez qu'elle serait là avec un autre ?

\- C'est le bar de son frère… J'espérais qu'elle y soit… seule, maugréa-t-il.

La femme le dévisagea avec intensité, comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui, mais il évitait son regard. Il la trouvait impressionnante dans son costume noir, les bras calmement croisés, donnant l'impression qu'elle était capable de tout savoir et de tout comprendre. Mais ses traits finirent par se détendre, et son masque devint plus humain.

\- Que pensez-vous de tout ça aujourd'hui ? soupira-t-elle.

Trunks leva des yeux glacés vers elle.

\- Je pense que je n'aurais jamais dû venir dans ce bar.

La femme haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

\- Vous ne pensez pas plutôt que vous auriez dû accepter simplement que cette jeune femme puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que vous, sans se faire agresser pour autant ?

La question le poignarda littéralement. _Pas si ce quelqu'un d'autre est Goten et qu'elle l'a fait boire suffisamment, après être venu le débusquer jusque chez nous._ Trunks se mordit les lèvres mais ne répondit pas et la Juge parut se résigner finalement à son silence.

Les trois magistrats s'agitèrent un peu et échangèrent à voix basse un instant. Le Président reprit alors.

\- Ceci étant, on a un mystérieux témoin, annonça-t-il, encore que je voie difficilement ce qu'il pourrait ajouter à tout ceci.

Trunks saisit instinctivement la barre devant lui. Il pria pour que Goten ait eu son texto et ne soit pas venu. Il lança un regard désespéré à son avocate. Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

\- Il est là ? Dites qu'il n'est pas là! chuchota-t-il avec affolement.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, et se tourna vers les Juges.

\- Monsieur le Président, on a un problème avec notre témoin. Il n'est pas là, annonça-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? grogna le magistrat avec contrariété, c'est _votre _témoin. Doit-on le faire chercher ? Maintenant ?

L'avocate interrogea Trunks du regard. Elle ne fut pas très surprise de sa réponse.

\- Laissez-le, marmonna Trunks.

\- On s'en passera, Monsieur le Président, répondit l'avocate après une hésitation.

Le Juge se tourna tour à tour vers ses deux assesseurs et toussota avant de conclure.

\- Bon, écoutons alors les plaidoiries.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	28. Chapter 28

_Merci pour toutes les reviews. C'est presque la fin._

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

Goten s'était immobilisé sur le parvis, devant l'entrée du tribunal, un gigantesque bâtiment stylisé, surmonté d'un fronton sévère. Autour de lui, un flot de de piétons pressés le bousculait sans égard. Il y avait du monde déjà, quoique la foule ne soit pas encore très dense. Un peu plus loin, les trottoirs étaient encombrées de camionnettes aux logos de la presse, et quelques caméramen déballaient leur matériel et avaient déjà installés des trépieds à des endroits stratégiques. Goten repéra aussi plusieurs photographes, lourdement équipés, qui fumaient dans un coin en plaisantant.

Il déboutonna distraitement le premier bouton de sa chemise, pris à la gorge par la chaleur infernale qui pesait de tout son poids, en attendant que l'orage n'éclate. Il était déterminé. Il y réfléchissait depuis trois jours et sa résolution s'était peu à peu implacablement forgée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la réalité des choses devait être rétablie. Les gens devaient savoir que Trunks n'était pas un petit ami jaloux et violent, un enfoiré qui profiterait de sa force pour s'imposer aux autres. Il n'avait jamais été ça et Goten ne supportait pas qu'on puisse s'en convaincre. Il fallait que la vérité éclate, même si elle devait être une bombe dans sa propre vie.

Evidemment, il n'avait jamais été un héros, droit et inflexible, comme son frère ou son père, il était juste un clown qui n'avait jamais vraiment rien pris au sérieux. Mais à cet instant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix, s'il voulait pouvoir garder sa fierté, s'il voulait espérer pourvoir garder Trunks aussi, et être à sa hauteur. Parce que Trunks était son ami avant d'être son amant, parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça, parce que si Goten n'avait pas été si niais et inconséquent avec Alice, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé à la barre d'un Tribunal, comme un psychopathe jaloux, qui flique les filles qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

Goten savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix, mais le souffle lui manquait un peu. Alors que ses pieds se décidaient à se mettre en mouvement en direction de l'entrée, la foule environnante se rabattit, dans un brusque mouvement, vers un groupe qui arrivait. Goten fut rudement bousculé et faillit même perdre l'équilibre. Il suivit la meute empressée du regard. D'abord, il ne vit rien, il n'y avait qu'une agitation nerveuse et vibrante de la masse. Puis son sang se figea, quand son œil entraperçut une silhouette familière, qui se distinguait des autres. _Gohan._ Il entendit des voix inconnues murmurer le nom de Bulma. Instinctivement, Goten recula maladroitement, à contre-courant de la direction unanime des gens qui l'entouraient, pris de panique. Il baissa mécaniquement son _ki,_ et ressentit, perçant et éclatant, celui de Végéta un peu plus loin, quelque part, qui surpassait celui, plus tranquille, de son frère.

Goten était noyé par le flot humain. Il fendit la foule pour s'éloigner au maximum de l'entrée, et éviter tout risque d'être aperçu par Bulma ou les autres. Il s'extirpa péniblement de la marée implacable de la cohue, et se réfugia sur un banc à l'écart. _Gohan._

Il transpirait et les battements de son cœur faisaient écho dans tout son corps, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Pourtant, il se sentait gelé, et ramena ses genoux contre son corps. Il observa l'agglutinement autour de Bulma, et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'engouffre enfin dans le bâtiment, et que l'excitation retombe. _Gohan._

Goten savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il restait à le faire. Il laissa à nouveau ses yeux naviguer sur le parvis autour de lui, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette histoire prendrait une telle ampleur. Les gens avaient l'air de fous affamés attendant la distribution de soupe. Ils lui faisaient presque peur. Encore, n'était-il, pour l'instant qu'un passant anonyme assis sur un banc, tandis que dans une heure, il serait le centre de toutes leurs attentions, comme Trunks. Il serait le centre de tous leurs jugements aussi. _Gohan._

C'était suffisamment terrifiant en soi, et Goten prenait conscience que sa vie s'en trouverait affectée. Sa vie, il le comprenait maintenant, ne serait plus tout à fait la même. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa photo paraisse, avec toutes les explications les plus juteuses sur sa vie privée. Tous les gens qu'il connaissait sauraient. Comme… la tenancière du bar du canal, comme… la voisine qu'il croisait en sortant les poubelles… comme Shazé…. Valèse. Et tant d'autres. Et certainement, les regards entendus et les allusions pernicieuses, qu'il avait tant détestés dans son boulot, sortiraient de la Capsule, et feraient désormais partie de son quotidien, partout où il irait. Goten prenait la mesure de tout ça avec horreur. Et encore, il omettait bien sûr le meilleur du pire.

Gohan était là. Gohan serait là pour entendre sa confession publique. L'exemple vivant de la réussite aux yeux de sa mère, le bon père de famille. Comme pour rappeler à Goten à quel point il déviait du chemin, à quel point il était source de déception pour Chichi. Goten se contraignit à chasser la pensée de sa mère de son esprit. Ce n'était pas elle qui serait assise dans le public, après tout, c'était Gohan. Et il savait que son frère ne le jugerait pas. Passée la surprise, il ne lui tiendrait certainement pas rigueur de ses choix. Gohan avait, curieusement, toujours été de son côté. Toujours, dans toutes les situations, il avait invariablement fait front à ses côtés, et même quand il ne l'avait pas approuvé. Contre sa mère, contre tous les obstacles sur sa route, Gohan avait été là. Faisant office, tour à tour, de grand-frère et de père, dans un amalgame unique. Même quand Gokû était reparu, Gohan n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son âme paternaliste, sans jamais renié la complicité qui peut exister entre deux frères.

Mais Goten s'en voulait en réalité aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir eu le courage de s'ouvrir à lui plus tôt. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il serait là au procès. Il avait envisagé de le trouver personnellement pour lui expliquer, mais ailleurs. Et plus tard. Ici et maintenant, c'était… C'était comme si Goten lui accordait autant d'importance qu'à n'importe quel inconnu du public. Goten s'en voulait de n'avoir pas davantage anticipé les événements, mais en vérité, avait-il seulement réfléchi à tout ça ? Bien sûr que non. Il s'était concentré sur lui. Et sur Trunks. Goten n'était pas un penseur, il n'était pas très attentif au monde autour de lui. S'il l'avait été, il ne serait certainement pas là à cette minute.

Tant pis.

Goten se leva et s'avança enfin vers l'entrée du bâtiment. La plupart des gens étaient à l'intérieur, à présent. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la cohue, qui stationnait dans le gigantesque hall marbré de l'entrée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les commentaires murmurés de tous ceux qui croyaient avoir tout compris et tout cerné de Trunks. Tout ce bourdonnement aigre volait jusqu'à ses oreilles incrédules. Trunks était le Tyran, l'Héritier qui pensait que le monde lui appartenait, qui croyait que son fric le mettait au-dessus des lois, celui qui ne supportait pas un instant qu'une fille résiste à ses charmes. Un monstre d'égoïsme tout-puissant. Les mots sur les lèvres des curieux impatients, étaient autant d'épines qui se plantaient dans le cœur de Goten. Sa nervosité se ralluma, et il se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Très vite, cela lui parut insupportable, et il se réfugia à l'écart, dans un couloir mal éclairé et peu fréquenté, dans lequel il trouva un banc abandonné. Il se sentait oppressé. Et il prenait conscience que, après son témoignage, les choses ne seraient pas si différentes dans l'esprit de la plupart. Le mépris changerait d'objet, mais il ne disparaîtrait pas complètement. Goten devrait composer avec ça aussi.

De toute manière, si Trunks n'était certainement pas parfait, il ne ressemblait en rien au monstre que le murmure impersonnel de la rumeur décrivait. Et Goten devait le faire savoir. Il devait le hurler, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire même, si son courage commençait à vaciller sérieusement. Comme son père avait pu, beaucoup plus héroïquement, se sacrifier parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver la Terre, Goten devait sacrifier sa terreur du jugement des autres et sa volonté de préserver sa vie privée, pour sauver Trunks. La comparaison le fit faiblement sourire. En cette minute, il aurait préféré un bon combat à mort. Ça au moins, on lui avait appris.

\- Monsieur Son ?

Il leva les yeux sur un jeune homme en costume clair, qui lui tendait la main.

\- Je suis Louis, je suis le clerc du Cabinet d'Avocat, qui va vous accompagner, ajouta son interlocuteur, d'un air aimable.

Il avait des yeux bleus perçants, qui rappelaient à Goten ceux de Trunks, et parlait d'une voix calme et rassurante, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une formalité, et c'en était certainement une pour lui. Goten lui serra la main en lui rendant son salut.

Louis scruta sa montre.

\- Le procès doit être sur le point de commencer, nous avons le temps d'un café, annonça-t-il.

Goten leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Il avait pensé devoir rejoindre la salle d'audience. Mais Louis le guida vers un distributeur de café un peu plus loin.

\- Vous êtes un témoin. Vous ne devez pas assister à l'audience avant d'être appelé à la barre, ça orienterait votre témoignage et le rendrait irrecevable, expliqua calmement le clerc, en introduisant une pièce dans la machine.

Goten hocha la tête d'un air absent et s'empara du gobelet qu'il lui tendait.

\- Ne soyez pas nerveux, ça va bien se passer, insista Louis en se servant à son tour.

Goten n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Ça se passerait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini d'expliquer, pourquoi Trunks était venu dans ce bar, et avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Jusqu'à là, il en était convaincu, tout se passerait bien. Après…

Louis gardait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable et Goten comprit qu'il était en contact avec l'avocate de Trunks dans la salle d'audience. Par association d'idée, Goten sortit à son tour son téléphone pour passer le temps. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il trouva le message de Trunks. _Ne viens pas._ Goten n'avait pas perçu la vibration de son téléphone et constata que le message était arrivé depuis un certain temps. Son sang se figea et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il subitement, d'une voix anxieuse.

Le clerc avait l'air embarrassé.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, mais nous renoncerons peut-être à vous citer, finalement.

\- Pourquoi ? grogna Goten.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de raconter au juge ? s'écria Goten avec impatience.

Louis perdit un peu de sa contenance, étonné par le ton soudainement agressif de Goten.

\- J'en sais rien, Monsieur Son ! On est pas censés savoir, je vous l'ai expliqué... Il faut attendre qu'on nous appelle, c'est tout…

Goten broya soudainement son gobelet vide entre ses doigts crispés. Est-ce que Trunks avait changé d'avis ? Il savait qu'il était spécialement angoissé pour lui. Il croyait toujours que Goten avait besoin d'être protégé, comme quand ils étaient gamins. Il croyait que Goten n'était pas capable, qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça. Et c'était vrai, Goten était effrayé, il était nerveux et tendu à l'extrême. Il était même terrorisé. Mais il avait dit qu'il viendrait, qu'il était prêt à faire face. Il refusait que Trunks affronte seul le jugement public de cette masse hostile. Il hésita un instant, puis se mit brusquement à courir vers la salle d'audience. Le clerc le rappela avec panique, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il n'eut pas de mal à se repérer, une foule compacte se pressait devant l'entrée de la salle, tendant l'oreille en espérant capter les paroles qui leur parvenaient au travers des portes grandes ouvertes.

Goten bouscula avidement les curieux pour se frayer un passage. Il progressait lentement, mais il entendait une voix d'homme qui expliquait quelque chose.

_... Nous sommes en présence d'un homme qui n'accepte pas, qui ne sait pas accepter qu'on lui dise non. Et il est d'autant plus redoutable qu'il est riche, et puissant…_

Goten poussa un peu plus fort, sans se préoccuper des protestations des spectateurs. Il avait presque réussi à passer l'embrasure de la porte, où la masse humaine était plus compacte.

…_Quoique ma cliente ait vaillamment résisté à ses avances, il a persisté, non seulement à la poursuivre, mais également à s'immiscer dans sa vie, jusqu'à la suivre dans ce bar avec son prétendant… _

Goten fendit brusquement la barrière humaine devant lui pour passer le seuil de la salle d'audience. Encore, trouva-t-il devant lui, une cohue, debout dans l'allée, qui lui bouchait la vue de ce qui se passait à la barre du Tribunal.

…_Et réalisant que son statut n'avait pas suffi à la faire plier, il n'a pas hésité à utiliser, finalement ce soir-là, la violence, avec un courage et une noblesse que vous apprécierez en jugeant de leurs gabarits respectifs..._

Il bouscula vivement tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui, et ils finirent par s'écarter avec des grognements de mécontentement et des regards irrités. Finalement, débouchant brusquement au premier rang, Goten s'aperçut que celui qui parlait était l'avocat d'Alice. L'homme, en robe lugubre, étendit la main pour désigner Trunks, assis sur un banc, sur le côté.

_Mesdames et Messieurs les Juges, cet homme est tout simplement terrifiant… Il a terrifié et il terrifie encore ma cliente._

Le silence autour de cette conclusion était religieux, complètement recueilli, et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Trunks qui se contentait de fixer le sol.

\- C'est des conneries ! s'insurgea Goten en se ruant vers la barre.

Il se tourna vers Alice et la pointa du doigt.

\- Tu sais que c'est des conneries ! Comment tu le laisses dire ça ?

L'indignation et la colère l'avaient submergé complètement, il avait à peine conscience du brouhaha et du mouvement de foule derrière lui et de la solennité des lieux que son intervention outrée venait de rompre.

\- C'est faux ! martela-t-il à l'attention des Juges qui le fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés et contrariés.

\- Goten ! s'exclama Alice.

Le président se mit à hurler quelque chose, qui se perdit dans le désordre général qui s'ensuivit. L'avocate de Trunks s'avança jusqu'à Goten pour le ramener à l'écart. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » chuchota-t-elle nerveusement. Mais Goten ne lui répondit pas, il cherchait Trunks des yeux et voulut se précipiter vers lui. Elle le retint fermement. " Vous voulez une chance d'être entendu ? Ne vous approchez pas de lui…" Goten renonça, et se contenta de le regarder. Trunks le fixait en retour. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si perdu, Goten n'avait jamais lu une telle détresse en lui. Il restait assis sur le banc des coupables, dociles, résigné, brisé presque. Le cœur de Goten se serra. Il devait le sortir de là. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et Trunks parvint à le lui rendre misérablement.

L'ambiance dans la salle d'audience se calma peu à peu. Goten osa un œil vers l'assistance, et repéra son frère qui paraissait médusé de le trouver là. Un peu plus loin, à côté de Bulma, Végéta le toisait impassiblement, les bras croisés. Goten prit soin de ne pas s'attarder sur sa présence.

\- Qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda abruptement le président à l'avocate de Trunks.

Il semblait particulièrement irrité du trouble que Goten venait de jeter dans son audience.

\- Notre témoin, répondit-elle, il s'était…un peu perdu.

\- C'est un peu tard, objecta l'avocat d'Alice.

Le président hocha la tête et consulta à voix basse les deux femmes autour de lui. Goten se tordait les mains avec anxiété, comprenant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas entendu. Finalement le juge lui fit signe d'approcher de la barre. Il obéit d'un pas raide.

\- Monsieur Goten Son, c'est ça ?

\- C'est moi.

\- En retard, jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé… Je…

Le magistrat fit un signe sec, qui imposait le silence. Goten s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre, fixant l'homme avec un œil suppliant.

\- Les parties se sont accordées sur le déroulement des faits... Alors je ne vois pas trop l'utilité de brusquer la procédure pour vous entendre maintenant.

L'avocat d'Alice hocha vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer les paroles du président.

\- Mais c'est faux, gémit Goten, ce qui vient d'être dit…

\- Il y a des choses que le tribunal doit savoir, Monsieur Briefs a voulu les taire pour épargner le témoin, mais le témoin est volontaire pour les révéler, enchaîna l'avocate d'une voix résolue.

L'avocat d'Alice voulut intervenir mais le juge l'en empêcha. en levant la main.

\- Bon, marmonna-t-il, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Goten et l'avocate eurent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le laissa seul à la barre, un peu impressionné par le silence soudain et l'attention unanimement concentrée sur lui.

\- Alors ? Que voulez-vous nous dire, que nous ignorons ? grommela le Président d'un ton intimidant.

Goten déglutit, subitement tremblant, maintenant que le moment était venu. Comme un coup de grâce qu'il aurait hésité à donner après avoir combattu ardemment. Il agrippa la barre devant lui et, incapable de soutenir les yeux sévères et attentifs des Juges en face de lui, fixa obstinément le mur derrière eux.

\- C'est avec moi qu'Alice était sortie ce soir-là… Le garçon qu'elle… C'était moi. Mais vous devez comprendre… si Trunks est venu dans ce bar et s'est mis en colère, ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle… Trunks n'a jamais voulu renouer avec Alice…

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? s'étonna le Président.

Goten s'agita nerveusement. Il cherchait ses mots, ce n'était pas facile. Il baissa la tête pour tenter de faire abstraction de tout ce qui, autour de lui, le déstabilisait et fissurait sa détermination.

\- Parce que c'est moi qu'il cherchait… Je suis… Son petit ami.

Il y eut une explosion d'exclamations et de murmures ahuris dans la salle. Goten se garda bien de se retourner pour considérer le mouvement qui agitait l'assistance. Le Président s'énerva après le public, dont les clameurs perturbaient à nouveau l'audience. Le calme finit par revenir peu à peu et il reporta son attention sur Goten qui osait à peine lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Allons donc, reprit le juge, Monsieur Briefs, vous confirmez ça ? Venez donc à la barre avec votre témoin, tout ça devient trop compliqué.

Trunks, qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur Goten, d'un air absent et démissionnaire, se leva et vint se poster à côté de lui.

\- Je confirme, grogna-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Goten et lui avaient instinctivement pris soin de ménager une distance suffisante entre eux, pour éviter tout contact, même involontaire. Mais le savoir à côté de lui, après l'avoir vu braver le public, et même le tribunal, pour confesser tout ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de confesser, avait rallumé une flamme en Trunks. Il avait subitement une envie furieuse de l'enlacer, de nicher son nez dans le creux de son cou pour inhaler son odeur et sa chaleur.

\- Parlez plus fort, Monsieur Briefs, on n'entend rien, reprit le président avec agacement.

\- Goten Son est mon petit ami, je suis amoureux de lui. Alice n'a jamais voulu comprendre qu'il repoussait ses avances. Alors, elle est venue le chercher chez nous et l'a emmené dans le bar de son frère, où elle l'a fait boire suffisamment pour essayer d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

Trunks avait articulé chacun de ses mots, prononcés d'une voix claire et intelligible, qui s'était répercutée sous le haut plafond. Un silence consterné accueillit ses révélations. Goten et lui échangèrent un œil furtif et complice. Goten ne put empêcher un sourire en coin, Trunks restait _si possessif_. Et Goten se sentit légèrement rougir aux explications limpides de Trunks, il se sentit pris d'une envie de saisir sa main, et dut se contenir.

Le président scrutait les deux jeunes hommes devant lui d'un air dubitatif, les bras croisés. L'un des Juges à ses côtés se pencha à son oreille et il tourna soudainement les yeux vers Alice.

\- Mademoiselle la plaignante, venez donc à la barre avec eux.

Alice se leva timidement et s'approcha d'un pas vacillant pour se placer à côté de Goten, qui poussa légèrement Trunks pour qu'il se décale. Elle leva un visage impassible vers le juge.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On est loin de la version de départ… Vous le saviez ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et tourna ses grands yeux noisette vers Goten. Il la fixait d'un œil noir, attendant de voir ce qu'elle aurait le cran de répondre. Mais elle ne paraissait pas décontenancée, elle continuait à le dévisager doucement. Elle eut un petit sourire qui étonna Goten, un sourire doux et amicale, qui ne répondait pas à l'expression accusatrice de Goten.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux. Je le savais. Trunks me l'a dit ce soir-là.

\- Vous reconnaissez avoir menti en accusant Monsieur Briefs de vous poursuivre de ses ardeurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas donné tout de suite la bonne version, puisque l'agression est reconnue ?

Elle regardait toujours Goten dans les yeux, mais à cette question elle baissa la tête et reporta son attention sur le juge.

\- Pour l'argent, j'imagine soupira-t-elle avec aplomb.

Le magistrat ne commenta pas sa réponse mais afficha une moue entendue et réprobatrice.

\- Alors, peut-être va-t-on enfin pouvoir clore ce procès en entendant, pour finir, les plaidoiries, que tout le monde retourne s'assoir, conclut-il.

Goten regagna le public. Il ne put ignorer le signe de la main que Bulma lui adressa pour l'inviter à s'assoir à côté d'elle, à la place qui avait, en réalité, été celle de Végéta quelques instant auparavant. Le saïyen avait quitté le Tribunal déjà, et Goten n'était pas sûr que c'était bon signe. Il prit place sur le banc avec embarras, mais Bulma lui prit doucement la main et se pencha vers lui. « Je suis fière de toi, Goten » murmura-t-elle.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci pour les reviews. Merci Miiio, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il advient de nos amoureux hors norme._

_*Lemon*_

* * *

_**C****hapitre 29**_

Trunks entendait le grésillement de la pluie contre les vitres. Il n'avait plus entendu ce son depuis un mois. Depuis l'orage qui avait éclaté après le procès. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à ouvrir les yeux, confortablement calé dans la chaleur douillette du lit et du corps immobile de Goten, à quelques centimètres du sien. Le réveil émit à nouveau son bip sonore depuis la table de chevet, et Trunks finit par étendre la main pour le désactiver à tâtons.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha doucement de Goten, qui restait inerte et endormi. Trunks secoua doucement son bras, sans résultat. Il contempla sa peau encore dorée du soleil généreux des états du Sud, où ils s'étaient réfugiés après le procès.

Il s'étaient littéralement enfuis. Trunks n'en était pas très fier, mais ils en avaient eu tellement besoin, après cette épreuve. Goten en avait eu besoin. Trunks avait été impressionné et fier de son courage. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir soupçonné sa force de caractère, et il ne l'en aimait que plus. Mais il était sorti épuisé de tout ça.

Parfois, quand Trunks fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression de revenir un mois en arrière, balloté par la foule, à la sortie de la salle d'audience, débordé par la rumeur hurlante des journalistes, qui l'interpelaient pour répondre à leurs questions, agressé par les flashs des photographes qui semblaient être partout à la fois. Par miracle, à cet instant, le garde du corps de la Capsule avait réapparu, accompagné de plusieurs collègues, et assisté des renforts de sécurité du palais de justice. A peine la séance levée, Goten s'était précipité sur Trunks, pour le féliciter de l'issue de l'audience, mais surtout pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'échanger plus qu'un sourire, avant que l'assistance ne se rue sur eux.

Trunks avait agrippé le poignet de Goten pour fendre la foule, mais ses reflux énergiques avaient failli les séparer plus d'une fois. Il avait repéré sa mère, et Gohan, perdus dans la masse, un peu plus loin. Son père était parti déjà. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, mais ils n'avaient pas pu faire un pas les uns vers les autres. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se parler. Trunks se souvenait juste le regard de sa mère, encourageant et pétillant de joie. Ça lui avait suffi.

Quand les gardes du corps avaient finalement réussi à les extraire, Goten et lui, de la cohue excitée, Trunks avait décidé de s'enfuir. Il sentait les doigts tremblants et moites de Goten entre les siens, il ressentait tout son désarroi, face à ce déchaînement : les questions crues et outrancières qui volaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles, l'acharnement des flashs, où que leurs yeux se tournent, la violence des bousculades de curieux qui voulait _le _voir, comme l'attraction du moment. Ils avaient subitement eu l'impression que la foule voulait les manger, les déchiqueter en morceaux et les dévorer sur place. Même Trunks, qui avait plus d'habitude de tout ça que Goten, même Trunks, qui s'y était préparé depuis plusieurs jours, fut pris de frayeur et de lassitude. Et Goten était complètement désarçonné par la réaction des gens, qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée si vive. C'était ce qui avait décidé Trunks à fuir.

Dès qu'ils furent installés dans la voiture, qui était censée les ramener chez sa mère, il ordonna juste au chauffeur de se rendre à l'aéroport. Goten lui avait lancé un œil surpris et incrédule, mais il n'avait pas protesté. Il se sentait si perdu. Il repensait à Gohan, à Végéta, dont il avait cru reconnaître la voix au milieu de la rumeur surprise, quand il avait annoncé qu'il était le petit ami de Trunks. Il repensait aux questions ignobles que les journalistes leur avaient adressées à la sortie de l'audience. Il repensait aussi à la foule avide.

Alice avait perdu la face après sa révélation. L'avocate de Trunks l'avait judicieusement décrite comme une fille cupide, qui avait, en quelque sorte, utiliser sa plainte pour faire chanter Trunks, et soutirer bassement un maximum d'argent à l'héritier. Une victime toute relative, qui avait sur-joué son rôle, en espérant odieusement que Trunks n'oserait jamais révéler son homosexualité. Cette explication n'avait pas été difficile à vendre, après les aveux d'Alice à la barre du Tribunal. Et Goten imaginait assez bien que c'était la réalité de ce qu'était Alice. Comment expliquer sinon qu'elle ait tu son identité dans sa déposition ? Elle ne l'avait certainement pas fait pour préserver Trunks, ça devait donc être à but lucratif. Alice ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas franchement défendue. Il repensait parfois à son sourire étrange, alors qu'il lui avait lancé un regard dur et sombre. Cette fille restait une énigme pour lui. Mais Les motivations d'Alice n'étaient plus vraiment importantes maintenant. Trunks avait été condamné à une amende et à un travail d'intérêt général. Pas de prison. Goten était soulagé.

L'orage s'était déversé sur eux en trombes bruyantes, dès que la voiture avait démarré et, observant les gouttes hargneuses, qui constellaient les vitres pendant qu'il filait vers l'aéroport, Goten réalisait qu'un problème en chassait un autre, parce qu'ils devraient maintenant faire face aux conséquences. Il n'était pas pressé d'affronter sa famille et de reconsidérer le cours de sa vie, maintenant que tout ça était officiel. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué, et surtout, il avait besoin de Trunks.

Il tourna la tête et le regarda, assis à côté de lui sur la banquette de la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis l'audience. Le silence entre eux n'était perturbé que par le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux, et les rumeurs du moteur et de la circulation. Ils craignaient de le rompre, gêné par la présence du chauffeur devant eux. Trunks le fixait simplement en retour et avança sa main discrètement jusqu'à rencontrer la sienne pour saisir ses doigts.

Goten n'avait pas demandé où on partait, ni pourquoi, ni pour combien de temps. Il avait suivi Trunks avec une confiance aveugle, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un hôtel miteux à l'autre bout du monde, là où personne ne cherchait à comprendre, ni qui ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Ça avait été un peu dingue de faire ça. Tout le monde avait dû les attendre. Bulma, à qui Trunks avait promis de la rejoindre après l'audience, Gohan, ahuri par les aveux publics de son frère, Végéta aussi, à sa façon. Et même à la Capsule, l'absence de Trunks avait dû agiter l'entreprise. Et les journalistes avaient dû les chercher sans les trouver. Qu'ils crèvent.

Ils n'avaient prévenu personne, ils n'avaient pas affronté toute la tempête. Comme une autruche, la tête dans le sable de la plage. Goten avait été un peu étonné de l'initiative de Trunks, c'était si contraire à ses principes d'homme responsable et réfléchi, mais il avait apprécié cette bouffée d'oxygène.

Maintenant ils étaient revenus. La pluie, comme le reste, les avait attendus patiemment.

\- Goten, c'est l'heure, murmura doucement Trunks à son oreille.

Goten s'étira en marmonnant, et se retourna pour enlacer Trunks paresseusement. Trunks passa affectueusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de se dégager pour se lever.

\- Tu vas être en retard, annonça-t-il.

Goten entendit la porte de la salle de bains se refermer et le bruit assourdi de la douche allumée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. _Gohan._ Il l'avait appelé depuis l'aéroport pour lui annoncer son retour. Il était tombé sur Videl. Il l'avait sentie à la fois heureuse, surprise et embarrassée par son appel. Gohan était sorti, mais Videl avait proposé à Goten de passer le lendemain pour le voir.

Goten leva un œil sur l'heure affichée par le réveil. Trunks avait raison, il devait se lever. Il ressentait une certaine tension de devoir rendre visite à son frère. Et cette visite n'était que le préambule de celle, autrement plus délicate, qu'il devrait rendre au Mont Paozu. Goten avait été stupéfait de s'apercevoir que les journalistes ne désarmaient pas. Ils étaient rentrés avec un charter, discrètement mélangés à une fournée de passagers, un mois après l'éclat du procès, et il avait pensé qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Pourtant, ils avaient encore été surpris par quelques photographes aguerris, qui avaient réussi à connaître leurs vols de retour, par des moyens qui restaient totalement inexplicables à Goten. « _Le personnel de la compagnie aérienne_ » avait soufflé Trunks entre ses dents, en les repérant derrière les barrières. Sa vie serait donc ça. Un moment en tous cas. Traqué. Chichi devait savoir maintenant. C'était sûr.

Goten abandonna la tiédeur moelleuse des draps et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bains. Il bouda sa propre salle de bains pour lui préférer celle de Trunks. Il était toujours sous le jet de la douche, et Goten fut submergé par la vapeur brûlante et l'odeur caractéristique de son savon, qui avaient envahi toute la pièce. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Trunks ne l'avait pas entendu à cause du crépitement de l'eau, et sursauta quand il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front contre sa nuque.

Trunks se retourna et écarta les mèches de cheveux plaquées sur son front. Il saisit doucement son menton et l'embrassa.

\- Tu stresses ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- J'ai pas peur de mon frère, soupira Goten en passant ses lèvres dans le cou de Trunks.

\- Il faut le faire maintenant, tu le sais…

Goten ne répondit pas, repoussant Trunks contre le mur carrelé, pour mieux caler son corps contre le sien. Trunks sentait l'anxiété en lui malgré tout. Il le laissa passer sa langue sur sa peau déjà mouillée par la douche, et saisit très doucement son pénis déjà dur. Il le massa lentement et remarqua sa réactivité. Goten émit un faible grognement et se mit à lui rendre la faveur, envoyant un frisson le long de son échine. Trunks musela un gémissement. Goten était toujours pressant. Il n'en avait jamais assez, et, d'après ce qu'il avait bien voulu admettre de sa vie avec Valèse, Trunks avait compris qu'il avait stocké un certain appétit qui se libérait auprès de lui. Trunks ne s'en plaignait pas, le contact de Goten était presque magique, systématiquement délicieux et excitant, et son désir éveillait toujours celui de Trunks.

Trunks étendit la main pour récupérer du savon liquide, qu'il appliqua généreusement sur Goten. Goten continuait à parcourir son cou et son visage du bout des lèvres, comme s'il essayait de s'enivrer du goût de sa peau. Au bout d'un moment, Trunks le sentit proche de la limite. Goten le repoussa dans le coin de la douche et le contraignit à se retourner. Trunks ne résista pas au mouvement, lui-même impatient de la suite. Il se retint maladroitement au carrelage trempé du mur et retint un grognement, en sentant Goten s'introduire en lui sans préavis. Il se rebella un peu pour ajuster sa position. « Chiotte, Goten ! » protesta-t-il sourdement, contrarié par l'empressement de son amant. Mais Goten se contenta de saisir l'arrière de sa nuque de sa main libre, continuant, de l'autre, à le masturber paresseusement. Trunks sentait son souffle brûlant à son oreille, et bientôt le plaisir.

Goten adopta d'emblée un mouvement ferme qui trahissait l'avidité particulière de son besoin. Il était plus brusque que d'habitude et Trunks avait parfois du mal à maintenir son équilibre, tout juste retenu par le mur visqueux. Il crut plus d'une fois qu'il ne tiendrait pas, mais à chaque fois, Goten le ramenait vers lui et le retenait avec des gestes sûrs, faisant preuve d'un contrôle inhabituel chez lui. Bientôt, Trunks se laissa aller à lui accorder son entière confiance. A partir de là, son plaisir se fit rapidement plus intense, et il devina l'orgasme qui montait en lui plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'empara de la main de Goten sur lui, pour essayer de le faire ralentir. « Chibbi » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais Goten continuait. « Goten…trop… Je vais… ». Les sensations qui le submergeaient lui coupaient la respiration. Il essaya de contrôler ce qu'il pouvait. « Vas-y » chuchota Goten dans le creux de son cou. La caresse de son souffle et le frôlement de sa voix anéantirent la volonté de Trunks et il jouit violemment avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Goten passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de ramener ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour accélérer son rythme, prolongeant l'onde de plaisir qui parcourait encore le corps de Trunks. Il se libéra enfin après quelques minutes.

Trunks lui laissa un instant pour sortir de son étourdissement, et se détacha de lui prudemment. Goten s'adossa au mur, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Trunks l'embrassa affectueusement et caressa sa joue.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Ce n'est que Gohan, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il planta encore un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner sous le jet de la douche. Goten n'avait pas bougé et le fixait, les paupières mi-closes.

\- On va vraiment être à la bourre, souligna Trunks en l'abandonnant définitivement.

Bien sûr, Goten était en retard. Sans s'en inquiéter plus que ça, il avait même décidé de venir à pied. Une façon chimérique de retarder l'échéance. Il était venu seul pour voir Gohan, il avait pensé que c'était mieux, et Trunks avait, de son côté, ses propres missions à accomplir. Goten devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que, même s'il était légèrement tendu en se présentant devant la maison de Gohan, il n'aurait pas échangé sa place avec celle de Trunks, même pour tout l'or du monde.

\- Bonjour Goten, salua Videl en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonjour Videl, je suis en retard, désolé, bredouilla Goten.

\- C'est rien, entre !

Goten la suivit timidement. Elle lui parlait avec le même ton enjoué que d'habitude, avec la même douceur engageante, mais Goten avait deviné, à son air vaguement étonné quand elle avait ouvert, qu'elle avait cru qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Il observa le décor autour de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis un million d'années. Pourtant il avait vécu ici deux mois, après sa séparation de Valèse, presque un an auparavant. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'une autre vie.

\- Hey Goten ! Quelle surprise que tu sois enfin rentré ! s'exclama la voix de son frère.

Il sortit de ses méditations et lui rendit son sourire radieux.

\- Tu nous as manqué. Où étiez-vous tous les deux ?

Gohan était assis sur un tabouret, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, un journal déplié sous ses yeux, et tenait une tasse à la main. Goten fut instantanément réconforté de le trouver égal à lui-même. Content. Gohan avait toujours l'air heureux et décontracté. Même quand il avait des soucis. Comme une règle inflexible qu'il s'imposait, par égard pour son entourage. Sa voix n'avait pas vacillé quand il avait prononcé sa question. _Tous les deux._

\- Ahem… On a…bougé un peu… On a fait les états du Sud, bredouilla Goten avec embarras.

De tout le mois qu'il venait de passer, il n'avait appelé strictement personne. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il savait que Trunks avait eu Bulma au téléphone. Mais lui, Goten, n'avait eu ni l'envie, ni la volonté d'appeler qui que ce soit. Même Gohan, il devait honteusement l'admettre. Et son frère aurait pu lui en faire le reproche. Goten se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable.

\- J'avais besoin d'air, précisa-t-il à mi-voix, en évitant de regarder Gohan.

\- Pas de problème pour moi, répondit doucement Gohan.

Goten capta cependant le coup d'œil furtif qu'il adressa à Videl.

\- En tout cas, tu es bien bronzé, releva Videl sur un ton plus léger, il reste du café, tu en veux ?

Goten hocha timidement la tête.

\- Comment ça se présente ? demanda Gohan, je veux dire… Le retour.

_Le retour_. Goten comprenait que son frère évoquait pudiquement les conséquences de la révélation de sa relation avec Trunks. Il n'osait même pas formuler exactement les choses, mais Goten préférait ça pour l'instant. Il pencha la tête de côté, en s'accoudant au comptoir, en face de son frère.

\- On vient de rentrer, donc…En tout cas, je ne vais plus travailler à la Capsule… C'est trop compliqué.

Goten bégayait légèrement et peinait à sortir les mots.

\- Ça c'est dommage, releva Videl sur un ton plus direct, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

Goten se frotta l'arrière de la tête. C'était une vraie question. Parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de devenir l'homme au foyer entretenu par Trunks Briefs. Il était d'une nature trop indépendante et trop sociale pour ça.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. On verra. Il va falloir que je retrouve quelque chose.

Videl versa le café avec un hochement de tête. Gohan fixait son frère d'un air désolé et Goten ne savait pas vraiment deviner si c'était à cause de la perte de son travail en particulier, ou de sa situation d'une manière générale.

\- Et les journalistes ? reprit Gohan, tu sais qu'on en a eu jusque dans le jardin ? Ils voulaient savoir où tu étais et certains nous ont même proposé un pont d'or pour des détails sur ta vie et des photos de toi et Trunks enfants.

Videl eut un petit rire cristallin.

\- Je les ai virés vite fait, tu peux me croire, précisa-t-elle.

Goten eut un faible sourire, en visualisant exactement la scène.

\- J'imagine qu'ils vont se lasser, soupira Goten.

Il mélangea longuement son café, laissant flotter un silence embarrassé, inhabituel dans cette maison. Il ne perçut pas le mouvement de Videl qui s'éclipsa discrètement pour le laisser seul avec Gohan.

\- Les journalistes…reprit Gohan d'une voix hésitante… Ils sont allés jusqu'au Mont Paozu, tu sais.

Goten sursauta. Il releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir maman, maintenant. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui arrive.

Goten fronça les sourcils avec préoccupation.

\- Et papa ?

\- Papa, soupira Gohan, tout ce qu'il retient de tout ça, c'est les crises de nerfs de maman. Lui non plus ne comprend pas, dans un autre registre. Bulma voulait aller les voir… Mais c'est à toi de le faire.

Goten hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il n'avait rien à objecter. Il avait tellement reculé ce moment qu'il s'était presque convaincu qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

\- Elle est en colère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est en colère parce que tu lui as caché, parce qu'elle l'a appris par des journalistes grossiers, qui sont venus la harceler jusqu'à la maison, parce que tu ne lui as plus donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois. Tu la connais…

A la façon que Gohan avait de gigoter nerveusement sur son tabouret, Goten comprit qu'il enrobait une partie de la vérité et il sentit son estomac se tendre.

\- Je vais y aller avec Trunks, annonça-t-il.

Gohan serra les lèvres.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Oui. Je veux qu'elle comprenne. Elle comprendra mieux si j'y vais avec lui.

\- C'est toi qui vois, conclut Gohan avec incrédulité en plongeant ses yeux dans son fond de tasse.

\- Trunks est important pour moi ! Si c'était une fille, elle _exigerait_ que je vienne avec elle, c'est pas vrai ? s'écria Goten.

Gohan se gratta la tête avec embarras.

\- Ok, Goten, si tu veux. C'est juste… C'est pas une fille… Et… C'est Trunks… alors…

\- Alors ? coupa Goten, j'ai pas le droit de l'aimer ? C'est un monstre ? Moi aussi, peut-être?

\- Arrête ! trancha Gohan d'une voix apaisante, arrête, et comprends que c'est pas forcément facile pour les gens autour de toi. Et la façon dont on l'a découvert a été un peu… traumatisante. Et puis… On parle de Trunks !... On vous a tenu dans nos bras quand vous étiez des bébés, on vous a surveillés quand vous étiez gamin. On vous a… bordés dans le même lit… Alors…

Gohan se tut et soupira. Goten n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de discours dans la bouche de son frère. Ça le révoltait et ça le désespérait en même temps. Gohan perçut son œil sombre. Il sentait qu'il était sur la défensive et ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment ses mots et s'apercevait qu'il maîtrisait mal son émotion. Gohan s'était juré de ne pas laisser percer sa stupeur, et surtout, il s'était juré de ne pas juger son frère. Il voulait rester son allié malgré tout.

\- Goten, il faut juste que tu laisses du temps … Certains en ont besoins plus que d'autres, mais… C'est un choc pour elle.

Goten se tut. Etrangement, l'angoisse, qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'ici, concernant la réaction de Chichi, se muait progressivement en colère. Comme un soldat, effrayé par le combat, qui se voit soudain pris de rage dans le feu de l'action, Goten supportait de moins en moins l'idée qu'on lui reproche ce qu'il était. Et ce qui attisait encore sa révolte, était de s'apercevoir qu'une partie de l'opprobre était sur le point de retomber sur Trunks. Il voulait bien comprendre le blâme de n'avoir pas su être celui qu'il était censé devenir, il voulait bien concevoir la déception de sa mère, mais il n'accepterait jamais aucun grief contre Trunks.

Il fixa son frère qui lui souriait faiblement, malgré l'expression renfermée de Goten. Finalement Gohan tapota sa main dans un geste d'encouragement.

\- Va la voir, peu importe ce qu'elle dira, elle finira par se calmer. Elle t'adore tellement.

Ses paroles adoucirent l'humeur de Goten. Ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment, mais il appréciait le soutien de son frère.

\- Nous irons demain, tu veux bien la prévenir ? J'ai pas le courage d'appeler, conclut Goten.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai, promit Gohan.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

Trunks engagea sa voiture dans l'allée de la Capsule et se gara. La pluie lui avait fait renoncer à venir en volant. Il nota aussitôt que le parking de sa mère était vide. Elle avait dû sortir et il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment prévenu de son arrivée. En réalité, il avait même totalement improvisé sa visite. La veille, quand Goten lui avait annoncé qu'il était attendu chez Gohan cette après-midi, Trunks s'était souvenu qu'il devait également affronter ses démons. Son démon. Il devait voir son père. Si son père le laissait le voir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Cette après-midi n'était pas pire qu'un autre moment, et c'était une façon pour Goten et lui de rester solidaires, que de passer leurs épreuves en même temps. Encore, Végéta n'était pas Gohan. Et Trunks s'en faisait un peu plus pour lui-même, que pour Goten.

Pendant son séjour dans les états du Sud, Trunks avait eu sa mère en ligne, et il n'avait pas résisté à lui demander comment son père réagissait. Mais Bulma était restée évasive. _Avec lui, tu sais, on ne sait jamais vraiment…_ Trunks ne savait même pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de cette réponse, parce qu'il était vrai qu'avec son père, rien n'était jamais forcément ce qui paraissait. _On ne sait jamais vraiment._

Trunks descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte de la Capsule d'un pas raide. En pénétrant dans l'entrée, il localisa l'aura de Végéta dans sa chambre. Le bruit d'une douche, à l'étage, était d'ailleurs le seul audible dans toute la maison. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'un cri déchira le silence.

\- Trunks ! hurla sa sœur.

Elle se jeta sur lui avec des couinements d'excitation.

\- Tu es revenu ! Enfin ! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Bra ? Comment ça va ?

Elle s'était pendue à son cou et le serrait trop fort, le forçant à se courber sous son poids. Il la laissa faire de bonne grâce, endurant patiemment ses turbulents sautillements de joie. Elle le lâcha subitement.

\- T'as loupé mon anniversaire ! T'as MEME PAS appelé ! J'en reviens pas, le faux frère ! gronda-t-elle sévèrement.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, j'avais pas le téléphone là où j'étais, ce jour-là, mais…

\- Mais ? Montre-moi ce que tu m'as ramené alors ! ordonna-t-elle.

Trunks sourit à l'égocentrisme capricieux de sa sœur, qui ne doutait pas un instant qu'il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Il sourit parce qu'il lui avait effectivement acheté un cadeau. Il sortir une chaine de sa poche et la laissa pendre à hauteur de ses yeux pétillants. C'était une simple chaine en argent rehaussée d'un coquillage irisé des mers du Sud.

\- Ouah… Pas mal, reconnut-elle en s'en emparant avidement.

Elle défit l'attache et se retourna pour lui signifier de la refermer derrière sa nuque. Trunks s'exécuta docilement. Elle sauta immédiatement devant le miroir de l'entrée pour prendre des pauses exagérées. Il remarqua qu'elle avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sa silhouette s'allongeait et s'affinait de jours en jours. Son corps semblait aller plus vite que son esprit qui restait encore très infantile, et ça rendait un tableau étonnant, qui le rendait bizarrement triste.

\- Ça te plait ? Je suis pardonné ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle fit une moue et se retourna vers lui en levant un doigt.

\- Presque ! Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider. J'ai un devoir de maths et j'ai refait mille fois le calcul, je tombe jamais sur le bon résultat. Vérifie pour moi s'il te plaît.

Trunks réprima un soupir, et jeta un coup d'œil contrarié vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de ses parents. Bra n'y prit pas garde et le tira par la manche jusqu'à la table du salon, sur laquelle plusieurs livres s'étalaient, au milieu d'un fouillis de feuilles volantes griffonnées dans tous les sens. Elle le fit assoir sur la chaise devant le cahier ouvert. Il suivit le mouvement sans un mot, et attrapa le crayon à papier mâchonné, pour se pencher sur l'exercice. Bra le repoussa pour se faire de la place et s'installa sur ses genoux, pour suivre avec lui et lui expliquer son problème. Elle était trop âgée maintenant pour se caler sur ses genoux comme ça. Il se rendait compte que ses longues jambes étaient devenues encombrantes, et que Bra était devenue trop grande pour qu'il puisse suivre les devoirs par-dessus son épaule. Mais elle avait gardé ce côté petite fille, et certainement, Trunks sentait qu'il avait dû lui manquer. Et la légèreté insouciante de Bra, l'affection immuable qu'elle continuait à lui vouer malgré tout, le rassurait. Il n'eut pas le courage de protester pour la faire descendre, humant imperceptiblement son parfum de gamine à la fraise. A la place, il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de glisser. Il l'entendait maugréer contre ce « _deux à la con » _et ce « _cinq qui nous soule_ ».

Il se sentait un peu coupable de n'avoir pas plus pris soin d'elle, ces derniers temps. Quand elle eut fini de râler, il l'écarta doucement pour ramener le cahier vers lui, et se concentrer un instant sur les opérations récalcitrantes. Il corrigea les erreurs en deux coups sans un mot, et lui tendit le crayon avec un sourire triomphant. Elle le regardait avec stupeur.

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! ça fait deux heures que j'y suis, conclut-elle.

\- Il faut que tu travailles plus, Bra.

\- Je travaille ! Je travaille ! Arrêtez tous avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant ses mains dans un geste d'exaspération.

\- Et ton petit copain ?

La mine de Bra se renfrogna et elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- C'est plus mon petit copain… Mais en fait, c'était juste un con, grogna-t-elle en refermant le cahier d'un coup sec.

\- Oh ? Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux que j'aille le voir ? demanda Trunks, en feignant la préoccupation.

Trunks plaisantait, mais il comprit, au regard de sa sœur, qu'elle prenait l'affaire très sérieusement. Il s'efforçait de maîtriser l'amusement croissant qui menaçait d'éclater en rire, et gardait une mine grave.

\- Il m'a dit… qu'il aimait pas les tapettes…

Trunks sursauta.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Peu importe, souffla Bra avec embarras, c'est un con.

Elle se leva et rassembla précipitamment ses affaires, soudainement nerveuse. Trunks resta sans voix un instant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette histoire puisse atteindre sa sœur. Il s'apercevait qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait tout contrôler et anticiper. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et il mesurait maintenant les raisons qui avaient poussé Goten à reculer le temps des révélations.

\- Bra… Je suis…

\- T'inquiète pas, coupa la fillette en évitant son regard.

Il saisit son avant-bras doucement pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui. Les prunelles claires de la fillette étaient légèrement troublées.

\- Bra… Il y a des gens qui t'ont embêtée avec ça ?

Elle cilla et détourna encore son regard.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te dis…

Le ton de sa voix démentait ses paroles. Elle semblait contenir son émotion. Trunks eut le cœur serré de la voir ainsi.

\- Bra, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué ?

Elle soupira et lui fit face avec une mine déterminée.

\- Maman m'a expliqué qu'au lieu de tes habituelles petites copines, tu avais Goten maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça te gêne ? demanda Trunks.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il y avait une vague colère en elle.

\- Hormis le fait que je me fasse plaquer comme une merde devant tout le monde par ce connard, que la moitié des invités de ma fête d'anniversaire ne soit pas venue et que je change d'école ? Pourquoi ça devrait me gêner ? Tu vas te remettre avec une fille sinon ?

Trunks tressaillit à sa réponse. Bra n'avait même pas dit ça avec agressivité. Mais elle l'avait dit franchement. C'était simplement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Trunks cilla avec incrédulité. Végéta n'était peut-être pas le pire à affronter, tout compte fait. Bra avait souffert de tout ça, et elle n'avait que treize ans. Elle n'avait eu aucune chance de comprendre ou d'infléchir tous ces événements, elle avait juste subi la vague et l'avait prise de plein fouet. Elle n'était pas armée pour faire face à ce monde si peu sympathique.

\- Je suis désolé Bra. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Les gens sont méchants parfois, mais j'ai jamais voulu ça.

\- Maman dit que ça ira mieux dans la nouvelle école, conclut Bra, on verra.

Trunks l'attira contre lui doucement, et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- T'es chiant, comme frère, maugréa-t-elle, tu me dois au moins vingt sorties.

\- Promis, on se fera un ciné à chaque fois que t'en auras envie

\- Et des concerts…

\- Et des concerts, si tu veux.

\- Et des séances shopping.

\- Tu pousses.

Elle leva les yeux avec un sourire malicieux et se détacha de lui pour finir de ramasser ses livres. Trunks l'observa avec soulagement. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir vraiment. Elle semblait surtout en vouloir aux adultes, au monde qui l'entourait, de la placer au cœur de la tourmente, mais elle n'avait pas changé son regard sur lui.

En levant la tête, il s'aperçut que Végéta se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Bra lui jeta un coup d'œil à son tour.

\- J'ai fini ! annonça-t-elle. Maman a dit que je pouvais…

\- C'est bon, vas-y, grogna Végéta avec un signe de tête, sans attendre plus de justification.

Bra sautilla avec empressement vers la porte, les bras chargés de ses livres et cahiers.

\- J'adore quand c'est toi qui me garde, susurra-t-elle en passant près de son père, avant de quitter la pièce.

Ses couinements joyeux résonnèrent encore alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers sa chambre. Trunks était resté debout près de la chaise. Il crispa ses doigts sur le dossier. Végéta se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile, comme s'il attendait que Bra ait complètement disparu, pour sauter sur son fils. Mais quand le silence retomba, il se contenta de s'avancer jusqu'à lui et de croiser les bras calmement, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il en avait douté.

\- Papa… souffla Trunks.

Végéta soutenait son regard de ses yeux noirs et durs, attendant la suite. Trunks ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il aurait préféré qu'il éclate dans l'une de ses colères légendaires, ou qu'il l'attaque à coups de poings. Quelque chose de simple et de clair, qui lui aurait permis de comprendre la partition à jouer. Mais Végéta restait mutique et se contentait de le toiser sévèrement.

\- T'es pas foutu de finir une phrase ces derniers temps, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu m'aides pas, grinça Trunks.

\- C'est toi qui veux parler, moi je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire. Je ne t'ai pas appris à être lâche.

\- Lâche ? C'est tout ce que tu vois ? Tu me trouves lâche ? s'écria Trunks avec incrédulité.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit l'autre jour ? Je sais que tu étais sur le point de le faire, coupa Végéta.

Trunks baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Végéta conservait son expression inquisitrice. Il s'assit sur la chaise devant lui calmement et commença à se balancer nonchalamment. Trunks lui jeta un œil furtif. Son attitude l'inquiétait. Il ressemblait à un bourreau en pleine réflexion créative. Surtout, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter de tout ça en une minute. En temps normal, une conversation de plus de quatre phrases l'épuisait suffisamment pour qu'il disparaisse, dès le quota atteint. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de s'assoir. Pire il avait décidé de s'installer confortablement, conscient de la torture qu'endurait Trunks.

\- T'as pas eu le courage, hein ? soupira Végéta. Venant du pitoyable fils de Gokû, ça ne m'a pas étonné, mais venant de toi…

\- C'est vrai, admit Trunks, j'ai eu peur de te le dire.

Il essayait de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix, mais il avait pris son parti de prendre son père comme il venait, et de s'accommoder de son humeur. Et son humeur était étrangement et exceptionnellement loquace. Trunks aurait sûrement préféré un bon combat, mais Végéta voulait parler pour une fois. Et il attendait du courage, Trunks décida de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il redoutait cependant ses mots autant que ses coups, il savait que son père ne retenait pas plus les uns que les autres. Trunks s'assit en face de lui avec méfiance.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu sois déçu, précisa-t-il.

Végéta renifla avec dédain. Cette seule réaction figea Trunks un peu plus.

\- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ?

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne te mettes en colère aussi, bredouilla Trunks nerveusement.

Végéta remit sa chaise d'aplomb dans un claquement sec. Son fils vit le noir de ses yeux s'allumer.

\- C'est réussi, siffla-t-il, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis déçu et en colère ! Je suis écoeuré, Trunks !

Trunks ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux. Il serrait les dents pour contenir son émotion qui oscillait entre la révolte et la tristesse. Les paroles de son père le déchiraient.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? aboya Végéta.

Trunks le regarda avec incompréhension. La raison de sa déception et de sa colère lui avait paru évidente. Il était convaincu qu'elles venaient de sa relation peu orthodoxe avec Goten.

\- Evidemment, tu ne sais pas… Tu crois que c'est à cause de ton histoire de cul avec le fils de Gokû… tsss…Même ça, c'est pathétique.

Trunks écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentait perdu, et à la fois légèrement soulagé.

\- C'est pas à cause de ça ? murmura-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Mais je m'en fous, Trunks ! Je ne suis pas comme ces terriens ! Tu crois que je suis né de la dernière pluie pour faire comme si ça n'existait pas ? Lui, ou une de tes grues, tu mets qui tu veux dans ton lit, pourvu que tu restes fidèle à toi-même !

Trunks tressaillit imperceptiblement. Le discours de son père lui enlevait un poids terrible du cœur. Pourtant, Végéta semblait encore furieux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es devenu maintenant ? Un lâche. Qui n'assume pas ce qu'il est, qui il est ! Pourquoi as-tu menti quand cette fille t'a accusé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le cran de me dire ce que tu avais à dire l'autre jour ? Pourquoi es-tu parti te cacher comme un minable après le procès ?

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! coupa Trunks avec colère.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as agi comme tel, pourtant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi !... Je l'ai fait pour protéger les autres, Goten, la famille… C'est pas si simple que tu le dis.

\- Ça l'est pour moi. Tu es mon fils, tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne, tu comprends ça ? Surtout à ces misérables qui te servent d'employés ou qui prétendent te juger… Ils ne sont rien.

Trunks se massa les paupières. Son père… était son père. La subtilité n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort, mais son égo surdimensionné était toujours resté sa référence.

\- Papa… Je rêverai d'un monde où tous ceux qui m'entourent ne seraient que des détails du paysage mais ça n'existe pas. Je vis avec ces gens. Que je le veuille ou non, ils existent et ils pensent sans me demander mon avis. Ma puissance n'y change rien.

Végéta se leva d'un seul mouvement, raclant sa chaise bruyamment. Il baissa des yeux méprisant sur Trunks.

\- Lâche, cracha-t-il encore.

\- Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Bra ! s'écria Trunks.

Végéta se raidit. Il fusilla son fils du regard.

\- Bra s'est battue, elle, riposta-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bra a cassé la gueule de ce petit con, c'est pour ça qu'elle change d'école.

\- Super, siffla Trunks. Et alors ? Combien de petits cons devra-t-elle mettre KO avant qu'il ne reste plus aucune école qui l'accepte ?

Végéta se contenta de soupirer avec agacement.

\- Bra est une écolière, reprit Trunks, Elle a 13 ans, et elle veut juste aller à l'école et se faire des copines qui viendront à sa fête d'anniversaire! Elle n'est pas née pour battre tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec elle. C'est aussi pour éviter ça que j'ai rien voulu dire au procès.

Trunks soutenait le regard de son père sans angoisse maintenant. Il avait tellement redouté d'être rejeté ou désavoué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais bien sûr, la seule chose qui avait importé au saïyen était la bravoure de son fils, sa vaillance au combat, quel qu'il soit. C'était le seul terrain sur lequel il le jugerait jamais, le seul terrain sur lequel il pourrait le blâmer. Et sur ce terrain, Trunks avait des arguments, même si, très certainement, ils auraient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Végéta. L'exemple de Bra, Trunks le savait, était une excellente façon de plaider sa cause.

\- Les terriens restent des minables, et toi aussi! conclut Végéta avec mépris.

Il se détourna de Trunks et quitta la pièce, ce qui était sa façon de clore la discussion. Trunks le suivit des yeux. Malgré la dureté des mots, Trunks avait espoir. S'il ressentait encore sa colère et son amertume, il percevait également l'infléchissement de ces sentiments.

Il riait presque en regagnant la maison. Il avait été stupide de penser que Végéta aurait réagi comme n'importe quel terrien. Végéta n'était pas un terrien, loin de là, et même s'il avait adopté un mode de vie qui pouvait le laisser parfois penser, il n'avait jamais réfléchi comme un terrien. Pas plus cette fois-ci qu'une autre. Trunks aurait dû le savoir. Il savait que sa mauvaise humeur passerait, et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur sa mère pour qu'elle passe vite.

Quand il rentra, Goten était déjà là, affalé devant la télévision. Le soir tombait déjà, annonçant l'automne proche. Trunks lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui trouva une expression fermée. Goten leva les yeux sur lui en manipulant distraitement la télécommande.

\- J'ai commandé à bouffer, annonça-t-il, japonais.

\- Ça me va, répondit Trunks sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il s'approcha du canapé et toisa Goten, attendant une information plus substantielle que le menu du soir. Mais Goten gardait les yeux rivés à l'écran. Cet évitement inquiéta Trunks. Il se pencha et glissa doucement la télécommande hors de la paume de sa main, pour éteindre la télévision.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le sofa.

Goten tourna enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Toi d'abord, répondit-il.

Trunks se cala contre l'accoudoir et ramena ses genoux contre son corps.

\- D'accord… hmmm… Sa Majesté ne le prends pas trop mal, ils nous trouvent surtout très lâches d'avoir hésité à l'annoncer… Bra change d'école.

\- Bra ? s'étonna Goten.

Trunks haussa les épaules.

\- Dommage collatéral… Tu sais, les mômes…

Goten se tut un instant. Il ne s'était même pas inquiété de Pan. Mais certainement la relation entre elle et lui était moins évidente, d'autant que le nom de Goten était moins connu que le nom de Briefs. Et Gohan ne lui avait rien dit. Il en conclut que Pan devait aller bien. Trunks le fixait intensément.

\- Et Gohan ? demanda-t-il, pour encourager Goten à parler.

\- Oh… Euh… Gohan. Gohan est toujours Gohan. Un peu… étonné encore, mais… rien d'irréparable. J'ai un frère vraiment cool, tu sais.

Goten se tut, mais son regard restait fuyant et Trunks sentait que son trouble ne venait pas de ce que Gohan pensait. Il se pencha vers Goten et saisit sa main lentement pour attirer et retenir son attention.

\- Chichi, alors ? reprit Trunks.

L'étincelle de panique dans les yeux de Goten lui confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait.

\- Il t'a parlé de Chichi ? Elle sait ? insista Trunks à mi-voix.

\- Bordel, Trunks… T'as pas idée… Y a des journaleux partout… Chez Gohan et ces enfoirés sont même allés jusqu'au Mont Paozu, bredouilla Goten.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, trahissant l'horreur qui saisissait Goten en s'imaginant ces vautours venir poser leurs questions crues à sa mère qui ne se doutait de rien.

Trunks s'approcha de lui et prit place sur ses genoux pour lui faire face, une main sur chacune de ses épaules, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu ailles la voir, conclut Trunks du ton le plus rassurant possible.

Goten planta ses yeux perdus dans les siens, en quête de réponse et de soutien, attentif à tout ce que Trunks pourrait lui suggérer. A cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui, qu'il était le seul qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir tout simplement, sans se retourner. Trunks savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces situations merdiques, il était tellement brillant.

\- Demain, souffla Goten, demain… Il faut… Viens avec moi.

Trunks haussa les sourcils.

\- T'es sûr ? murmura-t-il, c'est pas un peu…

\- Viens, s'il te plaît, gémit Goten, tout seul, j'y arriverai pas.

Trunks l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre sur un ton moralisateur.

\- Chibbi, t'es un grand garçon.

\- Te fous pas de moi, c'est pas le moment, Trunks ! cracha Goten.

En d'autres circonstances, Trunks aurait souri de le voir si apeuré devant sa mère, il aurait certainement persisté dans la plaisanterie. Mais il ressentait la panique de Goten, et s'efforça de garder son sérieux.

\- C'est pas ça, Goten… C'est juste… Me ramener avec toi au Mont Paozu, c'est un peu…

\- Un peu quoi ? coupa Goten, tu vas pas me laisser tomber ?

\- Un peu solennel, je veux dire. C'est comme… Tu veux pas que je lui demande ta main, quand même ?

Trunks ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en disant ça. Goten le dégagea furieusement de ses genoux, le basculant impitoyablement sur le sol. Mais, même à terre, Trunks ne cessait de rire.

\- T'es vraiment, vraiment un connard ! s'écria Goten en se levant pour s'éloigner.

\- Excuse-moi, hoqueta Trunks.

Il se releva péniblement. Toute la tension nerveuse de sa discussion avec sa sœur et son père s'évacuait dans son hilarité et il eut un peu de mal à la maîtriser. Mais Goten ne riait pas. Il avait allumé une cigarette et ouvert la baie vitrée. Il fumait silencieusement en scrutant les eaux du canal. Trunks se rapprocha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en ignorant ses mouvements de protestation.

\- Goten, le plus dur est fait. Je crois, vraiment, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je vienne. C'est trop tôt.

\- Je veux que tu viennes, insista Goten, pas seulement parce que ta présence me rassure.

\- Ah non ? demanda malicieusement Trunks qui profitait de ce que Goten ne le voyait pas pour continuer à sourire.

Trunks posa son menton sur son épaule et observa les eaux sombres qui s'écoulaient à quelques mètres du seuil de la baie vitrée. La pluie les avait fortifiées et il remarqua que le niveau avait monté. La nuit était complètement tombée maintenant et le quartier était, comme à son habitude, totalement silencieux, sauf un chien qui aboyait au loin.

\- Je veux que tu viennes parce que je veux qu'elle comprenne, reprit Goten, je veux qu'elle comprenne que tu es important, je ne veux pas lui laisser la moindre chance de penser que tout ça est une erreur de parcours.

Trunks tressaillit et resserra son étreinte sur Goten. Il déposa un baiser furtif dans le creux de son cou.

\- T'es pas obligé de dire ça, Goten. Je sais… Je sais que s'il n'y avait pas eu le procès… Si tu ne t'étais pas senti obligé de témoigner par loyauté…

Goten fit volte-face.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait que « par loyauté » s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Non ? Pourtant une semaine auparavant, tu refusais catégoriquement qu'on le révèle à qui que ce soit, objecta Trunks doucement.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Et maintenant, c'est fait. Pourquoi on a besoin d'en parler encore ? J'ai pas assez prouvé que je tenais à toi ?

\- Non, Goten, tu as prouvé que tu étais un ami fidèle et courageux, et ça, j'en ai jamais douté.

Goten fixait Trunks avec incrédulité. Il tira sur sa cigarette et exhala la fumée rageusement.

\- J'en reviens pas de t'entendre parler comme ça… On vient pas de passer un mois génial ? Personnellement, ça a été les jours les plus extraordinaires de ma vie, mais peut-être que c'est juste moi ?

Trunks voulut approcher ses doigts de sa joue mais Goten écarta sa main brusquement. Trunks se renfrogna et laissa sagement retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Et Alice ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Quoi, Alice ? soupira Goten en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore Alice ? On va se la bouffer à tous les repas ? Même quand elle est pas là, elle est là, celle-là !

Trunks serra les lèvres. Dans la tourmente des événements qui avaient suivi ce soir fatidique dans le bar, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui avait amené Goten à se retrouver en train d'embrasser langoureusement Alice. Et évidemment, Goten ne trouvait aucun intérêt de se poser des questions là-dessus, _maintenant_.

\- Goten, tu ne vois rien. C'est une chose de passer un mois à jouer les robinsons en bouffant du poisson grillé sur la plage après une bonne baise, c'en est une autre d'_être _un couple. Demain, après-demain, je vais reprendre le boulot. Il y aura d'autres vendredis soirs tout seul, il y aura d'autres semaines en déplacement et… Il y aura d'autres Alices. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autres Alices, rétorqua Goten, elle est quand même assez unique dans son genre, non ?

Trunks soupira et retourna vers le canapé pour s'y laisser tomber. Goten continuait à le fixer avec colère.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait tout ça ? demanda Trunks, _Tout_. Tout ce qu'elle l'a fait, tu sais pourquoi ?

Goten haussa les épaules et tira à nouveau nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

\- Parce que c'est une tarée, y a pas de mystère. Elle est accroc aux mecs et au fric, maugréa-t-il.

\- Elle est certainement tout ça, mais c'est pas pour ça. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Vraiment amoureuse, enfin à sa façon. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a jamais mouillé dans sa déposition, expliqua Trunks avec détachement.

Goten baissa les yeux avec embarras. Ce que Trunks lui disait lui paraissait très improbable. Une excuse encore, pour remettre cette histoire avec elle sur la table. Pour que Trunks puisse démontrer, une fois de plus, à Goten, qu'il ne comprenait rien et ne voyait rien. Il repensa subitement à sa rencontre avec elle sur le parvis de la Capsule, le jour de l'arrestation de Trunks. Il avait presque oublié cet incident. La façon qu'elle avait eu de le regarder, l'aplomb qui avait été le sien de venir _l'attendre_ à la sortie du boulot. Parce qu'elle l'avait attendu, cette évidence le frappa soudainement. Elle l'avait _attendu_. Elle n'était venue que pour le voir. _Tu n'es pas perdu pour les femmes_. Elle voulait certainement dire _Tu n'es pas perdu pour moi_. Et cette manière insistante de s'assurer que Trunks et lui étaient brouillés. Le sourire étrange, plein de douceur, qu'elle lui avait adressé au procès, alors qu'il la fusillait du regard. _J'ai fait ça pour l'argent, j'imagine._ _J'imagine._

Goten jeta son mégot à l'extérieur d'un geste sec. Il était un peu décontenancé par la révélation de Trunks même si son esprit peinait à l'assimiler.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire ? siffla Goten.

\- Ça arrivera encore. Il y en aura d'autres qui viendront te tourner autour.

\- C'est surtout toi qui es submergé de propositions, je te signale, objecta Goten.

\- Et j'ai jamais craqué, tu as remarqué ? souligna perfidement Trunks.

Goten soupira avec lassitude. Il s'approcha de Trunks et s'agenouilla à côté de lui sur le sofa.

\- Trunks, je suis désolé pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne comprends pas qu'on en reparle. Si tu ne voulais pas me pardonner, ça m'a échappé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Chibbi, souffla Trunks en appuyant sa tête dans sa main, j'essaye seulement de t'expliquer que tu t'emballes peut-être un peu vite sur ce que tu crois qu'on va devenir.

\- Et donc, tu ne veux pas venir au Mont Paozu avec moi ? conclut Goten d'un air buté.

Trunks sourit et plaqua sa main sur sa joue pour ramener son visage vers le sien.

\- Non. Tu es grand maintenant, Chibbi, t'as plus besoin de chaperon.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_Le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier. J'espère pouvoir le mettre en ligne rapidement. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Voici le dernier chapitre. Plus long que les autres. _

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi, et tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou supporté cette histoire. Je reste preneuse de toutes vos impressions, même si je ne suis pas sûre de renouveler du yaoi. Petite note en fin de chapitre en réponse aux reviews et sur l'explication du dénouement._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Chapitre 31**_

Les mains dans les poches, Trunks scruta le ciel jusqu'à ce que Goten ne soit plus qu'un point imperceptible à l'horizon. Il savait qu'il était encore contrarié par son refus de l'accompagner. Comme ils n'avaient toujours pas rempli leur frigo depuis leur retour l'avant-veille, ils avaient petit-déjeuné dans une cafétéria en bordure de la ville avant son départ. Goten avait eu d'ailleurs assez peu d'appétit. Sa conversation limitée à quelques syllabes, et sa manière de s'agacer de rien, trahissaient son anxiété et son irritation. Trunks avait essayé de le rassurer en vain, l'humeur de Goten était restée grincheuse. Et ça s'était aggravé quand ils avaient été surpris par des journalistes sur le parking en sortant. Ils avaient été stupidement flashés en train de marcher côte à côte vers la voiture, ce qui, en soi, ne représentait pas le cliché du siècle. Mais Trunks avait dû retenir fermement Goten par le bras, pour éviter qu'il ne tente de poursuivre le photographe indésirable. Et il avait dû, par la suite, braver les limitations de vitesse pour semer les paparazzi, et permettre à Goten de s'envoler à l'abri des regards indiscrets, depuis un champ désert, plus loin dans la campagne.

Trunks espérait vivement que la discussion avec Chichi se passerait bien et apaiserait un peu la tension qu'il sentait croître en Goten. Les journalistes et la perte de son boulot étaient des épreuves suffisantes pour lui et, quoiqu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, Trunks sentait déjà, deux jours après leur retour, que les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si simples qu'ils auraient pu le penser. Trunks avait toujours voulu le protéger, et il avait toujours été convaincu de pouvoir le faire. Mais il devait admettre que la tournure des événements l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps. Il commençait à percevoir les limites de ses capacités. Comme il l'avait si bien expliqué à son père, il ne pouvait empêcher les gens autour d'eux d'exister, de penser, de parler et d'agir.

Quand le ciel clair fut tout à fait pur et vide, il soupira et regagna la voiture d'un pas résigné.

Goten avait toujours été d'un tempérament léger et insouciant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment départi de ce trait de caractère, même en grandissant. Mais cet aspect de sa personnalité était aussi une façon de préserver un fort besoin d'indépendance, qui avait longtemps souffert de la tyrannie bien-intentionnée de sa mère. Chichi avait du desserrer trop tôt sa griffe sur Gohan, parce que les événements l'y avaient contrainte, et parce qu'il avait rencontré Videl. Ce faisant, elle s'était désespérément rabattue sur son cadet qui, à défaut d'avoir eu à affronter des épreuves terribles, n'avait finalement jamais vraiment démontré qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans elle. Les allers et venues de son père dans leur vie n'avait pas franchement arrangé les choses.

Quand Goten avait quitté la maison pour la faculté, il s'était senti libéré. Du moins, il avait cru qu'il était libéré. Mais, en réalité, Chichi ne lui avait concédé ce semblant de liberté qu'en contrepartie de bons résultats scolaires et d'un comportement irréprochables. Il avait réussi à se débrouiller avec la première condition. Pour ce qui était de la seconde, il s'était contenté de toujours veiller, parfois avec l'aide de Gohan, à ce que ses frasques ne parviennent jamais jusqu'au Mont Paozu. Goten n'avait pas toujours été très sage mais Chichi n'en avait jamais rien su.

Chichi avait toujours cru qu'il était resté comme un petit enfant, attentif à ses conseils, et craintif de son autorité, et ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Et Goten avait toujours cru qu'il était affranchi de la dictature maternelle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus. Ce malentendu le mettait aujourd'hui dans cette situation intenable, avec cette angoisse sourde qui lui tenaillait l'estomac depuis le réveil et ne l'avait pas lâché pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez ses parents.

En arrivant en vue de leur chaumière fumante, il aperçut de loin son père, qui rassemblait des buches devant la maison. Goten déglutit péniblement, incertain de ce que pourrait être la réaction de Gokû. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit de négatif ou de dénigrant venant de lui. Goten savait qu'il tenait son insouciance de lui.

Gokû souriait déjà largement quand son fils se posa à quelques pas de lui.

\- Tu es déjà là ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! lança le saïyen en abandonnant le bois pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Salut papa ! Gohan vous a prévenus que je passais ?

En guise de réponse, son père se contenta de l'enlacer franchement, avec une spontanéité qui surprit Goten, et lui réchauffa le cœur un instant. Une seconde, il eut envie que tout ça ne soit pas arrivé. Qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti cette maudite attirance pour Trunks, qu'ils soient restés de simples amis, et que la vie de Goten ait tout simplement continué sur les rails qui étaient les siennes, sans complication, sans heurt. Il avait envie de croire qu'il venait simplement rendre visite à ses parents, qui se réjouissaient de sa venue, que sa mère aurait préparé un festin en son honneur et qu'il s'apprêtait juste à passer une journée tranquille à pêcher avec son père. Il rendit son étreinte à son père et la prolongea un peu plus que nécessaire. Gokû dut le sentir mais n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il regarda son fils avec préoccupation.

\- Il y a des gens qui sont venus pendant ton absence, des journalistes, expliqua-t-il timidement.

\- Je sais Papa, marmonna Goten en baissant la tête.

\- Ils ont dit que tu n'avais plus de petites copines, que… _Trunks_… était ta petite copine maintenant, j'ai pas vraiment compris.

Goku se frottait l'arrière du crâne avec embarras, attendant apparemment quelques éclaircissements, mais gêné d'avoir à les demander.

\- Y a rien à comprendre, c'est exactement ça, répondit Goten en levant des yeux inquiets sur lui.

Gokû s'agita un peu avec une expression incrédule. Goten percevait son incertitude. Gokû ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Plus certainement, comme pour beaucoup de choses, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. Il préférait ne rien en penser.

\- Ta mère… soupira-t-il

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et rebondit violemment dans son cadre. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la maison. Chichi se tenait là, bras croisés, ses prunelles noires flambantes. Goten eut presque envie de se cacher derrière son père.

\- Chichi ! s'exclama Gokû, Goten est arrivé, regarde !

Elle ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Elle pointa ses yeux sur son fils et lui fit signe de s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Il s'exécuta d'un pas contraint.

\- Bonjour maman, murmura-t-il, en déployant des efforts prodigieux pour articuler et soutenir son regard.

Il sentait sa rage contenue.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle froidement, sans répondre à son salut.

La question était directe et sans préambule. Goten bredouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles.

\- Trunks et toi ? Cette histoire avec cette fille au Tribunal ? Tout le monde m'a dit que c'était vrai. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi si c'est vrai.

Goten serra les lèvres, mais réussit à garder ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

\- C'est vrai, souffla-t-il.

Elle leva la main et le gifla avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il aurait pu parer le coup sans problème, il aurait pu arrêter son bras, dès qu'elle l'avait armé. Il ne le fit pas. Il accusa le coup, qui lui apparut, sur le moment, comme le plus douloureux qu'il avait reçu de toute sa vie. Il avait tourné la tête, pris par l'élan, et ressentait les picotements à la surface de la peau, tandis que le claquement de la main de Chichi résonnait longuement à ses oreilles et dans son crâne. Il eut à peine conscience du cri d'effroi de son père.

\- Chichi !

Mais la porte d'entrée s'était déjà refermée sur elle avec un bruit sec. Goten restait abasourdi.

\- Chichi ! appela Gokû encore une fois en arrivant derrière son fils.

Il lui lança un œil navré.

\- Je suis désolé, fils… Elle va… Je vais la calmer. Attends une minute. Ne pars pas, hein ? Tu attends là, je reviens.

Goten hocha la tête d'un air hébété, tandis que son père s'engouffrait dans la maison à la suite de sa femme. Resté seul sur le perron, Goten fixa stupidement la porte close devant lui. Il porta ses doigts à sa joue endolorie. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient depuis l'intérieur. La voix de sa mère. Il renifla subitement et s'aperçut qu'il saignait un peu du nez. Il s'essuya comme il put avec ses doigts et se dirigea vers une souche d'arbre un peu plus loin pour s'assoir et patienter, comme son père le lui avait demandé.

Il restait ahuri par l'accueil de sa mère. Il avait attendu de la colère, de la déception, des larmes, mais il n'avait pas misé sur une réaction si violente, si radicale. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle était injuste, mais il ne parvenait pas à la blâmer. Il se sentait juste profondément triste et espérait que son père la ramène à la raison. Il se doutait cependant qu'ils ne les réconcilieraient pas complètement. Il essuya distraitement le sang sur son pantalon. Un soleil froid illuminait le paysage montagneux autour de lui. Ce paysage paisible, qui avait été celui de son enfance, qui avait toujours été synonyme de paix et de bonheur dans son esprit, lui glaçait le sang à cette minute.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, la porte se rouvrit. Gokû sortit avec une mine grave et marcha jusqu'à son fils. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur la souche.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, avoua-t-il piteusement. Elle ne veut rien entendre.

Goten hocha tristement la tête et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il s'en alluma une en silence, sans s'inquiéter du regard surpris de son père. Mais Gokû reporta rapidement son attention sur l'expression douloureuse de Goten.

\- Je suis sûr que ça passera, reprit-il doucement. Elle est très choquée par tout ça encore.

\- J'aurais dû lui dire moi-même. Avant, conclut Goten, sans grande conviction.

\- Peut-être…Tout ça est… tellement bizarre.

Gokû avait livré son impression en toute franchise, distraitement, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Goten comprenait qu'il était complètement dépassé par la situation. Par l'histoire de son fils, par l'invasion des journalistes et les crises de nerfs de Chichi. Il était dépassé, mais sa nature généreuse le poussait à vouloir trouver une solution pour que le monde continue à tourner le plus harmonieusement possible. Il ne jugeait ni ne condamnait personne, ni Goten, ni Chichi et, d'une façon un peu puérile, il voulait se convaincre que la fissure serait bien vite colmatée avec un peu de patience et de bonne humeur. Goten était loin de partager son optimisme mais il lui était reconnaissant de son soutien inconditionnel. Il était le seul qui était resté le même finalement, le seul qui ne s'était pas laissé affecté par tout ça.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille pêcher ? demanda subitement Gokû d'une voix enjouée.

Goten lui sourit faiblement.

\- Merci Papa, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Il perçut la déception de Gokû.

\- Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Dès que je serai à nouveau le bienvenu, je te le promets, papa. Mais… tu peux venir me rendre visite, quand tu veux.

Gokû acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres, sans grand enthousiasme. Goten savait qu'il détestait la ville, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de lui laisser entendre qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être pas avant longtemps. Goten passa son bras autour du cou de Gokû dans un geste consolateur et élargit son sourire, s'efforçant de dissimuler la peine qui le rongeait. Puis il le lâcha et se leva. Il s'étira en contemplant la plaine inondée de soleil sous ses yeux.

\- Je vais y aller, papa, ça sert à rien que je reste ici, annonça-t-il sans se tourner vers lui.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être demain ? Ou un autre jour ? insista Gokû avec espoir.

\- Un autre jour, peut-être, confirma Goten sans se départir de son sourire.

Cet autre jour, il le savait, mettrait du temps à arriver. Il était intérieurement brisé. Le claquement de la porte sur Chichi l'avait pulvérisé. Il s'était douté qu'elle prendrait mal les choses. Il avait été stupide de ne pas les lui confesser avant, de laisser des étrangers venir jusqu'ici avec des airs entendus et des jugements préconçus, que Chichi aurait d'ailleurs pleinement partagés s'il ne s'était pas agi de _son _fils. Elle était une femme excessivement fière, et au-delà tout, fière de ses fils. Il lui avait fait cruellement défaut sur ce coup. On lui avait mis sous le nez ce qu'il était, et c'était si éloigné de ce qu'elle avait projeté pour lui.

Il dut s'arrêter après quelques kilomètres de vol et se posa, à bout de souffle, haletant, pris par le besoin de laisser ses yeux expulser les larmes pressantes qui s'y accumulaient. Il tomba à genoux et crut qu'il allait vomir, mais il sanglota simplement nerveusement, crispé de spasmes de frustration et de chagrin mélangé. Autour de lui les arbres des forêts montagneuses, ces forêts qui étaient _ses _forêts depuis toujours, semblaient le toiser avec réprobation. Par une illusion vicieuse de son esprit, l'endroit même lui paraissait hostile, contrarié de sa présence. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que personne n'en souffre, ni Trunks, ni Chichi, ni son père. Et aujourd'hui sa vie était tout simplement déchiquetée et personne ne paraissait trouver son compte dans cette situation. Même Trunks lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il gardait en mémoire son dérapage avec Alice, et qu'il considérait encore leur relation comme une chose trop fragile pour l'accompagner chez ses parents, comme en terrain conquis. Goten fut envahi d'un écoeurant sentiment de gâchis. Il se sentait si minable, incapable d'une seule bonne décision dans cet ouragan permanent. C'était comme être prisonnier de sables mouvants, il pouvait retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le prochain mouvement, la prochaine parole, l'enfoncerait un peu plus vers le bas. Il ne donnerait jamais satisfaction à personne et décevrait toujours tout le monde.

Il reprit lentement son souffle et chassa nerveusement ses larmes. Autour de lui, le silence de la forêt ne laissait filtrer que quelques chants timides d'oiseau et le frôlement de petits animaux dans les buissons. Il scruta les grands arbres, qu'il avait toujours considérés comme ses amis, qui avaient pu être ses confidents, étant enfant. Mais même eux ne le réconfortaient plus, ils étaient du côté de Chichi, ils faisaient partie du monde sucré de l'harmonie familiale, que Goten avait si inconsciemment piétinée. Il ne reviendrait sûrement plus les voir avant longtemps, il le savait.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Trunks s'étonnerait de le voir revenir si vite et Goten redoutait déjà ses questions et son inquiétude mal dissimulée. Et Trunks serait profondément blessé de savoir comment Chichi considérait son affection pour son fils. Trunks s'était toujours préoccupé de Goten, il avait toujours voulu le préserver de tout, et il n'avait pas hésité à accepter d'être traité injustement pour le protéger. Goten devait, à son tour lui épargner un peu de la cruauté des autres. Il soupçonnait aussi que Trunks jugerait sévèrement la réaction de Chichi, alors que Goten ne parvenait même pas à lui en vouloir. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, qu'il appelait de ses vœux, était qu'elle accepte et qu'elle comprenne. La colère et l'indignation ne menaient pas sur cette voie. Il lui apparaissait, de cette manière, qu'il était déchiré entre deux des êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers au monde. C'était insoluble.

L'automne avait bien avancé déjà, quand Trunks s'était enfin décidé à décrocher son téléphone pour appeler Alice. Deux jours après cet appel, il s'était organisé pour rentrer plus tôt. Mais de toute façon, il ne rentrait plus si tard. Il ne trouvait plus de goût à son travail, et passait ses journées tenaillé par l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

Il trouva la maison plongée dans le noir, sans grande surprise. Il entendait le murmure de la télévision à l'étage. Il défit son manteau d'un geste fatigué et alluma la cuisine. Il s'attela à réchauffer un plat, qu'il avait récupéré en passant chez le traiteur préféré de Goten. Quand le repas fut enfin prêt, il monta doucement les escaliers. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de Goten, il fit une brève pause, le temps de se composer une figure avenante.

La chambre n'était éclairée que par le petit écran calé en équilibre précaire sur une chaise en face du lit. Le sol était à nouveau jonché de linge sale et de cartons de nourriture à emporter. Au pied du lit, un cendrier rempli diffusait des effluves sourdes et nauséabondes.

Goten était nonchalamment enfoncé dans ses oreillers, l'œil vide fixé sur l'écran.

\- Goten ? On mange, tu viens ? proposa Trunks.

\- J'arrive, soupira Goten sans entrain.

Il se leva d'un geste résigné et suivit Trunks jusqu'à la cuisine. Trunks eut la satisfaction de relever qu'il avait remarqué que le plat était son favori. Goten leva un œil vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- De rien, Chibbi. On a peut-être quelque chose à fêter.

Goten haussa les sourcils en enfournant sa première bouchée. Trunks le regarda longuement. Il lisait la curiosité en lui et il aimait, parfois, quand il retrouvait de vraies réactions, quand le vrai Goten refaisait surface. Depuis son retour de chez Chichi, son humeur n'avait fait qu'empirer de jour en jour.

Il n'avait rien dit sur cette visite au Mont Paozu. Rien. Il était rentré tard, sentant l'alcool et la cigarette, et s'était glissé dans sa chambre, sans même signaler sa présence à Trunks. Trunks n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner que ça s'était mal passé, même si Goten n'avait répondu à ses questions que par des haussements d'épaules et des grognements lacunaires. Sur le coup, Trunks avait eu de la peine pour lui, mais il avait pensé que Goten surmonterait tout ça. Tout finissait toujours par se tasser avec Chichi. Elle était impulsive et même explosive, mais elle finissait toujours par retomber.

Pourtant, déjà, à y réfléchir, Goten n'était plus le même. Il était irritable et avait perdu une bonne partie de son humour. Trunks devait admettre que l'acharnement médiatique, qui avait accueilli leur retour, n'avait pas aidé à lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre. Quoiqu'ils se soient précautionneusement gardé de toute manifestation de tendresse hors de la maison, ils avaient été traqués partout où ils allaient, et Trunks avait redouté plus d'une fois que Goten ne perde son calme. En définitive, la situation était devenue pire que quand leur relation était secrète. Ils se sentaient encore moins libres, encore plus oppressés par le monde environnant, sans autre espoir de fuite que de se cloitrer chez eux.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment profondément modifié l'humeur de Goten, ce qui l'avait irrémédiablement laissé glisser dans cette nostalgie indifférente qui régissait sa vie ces dernières semaines, avait été son incapacité à reprendre un boulot, tandis que Trunks s'absentait toute la journée pour le sien. Pourtant, il y avait une foule des gens prêts à l'embaucher, dans son domaine. Trunks en connaissait, et même Goten, en cherchant activement, aurait trouvé. Ses démêlées avec Valèse étaient maintenant oubliées, d'autant qu'elle avait un nouveau fiancé, beaucoup plus conforme à l'image de sa puissante famille. Le marché était à nouveau ouvert pour Goten et s'encombrait bien peu de ses rapports avec Trunks. Mais Goten, qui avait toujours été un véritable animal social, une bonne humeur charismatique, la sympathie incarnée, redoutait maintenant le monde extérieur. S'il déclarait vouloir retrouver un job, il avait toujours des objections à toutes les propositions que Trunks lui avait soumises. Et Trunks avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus naviguer au milieu d'étrangers qui connaissaient si bien les détails de sa vie privée, qui ne sauraient plus le considérer que comme « le petit ami de l'héritier de la Capsule ». Il craignait leurs réactions et leurs jugements, à un point tel qu'il avait développé une méfiance paranoïaque qui le rendait méconnaissable. Il ne voulait plus fréquenter que des endroits absolument inconnus et il avait même refusé catégoriquement de remettre les pieds au bar du canal que Trunks aimait tant, _leur _bar.

Trunks avait souffert d'assister à un tel repli sur soi, si contraire à sa personnalité joyeuse et ouverte. Peu à peu, Goten s'était contenté de dérouler ses journées enfermé et mutique, et plus rien ne paraissait susciter son engouement ou son intérêt. Même dans leurs ébats, il avait changé. Il était, selon les jours, brutal et passionné, ou avide d'attentions et offert. Mais, même si le désir survivait, la complicité s'était noyée quelque part.

Trunks avait déployé des trésors de patience pour essayer de le ressusciter. Il s'était ouvert de son inquiétude à Gohan, qui n'avait pas su le conseiller vraiment. Il s'était tourné vers Bulma aussi, qui avait tenté de faire travailler Goten avec elle dans son laboratoire privée, mais elle aussi avait fini par renoncer.

Et Goten dépérissait. C'était évident, même si Trunks avait tardé à accepter de le reconnaître. La clandestinité les avait finalement mieux protégés que Trunks ne l'avait pensé. Il avait commis une grave erreur de jugement et il devait la payer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte à jouer, celle qu'il avait précisément évité de jouer depuis le départ.

\- Alors ? postillonna Goten, qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

Trunks eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondit-il simplement, qu'est-ce que tu veux Chibbi ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Goten leva les yeux au plafond avec un air de réflexion intense, mais haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je crois.

Trunks avait croisé ses mains sous son menton et le fixait intensément. Il l'aimait tellement à cet instant que le souffle lui manqua un peu.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas vrai, reprit Trunks d'une voix sourde.

Goten se figea imperceptiblement et détourna les yeux.

\- Tu es malheureux, Goten, c'est pas vrai ?

\- Ça va, marmonna Goten.

Trunks ne le lâchait pas du regard. Son déni lui était plus pénible encore que la réalité de la situation, parce qu'il laissait entendre que Goten se souciait de lui autant que lui se souciait de Goten.

\- Encore une fois, c'est faux, insista Trunks doucement.

\- Tu es malheureux, toi ? coupa Goten brutalement. Tu es malheureux avec moi ? Tu regrettes pour finir ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Trunks sur un ton rassurant.

\- Alors ? Où est le problème ?

Trunks se leva et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer doucement.

\- Tu es l'ombre de toi-même, voilà où est le problème, souffla Trunks d'une voix légèrement tremblante, ça me déchire de te voir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je te l'avais dit : tout sauf ça.

Goten lui rendit son étreinte en s'agrippant à ses épaules, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine.

\- J'ai essayé Trunks, gémit Goten, j'essaye, je te jure… J'y arrive pas…

Trunks enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour attirer un peu plus sa tête contre lui. Il entendait ces mots, qu'il avait devinés depuis longtemps, qu'il avait présagés, et pourtant, ils le transperçaient impitoyablement, plus sûrement que la pointe d'un couteau. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je sais, Goten. Je sais que tu as essayé, je sais que c'est difficile pour tout un tas de raisons, et je sais que j'avais dit que je te protégerai de tout ça mais que je n'y suis pas arrivé.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas toi, protesta Goten d'une voix rauque, c'est moi, je… Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est tout. J'ai cru que je pourrais le faire, mais…

Goten était hanté par le bruit de la porte de la maison de Chichi, ce claquement sec et sans appel. C'était étrange parce qu'il n'avait jamais gardé de contacts très serrés avec ses parents. Il devait leur rendre visite à peine deux fois par an, et il n'appelait même pas une fois par mois. Ils étaient si loin, que ça aurait pu paraître facile de s'affranchir de leur affection. Mais ça ne l'était pas. En fait, tout lui avait paru facile à envisager après leur retour, et rien ne l'était vraiment. Il en était arrivé à un point où il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner à sa vie d'avant. Sa mère avait raison. Il était un garçon simple, voué à une vie simple. Il n'était pas taillé pour se distinguer de la masse, en aucune manière. Un boulot, une femme, des enfants. Ou même un boulot tout court. Un employé parmi d'autres, avec une vie sociale standard, et juste un potentiel de combat au-dessus de la norme, dont il se garderait bien de se servir.

\- Je veux juste… que les gens autour de moi soient heureux, que les choses soient simples et… qu'on me laisse tranquille, tu comprends ? Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille... Je veux plus qu'on me regarde comme si on connaissait tout de moi, bégaya Goten.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Et tu n'as rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Goten leva des yeux désappointés vers Trunks.

\- Je t'ai, toi, répliqua-t-il simplement, inconscient du double sens de sa réponse.

Trunks l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- J'ai une solution pour que tu sois heureux… Plus heureux que maintenant, annonça Trunks.

Goten fronça les sourcils avec méfiance, attendant la suite. Trunks sourit.

\- Je connais une boite qui ouvre une succursale dans les états du Sud. Ils recrutent. Des gens comme toi. Tu pourrais aller travailler là-bas: Personne te connaît et je me suis souvenu que ça t'avais tellement plu quand nous y sommes allés.

\- Et toi ? grogna Goten.

\- Moi ? Hmm… Je viendrai te voir à chaque fois que je pourrai.

Il y eut un silence. Goten savait par avance qu'il ne _pourrait_ pas souvent. Il avait eu largement le temps d'observer l'organisation de son agenda à la Capsule. Il savait que cette réponse était un déguisement de celle, plus directe, qui aurait consisté à dire qu'il devrait se séparer.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, siffla Goten.

\- Chibbi… Me force pas… J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça…

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter ! articula Goten en haussant le ton.

Trunks ne répondit pas et se détacha de Goten pour aller se servir un verre de whisky sur le plan de travail. Il sirota les premières gorgées en observant Goten d'un œil sombre.

\- Tu ne me forceras pas ! martela Goten.

Il avait pris ses airs de gamins butés qui refusent l'évidence. Trunks serra les dents. Il se sentait déchiré par ce qu'il était en train de faire, tout en sachant qu'il devait le faire. Et il devait le faire maintenant, parce que s'il laissait passer sa chance, il savait qu'il perdrait le courage.

\- Goten, tu veux que les gens autour de toi soient heureux ? Rends moi service, va-t-en. Prends ce job en or, va te faire dorer la pilule là-bas, va-t-en. Ça calmera Chichi aussi si on ne vit plus ensemble.

Goten se raidit et écarquilla les yeux avec un air si misérable, que Trunks le prit comme un coup de poing. Il fut contraint de baisser les yeux.

\- Tu seras mieux là-bas, fais-moi confiance, répéta-t-il en trempant ses lèvres tremblantes dans son verre.

\- C'est tout ? s'indigna Goten.

\- C'est tout.

\- Alors, tu ne te bats même pas un petit peu ? Tu ne résistes pas plus ? Notre histoire ne mérite pas plus d'efforts ?

\- Je me suis battu, Goten. Je… Je n'ai plus d'énergie, plus d'idée…

\- Tu t'es battu ? cria Goten, Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as donné là-dedans ? Moi j'ai perdu mon boulot ! Ma mère veut plus me voir ! Et je suis encore là ! Je suis plus assez amusant ? Plus assez intéressant ? C'est plus drôle, c'est ça ? Les one-shot dans les parkings, les _Monsieur Briefs _/_ Monsieur Son_…

Trunks essayait de protester à chaque parole, mais Goten ne le laissait pas parler. L'exaspération montait en lui, concentrant toute la tension qu'il canalisait si difficilement depuis sa visite au Mont Paozu. Tout son désespoir se muait en rage injuste et incontrôlable face à l'amer constat que Trunks énonçait si calmement.

\- Goten ! Goten ! Calme-toi !

En réponse, Goten lui balança son assiette qu'il évita de peu, et qui éclata en miette sur le mur derrière lui.

\- T'es vraiment… Un sale connard, Trunks ! cracha Goten, je te déteste !

Il renversa encore rageusement son tabouret et monta d'un pas furieux pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Trunks ressentit les vibrations de la porte qui claquait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il écouta longuement le silence assourdissant qui s'ensuivit. Il avait envie de le rattraper, de le rejoindre là-haut pour le serrer contre lui, il avait envie rembobiner le film pour effacer tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il comprenait la colère de Goten, sa révolte contre cette réalité intolérable qui les empêchait d'être heureux ensemble. Il savait aussi qu'il finirait par l'accepter, parce que Trunks avait raison. Etre ensemble n'avait plus de sens pour lui si c'était à ce prix.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Il accusa la brûlure de l'alcool dans ses boyaux et se versa un autre verre. Il devait rappeler Alice. Il maudissait le sort de le ramener toujours vers elle, même maintenant, même après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Quand il avait réfléchi à la meilleure solution pour que Goten aille mieux, quand il avait fini par accepter la nécessité de l'éloigner de lui, de la capitale de l'Ouest aussi, où ils étaient trop connus, la perspective des états du Sud s'était imposée tout naturellement à son esprit. Le mois qu'il avait passé là-bas avec Goten était comme une parenthèse paradisiaque dans son esprit. C'était un pays sauvage encore, et ils y avaient retrouvé l'insouciance et l'anonymat de leur jeunesse, ce temps où il n'y avait pas de responsabilités, pas de pressions, pas de comptes à rendre, ce temps où personne n'attendait rien de particulier de leur part, si ce n'est d'être heureux. C'était l'essence de Goten. Les quelques villes du Sud étaient peu développées, encore à taille humaine et il y faisait bon vivre, pour qui savait s'affranchir de la pointe de la modernité. Trunks savait qu'il y serait bien. Mais il devait lui trouver un boulot, une raison d'aller là-bas, un sens à son existence loin de lui.

La Capsule était peu implantée dans le Sud. D'ailleurs, très peu d'entreprises qui oeuvraient dans le domaine de Goten l'étaient. C'était aussi pour ça que Trunks y jouissait d'un anonymat exceptionnel, sauf peut-être dans quelques stations balnéaires réservées à un tourisme haut de gamme venu de l'étranger. Trunks n'avait pas de réseau pour organiser une vie pour Goten là-bas. Trunks n'en avait pas, mais Alice si. Assez ironiquement, c'est exactement là-bas qu'elle avait filé quand elle avait plaqué Trunks. Et elle y avait travaillé suffisamment pour connaître les gens qu'il fallait.

Il avait longuement hésité à l'appeler. Son égo s'était rebellé longtemps à cette idée, avant que le spectacle de la misère de Goten ne finisse par le vaincre tout à fait, deux jours plus tôt.

Sa voix au téléphone avait été froide au départ, et Trunks avait immédiatement évoqué Goten pour dissiper instantanément l'idée qu'il aurait pu avoir un intérêt personnel à la rappeler. Il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle lui accorderait son attention pour aider Goten. Il était bien placé pour se rappeler son inconstance dans ses passions amoureuses, et elle avait été tellement humiliée au Tribunal par sa faute. Il avait envisagé qu'elle soit passée à autre chose, mais il avait quand même tenté sa chance. Il lui avait semblé, lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, avant le procès, que ses sentiments pour Goten étaient plus profonds qu'il n'y paraissait.

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, dès qu'il eut prononcé le nom de Goten, le ton d'Alice s'était radouci et Trunks avait perçu son intérêt. Même si ça arrangeait ses affaires à ce moment-là, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en offenser intérieurement. Mais encore une fois, il mit tout ça de côté, quelque part au fond de son esprit. Il devait faire équipe avec elle, le temps de régler la situation.

Sa fierté avait incroyablement souffert de devoir lui expliquer les détails de son échec avec Goten, de devoir admettre son incapacité à le rendre heureux. Ça avait été une torture inouïe. Etrangement, Alice ne joua pas son jeu habituel de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle parut surtout attristée par la situation.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, le lendemain de son appel, dans une brasserie anonyme, il fut frappé de la trouver changée. En surface, elle était toujours la même, son ineffaçable sourire malicieux, ses yeux de chat, son assurance conquérante. Mais quelque chose avait disparu. Sa langue n'était plus aussi acérée, sa voix plus aussi forte, ses yeux moins pétillants et Trunks s'étonna de la réserve dont elle faisait preuve. Il avait un peu de mal à la reconnaître. Elle fumait rêveusement à la terrasse quand il arriva.

\- Salut Briefs, lâcha-t-elle distraitement, quand il s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Alice.

Il yeut un moment de silence embarrassé et Trunks commanda un café pour essayer de le dissiper.

\- Tu as quelque chose ? finit par demander Trunks, qui n'avait aucune intention de s'éterniser.

\- J'ai un plan, il viendra faire au moins un entretien d'embauche ?

Trunks se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore discuté de tout ça avec Goten à ce moment-là, mais il savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais si facilement la perspective de cette séparation, qu'il ourdissait un peu honteusement dans son dos. Encore moins accepterait-il de se rendre à un entretien d'embauche, ou, s'il le faisait, ce serait dans l'unique but de faire capoter toutes ses chances.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit, conclut Alice.

\- Non, avoua piteusement Trunks en tripotant le sucre de son café.

\- Il va si mal ?

Trunks détourna le regard sans répondre, et desserra mécaniquement sa cravate, feignant subitement de s'intéresser à la masse des promeneurs autour d'eux. Alice le fixa longuement.

\- Je vais trouver une solution. Je connais une boite qui va ouvrir une succursale là-bas, je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils acceptent de le prendre sur ma seule recommandation.

\- Merci, souffla Trunks du bout des lèvres.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- Oho, tu te mets à remercier, Trunks. Fais gaffe !

Il sursauta à ces paroles. Chaque instant de la compagnie d'Alice était une torture, lui demander ce service était une torture, la rappeler avait été un supplice. Cette phrase mit le feu aux poudres sans qu'il ne puisse plus le retenir.

\- C'était purement formel, c'est quand même à cause de toi qu'il en est là ! siffla Trunks.

\- A cause de moi ? répliqua-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

\- Si tu n'avais pas porté plainte…

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas agressée, riposta-t-elle fermement, je laisserai pas un mec, _pas un seul, tu m'entends?_ toucher un seul de mes cheveux sans le regretter amèrement. Même le merveilleux Trunks Briefs. Quelque chose à redire ?

\- T'aurais pu retirer ta plainte, j'aurai payé !

\- Je te l'ai proposé, souviens-toi.

\- Tu voulais que je renonce à Goten aussi !

\- Et alors ? T'es un gamin pour croire que ça aurait suffi à le perdre ? Tu crois qu'on parie les gens sur contrat, comme ça ?...De toute façon, tu l'as perdu quand même.

Trunks serra les dents en accusant le coup. Alice avait raison. S'il avait accepté son marché, il aurait épargné tout le monde et peut-être que les choses auraient tourné autrement. Peut-être que Goten serait revenu vers lui, sans toute cette odieuse publicité médiatique qui avait rongé leur relation. Peut-être qu'il aurait fini par choisir, de son plein gré, de confesser les choses à leur entourage, dans l'intimité d'une réunion de famille, plutôt que dans la crasse d'un tabloïd abject, peut-être que tout aurait tourné autrement.

\- J'étais amoureuse de lui aussi, reprit Alice sur le ton de la justification, et je crois que j'ai payé le prix de mes erreurs, au même titre que toi.

\- Certainement pas aussi chèrement, souligna Trunks avec amertume.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On parle pas de fric, là, on parle pas de chiffres, coupa-t-elle.

Elle plaqua brusquement un billet sur la table pour régler les consommations et se leva.

\- On se fait du mal à discuter de tout ça inutilement, ajouta-t-elle, appelle-moi dans la semaine pour me confirmer que c'est bon, je m'occupe du reste.

Trunks hocha la tête et la laissa partir sans un regard. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait vraiment le courage.

Mais, finalement, il avait eu une énergie qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Il était effondré, en morceaux, mais il l'avait fait. Il contempla les restes du traiteur sur la table. Le spectacle était à peu près aussi misérable que lui. Il finit son deuxième verre et s'empara de son portable. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit sur les rives du canal. Le vent du soir lui fit du bien. Il se sentait légèrement étourdi par l'alcool qui n'avait pas réussi à anesthésier sa douleur. Il composa le numéro d'Alice, et tomba, avec un certain soulagement, sur sa messagerie.

\- C'est Trunks, récita-t-il après le bip, j'ai parlé à Goten. Laisse-lui quelques jours et il se présentera au boulot. T'as qu'à envoyer tous les documents à ma secrétaire.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta.

\- Merci.

Il raccrocha en soupirant, et laissa la brise du soir sécher les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à percer au bord de ses cils.

Une semaine plus tard, Trunks se garait dans le parking souterrain de l'aéroport. Il tira le frein à main et se tourna vers Goten à côté de lui. Il fixait avec entêtement le tableau de bord et restait immobile.

\- On peut encore… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Chut, coupa Trunks.

Il se pencha vers lui et frotta son nez contre sa joue.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, tu le sais, Chibbi. Pense à ta vie là-bas. Tu vas te plaire comme jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi ? demanda Goten.

Il avait posé mille fois cette question. Trunks lui avait déjà patiemment expliqué que des centaines d'employés avaient besoin d'un capitaine à la barre de la Capsule, et que Bulma se faisait vieille. Mais cette question avait surtout remplacé celle, plus désespérée, « pourquoi tu veux plus de moi ? » et, en un sens, elle rassurait Trunks. Goten avait fini par se résigner à la douloureuse nécessité de saisir cette opportunité, et de prendre un autre chemin. Il avait admis et compris que Trunks ne le rejetait pas, qu'il souffrait autant de lui de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Bien sûr, Goten s'était révolté, il était encore révolté, et il le resterait sûrement un bon moment, mais il se projetait dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

Goten passa brusquement sa main sur la nuque de Trunks et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément et Trunks lui rendit son baiser. Goten finit par éloigner ses lèvres, et reposa son front sur son épaule, sans faire mine de le lâcher. Trunks se sentait vaciller. Il était vidé, il sentait que si Goten voulait rester contre lui, il pouvait le faire aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Il pourrait laisser filer son avion, et même le suivant, sans que Trunks n'ait plus la force de le repousser pour qu'il parte. Il s'imprégnait de son odeur et de sa chaleur comme d'un filtre précieux, nécessaire à sa survie.

Mais Goten se releva lentement et le regarda de ses yeux noirs troublés. Trunks ne le suivrait pas dans l'aérogare. Ils le savaient tous les deux sans avoir eu besoin de se le dire. Il ne le ferait pas, parce que, à coup sûr, il y aurait des photographes, ou, au minimum, une foule de gens susceptibles de les reconnaître et de les dévisager avec curiosité. Alors il faudrait jouer, une fois de plus, le détachement, s'interdire le contact et l'émotion, comme s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, pas plus que des bons copains. C'était au-dessus de leurs forces aujourd'hui. Ce serait juste une souffrance de plus. Même leurs adieux se faisaient donc en cachette, dans la pénombre de ce parking, à l'abri des vitres teintées, à l'image de ce qu'avait été leur amour. Mais Trunks ne regrettait rien. Goten lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Adieu, Trunks, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Adieu, Goten, prends soin de toi, souffla Trunks.

Goten sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière, après avoir extirpé ses valises du coffre. Trunks le suivait des yeux par le rétroviseur. Il ne lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ait disparu par la porte qui menait aux ascenseurs. Ses poumons semblaient en feu et il sentait des larmes acides envahir ses yeux.

\- Dans une autre vie, peut-être, murmura Trunks.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

**_Juste un mot au sujet de la fin malheureuse de cette histoire et aussi en réponse aux quelques reviews indignées qu'elle a provoquées. _**

**_C'est une fin que j'avais voulue dès le départ, même si j'ai failli changer d'avis en cours de route. Alors, oui c'est une fin triste mais la vie est chienne des fois aussi. Surtout, comme je l'ai expliqué à un lecteur un peu fâché, c'est une fin qui va avec le thème de l'histoire qui n'était pas seulement un yaoi (j'avais annoncé que j'étais pas une pure yaoiste, je crois) mais qui est aussi de montrer comme il peut être difficile de n'être pas ce que les autres attendent de vous. _**

**_A ce titre, je dois prendre la défense de Goten qui s'est fait pourrir. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu et c'est quand même lui qui a payé le plus lourd tribut. Très bizarrement, quelques temps après que j'ai écrit cette histoire, un homme politique d'un bord supposé très conformiste s'est fait prendre en photo par un tabloïd crapuleux en compagnie de son compagnon. Où l'on a appris tout à la fois l'homosexualité insoupçonnée de l'homme politique et l'identité de son mec qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce mec a écrit un article pour expliquer à quel point cette photo avait ruiné sa vie professionnelle et a failli ruiné sa vie personnelle. Quand j'ai lu cet article, j'ai su que la fin de mon histoire était la bonne._**

**_Pour finir, on m'a fait remarquer que mes personnages n'étaient pas très saïyens. Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais vu des saïyens confrontés à ce genre de situations. Le seul vrai qu'on connaisse c'est Végéta et il a quand même l'avantage considérable de se suffire à lui-même sans jamais avoir à se frotter au reste des gens autour de lui. On rêverait tous de pouvoir faire la même chose parfois._**

**_Bref, Bref, si vraiment, vous n'êtes pas convaincus ou si vous êtes quand même trop sentimental(e)s comme moi, je mets en ligne une suite (Point de Suture) mais qui n'est qu'une thérapie pour ceux qui sont trop traumatisés. Si ça vous va comme ça, autant en rester là de cette histoire._**

**_Merci._**

**_oooo0ooooo0oooo_**


End file.
